My shallow hearts
by ebony-zoot
Summary: the only thing that s beating Der Krieg ist vorbei und Severus lebt. Doch die Menschen möchten Rache für die bitteren Verluste die sie erleiden mussten. Das Ministerium beschließt die Todesser als persönliche Diener zu verkaufen. SS-HG
1. Chapter 1

-1Was du willst…

Prolog

Ächzend öffnete der Wärter die schwere Eisentür, die aus diesen kalten dunklen Wänden hinaus in die helle Natur führte. Er musste die Augen fest zusammen kneifen, als die strahlende Sonne eindrang und ihn blendete.

Schemenhaft konnte er die Umrisse des hochgewachsenen blonden Mannes vor ihm erkennen.

"Ich nehme an, Sie sind Dr. Green", grüßte er den Mann und bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste einzutreten. Der Wärter war froh, als er die Tür wieder schließen konnte und sich seine Augen wieder im gewohnten schwummrigen Licht umsahen.

"Exakt", antwortete der blonde mit kühler Stimme und steckte die Hände in die Taschen. Man sah sofort das er ein guter Geschäftsmann war und sich ganz sicher nicht übers Ohr hauen ließ. Sein schwarzer Anzug zeugte von viel Geld, ebenso wie sein kurzes goldblondes Haar. "Ich nehme an, Sie wissen warum ich hier bin"

Der Wärter nickte sofort. Natürlich wusste er das, alle kamen nur wegen dem Angebot her, etwas anderes gab es hier gar nicht. Tatsächlich war seine "Ware" noch beliebter als Hauselfen. Gerade weil es hier um etwas Persönliches ging und nicht um eine einfache Haushaltshilfe.

Es war barbarisch, aber er wäre dumm wenn er dies laut sagen würde. Damit zog er nur den Hass der Leute auf sich. Er würde auch sicher nicht hier arbeiten, wenn der Job nicht so gut bezahlt werden würde und er musste doch seine Familie ernähren.

"Natürlich", antwortete er sofort und verbeugte sich kurz "Folgen Sie mir bitte, ich bringe Sie zu den Zellen"

Der Mann nickte knapp und folgte ihm durch den stickigen Gang, bis vor ein weiteres Eisentor. Der kleine Wärter zog seinen Zauberstab und machte eine kurze Geste, sofort begannen die schweren Schlösser sich zu öffnen und gaben den Weg in einen noch stickigeren Gang frei. Er hasste es hier durch zu gehen, besonders zu einer Tageszeit, an der wirklich alle Nummern wach waren.

Links an der Wand befand sich eine riesige Zelle in der sich ungefähr zwanzig schlecht gelaunte Männer befanden.

"Sehen Sie sich ruhig um und suchen Sie sich den passenden aus, der Preis ist bei allen gleich!", erklärte er dem Mann und warf einen kurzen Blick zu den ehemaligen Todessern. Jeder der das dunkle Mal trug war, aufgrund der Leute die nach Rache gierten, vor gut einem Jahr hier hergekommen. Die meisten allerdings waren schon verkauft.

"Gehen Sie nicht so dicht ans Gitter, die können wirklich weit spucken!", riet er dem Mann, obwohl er ihn gerne selbst angespuckt hätte. Er fand die Sklaverei nicht normal, natürlich hatten die Leute durch den Krieg Verluste erlitten, aber dann einen Sklaven zu halten, machte sie nicht besser als die Todesser.

"Hmm..", machte Doktor Green und schritt am Gitter entlang "Das ist keine sehr große Auswahl!"

"Ich bedaure, Sir. Aber das Geschäft boomt, Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen wie viele wir schon verkauft haben."

Der blonde nickte verstehend und besah sich die Männer von neuem.

"Tja, ich weiß nicht", sagte er nachdenklich "Ich hatte mir eigentlich etwas spezielleres vorgestellt."

"Spezieller?" wiederholte der Wärter irritiert. Der Mann sprach so selbstverständlich, als würde er sich nur ein paar neue Schuhe kaufen.

"Ja. Sehen Sie, diese hier sind ein wenig…" er suchte nach dem passenden Wort "mickrig. Verstehen Sie? Ich suche eben etwas größeres."

Ja, er verstand. Die übrig gebliebenen Todesser sahen für ihn zu wenig nach Todesser aus. Keine Narben und keine gefährliche Aura, die sie umgab. Sie waren unwichtig und somit das Geld nicht wert. Er musste sich zurückhalten um nicht verärgert zu schnauben. Das war einfach unmenschlich, man sollte doch meinen, dass die Menschen nach dem Fall von _du-weißt-schon-wem_ über so etwas hinaus wären.

"Ich hätte da vielleicht noch jemanden… er ist allerdings aus zweiter Hand" schlug er zähneknirschend vor. Er wollte ihn nur ungern verkaufen, schließlich war er der einzige mit dem er sich hier einigermaßen sinnvoll unterhalten konnte. Die anderen Todesser versuchten immer nur ihn anzuspucken.

"Tatsächlich? Ich möchte ihn mir gerne ansehen", erwiderte der Mann interessiert. Der Wärter nickte niedergeschlagen und fuhr sich durch sein strubbeliges Haar. Er konnte ihn wirklich nicht ewig hier behalten, sonst wäre er seinen Job sicher bald los. Wortlos deutete er auf eine einzelne kleine Zelle, am Ende des Raumes. Sie befand sich außer sichtweite der großen Zelle mit den letzten Todessern.

Eilig folgte er dem Doktor als dieser auf die Zelle zusteuerte.

Hinter den Gittern saß ein hagerer, schwarzhaariger Mann auf dem Boden. Er blickte nur kurz auf, als sie sich näherten und starrte anschließend wieder auf die Ketten an seiner Hand.

"Warum sitzt er hier?" fragte der Doktor und musterte den Gefangenen.

"Als er zum ersten Mal hier war, hatten wir ihn mit den anderen zusammengetan, aber die mochten ihn nicht besonders… hätten ihn fast in Stücke gerissen." antwortete er achselzuckend.

"Und wieso wurde er zurückgegeben?"

"Die Frau, die ihn besaß, meinte er wäre nicht für sie geeignet. Sie hat ihn drei Mal zur Erziehungsmaßnahme geschickt, ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber vor etwa einer Woche hat sie ihn dann zurückgegeben."

Es fuhr ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter, als er an die grausame Frau zurückdachte. Niemand hatte es bisher fertig gebracht jemanden mehr als einmal in die Erziehungsmaßnahme zu schicken. Zu grausam war es für die Sklaven.

Natürlich interessierte sich keiner für ihr Wohlergehen und die meisten Sklaven zeigten sich lieber von ihrer besten Seite als einmal dort zu landen. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, das dieser hier viele Befehle verweigert hatte, aber das konnte keiner überprüfen und das Wort des Sklaven zählte nicht.

"Wie ist sein Name?" Der Wärter war über diese Frage überrascht, so ziemlich jeder wusste, dass sie keinen Namen mehr hatten.

"Sie haben nur Nummern", erklärte er und deutete auf die Hände des schwarzhaarigen. Auf seinen Handrücken war jeweils eine große 13 markiert. Das Ministerium hatte gemeint, ein Name würde nur Macht verleihen und hatte die Namen der Todesser daher durch Nummern ersetzt. Mit der Versklavung hatten sie also nicht nur ihre Rechte, sondern auch ihre Identität verloren.

"Können wir ihn rausholen, oder spuckt er auch? Ich würde ihn gerne von nahem sehen." fragte der Mann vorsichtig.

"Nein, er spuckt nicht" antwortete er und lächelte leicht. "Steh auf!" befahl er dann dem schwarzhaarigen und öffnete die Zellentür.

Sofort befolgte der Mann seinen Befehl und der Wärter löste die Ketten die seine Hände mit der Wand verbanden.

Wie einen Hund, an der Leine führte er ihn aus der Zelle und blieb vor dem Käufer stehen. Wie es sich gehörte hatte der Sklave den Blick gesenkt, es galt als respektlos einem höher gestelltem in die Augen zu schauen.

Musternd schritt der Interessent um ihn herum. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einem einzigen schmutzigen braunen Umhang und ein paar alten Schuhen.

"Er sieht ein wenig mitgenommen aus!", stellte er fest und hob mit seiner Hand den Kopf des schwarzhaarigen an. Er hatte eine Platzwunde an der Stirn und ein blutiger Streifen zog sich quer über sein Gesicht.

"Die Vorbesitzerin sagte, er ist die Treppe runter gefallen!", erklärte er mit einem spöttischen Unterton in seiner Stimme. Es war verboten einer Nummer Gewalt anzutun und das diese Wunden nicht von einem Treppensturz kamen war offensichtlich. Dennoch würde es nie jemand offen in Frage stellen.

"Hmm" machte der Doktor wieder nachdenklich. "Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich für diesen hier nicht bereit bin, den vollen Preis zu zahlen."

"Natürlich, hier bin ich auch gerne bereit ihn einen Nachlass von vierzig Prozent zu gewähren."

Der Mann nickte nachdenklich.

"Ja, ich denke ich nehme ihn."

Der Wärter war enttäuscht, er hätte dieser Nummer einen besseren Besitzer gegönnt und hätte er das Geld, hätte er ihn selbst gekauft. Aber das stand außer Frage. Nur die reichen Leute konnten sich einen solchen Diener leisten.

"Sehr schön, möchten Sie ihn direkt mitnehmen?"

"Ja, bitte. Er ist ein Geschenk für meine Freundin.", erwiderte der Mann und nahm die Ketten entgegen. Ein Wunder das er ihn nicht noch, als Geschenk verpacken sollte.

"Gut, folgen Sie mir bitte, damit wir den Vertrag fertig machen können." Mit schnellen Schritten führte er den neuen Besitzer in ein kleines Büro. Die Verträge waren alle schon vorgedruckt und so dauerte es nicht lange bis er ihn aus einem Aktenschrank hervorgezogen hatte.

"Dieser Vertrag berechtigt Sie zum Halten des Dieners. Der Diener ist verpflichtet ihnen zu gehorchen, jedoch keinem anderen, es sei denn, Sie geben den ausdrücklichen Befehl. Wenn er ein Geschenk für Ihre Freundin ist, sollten Sie den Vertrag später noch einmal ändern lassen, da ich Ihn natürlich auf Ihren Namen ausstellen muss.", erklärte der Wärte monoton "Sie sind verpflichtet Ihrem Diener, mindestens eine ausreichende Mahlzeit am Tag zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ansonsten ist es Ihnen untersagt Zauber an ihm anzuwenden, ihm Gewalt anzutun oder ihn in irgendeiner Hinsicht zu missbrauchen."

"Das ist mir klar!" unterbrach ihn der Doktor unwirsch.

"Natürlich, aber ich bin verpflichtet Ihnen das alles noch mal mitzuteilen", sagte er lächelnd "Sollte er irgendwie in den Besitz ihres Zauberstabs gelangen, tragen Sie alleine dafür die Verantwortung. Auf ihm liegt eine Spur, sie uns sofort alarmiert, wenn er einen Zauber anwendet. Mit ihrer Unterschrift, überträgt sich die Spur auch auf Sie, was natürlich nur dafür da ist, damit wir die Besitzer ausfindig machen können die vielleicht aus irgendeinem Grund eine Straftat begangen haben und nun flüchten.

Sollte sich Ihre Nummer aus irgendeinem Grund schwer verletzen, eulen Sie bitte sofort der Abteilung für Unfälle niederer Geschöpfe, die kümmern sich darum. Wenden sie bitte auf keinen Fall selbst Heilzauber an.

Sollte er Ihren Befehl einmal verweigern, haben Sie die Möglichkeit ihn kostenlos an einer einwöchigen Erziehungsmaßnahme anzumelden…" Der Wärter hielt kurz inne, als er sah, wie die Hand des schwarzhaarigen unmerklich zusammenzuckte. Dr. Green hatte es entweder nicht bemerkt, oder er interessierte sich nicht dafür.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und räusperte sich kurz.

"Alles weiter steht in Ihrem Vertrag. Da können Sie auch noch mal alles nachlesen. Wenn es Probleme gibt, dann melden Sie sich bei mir.

Mit ihrer Unterschrift bestätigen Sie auch, die Summe von 10.000 Galleonen innerhalb von zehn Tagen an Gringotts Verließ Nummer 348 zu schicken. Eine Quittung bekommen Sie dort." Als er geendet hatte, legte er den Vertrag und dessen Kopie auf den Schreibtisch und zeigte wo die Unterschrift zu setzen war.

**Erhalt von Sklaven Nr. 13** stand ganz oben **Ehemals bekannt als Severus Snape**

Der Wärter wünschte Severus Snape, stillschweigend viel Glück.


	2. Unpassende Überraschung

Kapitel 1 - Unpassende Überraschung

"Das ist wirklich unfassbar!" rief ich verärgert, als ich sah, wer gerade an dem Cafè vorbei lief, in welchem ich mich mit Harry und Ron getroffen hatte.

"Also mich überrascht das gar nicht" meinte Ron achselzuckend und Harry stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu.

Ich starrte jedoch weiterhin dem reichen Mann mit den langen blonden Haaren hinterher. Neben ihm, lief ein in Ketten gelegter kleiner Mann, der unterwürfig den Kopf gesenkt hatte.

"Er hat sich selbst freigekauft, was schon mal die Höhe ist und dann besorgt er sich als erstes einen eigenen Sklaven!" fauchte ich und meine Freunde zuckten lediglich mit den Schultern. Lucius Malfoy war einer der begehrtesten ehemaligen Todessern und hatte seine Zeit zum größten Teil im Gefängnis verbracht. Aber als die Leute damals plötzlich nach Rache verlangten und man auf die Idee kam, alle Todesser als Sklaven zu verkaufen, hatte Malfoy seine Chance genutzt und sich und seinen Sohn freigekauft.

Ich fand es barbarisch und hatte gehofft, dass Malfoy, der dem so knapp entkommen war, seine Freiheit zu schätzen wusste. Aber stattdessen hatte er nun selbst einen Todesser.

"Du hättest was sagen sollen, Harry" fing ich wieder an. Dieses Thema hatten wir das ganze letzte Jahr besprochen und jedes Mann wenn ich wieder einen Sklaven sah, fing ich von neuem damit an. Ich wusste das es meine Freunde nervte, aber ich fand es einfach nicht richtig.

"Hermine," seufzte Harry "Ich kann dagegen nichts sagen. So viele Fanatiker habe ich nicht mehr, dass sie auf mich hören würde. Ich finde es auch nicht gut, aber es gibt nichts was wir tun können."

Da wir zwei eine Anstellung im Ministerium hatten, hatten wir versucht die Leute dort vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, aber das war sinnlos gewesen. Man sah es als gerechte Strafe, für die Taten der Todesser und da Azkaban nicht mehr existierte, waren alle damit zufrieden. Die meisten behaupteten Azkaban wäre schlimmer, deswegen hatte man das Gefängnis auch abgeschafft und irgendwann waren sie auf die Versklavung der Todesser gekommen. Ich konnte mir allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass dies besser war. Aber davon wollte wie gesagt keiner etwas wissen und wer sich dagegen auflehnte wurde plötzlich als Verräter gesehen. Die Verluste der Leute durch den Krieg hatten sie verbittert. Und keinem war das Wohl der Todesser wichtig genug um sein öffentliches Ansehen dafür aufs Spiel zu setzen und wenn ich an Fred und die ganzen anderen Opfer dachte konnte ich es auch verstehen.

"Ja, ich weiß, Aber die Leute müssten doch sehen, dass sie mit diesem Verhalten auch nicht besser sind als Todesser." sagte ich ein wenig verzweifelt, obwohl ich wusste das Harry vollkommen Recht hatte.

"Ehrlich gesagt, wenn ich genug Geld hätte, würde ich mir auch einen anschaffen" meinte Ron nach einer Weile.

"Ron!" rief ich entsetzt und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns mit der ganzen Familie treffen und uns bewusst wird, dass wir eigentlich nicht vollzählig sind, wünsche ich mir Rache!" sagte er und ballte wütend eine Hand zur Faust.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das bei künftigen Familientreffen besser fühlen lässt" gab Harry zu Bedenken und Ron senkte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

"Vermutlich nicht, Nein!" stimmte er zu.

Ich konnte seinen Schmerz gut verstehen, die Weasleys waren immer eine große Familie gewesen und umso deutlicher sah man, dass einer fehlte.

"Man sollte seinem Gefühl nach Rache nicht nachgeben", meinte ich leise "Das frisst einen nach für nach auf"

"Aber es lässt mich für den Moment besser fühlen.", gab der rothaarige trotzig zurück und Schweigen kehrte ein.

Die Sklaverei war ein Thema, dass mich schon immer hilflos gemacht hatte, weil es einfach nichts gab, was man dagegen tun konnte. Die Leute waren blind, wenn es um so etwas ging, dass hatte sie bei den Hauselfen erlebt. Keiner wollte hören, dass es nicht richtig war, andere wie Dreck zu behandeln und so zu tun, als wäre man um Längen besser als andere.

"Ach, verflucht!", fluchte ich, als mein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr fiel, und ich sprang eilig auf. "Ich hab eine Verabredung mit Berry. Das habe ich total vergessen."

Ich kramte in meiner Hosentasche und legte eine Galleone, auf den Unterteller meiner Kaffeetasse.

"Berry?!", schnaubte Ron verächtlich "Hast du immer noch nicht, die Schnauze voll von ihm?"

Ich warf ihm ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln zu. Ron konnte Berry nicht ausstehen, so wie alle Männer mit denen ich ausgehen wollte. Vermutlich hatte er unsere Trennung vor über zwei Jahren, noch immer nicht verkraftet. Obwohl er in der Zwischenzeit schon mehrere Freundinnen gehabt hatte.

"Nein, da muss ich dich enttäuschen, Ron" meinte ich grinsend "Wir feiern heute unser einmonatiges!"

"Ach, das waren noch Zeiten" rief Harry verträumt und ich rollte mit den Augen. Harry und Ginny waren schließlich schon seit fast sechs Jahren ein Paar und zwei Jahre davon waren sie schon glücklich verheiratet.

"Jedenfalls hat er mir eine große Überraschung versprochen", strahlte ich fröhlich und Ron schnaubte wieder.

"Dann schon mal, viel Spaß!" wünschte Harry und nachdem ich mich bedankt hatte, apparierte ich auch schon.

Wir hatten uns diesmal vor seiner Wohnung verabredet und ich vermutete, dass dies Teil seiner Überraschung war. Berry war ein sehr romantischer Mann, sehr liebenswert und absolut verständnisvoll.

Vermutlich war er meine große Liebe, momentan fühlte es sich jedenfalls so an. Und nach der gescheiterten Beziehung mit Ron, hoffte ich, endlich den richtigen gefunden zu haben. Wie sehr hatte ich das Glück von Harry und Ginny beneidet. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen und hatten sich schon so früh gefunden. Ich hatte zwischendurch meine Zweifel, ob ich jemals den richtigen Deckel für mich finden würde. Aber momentan sah es wirklich so aus, als wäre ich endlich am Ziel.

Mit einem verträumten Lächeln, stand ich vor seiner Haustür und wartete.

Eine Viertelstunde später, fiel mir jedoch wieder der Haken an Berry auf. Er kam ständig zu spät. Er war Heiler im St. Mungos und dort gab es oft Notfälle.

Wenigstens heute hatte ich gehofft, er würde pünktlich sein. Aber er konnte die Menschen auch schlecht sich selbst überlassen, nur weil ich auf ihn wartete.

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sich plötzlich die Tür hinter mir öffnete und Berrys hübsche Gestalt erschien.

"Du bist schon da?", fragte ich ein wenig vorwurfsvoll "Ich dachte wir treffen uns vor der Tür?"

"Es tut mir Leid, Liebes, ich musste deine Überraschung noch vorbereiten, deswegen bin ich etwas später dran."

Ich verzeihte ihm sofort als er meine Hand nahm und sie sanft küsste.

"Oh, schon in Ordnung", seufzte ich und meine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot.

"Komm rein, ich möchte dich nicht noch länger warten lassen!"

Ich folgte ihm neugierig ins Haus.

Noch sah alles normal aus und ich konnte nichts entdecken, was auf meine Überraschung hindeuten könnte. Doch als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam, blieb ich erstaunt stehen.

Das ganze Zimmer war übersäht mit Kerzen und Rosenblättern und es duftete himmlisch nach Vanille.

"Wow, das ist…", begann ich staunend, musste aber abbrechen als mir das passende Wort nicht einfiel.

"Ach das ist nicht!", winkte Berry ab und führte mich zum Sofa "Glaub aber nicht, das wäre schon alles!"

Ein wenig irritiert setzte ich mich und blickte zu dem Mann auf, dem die Vorfreude ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

"Es kommt noch mehr?" fragte ich erstaunt und er setzte sich neben mich.

"Natürlich, Liebes. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass du sehr leicht zufrieden zu stellen bist."

Mir fehlten die Worte, noch nie hatte man ein Zimmer so für mich hergerichtet. Ron hatte hin und wieder mal eine Kerze aufgestellt oder mir mal einen Strauß Blumen geschenkt, aber er wäre sicher nie auf die Idee gekommen, einen so romantischen Raum zu schaffen.

Mit Berry schien ich nun wirklich einen großen Fang gemacht zu haben. Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass noch mehr kommen sollte.

Augenblicklich fühlte ich mich unvorteilhaft gekleidet. Berry hatte einen Anzug an und ich trug lediglich ein schwarz weißes Sommerkleid, dass mir bis zu den Knien ging.

Hätte ich gewusst, was Berry geplant hatte, hätte ich mein bestes Kleid angezogen. Das war wirklich ärgerlich.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mit einem Glas Wein auf dein Geschenk anstoßen?", fragte er lächelnd und reichte mir ein leeres Weinglas, das eben noch auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte.

"Ja, sicher" stimmte ich zu "Wenn ich wüsste was mein Geschenk ist."

"Glaub mir, du wirst es lieben.", sagte er augenzwinkernd, langte nach seinem Zauberstab und schlug damit zwei Mal gegen sein Glas.

Einen Moment lang glaubte ich, er wollte eine Rede halten, dann jedoch öffnete sich die Tür zur Küche und ein Mann trat ein. Ich konnte ihn nicht genau erkennen, da er den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Er trug ein silbernes Tablett auf dem eine Flasche Wein stand, kam auf uns zu und kniete sich neben mir auf den Boden.

"Ähm…" machte ich perplex und blickte fragend zu Berry, dessen Augen noch immer vor Freude leuchteten. Lächelnd langte er über mich hinweg nach der Flasche Wein und öffnete den Verschluss.

Wieder blickte ich irritiert zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, der neben mir kniete und mein Herz setzte kurz aus als mein Blick auf seine Hände fiel. Eine große 13 war auf seinen Handrücken zu sehen. Nummern wie man sie an versklavten Todesser sehen konnte.

Erst jetzt fiel mir aufm, dass seine Hände in Ketten gelegt waren.

"Berry, was soll das?" fragte ich verunsichert, als dieser mir gerade ein Glas Wein eingeschenkt hatte. Ich hatte noch nie einen ehemaligen Todesser bei ihm gesehen, er besaß nicht einmal einen Hauselfen.

Sicher gehörte er ihm gar nicht, er wusste doch bestimmt, wie ich zur Sklaverei stand. Oder?

Mir war ein wenig mulmig zu Mute.

Berry griff nach einem Umschlag, der auf dem Tisch lag und reichte ihn mir wortlos. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete ich und meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden wahr.

Erhalt von Leibeigenen #13 las ich ungläubig und ich sprang auf. Stocksteif stand ich da und blickte von Berry zu dem Mann neben mir.

"Nein…", murmelte ich fassungslos "Sad dass das nicht die Überraschung ist!"

Berrys Lächeln wurde noch breiter und er befahl dem Mann aufzustehen. Stolz blickte er zu mir, anscheinend dachte er ich konnte es vor Freude kaum fassen.

"Doch Liebes, er ist toll, nicht wahr?"

Sprachlos sah ich wieder zu dem Mann. Ich senkte ein wenig den Kopf um sein Gesicht zu sehen und erneut traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Ich kannte ihn. Sechs Jahre lang hatte er mich immerhin unterrichtet.

"Professor Snape…" keuchte ich entsetzt.


	3. Ein erster Plan

_**Kapitel 2 - Ein erster Plan**_

Erschrocken starrte ich meinen Freund an, noch immer konnte ich nicht fassen was hier gerade passierte.

"Hast du eine Ahnung wer das ist?!" fragte ich ihn entsetzt und deutete auf meinen ehemaligen Lehrer. Berry zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

"Sie haben nur Nummern, kann sein das im Vertrag steht, wie er hieß, aber das ist auch völlig egal", meinte Berry und stand nun ebenfalls auf. "Also, was sagst du?"

Ich hatte die Ahnung, dass Berry momentan so ziemlich gar nichts verstand und ich seufzte verzweifelt.

"Berry, wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, dass es mir gefallen würde einen persönlichen Diener zu haben?", fragte ich vorsichtig und fasste mir an den Kopf.

"Ich weiß doch, dass du ein Problem mit Hauselfen hast, da dachte ich, gerade du mit deiner Herkunft wirst deine Freude daran haben! Ich habe gehört, dieser hier war sogar bei den Todessern unbeliebt!"

Es war seltsam, wie sich Berry vom Traummann direkt zum Alptraum entpuppen konnte. Er hatte mir anscheinend nie richtig zugehört, oder er hatte mich von Anfang an falsch verstanden.

"Ich habe kein Problem mit Hauselfen, ich mag es nur nicht, dass Zauberer sie versklaven. Ich verabscheue Sklaverei, egal in welcher Form. Es ist einfach unmenschlich!"

Wieder zuckte er bloß mit den Schultern.

"Na ja, ich gebe zu, er sieht nicht mehr allzu gut aus. Aber ich habe ihn aus zweiter Hand, natürlich hat er da ein paar Gebrauchsspuren", meinte er und musterte ihn kritisch. Ich hatte das Gefühl ich musste laut schreien, damit Berry mir endlich zuhörte. Er war mir bisher gar nicht so dumm vorgekommen.

"Schau ihn dir wenigstens Mal an. Ich meine die Haare kann man ändern. Ich hatte mir gedacht, er wäre ganz nützlich, weil ich manchmal länger weg bin… na ja und wenn dich die Sehnsucht nach mir plagt kannst du…"

"Spinnst du?!", unterbrach ich ihn schrill. Das musste ein Traum sein, ein ganz dämlicher Alptraum. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich sein Ernst sein.

"Wieso? Ich hätte kein Problem damit, so lange du dabei an mich denkst!"

"Wie kommst du nur auf so kranke Gedanken, es ist widerlich und außerdem ohnehin verboten!" Ich war kurz davor mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Eben dachte ich noch ich hätte meinen Traummann gefunden und jetzt war ich kurz davor ihm einen Fluch an den Hals zu jagen.

"Ich weiß das es verboten ist, aber da kümmert sich doch ohnehin keiner drum. Im Grunde können wir mit ihm machen was wir wollen. Und irgendwie kriegen wir ihn schon appetitlicher. Wie wäre es mit Vielsafttrank?"

Ich schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und mir wurde leicht schwindelig. Er hörte mir einfach nicht zu. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mich gar nicht verstehen.

"Darum geht es nicht, Berry", seufzte ich und ließ mich kraftlos aufs Sofa sinken "Ich arbeite im Ministerium, ich möchte ihn nicht. Egal wie er aussieht oder was er sonst für Tricks drauf hat. Kannst du ihn nicht einfach freilassen?"

Berry blinzelte irritiert.

"Ihn freilassen? Hermine, das ist nicht dein Ernst…" schnaubte er und brach kurz darauf in schallendes Gelächter aus. Jetzt hatte er anscheinend vollkommen den Verstand verloren. "Ich verstehe, du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen…. Ihn freilassen, bei Merlin, die würden mich vors Gericht zerren, wenn ich ihn einfach laufen lasse."

Ich ließ seufzend meine Schultern hängen und blickte zu Snape rüber. Der stand allerdings regungslos neben dem Sofa und blickte zu Boden.

Es war mein voller Ernst gewesen, dieser Mann hatte nichts verbrochen.

"Berry, hör zu. Ich mag das alles nicht und ich weiß du hast es bestimmt gut gemeint…", begann ich wieder und stand erneut auf. Ich stockte kurz, als mein Blick wieder auf das Gesicht, meines ehemaligen Professors fiel.

"Was sind das für Wunden?" fragte ich erschrocken und besah mir die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn genauer, Snape selbst blickte ausdruckslos zu Boden.

"Wie gesagt, ich hab ihn gebraucht gekauft. Ich nehme an, er ist ein wenig tollpatschig und die Treppe runter gefallen", meinte der Blonde gleichgültig. Mir fiel es schwer zu glaube, Snape wäre ein Tollpatsch, ich hatte schließlich selten einen Mann gesehen der beherrschter war als er.

"Das sieht aber übel aus…"

"Na und?!" schnaubte Berry und ich ballte meine Hand zur Faust. War ich der Heiler oder er? Er musste doch genügend Mitgefühl besitzen um etwas dagegen zu tun.

In der letzten halben Stunde hatte ich offenbar eine ganz neue Seite an Berry entdeckt. Und ich war nicht sonderlich von dieser Seite angetan.

"Weißt du, ich glaube ich sollte jetzt gehen. Das wird gerade alles ein wenig viel für mich.", seufzte ich und fasste mir tief durchatmend an die Stirn. Es hatte vermutlich keinen Sinn jetzt weiter zu diskutieren, er verstand ja ohnehin nicht worum es ging.

Ich musste allerdings dringend mit Harry sprechen, soweit ich wusste, war Snape damals freigesprochen worden und das er nun trotzdem hier war, war mir ein Rätsel. Berry hatte da sicher kein Ohr für, er schien ja ohnehin ganz andere Ansichten zu haben als ich.

"Ich komm morgen noch mal vorbei…", murmelte ich leise, drehte mich um und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen.

"Was ist denn mit dem Vertrag, Liebes? Soll ich ihn auf dich umschreiben lassen?" rief er mir hinterher und ich schlug so schnell ich konnte die Haustür hinter mir zu. Wenn ich heute nicht ausrasten wollte, musste ich schleunigst verschwinden.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später, stand ich vor der Wohnung der Potters und klopfte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Harry mir verwundert die Tür öffnete.

"Hi, hat Berry dich wieder versetzt?" fragte er lächelnd und ich schüttelte knapp den Kopf und trat an ihm vorbei, in die warme Wohnung.

"Hast du eine Ahnung wo Snape ist?" meinte ich und verschränkte abwartend die Arme vor der Brust.

"Was?" Irritiert schloss er die Tür und starrte mich an.

"Wo ist Snape?" wiederholte ich geduldig.

"Keine Ahnung, es sind Sommerferien, ich weiß nicht wo er seinen Urlaub verbringt und ehrlich gesagt interessiert mich das auch nicht" sagte der dunkelhaarige ratlos "Aber wofür brauchst du ihn denn?"

"Harry, du hast doch für ihn ausgesagt!", rief ich verzweifelt und als ich seine verständnislose Miene sah, kam mir der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht besser wäre ihn zuerst darüber aufzuklären.

"Natürlich, aber muss ich deshalb meinen Urlaub mit ihm verbringen?" fragte er stutzig und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Seufzend betrat ich die Küche und Harry folgte mir. Mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabes machte ich mir eine heiße Tasse Kaffee und setzte mich mit ihm an den Tisch.

"Er ist bei Berry zu Hause", erklärte ich ihm ein wenig erschöpft und versuchte meine Gedanken wieder zu sammeln.

"Oh, sind sie Freunde?", riet er und ich lachte trocken.

"Nein, Berry hat ihn gekauft" verbesserte ich ihn "Harry, er ist ein Sklave. Ich habe die Nummern auf seinen Handrücken gesehen."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille und Harry starrte mich nachdenklich an.

"Bist du dir sicher…", begann er und ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Ja, ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher.", antwortete ich und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Ich war noch immer völlig durcheinander und mein Kopf schwirrte. "Er wurde doch freigesprochen, hast du gesagt. Wie kann das sein?"

Snape hatte sich damals frühzeitig gegen den Angriff der Schlange gewappnet und konnte so dem Tod in letzter Sekunde entkommen. Aber trotz allem, hatten sie ihm danach sofort den Prozess gemacht. Harry hatte sich daraufhin, direkt auf den Weg ins Gericht gemacht und für ihn ausgesagt.

Es hatte knapp drei Monate gedauert, bis der Fall abgeschlossen war und sie Snape endlich freisprachen. Das sie ihn aber nun doch wieder zu den anderen Todessern steckten war ihr ein Rätsel.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Auf die Idee mit den Leibeigenen kamen sie erst ein Jahr später" überlegte Harry laut "Ich hab seit seinem Freispruch nichts mehr von ihm gehört, aber ich habe auch ehrlich gesagt, nicht mehr an ihn gedacht."

"Das ist absolut nicht fair! Er ist unschuldig und wurde freigesprochen, dann dürfen sie ihn doch nicht einfach zu den anderen Todessern stecken!" rief ich verzweifelt.

"Warum hat Berry ihn eigentlich gekauft?" fragte Harry plötzlich und ich spürte wie ich rot wurde.

"Er war eine Überraschung für mich. Er wollte ihn mir schenken…" flüsterte ich beschämt. Wofür er ihn mir schenken wollte, behielt ich allerdings für mich. Noch immer konnte ich selbst nicht fassen, was mit Berry los war. Ich war mir doch mit ihm so sicher gewesen, wie konnte ich mich nur so getäuscht haben.

Harry gluckste kurz.

"Und er glaubte wirklich du würdest dich über deinen eigenen Leibeigenen freuen?" fragte er amüsiert und ich warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

"Das ist überhaupt nicht komisch, Harry. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich glaube ich habe mich total in ihm getäuscht, du hättest ihn hören sollen, er hat von Snape gesprochen, wie von einem Sessel den er sich gekauft hat.", erklärte ich und fuhr mir verzweifelt mit der Hand durch die Haare.

"Mach ihm nicht zu viele Vorwürfe, die meisten Menschen sind dieser Ansicht, es ist ähnlich wie bei den Hauselfen. Und es wird schwierig einen Menschen zu finden der genauso denkt wie du.", sagte Harry ruhig und ich schnaubte "Hast du nicht immer geglaubt er sei perfekt? Einen Fehler kann doch jeder haben und ich bin mir sicher das ihr euch schon irgendwie einigen könnt!"

Ich wollte ihm widersprechen. Das war doch schon kein kleiner Fehler mehr. Einen Menschen als Sklaven zu benutzen war unmenschlich, aber dann kam mir der Gedanke das Harry vermutlich Recht hatte.

Die meisten dachten so und Berry war im Grunde ein sehr liebevoller Mensch. Wir würden bestimmt zu einer Einigung kommen. Wenn ich noch einmal versuchte ihm alles zu erklären, würde er mich sicher verstehen.

"Aber Berry ist jetzt erstmal unwichtig", meinte ich schließlich "Mir geht es momentan um Snape. Es ist nicht fair das er so ein Leben führen muss. Er wurde freigesprochen, da liegt bestimmt ein Fehler vor."

Harry nickte langsam, wenn auch nicht ganz so überzeugt wie ich. Es war einfach schwer zu glauben, dass ein solcher Fehler passieren konnte.

"Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es ein Fehler war, aber ich werde mich morgen mal umhören. Vielleicht lässt die Sache sich ja schnell lösen", erwiderte er mutig, aber ich hörte raus, dass er sehr an seiner Aussage zweifelte.

Im Ministerium musste man vorsichtig sein, mit dem was man sagte. Deshalb war es gut, dass Harry diese Aufgabe übernahm, er konnte sich mehr erlauben als andere.


	4. In die Ecke Besen Besen

**Kapitel 3 - In die Ecke Besen Besen**

Ich beschloss gleich am nächsten Tag sofort Berry aufzusuchen. Ich hatte mir am vergangenen Tag noch viele Gedanken gemacht und war nun zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es am besten wäre, alles ganz ruhig mit ihm zu klären.  
Berry war ein lieber und verständnisvoller Mann, sicher würde er meine Reaktion verstehen, wenn ich in Ruhe mit ihm reden würde. Der erste Schock hatte sich schließlich schon gesetzt.  
Ich wusste das Berry an diesem Morgen um zehn Uhr erst arbeiten musste und beschloss ihn eine Stunde vorher noch bei ihm zu Hause abzufangen. Er hatte mir extra einen Kamin eingerichtet, damit ich seine Wohnung am schnellsten erreichen konnte. Ich benutzte diese Methode aber eigentlich nur ungern. Ich fand es höflicher erst anzuklopfen, als direkt in die Wohnung zu platzen. Aber heute wollte ich ihm zeigen, dass ich wusste, wir hatten nichts voreinander zu verbergen.  
Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen betrat ich sein Wohnzimmer.  
Von der romantischen Stimmung gestern, war nichts mehr zu sehen, der Raum schien so steril sauber, wie eh und je.  
"Berry?", rief ich laut um mich anzukündigen, wahrscheinlich duschte er gerade, denn ich erhielt keine Antwort. Ich stieß die Tür zur Küche auf, doch auch hier schien alles verlassen. Direkt neben der Küche grenzte das Badezimmer an. Ich lauschte kurz, hörte aber kein Lebenszeichen. Er konnte doch nicht schon fort sein.  
Ich ließ die Schultern hängen und schritt wieder ins Wohnzimmer, als ich endlich Schritte auf der Kellertreppe hörte. Eilig ging ich zur Treppe und erstarrte kurz, als ich Snape entdeckte.  
"Oh" entfuhr es mir überrascht "Ich habe Berry gesucht"  
"Master Green, ist schon zur Arbeit" antwortete er leise und senkte den Blick.  
"Hmm" Schweigend sah ich auf die Tür einer Abstellkammer die sich hinter ihm befand "Sie haben doch nicht etwa da drin geschlafen!"  
Snape blickte kurz auf die Tür hinter sich.  
"Es war sehr großzügig, mir diesen Raum zur Verfügung zu stellen", antwortete er, aber ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob er das Ernst meinte.  
"Da kann man doch nicht schlafen!" rief ich aufgebracht und schüttelte den Kopf. Berry hatte diesen Raum immer als Besenkammer benutzt und ich war mir sicher das dort keine Matratze hinein passte. Es war unvorstellbar das dort ein Mensch schlafen sollte.  
Snape sagte jedoch nichts dazu und so beließ ich es vorerst bei einem seufzen.  
"Kommen Sie hoch, ich mache uns Kaffee" sagte ich schließlich und ging wieder zur Küche zurück. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass Berry momentan nicht da war, so hatte ich die Möglichkeit, zuerst mal mit Snape zu reden. Er konnte mir bestimmt erzählen warum er hier war.  
Gerade als der Kaffee fertig war, betrat mein ehemaliger Professor die Küche. Ich lächelte kurz und stellte zwei Tassen auf dem Esstisch ab. Als er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu setzen, wies ich ihm den Platz zu und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Es war unfassbar, aber schon jetzt konnte ich kaum noch was in dem Mann wieder erkennen, was ich früher in ihm gesehen hatte. Er wirkte nicht mehr bedrohlich und erst recht nicht gefährlich. Nach wie vor ein wenig unheimlich, aber ansonsten eher unscheinbar.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie Ihren Kaffee trinken, also wenn Sie Milch und Zucker brauchen, bedienen Sie sich ruhig", sagte ich. Zögernd blickte er auf seine eigene Tasse. "Trinken Sie, ich hab ihn nicht vergiftet!"  
Der Gedanke schien ihn scheinbar zu schockieren, denn er nahm hastig seine Tasse und trank einen großen Schluck. Ich vermutete das er wohl nicht allzu häufig etwas zu trinken angeboten bekam.  
"Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?", begann ich nach einem kurzen Moment.  
"Was immer Ihr wünscht", antwortete er ohne mich anzusehen. Seine Art sich auszudrücken, kam mir ein wenig seltsam vor, aber ich ging erstmal nicht darauf ein.  
"Wie kann es sein, dass man Sie… ähm… verkauft hat. Ich meine, man hat sie doch freigesprochen!", erklärte ich unsicher. Ich hatte es nicht so unverblümt aussprechen wollen, aber eine bessere Umschreibung war mir auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen.  
Snape blickte einen Moment lang schweigend auf seine Hände, ehe er antwortete.  
"Nach ein paar Jahren, kamen sie und nahmen mich mit.", sagte er zögernd und ich hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Mit welcher Begründung?" fragte ich weiter "Ich meine, die haben Sie freigesprochen, warum haben Sie sich nicht gewehrt?"  
"Ich hatte keine Rechte mehr"  
Das sah dem Ministerium ähnlich, erst einem alle Rechte abholen, damit man ja nichts mehr unternehmen konnte.  
"Was ist mit McGonagall, die hätte doch etwas tun können", begann ich wieder.  
"Sie war ihm Ruhestand"  
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ebenfalls nichts davon mitbekommen, genau wie sie selbst. Kaum einer hatte Kontakt mit Snape, wie sollte da einer etwas unternehmen, wenn keiner von wusste. Ich hoffte jedenfalls das es noch nicht zu spät war etwas zu unternehmen. Vielleicht gab es ja noch eine Chance.  
Ich seufzte kurz, stand auf und nahm aus Berrys Arzt-Schrank eine heilende Salbe. Jetzt wo er nicht da war, konnte ich zumindest mal was gegen seine Wunden unternehmen. Auch wenn Berry das vielleicht nicht gefallen würde.  
Vielsagend legte ich die Salbe vor ihm auf den Tisch.  
Regungslos blickte er darauf.  
"Das ist verboten", entgegnete er knapp und ich verdrehte die Augen.  
"Na und!", schnaubte ich "Es war auch verboten, dass Sie angeblich die Treppe runterfallen, Morgen kräht kein Hahn mehr danach!"  
Als er sich noch immer nicht bewegte, nahm ich kurzerhand die Salbe an mich und hockte mich vor ihn hin.  
"Sehen Sie mich an" sagte ich leise und verteilte etwas Salbe auf einem Tupfer. Er wandte mir langsam den Kopf zu, richtete seine Augen aber stur an mir vorbei.  
Vorsichtig bestrich ich die Wunde an seiner Stirn. Sie zog sehr schnell ein und spätestens Morgen war nichts mehr davon zu sehen. Anschließend befasste ich mich mit dem Kratzer, der quer durch sein Gesicht lief.  
"Was war das für ein Gegenstand?" fragte ich neugierig.  
"Eine Treppe", antwortete er und ich verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ich meine in Wirklichkeit, das kann ja wohl kaum von einer Treppe stammen!", erklärte ich ernst.  
"Es war eine Treppe!", beharrte er weiterhin stur und ich seufzte,  
"Na gut, wie Sie wollen" Für mich stand fest das es keine Treppe war, ich konnte aber auch nicht wirklich sagen, was es dann gewesen war. Vielleicht ein Gürtel oder etwas in der Art, aber das ließ sich schwer sagen.  
Gerade als ich die leeren Tassen mit dem Zauberstab entfernt hatte, trat Berry in die Küche. Überrascht blieb er an der Tür stehen, während Snape sofort aufstand und sich an die Wand stellte.  
"Hermine, was machst du denn schon hier?", fragte er verwundert.  
"Ich wollte dich eigentlich noch vor deiner Schicht erwischen, aber du warst schon weg.", meinte ich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Berry lächelte sanft, kam zu mir rüber und küsste mich kurz.  
"Ich musste kurzfristig einen Teil der Nachtschicht übernehmen, aber dafür habe ich jetzt frei", erklärte er und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Es freut mich, das du da bist. Ich dachte schon ich hätte dich gestern verärgert."  
Ich lächelte gequält.  
"Ich war… ein wenig überrascht", begann ich unsicher und setzte mich ebenfalls "Ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn mir jemand dienen soll. Ich weiß du hast es lieb gemeint, aber das ist nichts für mich"  
Berry winkte lächelnd ab.  
"Ich hatte mir das natürlich anders vorgestellt, aber es ist schon okay für mich. Ich schlage vor wir, reden einfach nicht mehr davon", schlug er vor. Ich hätte eigentlich sehr gerne weiter darüber geredet um ihm klar zu machen, wie schlimm ich so etwas fand. Aber irgendwie hatte er mir den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Er war wieder so verständnisvoll, da wollte sie sich jetzt nicht mit ihm streiten. Vorerst war es wohl auch das beste, wenn Snape bei ihm blieb, ansonsten würde man ihn vermutlich weiter verkaufen. Ihn dann noch zu befreien, wäre sicher unmöglich.  
"Ich habe gesehen, er schläft unten in der Kammer", begann ich dann zögernd und Berry nickte ein wenig irritiert. "Meinst du nicht, dass das ein wenig eng ist?"  
Der Blonde runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
"Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du meinst", gab er zu.  
Ich wusste nicht, was es daran nicht zu verstehen gab, suchte aber dennoch nach anderen Worten um es ihm deutlicher zu erklären.  
"Es ist eine Besenkammer" begann sie "und sie ist etwas klein. Es gibt kein Fenster und eine normale Matratze passt sicher nicht hinein. Ich könnte nicht darin schlafen"  
Er sah mich eine Weile lang sprachlos an und begann plötzlich laut zu lachen. Ich blinzelte verständnislos.  
"Das musst du auch gar nicht, Liebes. Er ist ein Diener, mehr Platz braucht er nicht und wenn du dich doch mal mit ihm Vergnügen möchtest, ist auf dem Sofa genug platz.", sagte er immer noch lachend "Ich will doch das du es bequem hast"  
Ich spürte wie meine Gesichtszüge eisig wurden. Hatte er es wirklich, noch immer nicht verstanden?! Dieser Gedanke war absolut abartig, ich wollte doch niemanden missbrauchen. Wie gut kannte er mich eigentlich?!  
"Ich glaube du verstehst nicht ganz," meinte ich kühl "Es ging mir wirklich nur um den Platz und ich habe ganz sicher nicht vor mit ihm zu schlafen!"  
Berry lächelte verboten fröhlich und stand auf.  
"Das weiß ich doch, ich sprach nur von dem Fall, wenn du es dir anders überlegst", sagte er sanft und gab mir einen Kuss auf mein Haar. "Entschuldige mich kurz, ich müsste dringend mal duschen!"  
Ich wartete bis Berry den Raum verlassen hatte und sprang dann wütend auf.  
"Du hättest ruhig auch mal was sagen können!" fuhr ich Snape an, der noch immer still an der Wand lehnte.  
"Was…", begann er , aber ich schnitt ihm aufgebracht das Wort ab.  
"Schon klar, du hättest das natürlich widerstandslos akzeptiert!", fauchte ich "Dein neuer Kampfgeist, macht mich wahnsinnig."  
Ich verließ schnaubend die Küche und stampfte ins Wohnzimmer, nur um auf halben Wege wieder zurück zu ihm zu marschieren.  
"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht so anfahren", murmelte ich zerknirscht.


	5. Lügen über Lügen

Kapitel 4 - Lügen über Lügen

Ich saß nachdenklich am Fenster von Harrys Büro und genoß die Wärme der Sonne. Eigentlich goss es schon den ganzen Tag in Strömen, aber das Zaubereiministerium hatte beste Laune, aus diesem Grund strahlte die Sonne hell in unsere Büros.

Ron, der mit George zusammen in dessen Scherzartikelladen arbeitete, verbrachte seine Mittagspause, wie fast immer, bei uns.

"Ihr hättet ihn sehen sollen, er ist überhaupt nicht mehr der selbe", erklärte ich gerade.

Ron der es sich auf Harrys Schreibtisch bequem gemacht hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass er das alles mit sich machen lässt."

"Ich auch nicht", stimmte Harry ihm zu und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Er hat sich mir gegenüber benommen, als würde er mich gar nicht kennen. Wenn man ihm etwas sagt gehorscht er sofort, egal was es ist.", sagte ich noch immer fassungslos. Harry blickte mich ungläubig an.

"Wie ein Hauself", kommentierte Ron ruhig "Ich finde wirklich du hättest ihn annehmen sollen. Er muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben und du könntest dich für deine Schulzeit rächen."

"Es ist mir egal, was er gekostet hat. Es ist einfach unmenschlich und nachdem was er alles für Harry getan hat, solltest du ihm dankbar sein.", zischte ich verärgert und der Rothaarige verdrehte die Augen.

"Es war nur ein Scherz, Hermine. Ich weiß schon zu schätzen, was er getan hat.", entgegnete er genervt.

"Darüber macht man keine...", begann ich, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen, der scheinbar von ihrer Meinungsverschiedenheit gar nichts mitbekommen hatte.

"Ich finde die Idee gar nicht mal schlecht", gab er zu und ich drehte mich entsetzt zu ihm um.

"Was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

"Warte, Hermine. Hör mir erst mal zu", sagte er beruhigend. "Wenn du ihn besitzen würdest, wäre der Vertrag auf dich ausgestellt und ich glaube es ist ein großer Vorteil, wenn wir für die Freilassung deines Dieners kämpfen, als für einen der im Besitz eines anderen ist. Und außerdem wird er bei dir besser behandelt."

"Berry behandelt ihn nicht schlecht", protestierte ich empört.

"Sicher!", schnaubte Ron trocken "Wo sagtest du noch mal, muss er schlafen? In der Besenkammer?"

Ich überging Rons Bemerkung einfach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich fand die Idee überhaupt nicht gut, deshalb hatte ich sie auch noch nie in Erwägung gezogen.

"Nein, das geht wirklich nicht.", sagte ich bestimmt und schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. "Ich kann das nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren. Ich bekomme schon einen Würgereiz, wenn ich nur daran denke. Ich möchte niemanden besitzen. "

Harry brummte verstimmt.

"Du musst ihn ja gar nicht als Diener sehen. Sieh ihn als eine Art... Mitbewohner!", schlug er vor, aber das konnte mich auch nicht umstimmen.

"Das kann ich nicht, schon alleine weil ich weiß, das er dann mir gehört.", meinte ich "Ich habe jetzt schon das Gefühl mich würden alle anstarren."

"Wer sollte das denn tun? Die meisten sind total angesehen, wenn sie einen Diener haben!", sagte Ron achselzuckend.

"Ich halte aber keinen Leibeigenen, nur weil es Mode ist", fauchte ich wütend und Ron´s Wangen färbten sich rot.

"Ich dachte nur es würde uns die Sache wesentlich vereinfachen.", seufzte Harry und überlegte wieder.

"Und wenn ich ihn einfach nehme? Ich hätte damit kein Problem.", schlug Ron aufgeregt vor, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wirklich sehr schlau, Ronald und was erzähle ich Berry?" fragte ich leicht genervt.

"Du hast doch wohl nicht vor mit ihm zusammen zu bleiben?!" rief er schockiert "Was ist aus deinen Vorsätzen geworden? Du kannst doch nicht mit einem Mann zusammen sein, der einen Sklaven hält!"

Genau das waren momentan meine Sorgen, aber es jetzt von Ron zu hören, der das nur sagte weil er Berry nicht leiden konnte, ärgerte mich."

"Berry ist kein schlechter Mensch, er hat es nur gut gemeint", murmelte ich obwohl ich inzwischen selbst daran zweifelte.

"Da hab ich anderes gehört!" brummte er und ich seufzte. Ständig erzählte er von Georges neuer Aushilfe Christine, die wohl mal mit Berry zusammen gewesen war und ihn als Choleriker bezeichnete. Ich hatte sogar schon mal Berry danach gefragt und der hatte mir erzählt, dass Christine fremd gegangen war und nun versuchte ihn in einem schlechten Licht erscheinen zu lassen. Laut Ron, bestritt Christine das allerdings.

Mir war das ohnehin völlig egal, ich hatte nicht vor mich in einen Streit einzumischen, der mich nichts anging. Wäre Berry Choleriker, hätte ich das sicher schon bemerkt.

"Wie auch immer", sagte sie abwinkend "Ich denke solange wir noch nicht wissen, was wir tun können, sollte ich bei Berry bleiben."

Ron schwieg daraufhin schlecht gelaunt und Harry nickte zustimmend.

"Marc wollte mir bei Zeiten noch Snapes Akte vorbeibringen, dann werde ich mich mal durcharbeiten und sehen was wir tun können.", sagte Harry zuversichtlich. Marc arbeitete in der Abteilung für Verwaltung von niederen Geschöpfen und saß somit direkt an der Quelle. Hier kam es uns zu gute, dass Marc total in Harry vernarrt war und zweifellos alles für ihn tun würde. Genau wie Colin Creevey damals.

"Bis dahin, wäre es gut wenn du versuchst rauszukriegen, wer alles bei der Verhaftung von Snape dabei war. Ich glaube zwar das steht in der Akte, aber frag ihn trotzdem mal.", wies Harry mich an und ich nickte.

Das bedeutete also, ich musste Snape erwischen, wenn Berry nicht da war, denn Berry würde diese Befragung sicher seltsam finden.

Mir wurde ein wenig schwer ums Herz, wenn ich daran dachte ihn hintergehen zun müssen, denn nichts anderes tat ich.

Aber ich konnte ihn auch nicht einweihen, denn das würde er nicht verstehen, soviel hatte ich in den letzten Tagen gelernt.

Am Abend nach der Arbeit, reiste ich wieder zu Berry. Soweit ich das richtig mitbekommen hatte, hatte er heute Nachtschicht, also würde ich noch zwei schöne Stunden mit ihm verbringen und dann versuchen in seiner Wohnung zu bleiben um mit Snape zu reden.

Sicher würde das kein Problem werden, er hatte mir schon öfter angeboten mal über Nacht zu bleiben um am Morgen da zu sein, wenn er wieder kam. Bisher war die Vorstellung, alleine hier zu bleiben, mir immer zuwider gewesen. Aber heute musste ich das durchziehen und ich war ja schließlich nicht ganz alleine.

"Hallo Liebes, ich hatte gehofft du würdest heute noch vorbeikommen", begrüßte mich Berry, als er mir die Tür öffnete. Ich lächelte erfreut und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte ich an ihm vorbei zu Snape, der am Boden des Eingangs saß und mit grauer Farbe die Tapete verschönerte.

"Beachte ihn gar nicht, ich hab ihn angewiesen zu streichen. Selbst gemacht, sieht es einfach schöner aus als von Zauberhand." erklärte Berry und ich versuchte wirklich mit allen Kräften Snape zu ignorieren.

Dennoch trafen sich für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick unsere Blicke, als ich an ihm vorbeiging. Ich spürte wie mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief und betrat eilig hinter Berry das Wohnzimmer.

Es gefiel mir überhaupt nicht das er solche Dinge erledigen sollte, besonders wenn es mit einem Zauberstab innerhalb von ein paar Minuten fertig wäre. Aber momentan hielt ich es für klüger nichts dazu zu sagen.

"Wann musst du arbeiten?", fragte ich unschuldig und Berry warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

"In knapp einer Stunde schon, ich muss heute einen Neuling einweisen.",entgegnete er bedauernd und mein Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer. Eine Stunde weniger, als ich gerechnet hatte. Gleichzeitig beschlich mich jedoch ein schlechtes Gewissen, ich sollte mich doch nicht darüber freuen!

"Ach, das ist blöd", sagte ich und versuchte einigermaßen glaubhaft zu klingen. Lächelnd zog Berry mich an sich heran und strich mir liebevoll eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

"Dann sollten wir die Zeit auch nutzen", sagte er leise.

Es war seltsam, normalerweise lief mir bei seinen Worten ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, aber nun fühlte ich nichts.

Mehr noch, es war mir unangenehm und ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte.

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, als Snape eintrat und löste mich von Berry.

"Ignorier ihn einfach", riet er Mir wieder, als Snape sein Malzeug ausbreitete und scheinbar keine Notiz von uns nahm. Ich konnte ihn nicht einfach ignorieren und ich wollte es auch gar nicht.

Unsicher presste ich die Lippen zusammen.

"Kannst du deine Schicht, denn nicht tauschen? Ich habe morgen frei und dann hätten wir die ganze Nacht", sagte ich um das Thema zu wechseln und setzte mich aufs Sofa. Ich wusste das es nicht möglich war zu tauschen und ich hatte morgen auch nicht frei, aber das würde ihn ohnehin nichts nützen. Ich würde ihm einfach sagen das ich kurzfristig, doch arbeiten musste, dass würde er verstehen.

Ich wusste das es gemein war ihn zu belügen, aber momentan interessierte mich das nicht.

"Das wäre wirklich schön, Liebes, aber ich fürchte meine Patienten wären nicht begeistert davon.", sagte er als er sich neben mich setzte und ich seufzte niedergeschlagen.

"Aber vielleicht...", begann er nach ein paar Minuten und blickte mich erfreut an "Wie wäre es, wenn du heute einfach hier bleibst und auf mich wartest, dann würde ich mich nicht so einsam fühlen, wenn ich heim komme."

Ein Hochgefühl überfiel mich und ich lächelte triumphieren. Das war wirklich sehr leicht gewesen, wieso konnte das Leben nicht immer so einfach sein?

Ich tat einen Augenblick lang so, als würde ich überlegen und nickte dann.

"Die Idee ist gut, ich glaube es wird wirklich langsam Zeit, dass ich bei dir übernachte", sagte ich und war überrascht wie leicht es für mich war ihm etwas vorzumachen. Mit meinem schlechten Gewissen würde ich mich dann später befassen.


	6. Früher war alles besser

Ich danke euch für alle Reviews, bitte schreibt weiterhin so fleißig, das lässt mich wissen, dass ihr Spaß daran habt und umso schneller poste ich das nächste Kapitel.

Vielen Dank nochmal an alle.

LG

e-z

_**Kapitel 5 - Früher war alles besser**_

Ich saß unsicher auf dem Sofa in Berrys Wohnung. Er war vor einer halben Stunde zu seiner Schicht im St. Mungos aufgebrochen und ich hatte freie Bahn.

Es hatte bisher alles sehr gut funktioniert, aber nun überkamen mich Zweifel. Sollte ich einfach zu Snape gehen und ihn bitten mit Mir zu reden? Seltsamerweise machte mich der Gedanke daran nervös. Vielleicht wollte er garnicht mit mir reden.

Zweimal schon war ich drauf und dran gewesen einfach zu gehen, aber dann war ich ganz umsonst hier gewesen und wir waren keinen Schritt weiter.

Ich hatte keine Angst vor ihm, es war nur einfach merkwürdig, weil ich ihn kannte und er nun so vollkommen anders war als damals.

Ich konnte es drehen wie ich wollte, ich kam doch nicht drum herum mit ihm noch mal zu reden.

Seufzend erhob ich mich und ging die Treppe hinunter in den Keller wo er eben verschwunden war.

Aufgeregt blieb ich vor seiner Tür stehen und rieb mir die schwitzigen Hände.

Sollte ich ihn hoch bitten, oder an Ort und Stelle mit ihm reden?

"Professor Snape?" rief ich laut und kaum eine Sekunde später öffnete er die Tür. Ich erstarrte, als er plötzlich für mir stand und spürte wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg.

"Ähm... Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie vielleicht kurz hochkommen würden...", stammelte ich.

"Natürlich", antwortete er ausdruckslos und ich nickte abwesend. Hastig drehte ich mich um und stolperte die Treppe hoch. Hätte ich mich noch mehr blamieren können? Wieso hatte ich ihn so anstarren müssen? Wie schaffte er es nur mich, trotz seiner momentanen Situation, noch so zu verunsichern?

Sicherheitshalber stellte ich schnell noch einen Teller mit belegten Broten auf den Tisch, als ich ihn die Treppe hochkommen hörte.

War Wein zu übertrieben? Wahrscheinlich, aber ich brauchte ihn jetzt. Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes, erschienen auf dem Tisch zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wein.

`Wenn du jetzt noch ein paar Kerzen aufstellst, glaubt er sicher du willst ihn verführen`, dachte ich kritisch und setzte mich schnell als er den Raum betrat.

"Setzen Sie sich", sagte ich lächelnd und wies neben mich aufs Sofa. Snape sah mich nicht an, wie fast immer.

Schweigend setzte er sich ein wenig entfernt von mir aufs Sofa.

"Ich wusste nicht ob Sie schon gegessen haben, also wenn sie Hunger haben...", meinte ich unsicher und deutete auf die Brote. Sein Blick blieb zögernd darauf liegen und ich lächelte. Offensichtlich hatte er Hunger und wusste nur nicht was er von meinem Angebot halten sollte.

Entschlossen schob ich ih den Teller rüber.

"Sie können alles essen, ich habe schon gegessen", erklärte ich ruhig und sah zufrieden zu, wie er zögernd nach einem Käsebrot griff.

Ich schenkte uns beiden Wein ein und nahm dann einen kleinen Schluck aus meinem Glas.

"Wie lange haben Sie schon keine belegten Brote mehr gegessen?" fragte ich verwundert, als ich sah mit welcher Geschwindigkeit er aß.

"Seit ungefähr einem Jahr", antwortete er nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte.

Überrascht blickte ich ihn an.

"Seit einem Jahr?! Aber was essen Sie denn sonst?" fragte ich entsetzt.

"Hier meistens Reis oder Kartoffeln", sagte er knapp.

Ich fragte mich, warum Berry ihm keine ordentlichen Mahlzeiten gab, er hatte doch genug Geld. Der Mensch brauchte doch Fleisch und Obst, dass musste Berry doch am besten wissen.

"Dann wird der Wein, Ihnen sicher schmecken, obwohl er recht billig ist", meinte ich trocken. Vielleicht sollte ich Berry mal vorsichtig danach fragen, oder ich brachte Snape selbst hin und wieder was gutes zu essen.

Snape hielt inne und betrachtete nachdenklich sein Weinglas.

"Ihr solltet mich nicht siezen", sagte er leise ohne aufzusehen.

Fragend hob ich eine Augenbraue.

"Und Sie sollten mich nicht im Majestätsplural ansprechen", konterte ich schulternzuckend.

"Das ist etwas anderes. Ihr könntet Probleme bekommen", erwiderte er hartnäckig. Mit wem sollte ich Probleme bekommen? Es ging doch niemanden etwas an, wie ich jemanden ansprach.

"Ich denke ich spreche Sie so an wie ich es gewohnt bin!"

Er schien einen Moment lang, noch etwas dagegen sagen zu wollen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

"Das ist ohnehin alles Unsinn", meinte ich schließlich verärgert "ich möchte nicht, dass sie mich behandeln als hätte ich Macht über Sie. Wieso können Sie nicht einfach so sein, wie früher?"

Es ärgerte mich, wie er mit mir sprach und noch mehr regte es mich auf, dass er mich nie direkt ansah. Ich wollte nicht behandelt werden, als wäre ich etwas besseres, von niemandem.

"Es ist nicht wie früher", sagte er ruhig und fuhr mit dem Finger über den Rand seines Weinglases.

"Ja, weil Sie kein Rückrat mehr haben.", fauchte ich "Es ist doch niemand anderes hier, Sie können Witze über mich machen. Sie können genauso unfähr und gemein zu mir sein, wie früher!" Bat ich ihn wirklich gerade darum, gemein zu mir zu sein? Ich war wohl verrückt geworden. Snape atmete hörbar aus und deutete ein Kopfschütteln an.

Ich seufzte niedergeschlagen.

"Na gut, lassen wir das. Aber wäre es denn wenigstens möglich, dass sie mich ansehen, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede? Ich komme mir sonst dumm vor"

Wieder schien er kurz zu überlegen, ehe er langsam den Kopf hob und mir in die Augen blickte.

Mein Mund wurde trocken, als ich seinen schwarzen Augen begegnete. Es waren noch immer die selben Augen, in denen ich immer den gewohnten Spott gelesen hatte, aber nun waren sie leer. Ich konnte keine Gefühle erkennen und trotz allem wurde mir leicht flau im Magen. Ich wusste nicht was es war, aber irgendetwas fesselte mich und hielt mich in seinen Augen gefangen. Etwas in meinem Inneren schrie danach ihn einfach zu küssen.

Es war unmöglich zu schätzen, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, während wir uns einfach nur ansahen.

Snape war es schließlich der den Bann brach und sich ruckartig von mir abwandte.

Meine Wangen färbten sich rosa und ich nahm schnell einen Schluck Wein um die unangenehme Stille zu überbrücken.

Ob er das selbe gefühlt hatte wie ich? Es war schwer zu sagen, da ich ihm absolut keine Gefühlsregung ansehen konnte.

Aber was auch immer mich so gefesselt hatte, musste ihn doch ebenso erwischt haben,oder spürte nur ich das Kribbeln im Bauch und das Zittern in meinen Beinen? Ich sah wie er ebenfalls nach seinem Wein griff und hätte beinahe Iaut triumphiert. Seine Hände zitterten. Ihm musste es genau so gehen.

"Ähm", machte ich lahm und senkte meinen Blick, damit er nicht sehen konnte wie rot ich geworden war. "Können Sie sich erinnern, wer sie vor gut einem Jahr mitgenommen hat?"

Es war viel leichter das Thema zu wechseln, als die peinliche Situation, noch peinlicher werden zu lassen. Und dieses Thema, war ohnehin der Grund gewesen, weshalb ich ihn hoch gebeten hatte.

Ein wenig überrascht blickte er mich an und überlegte wieder kurz.

"Drei Männer, einer davon war Dennis Montgomery. Die anderen beiden kannte ich nicht.", antwortete er ruhig und ich starrte ihn verwirrt an. Ich hatte den Namen schon mal gehört, Harry hatte damals des öfteren über ihn geschimpft, weil er bei Snapes Verhandlung immer einen neuen Grund gesucht hatte, um ihn zu verurteilen.

"Ist das nicht der selbe, wegen dem Sie damals überhaupt erst vor Gericht mussten?" fragte ich und er nickte knapp.

"Zufällig ist es auch der Bruder, von der Frau, zu der ich vor einem Jahr kam.", sagte er schulternzuckend und ich hob eine Augenbraue.

Er meinte vermutlich, die Vorbesitzerin, mit der steilen Treppe. Ich schnaupte verärgtert und trank meinen Wein in einem zug aus.

"Ich halte nicht viel von halb garen Vermutungen, aber es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass das ein Zufall war.", meinte ich, als ich mein Glas abstellte. "Gibt es nicht vielleicht einen Grund, weshalb er Sie nicht leiden kann?"

Snape presste die Lippen zusammen und blickte zu Boden.

"Bestimmt", sagte er ausweichend.

"Und was könnte der Grund sein?" harkte ich nun ein wenig genervt nach. Snape atmete hörbar aus und blickte zu mir auf, ohne mir jedoch direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

"Montgomery war schon

Immer ein schwieriger Mensch. Soweit ich weiß hat er mit elf Jahren seine Schwester verloren, sie ist etwa eine Woche, nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts, verschwunden", erklärte er und ich blickte ihn erschrocken an. Davon hatte ich noch nie etwas gehört. "Es war alles eine sehr mysteriöse Angelegenheit, bei der fast jeder verdächtigt wurde."

"Und... Was haben Sie damit zu tun?", fragte ich zögernd, ich wusste nicht, ob ich das wirklich hören wollte. Mir war klar, das er gezwungen war, mir die Antwort zu sagen und Lügen wurde schwer bestraft, aber ich hoffte er redete mit mir, weil er es wollte.

"Es könnte sein...", begann er langsam "dass ich vor ein paar Jahren, die ein oder andere dumme Bemerkung darüber gesagt habe"

Ich seufzte erleichtert, es war zwar eine schwerwiegende Bemerkung, aber ich hatte wirklich befürchtet, er hätte etwas mit dem verschwinden von seiner Schwester zu tun. Es war zum Glück nicht so. Trotzdem war es schlecht, dass Montgomery nur ein persönliches Problem mit ihm hatte, dass würde er sicher niemals zugeben.

Einen Feind in dieser Sache zu haben, machte alles noch schwieriger, Montgomery wäre sicherlich nicht glücklich darüber, wenn wir uns dafür einsetzten Snape zu befreien.

"Das ist ziemlich... blöd", schloss ich seufzend und begegnete wieder seinen Augen.

Erneut wurde meine Kehle trocken und mir kam die Einsicht, dass es wohl unklug von mir gewesen war, ihn darum zu bitten, mir in die Augen zu sehen. Aber nun war es zu spät.

Ich spürte wieder diesen unnachgiebigen Drang in mir aufsteigen. War es sein Gesicht, dass sich dem meinem plötzlich näherte, oder war es meines?

Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich wusste das ich es dem Wein zu verdanken hatte, dass ich dem Drang nicht widerstehen konnte. Automatisch schloss ich die Augen und mein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen, als seine Lippen die meinen berührten.


	7. Rache ist süß

Kapitel 6 - Rache ist süß

Wo war meine Vernunft geblieben? Ich sollte das nicht tun, ich liebte Berry und ich war drauf und dran alles kaputt zu machen. Trotzdem vergrub ich meine Hand in seinem Haar und mir entfuhr ein Seufzen als meine Zunge die seine berührte. Warum konnte ich nicht aufhören? Wieso brachte mich selbst der Gedanke an Berry nicht zur Vernunft und warum war er mir plötzlich völlig egal?

Ich empfand doch gar nichts für Snape, oder?

Ich musste mich von ihm lösen, es war absolut falsch. Das musste er doch auch wissen...

Es kostete mich alle Mühe, mich von ihm zu lösen und mich sicherheitshalber ein Stück von ihm zu entfernen.

"Entschuldige...", keuchte ich schwer atmend. Mein Gesicht glühte vor Hitze. "Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen!"

Snape blickte mich ausdruckslos an und nickte. Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben um zu wissen, was er jetzt dachte.

Ich fuhr mir nervös durch die Haare. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Wieso besaß er eine solch Anziehungskraft?

"Ich glaube... Ich muss jetzt gehen...", murmelte ich schließlich und verließ fluchtartig das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche. Dort angekommen lehnte ich mich gegen die Tür und atmete tief durch. Noch immer klopfte mein Herz laut und es viel mir schwer das Verlangen in mir zu zügeln. Mir war klar, das er nur eine Tür von mir entfernt war und gerade das machte mich verrückt.

Ich wollte mehr von einem Mann, den ich nicht liebte und der trotzdem ein Gefühl in mir auslöste, dass ich noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Ich seufzte wehmütig, schrieb Berry einen Zettel, dass ich kurzfristig doch arbeiten musste und verschwand dann nach Hause.

Ich hatte in der vergangenen Nacht nur wenig Schlaf gefunden. Zu viele Dinge gingen mir durch den Kopf.

Was wäre passiert, wenn ich mich nicht von ihm gelöst hätte? Wollte ich darüber überhaupt nachdenken? Ja, das wollte ich, aber ich sollte es nicht. Ich hatte Berry hintergangen und war ihm vielleicht schon fremd gegangen. Und das schlimmste war, es machte mir nicht einmal etwas aus. Ich musste mich zum schlechten Gewissen zwingen.

So früh wie möglich hatte ich mich am Morgen im Ministerium eingefunden. Mein erster Weg, führte zu Harrys Büro. Bei einem Auror war es nie vorraus zu ziehen, ob er in der Welt rum zog oder im Büro saß. Morgens war es jedoch wahrscheinlicherihn im Büro zu treffen. Und ich hatte tatsächlich Glück.

"Guten Morgen Harry", rief ich als ich eintrat und der dunkelhaarige blickte erschrocken auf.

"Oh, guten Morgen" murmelte er zerstreut "So früh hätte ich dich gar nicht erwartet."

Ich errötete, ich hatte nicht vor ihm zu erzählen, was mich so früh hierher gebracht hatte. Ich hatte einen Fehler gemacht und ich hoffte wirklich es hatte für mich keine Konsequenzen. Ich durfte mich Snape niemals wieder auf diese Weise nähern, egal wie sehr mein Körper auch danach verlangte.

"Hast du die Akte noch bekommen?", fragte ich um ihn abzulenken. Harry fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare und blätterte in dem Stapel Pergamenten vor sich.

"Ja, ich hab mich gestern noch durchgearbeitet", antwortete er und holte einen Ordner aus seinem Papierchaos hervor. "Hier ist sie... Also wie wir schon vermutet haben, ging es nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Ich vermute mal, dass was Persönliches dahinter steckt..."

Ich nickte wissend, denn das hatte ich inzwischen auch schon heraus gefunden.

Harry blätterte in den Unterlagen und deutete dann auf eine Stelle auf dem Papier.

"Hier steht, er wurde am 04.06. letzten Jahres aufgegriffen. An diesem Tag hat er auch alle seine Rechte verloren. Wie jeder eigentlich, außer das das Datum nicht übereinstimmt."

Er sah mich vielsagend an und ich runzelte die Stirn. Mir war nicht ganz klar, worauf er hinaus wollte.

"Das Gesetz trat am 03.02. in Kraft und so haben alle anderen schon 24 Stunden später ihre Rechte verloren, alle bis auf..."

"Snape", ergänzte ich nickend, als ich verstanden hatte. "Das heißt also, er war ursprünglich gar nicht betroffen."

"Genau, kein Mensch hat daran gedacht, Snape ebenfalls seine RechTe zu nehmen. Niemand wollte sich an ihm rächen, nur..."

"Montgomery", vollendete ich und der dunkelhaarige blinzelte irritiert. "Snape hat es mir erzählt, Montgomery hat ein Problem mit ihm, deshalb hat er da Ministerium davon überzeugt, er hätte ebenfalls eine Schuld zu begleichen."

Harry schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Sicher hat e es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihn persönlich abzuholen, aber er war nicht dafür verantwortlich." Ich stutzte überrascht, wer sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein?

"Direkt nachdem Lucius Malfoy sich freigekauft hat und aus dem Schneider war, hat er Snape angeschwärzt."

"Malfoy? Wieso...", rief ich ungläubig, obwohl mich bei Malfoy kaum noch etwas wunderte.

"Keiner der Todesser ist gut auf ihn zu sprechenimmerhin hat er sie an der Nase herumgeführt. Ohne ihn, wäre ihr Meister vielleicht noch am Leben. Im Verkaufslager hatte er sogar seine eigene Zelle, weil man befürchtete, die anderen würden ihm was antun."

Ich hielt mir erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, ich hätte nicht gedacht, das die Todesser ihn so hassten. Besonders Malfoy, von dem ich glaubte, dass er schon während dem Krieg vernünftig geworden war.

"Und was können wir tun?" fragte ich leise und Harry seufzte.

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube nichts", antwortete er niedergeschlagen "Man konnte innerhalb von sechs Monaten Einspruch einlegen, aber niemand hat während der Zeit von Snapes Schicksal gewusst. Montgomery hatte ihn direkt an seine Schwester verkauft und die lebt in Sydney."

Natürlich, warum sollte sich jemand Gedanken um Snape machen, wenn er sich nicht einmal im selben Land befand. Wenn man ihn ab und zu mal gesehen hätte, hätte es sich bestimmt rum gesprochen. Aber so hatte man ihn einfach vergessen.

Montgomery hatte sich also Mühe gegeben ihn sechs Monate von allem fern zu halten, damit man anschließend nichts mehr tun konnte.

Wieso hatte ich nur selbst nicht mehr an ihn gedacht?

"Das heißt wir sollen das einfach so akzeptieren?", fragte ich ungläubig und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Vermutlich schon", erwiderte er seufzend "Wir können natürlich noch mal versuchen, die Sache vor Gericht zu bringen, allerdings müssen wir das gut durchplanen. Wir brauchen stichhaltige Gründe um das rückgängig zu machen und ich weiß nicht ob sie uns überhaupt anhören werden."

Ich nickte langsam. Es würde schwierig werden, einen Termin zu bekommen, da die Frist schon abgelaufen war. Wir hatten allerdings eine ganz geringe Chance, eben weil es Harry Potter war und er noch immer viele Sonderbehandlungen bekam. Aber dafür mussren wir alles genau durchplanen.

"Meinst du, es würde was bringen, wenn wir noch ein paar Leute auf unsere Seite bekommen? Ich denke umso mehr wir sind, umso besser stehen unsere Chancen.", überlegte ich uund ließ mich nun auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Harry nieder.

"Zum Schluss, denke ich. Wenn klar ist, dass sie den Fall nochmal bearbeiten, sollten wir alle Leute auf unserer Seite haben. Aber vorerst sollten wir das für uns behalten.", erklärte Harry und ich war erstaunt wieviele Gedanken er sich schon darum gemacht hatte. "Ich werde aber nochmal mit Mr. Farrell sprechen, er ist Anwalt und hat mir damals schon geholfen. Er wird mir sicher sagen können wie wir am besten vorgehen sollten."

Ich erinnerte mich dunkel an einen kleinen dicken Mann, der damals Snapes Verteidiger gewesen war. Da keiner von uns wirklich Ahnung von juristischen Dingen hatte, war es sicher nicht verkehrt einen Fachmann hinzu zu holen.

"Dann warte ich besser noch, bevor ich Snape Bescheid sage, jedenfalls solange, bis Mr. Farrell sein Okay gibt.", meinte ich nachdenklich. Schließlich musste Snape Berry immer antworten und es wäre unklug, wenn Berry erfuhr, was wir vorhatten. Ich war ohnehin froh darüber, nicht mit Snape alleine reden zu müssen, nach dem Kuss, wollte ich ihm lieber aus dem Weg gehen.

Es war mir noch immer nicht klar, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch niemanden betrogen, nicht einmal mit einem Kuss. Außerdem ging es hier um Snape und für ihn hatte ich noch nie etwas empfunden und jetzt musste ich plötzlich dauernd an den Kuss denken.

Ich hätte gerne gewusst, warum er mitgemacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, ich wollte ihn verführen, so wie Berry es vorgeschlagen hatte. Vielleicht hatte auch gerade das mich so leichtsinnig werden lassen.


	8. Die Wahrheit übers Lügen

Vielen Dank wieder mal für eure Kommis, ich freue mich immer über jedes einzelne^^  
Ich wünsche euch schon mal viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel^^

[i][b]Kapitel 7 - Die Wahrheit übers Lügen[/b][/i]

Ich erschien ein paar Tage später, noch immer mit mäßig schlechtem Gewissen, bei Berry. Er hatte mich heute zum Abendessen eingeladen und mir war so schnell keine Ausrede eingefallen. Die letzten Tage hatte ich freiwillig Überstunden gemacht, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Länger konnte ich ihm aber wirklich nicht aus dem Weg gehen und so stand ich heute um Punkt acht vor seiner Tür.  
"Guten Abend, Liebes" begrüßte er mich gut gelaunt und ließ mich eintreten. "Du kommst genau richtig, das Essen ist gerade fertig."  
Ich lächelte leicht.  
"Das duftet aber gut", meinte ich, als ich ins Wohnzimmer trat und Berry nickte erfreut. Strahlend setzte er sich mit mir aufs Sofa und nur einen Moment später, kam Snape mit zwei dampfenden Tellern aus der Küche. Mein Herz begann laut zu klopfen und ich blickte eilig in eine andere Richtung. Ich wollte mich ihm gegenüber ganz normal benehmen, aber meine Aufregung machte es fast unmöglich.  
Als er die Teller auf dem Tisch abstellte, trafen sich unsere Blicke dennoch kurz und ich erstarrte.  
"Berry, was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte ich erschrocken und stand auf um Snapes Gesicht aus der Nähe zu sehen.  
Über seine linke Gesichtshälfte zog sich ein feuerroter Streifen.  
"Das ist nichts, er ist vorhin mit dem Backblech gestolpert", meinte Berry gleichgültig und glaubte das die Sache damit erledigt wäre.  
"Mit dem Backblech?", fragte ich irritiert und blickte auf die Teller. Nudeln mit Tomatensoße, nichts was gebacken werden musste.  
"Ja, ich wollte dir einen Kuchen backen, aber daraus wurde dann nichts.", antwortete Berry nun ein wenig genervt. Ich warf ihm ein warmes Lächeln zu. Er hatte einen Kuchen für mich backen wollen, noch nie hatte mir jemand einfach so einen Kuchen gebacken.  
Dann fiel mein Blick wieder auf Snape und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wie kann man denn so unglücklich fallen?"  
Berry seufzte vielsagend.  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht. Können wir jetzt essen?", fragte er barsch, aber ich beachtete ihn gar nicht. Eilig ging ich um den Tisch herum und stellte mich direkt vor Snape.  
"Das sieht gar nicht gut aus, vielleicht sollten wir..." begann ich, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.  
"Hermine, was soll das?" fragte der Blonde gereizt und stand ebenfalls auf. "Glaubst du etwa ich hätte das getan? Traust du mir so was zu?!"  
Erschrocken sah ich zu Berry und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte ich schnell. Ich traute Berry so was wirklich nicht zu, aber ich konnte mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Snape so unvorsichtig war.  
"Dann hör auf, aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten zu machen. Wenn er nicht aufpassen kann, ist das sein Problem. Das hat uns nicht zu interessieren!"  
Unsicher sah ich Berry an, ich verstand nicht, warum er plötzlich so wütend war. Er war doch Heiler, er musste doch verstehen, dass wir jetzt was tun mussten.  
"Aber du siehst doch selbst, dass er behandelt werden muss.", meinte ich ernst und wandte mich an Snape "Tut es weh? Können Sie..."  
"Du siezt ihn?!" polterte Berry und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
"Ich... Was?"  
"Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu", rief er laut in einem Tonfall den ich noch nicht von ihm kannte. Wütend kam er auf mich zu und packte mich hart am Handgelenk. Ich spürte wie mir jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und ich starrte ihn schockiert an.  
"Er ist ein Sklave und er wird auch dementsprechend behandelt. Ich wollte ihn dir schenken, aber du wolltest ihn nicht. Trotzdem hast du ihn geheilt- widersprich mir nicht, ich hab es gesehen! Du hast ihn nicht zu siezen, er ist nichts! Er ist gerade mal Dreck unter unseren Füßen, hast du das verstanden?!"  
Ich schluckte kurz und versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.  
"Du tust mir weh!", brachte ich mühsam hervor, doch er ließ nicht locker.  
"Ich werde dir noch mehr weh tun, wenn du dich weiterhin so lächerlich benimmst. Glaubst du, ich lasse es zu, dass meine Frau mich zum Narren hält?!" raunzte er.  
"Ich bin nicht deine Frau!", zischte ich aufgebracht.  
Grob packte er mich an den Haaren und ich schrie kurz auf.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Snape eine Bewegung machte. Einen Augenblick lang, glaubte ich er wollte mir helfen, aber dann stand er wieder vollkommen still da.  
Langsam drehte Berry sich zu ihm um, auch er schien es wohl bemerkt zu haben.  
"Hast du ein Problem?!" fragte Berry und lachte laut "Nur zu, ich schätze in der Erziehungsmaßnahme ist noch ein Platz für dich frei. Du müsstest dich ja dort inzwischen gut auskennen."  
Für einen Moment blickte Snape auf und in seinen Augen sah ich abgrundtiefe Verachtung, doch nur eine Sekunde später, senkte er seinen Blick wieder und schritt in Richtung Kellertreppe davon.  
"So und wir beide, werden jetzt zu Abend essen", sagte Berry freundlich zu mir und zog mich mit sich zum Tisch. Meine Beine zitterten und ich konnte nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurückhalten. Ich hatte Angst den Zauberstab zu ziehen, denn ich war mir sicher, dass er ebenso schnell den seinen ziehen würde. Ich wusste nicht was in ihn gefahren war, ich hatte ihn bisher noch nie so unbeherrscht erlebt. Er war immer so liebevoll gewesen, wie konnte er dann plötzlich so ausrasten?  
Regungslos starrte ich auf den Teller vor mir.  
"Hast du keinen Hunger?" fragte Berry nach einer Weile und ich schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Jetzt war er wieder so freundlich, als wäre nie etwas passiert.  
"Warum nicht?" fragte er nach und ich zuckte lahm mit den Schultern. Ich traute mich nicht ihn anzusehen und wollte eigentlich nur noch weg von ihm. Seufzend legte Berry seine Gabel weg und zog mich sanft an sich. Ich versteifte mich sofort und presste die Lippen zusammen.  
"Es tut mir Leid, Liebes. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", flüsterte er und strich mir sanft über den Arm. "Bei mir ist einfach eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."  
Ich nickte zaghaft, dennoch glaubte ich ihm kein Wort. Meine Angst vor ihm hatte mich gelähmt und jetzt wo er plötzlich wieder nett zu mir war, spürte ich eine unbändige Wut in mir aufsteigen.  
Wut darüber das ich ihn bisher noch nie so erlebt hatte und Wut über all das was er vorhin gesagt hatte.  
Am meisten jedoch war ich wütend auf mich selbst, weil mich der so genannte Gryffindormut im Stich gelassen hatte und ich nicht einmal die Kraft fand, aufzustehen und zu gehen.  
Ein plötzlicher Alarm am Kamin, ließ mich zusammen zucken.  
Verwirrt hielt ich Ausschau nach etwas, was den Lärm auslöste.  
"Ach Mist", fluchte Berry und stand auf "Ein Notfall im St. Mungos, ich muss gehen"  
Stumm dankte ich allen Göttern, die mich befreiten.  
"Könntest du mir noch einen Gefallen tun?" fragte Berry und sah mich bittend an "Bitte warte hier auf mich, es wird sicher nur ein paar Stunden dauern und ich würde gerne noch mit dir reden. Ich möchte nicht, das du sauer auf mich bist."  
Ich nickte schwach, es war mir völlig egal, was er sagte, ich würde mich trotzdem sofort davon machen.  
Berry lächelte glücklich und küsste mich kurz.  
"Danke dir", sagte er kurz und verschwand dann im Kamin.  
Ruckartig stand ich auf und blickte mich nach etwas um, an dem ich meine Wut auslassen konnte, bevor ich ging.  
Mir war klar, dass das nicht der richtige Weg war, aber ich würde mich dann trotzdem ein wenig besser fühlen. Entschlossen nahm ich eine teure Vase hoch, die immer neben dem Kamin stand. Berry sollte nicht glauben, dass er sich alles erlauben konnte.  
Ich zögerte kurz und blickte nachdenklich auf das Porzellan in meiner Hand. Ich hatte Snape vergessen.  
Ich konnte Berry nicht verlassen, damit würde ich Snape aufgeben. Das konnte ich nicht machen.  
Tränen traten mir in die Augen, als ich die Vase unversehrt auf den Boden stellte. Ich würde Berry gehorchen müssen um Snape zu befreien.  
Aber nicht sofort, zuerst würde ich tun, was ich für richtig hielt.  
Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen, als ich in die Küche ging und schließlich voll bepackt, die Kellertreppe runter stieg. Ich schniefte leise und klopfte mit meiner freien Hand an Snapes Tür.  
Wieder dauerte es nicht lange bis er öffnete.  
Ich musste ein schreckliches Bild abgeben, wie ich dort stand. Beladen mit lauter Dingen und am heulen.  
"Darf ich rein kommen?" krächzte ich leise und er hob eine Augenbraue. Stirnrunzelnd trat er beiseite, damit ich eintreten konnte.  
Der Raum war wirklich sehr klein, nicht einmal zwei Meter breit.  
In der Ecke stand eine kleine Kerze auf dem Boden, daneben eine Schüssel Wasser und eine alte Wolldecke.  
"Ich hab Ihnen was zu essen gebracht", sagte ich schnell und setzte mich kurzerhand auf den Boden. Vor ihn stellte ich einen Yoghurt, ein Stück Wurst und eine Schüssel mit Nudeln.  
"Ihr solltet mich nicht siezen.", sagte er tonlos und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Ich zuckte uninteressiert mit den Schultern.  
"Solange Sie mich so ansprechen, werde ich sie weiter siezen."  
Er schürzte kurz die Lippen und blickte dann auf das Essen. Eilig wischte ich mir die Tränen weg und sah zu ihm rüber.  
"Greifen Sie zu", sagte ich aufmunternd, aber er ignorierte mich.  
"Warum bist du noch hier?" fragte er und ich lächelte glücklich über die neue Anrede. Es schien ihm wirklich wichtig zu sein, das ich ihn nicht mehr siezte.  
"Dann hätte ich dich zurück gelassen", erklärte ich und seufzte kurz.  
"Na und? Du hättest gehen sollen" erwiderte er, aber ich schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.  
"Ich komme schon klar", winkte ich ab und blinzelte schnell um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu verbergen. Ich musste klar kommen, wenigstens für eine Weile. Bis wir es geschafft hatten, Snapes Fall vor Gericht zu bringen.


	9. Andrew Farrell

_**Kapitel 8 - Andrew Farrell**_

Schweigend saß ich in Snapes Kammer und sah ihm beim Essen zu. Wieder wurde mir klar, dass ich ihn hier nicht sich selbst überlassen konnte. Ich konnte ihn vielleicht nicht vor Berry beschützen, aber ich konnte ihm zumindest etwas anständiges zu Essen beschaffen.  
"Warum hat er das getan?", fragte ich nach einer Weile und betrachtete wieder seine Verbrennung im Gesicht. Niemals hätte ich geglaubt das Berry zu so was fähig war, aber inzwischen bestand für mich kein Zweifel mehr daran.  
"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er schulternzuckend und stellte den leeren Yoghurt Becher vor sich ab.  
"Aber er muss doch einen Grund dafür gehabt haben!", widersprach ich ungläubig. Snape blickte mich an und deutete nur ein schulternzucken an.  
Ich knirschte verärgert mit den Zähnen und hoffte, das er so was nicht schon öfter getan hatte. Aber das hätte ich wahrscheinlich gesehen.  
Ich hätte von Anfang an auf Ron hören sollen, seine Kollegin hatte wohl die Wahrheit gesagt. Berry war Choleriker und es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass ich es erst jetzt bemerkt hatte.  
Er war Heiler im St. Mungos, wie sollte man darauf kommen, dass ein Mensch, der tag täglich Leben rettete, so ausrasten konnte?  
Ich seufzte schwer und griff dann nach der Salbe, die ich von oben mitgebracht hatte.  
Sein Gesicht sah wirklich schlimm aus und ich würde es auf keinen Fall einfach so lassen. Um Berrys Wut würde ich mich hinterher kümmern.  
Snape blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die Salbe in meiner Hand und ich warf ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu.  
"Ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee.", sagte er vorsichtig und ich machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
"Interessiert mich nicht", murmelte ich, während ich die Tube aufschraubte und sein Gesicht mit meiner Hand etwas hochhielt. Ein Kribbeln fuhr durch meine Hand, als ich ihn berührte und ich bemühte mich, ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Sag mir, wenn ich dir weh tue.", sagte ich leise und meine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot, als ich die Salbe auf seinem Gesicht verteilte.  
"Was wirst du ihm sagen?" fragte er ruhig.  
"Mal sehen, mir fällt schon was ein", antwortete ich mit mehr Mut, als ich eigentlich besaß. Ich wusste das er ebenfalls an meiner Aussage zweifelte, aber solange er es nicht laut sagte, ignorierte ich es. Ich wollte mich nicht unnötig verrückt machen, Berrys Reaktion würde ich früh genug sehen und da spielte es wahrscheinlich auch keine Rolle mehr was ich sagte.  
"Wie kommt es, das du plötzlich so offen sprichst?", fragte ich, als ich fertig war und die Tube wieder zu schraubte.  
Er musterte mich eine Weile lang ausdruckslos.  
"Tue ich das?" fragte er knapp und ich nickte.  
"Du sprichst nicht nur wenn du gefragt wirst", erklärte ich ruhig, auch wenn er nach wie vor, das Reden mehr mir überließ. "Und du stellst Gegenfragen"  
Er sah mich ausdruckslos an, antwortete aber nicht darauf.  
Trotz allem hatte ich die Hoffnung, das Snape ein wenig vertrauen in mich hatte. Vielleicht nicht viel, aber auf jedenfall genug um mit mir zu sprechen.  
Zufrieden betrachtete ich ihn eine Weile, wie er an die kalte Wand starrte. So bewusst hatte ich ihn bisher noch nie wahr genommen. War mir zuvor schon einmal aufgefallen, wie schwarz seine Haare waren? Sicher hatte ich gewusst, dass sie schwarz waren, aber es war mir nie so bewusst gewesen. Genau wie seine Augen, ich hatte sie immer nur spöttisch oder verachtend blicken gesehen und nie hatte ich mich gefragt, wie sie aussehen mochten, wenn er wie jetzt, am nachdenken war.  
Die Tiefe in seinen Augen war es auch, die mich plötzlich anzog und wieder das Bedürfniss in mir weckte, ihn zu küssen.  
Nicht nur das, ich wollte wissen was er dachte und was ihn so nachdenklich gemacht hatte. Ich wollte alles von ihm wissen und alles von ihm lernen.  
Verwundert stellte ich fest, das Wissen nicht nur Macht war, sondern auch unglaublich sexy machte.  
Aber daran sollte ich nicht denken, das machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Irgendetwas musste mit meinem Kopf nicht stimmen. Snape war nicht mein Geschmack und trotzdem wollte ich jedes Mal über ihn herfallen.  
Ich fühlte mich ertappt als er plötzlich zu mir rüber blickte und anscheinend etwas sagen wollte. Doch im letzten Moment änderte etwas seine Meinung und er wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. Ich hoffte nicht das es meine Gedanken waren, die ihn abgeschreckt hatten, denn ich hatte schon öfter gehört, das mir vielen meiner Gedanken ins Gesicht geschrieben standen.  
"Gut, ich sollte jetzt vielleicht gehen", murmelte ich verlegen und stand auf. Snape sagte nichts dazu, sondern nickte nur.  
Ich war zum Teil erleichtert und zum Teil enttäuscht, als ich den Raum verließ. Wahrscheinlich war ich gerade einer weiteren Dummheit entkommen und dennoch war ich traurig, das ich mich zurück gehalten hatte.  
Um Berry machte ich mir inzwischen keine Gedanken mehr, nachdem ich heute sein wahres Ich entdeckt hatte, erschien es mir lächerlich ihm gegenüber Schuldgefühle zu haben. Er hatte mich verletzt, zwar nicht körperlich, aber auf jedenfall seelisch. Ich hatte einen ganz anderen Berry geliebt und erkannte nun das es ihn gar nicht gab.  
Ich schrieb ihm einen kurzen Zettel, dass ich dringend nach Hause müsste und verschwand durch den Kamin.  
Als ich später in meinem Bett lag fühlte ich mich einsam und verletzt. Liebend gerne hätte ich Berry klar gemacht, dass er so mit mir nicht umspringen konnte, dann hätte ich mich sicher viel besser gefühlt. Aber ich konnte nichts tun, ich musste so tun, als hätte ich ihm verziehen, nur so war es möglich an Snape ranzukommen. Es war frustrierend, ich musste mich gedulden und das fiel mir in dieser Sache ungewöhnlich schwer.

Am nächsten Tag, traf ich mich mit Harry und Andrew Farrell in meinem Café. Harry hatte mir am Morgen geeult und mir mitgeteilt, dass Mr. Farrell uns beide treffen.  
Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, Harry von dem Vorfall bei Berry nichts zu erzählen. Damit würde ich alleine klar kommen.  
"Guten Tag, Mr. Farrell", grüßte ich den kleinen, dicken Mann freundlich, als ich das Café betrat und die beiden in der hintersten Ecke ausmachte.  
"Miss Granger, nehme ich an", höflich schüttelte er meine Hand und ich ließ mich auf dem freien Stuhl neben Harry und gegenüber von Farrell nieder.  
"Ich denke es macht wohl keinem was aus, wenn wir direkt zur Sache kommen.", begann der Mann und ich nickte zustimmend. "Mr. Potter hat mir von der Problematik berichtet und es ist nahezu unmöglich einen Widerspruch einzulegen, nachdem die Frist abgelaufen ist."  
Mr. Farrell sah mich vielsagend an und mein Mut sank, ich hatte gehofft es gäbe vielleicht eine kleine Lücke.  
"Dennoch bin ich der Meinung, Sie sollten nichts unversucht lassen", sagte er kurz darauf und sah Harry an. Natürlich es war durchaus möglich das man in Bezug auf den berühmten Harry Potter eine Ausnahme machte. Jedenfalls, wenn man die richtigen Leute erwischte. Das hörte sich schon wieder etwas besser an.  
"Sie haben allerdings nur diese eine Chance, wenn überhaupt. Es muss alles gut durchdacht sein und die Gründe müssen in einem ausführlichen Bericht vorliegen.", erklärte er schnell und blickte dann wieder zu mir rüber. "Mr. Potter hat mir gesagt, es besteht die Möglichkeit den Besitz des Leibeigenen auf Sie zu überschreiben?"  
Fragend sah er mich an und ich warf Harry einen drohenden Blick zu. Hatte ich ihm nicht deutlich klar gemacht, dass ich das nicht wollte?! Ich wollte niemanden besitzen, das verstieß gegen meine Prinzipien und nach dem was gestern passiert war, war ich mir nicht mal mehr sicher ob diese Möglichkeit überhaupt noch bestand.  
Ich räusperte mich kurz.  
"Ich weiß nicht... ob das so eine gute Idee ist.", sagte ich lahm und Mr. Farrell blickte mich entgeistert an.  
"Diese Idee ist sogar sehr gut, Miss Granger.", sagte er überzeugt "Es würde die Situation wesentlich erleichtern, es könnte sich als Problem rausstellen für einen Leibeigenen zu kämpfen, der im Besitz eines anderen ist. Im Allgemeinen werden Besitzer ziemlich ungehalten, wenn man ihnen etwas nehmen will, was viel Geld gekostet hat."  
Ich verzog missmutig das Gesicht, Berry wäre vermutlich sehr ungehalten, egal ob Snape mir gehörte oder nicht. Aber wenn ich tatsächlich sein Besitzer war konnte Berry nichts dagegen tun. Ein Vorteil, aber es erschien mir unglaublich schwer Berry davon zu überzeugen, dass ich ihn nun doch haben wollte. Nicht zu vergessen, wenn er mir gehörte musste ich nicht länger mit Berry zusammen bleiben. Ich konnte ihm nicht noch ewig etwas vormachen, es würde mich früher oder später kaputt machen.  
"In Ordnung", seufzte ich niedergeschlagen "Ich versuchs"  
Mr. Farrell nickte lächelnd.  
"Damit wären wir schon mal einen großen Schritt weiter. Es ist wichtig, das sie jetzt keine große Aufmerksamkeit erregen, er war schon drei Mal in der Erziehungsmaßnahme, dass wird uns wahrscheinlich schon genug Schwierigkeiten bringen."  
"Drei Mal?" krächzte ich erschrocken. Ich hatte schon viele Horrorgeschichten davon gehört, obwohl ich nicht genau wusste was dort geschah. Aber ich hatte von einem gehört, der sich unmittelbar danach das Leben genommen hatte.


	10. Was dein ist, ist mein

[i][b]Kapitel 9 - Was dein ist, ist mein[/b][/i]

Mr. Farrell hatte uns Mut gemacht. Wir hatten absolut keine Ahnung, wie wir genau vorgehen sollten, aber wir hatten vereinbart uns noch einmal zu treffen, wenn ich offiziell Snapes Besitzerin war. Harry und Mr. Farrell waren fest davon überzeugt, dass ich das hinbekommen würde, ich war mir da allerdings nicht so sicher.  
Nach den bisherigen Geschehnissen hatte ich wirklich keine Ahnung, wie ich Berry nun von meinem Meinungswechsel überzeugen sollte. Sicher war es schon mal klug, ihm zu zeigen, wie Recht er hatte und wie toll er war.  
Es wunderte mich ein wenig, dass mir die Trennung von Berry gar nichts ausmachte. Denn ich hatte mich in Gedanken schon von ihm getrennt, auch wenn er davon noch nichts wusste. Ich war natürlich von ihm enttäuscht, aber den Schmerz den ich erwartet hatte blieb aus. Es ärgerte mich nur, das ich so dumm gewesen war.  
Vielleicht hatte ich ihn doch nicht so sehr geliebt, wie ich es geglaubt hatte. Aber auf jedenfall beruhigte es mich, bald mit ihm Schluss machen zu können.  
Genau dieses Vorhaben, brachte mich einen Tag später in Berrys Wohnung.  
"Hermine, meine Liebe", begrüßte mich Berry freundlich und fasste mich am Arm. "Ich hatte gehofft dich heute noch zu sehen, ich wollte dir ein paar Dinge noch mal deutlich erklären."  
Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich plötzlich und ich schluckte unbehaglich. Ich hatte zwar meinen Zauberstab im Ärmel, aber dennoch machte er mir Angst. Seine wechselhafte Freundlichkeit war mir unheimlich.  
"Was meinst du?" fragte ich, bemüht unbeschwert zu klingen. Berry führte mich zum Sofa und lächelte. Es kam mir merkwürdig kalt vor.  
"Weißt du, Liebes. Ich denke du hast mich neulich nicht ganz verstanden", meinte er ernst, ging zur Küchentür und zerrte Snape am Ärmel ins Wohnzimmer. "Sag mir, was du siehst!", befahl er, packte Snape am Genick und hielt ihn mir vor das Gesicht. Ich zuckte instinktiv zusammen und biss mir auf die Lippe.  
"Nichts..." flüsterte ich leise "Was soll ich denn sehen?"  
Snape hatte die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen, als Berry ihn los ließ und ihm einen Stoß gab, der ihn ein paar Schritte nach hinten taumeln ließ. Ich musste mich zusammen reißen um nicht meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.  
"Ganz richtig!" stimmte Berry mir zu "Du hast ihn geheilt, obwohl ich dir neulich zu verstehen gab, dass ich das nicht möchte!"  
Ich hatte schon befürchtet das es wieder darum ging, das war wohl ein wunder Punkt bei ihm.  
"Ach darum geht es" sagte ich lässig und er blinzelte irritiert. Wahrscheinlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass ich schuldbewusst zu ihm aufsehen würde, aber ich hatte eine viel bessere Idee. "Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast. Du hast absolut Recht gehabt. Ich habe mich albern verhalten und es ist mir wirklich peinlich, wenn ich daran denke. Du wolltest mir eine Freude machen und ich wusste einfach nichts damit anzufangen. Berry, mir ist klar geworden dass du vollkommen Recht hast."  
Ich legte den Kopf leicht schräg und warf Berry einen Blick voller Reue zu. Dieser räusperte sich ein wenig unsicher.  
"Es ist schön, dass du das eingesehen hast, aber der Punkt ist...", begann er langsam und ich unterbrach ihn, indem ich aufstand und seine Hand nahm.  
"Als du weg warst, habe ich mich so einsam und schuldig gefühlt. Verstehst du? Da wollte ich ihn für das nutzen, weswegen du ihn gekauft hast.", erklärte ich traurig "Aber nun ja, er ist nicht unbedingt der Schönste und mit den Wunden war er mehr als abstoßend. Wie sollte ich denn da an dich denken können?"  
Ich wandte mich um und begegnete kurz Snapes Blick. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob er wusste was ich da tat, oder ob er meine Worte wirklich glaubte.  
"Ist das dein Ernst? Du hast wirklich mit ihm..." entgegnete Berry verblüfft und ich blinzelte unschuldig.  
"Du hattest gesagt es macht dir nichts aus. Ich hatte mich so nach dir gesehnt, aber dann hatte ich es mir anders überlegt. Ich hatte Angst, es würde dir doch etwas ausmachen.", sagte ich süßlich lächelnd und blickte ihm sehnsuchtsvoll in die Augen.  
"Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus, Liebes", erwiderte Berry noch immer ein wenig lahm und umarmte mich dann fest. "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass du endlich Vernunft annimmst. Ich hatte schon geglaubt, das würde ewig zwischen uns stehen, dabei sind wir doch das perfekte Paar!"  
Glücklich umfasste er mein Gesicht mit den Händen und küsste mich stürmisch.  
Ich hätte vielleicht wirklich über eine Karriere als Schauspielerin nachdenken sollen, wenn er mir das tatsächlich glaubte. Das bewies wie schlecht wir zusammen passten, er kannte mich überhaupt nicht.  
"Das ist wunderbar, du kannst natürlich mit ihm tun, was immer du willst. Er ist doch mein Geschenk an dich", rief er fröhlich, löste sich von mir und schritt an mir vorbei zum Wohnzimmerschrank.  
Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und wischte mir eilig mit dem Ärmel über den Mund. Wieder begegnete ich Snapes Blick und ich hatte den Eindruck, als würde er ein klein wenig amüsiert aussehen.  
Anscheinend schien er zu wissen, dass ich das alles nicht Ernst meinte. Ich wollte ihn ungern im Glauben lassen, ich würde ihn nur benutzen wollen.  
"Hier habe ich einen Antrag, mit dem wir den Vertrag auf dich umschreiben können.", murmelte Berry und holte einen Stapel Papiere aus dem Schrank.  
Ich drehte mich erstaunt zu ihm um. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mir Snape so schnell überlassen wollte.  
"Es sei denn, du willst ihn nicht", meinte er und musterte mich fragend. Eilig schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
"Ich will ihn wirklich", bestätigte ich schnell und ein Strahlen trat in sein Gesicht. Es erstaunte mich, wie leicht es war ihn glücklich zu machen. W  
Rum misstraute er mich nicht? Noch vor ein paar Tagen müsste ihm klar gewesen sein, dass ich ein absoluter Feind von Sklaverei war. Kannte er mich wirklich so schlecht?  
"Ich habe gewusst, dass du noch vernünftig wirst", meinte er lächelnd, setzte sich aufs Sofa und begann mit einer Feder den Antrag auszufüllen. "Hier brauche ich noch deine Unterschrift und dann musst du morgen im Ministerium den Vertrag ändern lassen."  
Mir wurde leicht flau im Magen, als ich mich zu ihm setzte und die Überschrift las.  
Antrag zum Besitzerwechsel von Leibeigenen #13  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Unterschrift jemals auf einem solchen Formular zu lesen war. Wie unangenehm, wenn ich morgen damit in die Abteilung für Verwaltung von niederen Geschöpfen musste.  
In meiner Abteilung überwachte ich die Rechte von magischen Geschöpfen, zwar zählten Leibeigene nicht dazu, aber dennoch würde es meinem Ruf schaden, wenn gerade ich einen hielt. Und solche Nachrichten verbreiteten sich schnell.  
Mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit unterzeichnete ich den Antrag, es war wirklich nicht zu fassen was ich alles auf mich nehmen musste nur um für Snapes Freilassung zu kämpfen.  
"Schön, dann gehört er jetzt so gut wie dir.", meinte Berry und klatschte in die Hände.  
"Kann ich... Ihn dann mit zu mir nehmen?" fragte ich unsicher und vermied es in Snapes Richtung zu sehen.  
"Ja natürlich, wenn du möchtest kannst du ihn heute schon mit nehmen. Ich habe heute Nachtschicht und ich möchte ja nicht, das du dich einsam fühlst" Er wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und mir wurde leicht schlecht. Er glaubte tatsächlich das ich in der Lage war, jemandem für so etwas zu benutzen. Wie viele kranke Leute gab es auf der Welt und wieso geriet gerade ich an so einen? Er hatte sich doch so vielversprechend angehört, als ich ihn kennen lernte.  
Aber sollte Berry ruhig denken was er wollte, er war selbst schuld.  
Da meldete sich bei mir nicht mal mehr das schlechte Gewissen, obwohl es nicht meine Art war, so zu handeln. Es war nicht korrekt was Berry tat und ich versuchte nur jemandem zu helfen. Ich würde Snape mitnehmen und danach mit Berry Schluss machen. So gemein sich das auch anhörte, er hatte es nicht anders verdient.  
Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte ich damit, Berry zu versichern wie toll sein Geschenk war und das er der beste Mann war, den man sich nur wünschen konnte. Sicher hätte ich das nicht ausgehalten, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass ich danach mein Ziel erreicht hatte. Spätestens morgen musste ich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, denn dann gehörte Snape zu mir.  
Trotzdem war ich unendlich erleichtert als Berrys Nachtschicht begann und ich endlich verschwinden konnte.  
Da es sich als schwierig gestaltete zu zweit mit Flohpulver zu reisen, apparierte ich mit Snape vor meine Haustür.  
"Ich hoffe der Besitzerwechsel macht dir nichts aus", sagte ich als ich aufschloss. Snape antwortete nicht darauf und ich drehte mich noch mal zu ihm um.  
"Hör mal, jetzt wo du... Na ja, bei mir wohnst, möchte ich eines sagen. Ich will nicht dieses typische Sklaven Verhalten. Du musst mir nicht dienen... Wir wohnen einfach nur zusammen, okay?"  
"Es wird nicht funktionieren", sagte er kühl. Ich ließ ihn eintreten und blickte ihn fragend an.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Du hast deine Meinung nicht geändert, ich vermute du hast mit Potter etwas geplant und wirst spätestens Morgen mit Dr. Green nichts mehr zu tun haben.", erklärte er ruhig. Ich hatte vergessen wie scharfsinnig er war und wie genau er kombinieren konnte. Er hatte anscheinend nichts von seinem Verstand eingebüßt.  
Kopfschüttelnd befreite ich ihn von den Ketten an seinen Handgelenken.  
"Was macht dich so sicher, das ich dich nicht nur mitgenommen habe, weil ich Berrys Angebot annehmen wollte?", meinte ich keck und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Snape schwieg einen Moment, stellte sich dann vor mich und ich machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und prallte gegen die Wand.  
"Gut, ich habe nichts dagegen", sagte er und stellte sich dicht vor mich. "Wo willst du es tun?"


	11. Wilde Gerüchte

[i][b]Kapitel 10 - Wilde Gerüchte[/b][/i]

Ich spürte wie ich rot wurde und biss mir auf die Lippen. Mir fiel es augenblicklich schwer das Angebot abzulehnen.  
"Ich komme drauf zurück", murmelte ich beschämt und schlängelte mich an ihm vorbei. Er war tatsächlich noch dazu in der Lage mich einzuschüchtern. Vermutlich gab ihm meine Anwesenheit einiges an Selbstvertrauen wieder.  
"Komm mit, ich zeige dir wo du wohnen kannst", sagte ich leise und ging die Treppe im Flur rauf. Es war kein richtiges Zimmer, sondern gehörte eigentlich noch zum Wohnzimmer, denn von dort aus konnte man aufs Wohnzimmer herunter blicken. Ich hatte es bisher immer als Gästezimmer benutzt. Hier stand ein großes Doppelbett und ein Schrank, mehr passte nicht hinein.  
Ich wartete bis Snape neben mir stand und wies dann auf das Bett.  
"Hier kannst du schlafen, es ist nichts besonders, aber es gibt zumindest ein Fenster.", meinte ich und wies auf die Dachluke, die sich knapp über dem Bett befand.  
Snape sagte nichts dazu, sondern betrachtete ausdruckslos das Bett.  
Ich wandte mich nach rechts und öffnete eine kleine Tür.  
"Hier ist dein Bad. Dusche, WC und Badewanne. Alles was das Herz begehrt.", meinte ich lächelnd und er blickte irritiert an mir vorbei.  
"Mein Bad?" fragte er und ich konnte das diese Bezeichnung für ihn nicht selbstverständlich war. Natürlich, bei Berry hatte er nicht mehr als eine Schüssel zum waschen gehabt.  
"Ja sicher. Du kannst sogar abschließen, aber ich denke nicht das das nötig ist, denn ich habe unten mein eigenes Bad.", erklärte ich, ging an ihm vorbei und blickte am Geländer hinunter. "Da unten die Tür führt zu meinem Schlafzimmer, links geht es zur Küche und daneben die Tür führt in den Keller."  
Er warf einen Blick hinunter und nickte kurz. Stumm sah ich ihn an und blickte mich dann um. Mir fiel sonst nichts mehr ein, was ich ihm noch sagen konnte.  
Snape atmete hörbar aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Du solltest aufhören. Du wirst schwere Probleme bekommen, wenn du tatsächlich vorhast vor das Zaubergamot zu treten"  
Ich hob kurz eine Augenbraue. Es irritierte mich, das er so schnell das Thema wechselte "Die Leute werden dich hassen, wenn sich das rumspricht."  
"Wusstest du, das Malfoy dafür gesorgt hat, das du alle deine Rechte verloren hast?" fragte ich.  
Er sah mich einen Moment lang schweigend an.  
"Nein, das wusste ich nicht" sagte er langsam "Aber es ist auch völlig egal, da man nun nichts mehr dran ändern kann."  
"Nur weil du schon lange aufgegeben hast, werde ich garantiert nichts unversucht lassen. Wir haben genau eine Chance und die werde ich nutzen." gab ich verärgert zurück.  
"Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, es macht keinen Sinn für etwas zu kämpfen, was schon längst entschieden ist.", meinte er ruhig und setzte sich aufs Bettende.  
Ich schnaubte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du willst tatsächlich den Rest deines Lebens damit verbringen andere Leute zu bedienen und in Erziehungsmaßnahmen geschickt zu werden?" fragte ich fassungslos und er zuckte ganz kurz mit den Schultern.  
"Ich halte es nicht für klug, deswegen vors Zaubergamot zu treten.", sagte er ausweichend.  
"Dann hast du einiges von deiner Intelligenz eingebüßt!" fauchte ich "Und im übrigen ist es meine Sache, weil deine Rechte jetzt mir gehören!"  
Snape senkte nachgebend den Kopf.  
Nur einen Moment später holte mich das schlechte Gewissen ein.  
"Es tut mir Leid, das war taktlos", sagte ich reumütig. Ich hatte das nicht sagen wollen, aber es war mir im Ärger rausgerutscht.  
Snape hob wieder den Kopf und der Ansatz eines spöttischen Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
"Du bist eine wirklich schlechte Besitzerin" meinte er amüsiert "Du gibst mir Macht über dich"  
"Vielleicht tue ich das, weil ich dich gar nicht besitzen will. Und wenn du dich weiter über mich lustig machst, sehe ich mich gezwungen dir Manieren beizubringen." gab ich beleidigt zurück und nun grinste er kurz.  
"Im Gegensatz zu Dr. Green, kann ich dich einigermaßen gut einschätzen. Du wärest nicht einmal dazu in der Lage mir gegens Schienbein zu treten, selbst wenn du es wolltest.", sagte er selbstsicher und ich sah ihn böse an. Er hatte vollkommen Recht, er konnte sich alles erlauben, ohne das ich irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte. Aber eigentlich machte es mir nichts aus. Es gefiel mir sogar, dass er so mit mir sprach. Ich wollte das er sich mir gegenüber normal verhielt und das tat er. Er war zwar noch nicht ganz der alte, aber auf dem besten Weg dahin.  
Gegen meinen Willen lächelte ich plötzlich.  
"Du solltest dich nicht zu sehr darauf verlassen", sagte ich um wenigstens einen Teil meiner Ehre zu retten. "Wie auch immer, ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Falls du Hunger hast weißt du ja wo die Küche ist"  
Snape nickte daraufhin stumm und ich verschwand in mein Schlafzimmer. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, zu wissen das ich nicht alleine in meiner Wohnung war.

Ich stand am nächsten Morgen zeitig auf, um noch vor meinem Dienst in der Abteilung für niedere Geschöpfe vorbei zu schauen.  
Es war mir unangenehm mein Anliegen dort vorzutragen, ich wusste zwar das die Mitarbeiter unter Schweigepflicht standen, aber das hatte sie noch nie vom Tratschen abgehalten.  
"Dr. Green hat Ihnen vermutlich einen Antrag geeult", sagte ich ohne große Erklärung und eine dürre Frau mit Brille nickte mir zu. Sie blätterte kurz in einem Ordner auf ihrem Schreibtisch und zog den Antrag dann hervor.  
"Es geht um die Übertragung des Besitzes von Leibeigenen #13 auf Hermine Jane Granger", sie sah mich über den Rand ihrer Brille scharf an "Ich nehme an das sind Sie"  
Ich nickte knapp und fühlte wie ich rot anlief. Sie nahm ein paar Blätter aus der Schublade ihres Schreibtisches und begann mit einer Feder etwas aufzuschreiben.  
"Dies ist Ihr Vertrag. Sie müssen hier unterschreiben", erklärte sie kurz und belehrte mich, was alles erlaubt war und was nicht. Vor allen Dingen erklärte sie, was Snape alles nicht tun durfte. Es war mir eigentlich alles schon bekannt gewesen und so unterschrieb ich schließlich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen.  
Die Frau setzte abschließend ihr Zeichen drunter und reichte mir den Vertrag.  
Jetzt war es so weit. Ich war nun offiziell Besitzerin eines Menschens. Ich war zu dem geworden, was ich von jeher immer versucht hatte zu bekämpfen.  
"Passen Sie gut auf den Vertrag auf, wenn Sie ihn verlieren geht der Besitz automatisch aufs Ministerium über", riet mir die Frau und ich wollte nichts sehnlicher tun als den Vertrag zu zerreißen. Aber ich nickte tapfer.  
"Und was ist, wenn er mir gestohlen wird?" fragte ich schwach und sie hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
"Das wird er nicht, wenn Sie aufpassen", antwortete sie kühl. Ich verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Es gab also keinerlei Sicherheiten, am besten brachte ich den Vertrag in mein Verließ nach Gringotts.

Den ganzen Tag lang, hatte ich das Gefühl von meinen Kollegen schräg angeschaut zu werden. Natürlich war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich mir das alles nur einbildete weil ich mich selbst so unwohl fühlte. Aber als ich Harry in der Mittagspause besuchte wurde mir klar das ich mir das alles nicht eingebildet hatte.  
"Ich glaube momentan gibt es hier im Ministerium kein anderes Thema", grüßte Harry mich als ich eintrat und ich seufzte schwer. Es war mir klar gewesen, das es sich rumsprach, aber das es so schnell ging überraschte mich schon.  
"Soviel zum Thema Schweigepflicht", murrte ich schlecht gelaunt und ließ mich auf dem Stuhl vor Harrys Schreibtisch nieder. Harry lächelte mitfühlend.  
"Bisher halten es alle noch für ein Gerücht, weil sie es nicht glauben können", da konnte ich den anderen nur zustimmen, ich konnte es ja sElbst nicht glauben. "Wenn dich jemand fragt, wäre es gut wenn du dich nicht dazu äußerst."  
"Warum nicht?" fragte ich irritiert. Es war mir natürlich klar, das ich niemanden sagen durfte warum ich wirklich einen Diener hatte.  
"Deine Kollegen waren nicht gerade begeistert als sie davon hörten und wenn sie erfahren das es wahr ist, könnten sie dir Probleme machen" meinte Harry und ich starrte ihn schweigend an. In meiner Abteilung war es natürlich nicht gerade von Vorteil einen Sklaven zu besitzen, aber im Grunde ging es meine Kollegen doch gar nichts an.  
"Siehst du, genau deshalb hielt ich diese Idee von Anfang an für blöd!" schnappte ich verärgert und Harry nickte langsam.  
"Es tut mir leid, das es so kommt, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht", gab er zu und ich sah ihn böse an "Aber du musst zugeben, dass es unsere Chancen steigert und wenn wir Snape wirklich frei bekommen war es das doch wert, oder?"  
Ich schwieg einen Moment lang. Ich war wütend auf ihn, weil er mich dazu gedrängt hatte, etwas zu tun, was ich von Anfang an nicht wollte. Aber andererseits musste ich zugeben das er Recht hatte. Wenn wir Snape dadurch frei bekamen, war es mir den Aufwand wert. Allerdings war es nicht sicher, ob es wirklich klappte.  
"Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte ich stattdessen nach einer Weile.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich treffe mich heute noch mal mit Mr. Farrell um zu hören was er vorschlägt.", meinte Harry. Ich hoffte nur das sich das alles nicht zu lange zog.

Ich war froh als ich am Abend heimkehrte, dort konnte wenigstens den vorwürfigen Blicken entgehen.  
Ursprünglich hatte ich vor Berry zu besuchen und mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Aber nach dem heutigen Tag, fühlte ich mich dazu nicht mehr in der Lage.  
Vielleicht hätte ich mich doch Harry anvertrauen sollen, mit seiner Unterstützung würde es mir nicht ganz so schwer fallen Berry gegenüber zu treten. Aber nun würde ich es eben alleine durchstehen.  
Da ich Snape heute noch nicht gesehen hatte und nicht wusste ob er schon gegessen hatte, hatte ich für uns beide etwas vom Asiaten mitgebracht.  
Ich würde also mit meinem ehemaligen Lehrer Chinesisch essen.


	12. Besuch von oben

[b]Kapitel 11- Besuch von oben[/b]

Ich hatte Berry seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen, da ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte ihn zu besuchen. Ich wusste das ein Besuch bei ihm längst überfällig war, aber solange ich den Gedanken daran verdrängen konnte ging es mir gut. Es wunderte mich allerdings das er nicht schon längst bei mir vorbei gekommen war. Auch wenn ich natürlich froh darüber war.  
Das Zusammenleben mit Snape klappte erstaunlich gut. Da ich den Tag über meistens im Ministerium war, sahen wir uns fast nur abends. Ich hatte mir angewöhnt immer etwas zu Essen mitzubringen und so gab es zwischen uns nicht sonderlich viele Gespräche. Zusätzlich hatte ich ihm angeboten meine Bücher zu lesen, er hatte sich zwar nicht dazu geäußert, aber hin und wieder entdeckte ich doch ein Buch das nicht an seinem rechtmäßigen Platz im Regal stand. Es freute mich, das er mein Angebot anscheinend angenommen hatte, auch wenn er es nicht sagte.  
Im Ministerium wurde ich dafür nach und nach in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Bisher hatten sich meine Kollegen immer an mich gewandt, aber nun bezogen sie mich gar nicht mehr mit ein. Im Grunde wälzte ich mich nur noch durch Akten die schon längst bearbeitet waren.  
So überraschte es mich auch nicht, als ich heute ins Büro des Zauberreiministers gerufen wurde. Ich verstand mich mit Kingsley sehr gut, auch wenn ich nicht befürworten konnte, dass er zusammen mit dem Zaubergamot entschieden hatte, Todesser zu versklaven.  
"Hermine, wie schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte er mich, als ich sein Büro betrat. Ob es schön war ihn zu sehen, konnte ich noch nicht sagen, deshalb nickte ich nur.  
"Mir sind da ein paar Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen", begann er direkt.  
"Tatsächlich?", murrte ich trocken. Wenigstens kam er gleich zur Sache.  
"Ich vermute mal, du weißt worum es geht", fuhr er fort und ich nickte "Es geht mich natürlich nichts an, was ihr in eurer Freizeit macht. Aber deine Kollegen haben sich bei mir beschwert. Die Leute trauen deinem Urteil nicht mehr und gerade in deiner Abteilung ist es sehr wichtig ernst genommen zu werden."  
Er sah mich fragend an und ich schwieg. Ich wusste nicht was ich dazu sagen sollte. Ich wusste es wäre unklug ihm von meinen Beweggründen zu erzählen. Ich stand nun tatsächlich kurz davor meinen Job zu verlieren. Aber wie sollte ich mich nun verteidigen? Ich konnte die Leute ja sogar verstehen, wie sollte ich jemanden Ernst nehmen, der für das Recht von magischen Geschöpfen eintrat, aber zuhause einen Sklaven hielt. Natürlich waren viele Leute begeistert von dieser Art von Sklaverei, aber gerade zu meinem Job passte es nicht. Zu uns kamen die wenigen Leute, die der gleichen Ansicht waren wie ich.  
"Muss ich mich jetzt dazu äußern?" fragte ich knapp und Kingsley seufzte. Ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich mich verteidigen sollte. Er hatte ja Recht, auch wenn meine Gründe nicht schlecht waren, aber das konnte ich ihm nicht erklären.  
"Natürlich nicht. Hermine du bist eine sehr fähige Mitarbeiterin und sicher verstehst meine Lage. Es wird für uns alle das Beste sein, wenn du ein paar Tage Urlaub machst", erklärte er bedauernd und ich erschrak, auch wenn ich im Grunde schon gewusst hatte das es so kommen würde.  
"Das heißt ich bin suspendiert?" fragte ich niedergeschlagen.  
"Nennen wir es doch einen unbezahlten Urlaub", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen und ich schnaubte. Ich hatte bis zuletzt noch die Hoffnung gehabt, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit gab. Es war wirklich nicht zu glauben, was ich auf mich nehmen musste.  
Ich sah Kingsley noch einem Moment lang an, nickte dann und stand auf.  
"Ich nehme Mal an, ich bekomme Bescheid, wenn ich wieder arbeiten darf?" sagte ich fest und ging zur Tür.  
"Natürlich" sagte er "Es tut mir Leid, Hermine"  
"Einen schönen Tag noch", erwiderte ich kühl und verließ sein Büro.  
Da ich niemanden mehr sehen wollte- schon gar nicht Harry- packte ich meine Sachen und apparierte nach Hause.

Niedergeschlagen betrat ich mein Wohnzimmer und sah mich um. Die Tür zur Küche stand offen, vermutlich hielt sich Snape dort auf. Ich nährte mich leise um zu sehen, ob ich Recht hatte. Denn momentan wollte ich alleine sein.  
Ich runzelte irritiert die Stirn.  
Snape saß am Küchentisch, hatte den Zeigefinger ausgestreckt und vor ihm in der Luft schwebte ein Ei. Verblüfft beobachtete ich wie das Ei, die Bewegungen seines Fingers nachmachte und sich in der Luft drehte.  
"Wie machst du das?" fragte ich erstaunt, der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich überrascht zu mir um und das Ei fiel zu Boden.  
"Was?" entgegnete er und blickte auf das kaputte Ei am Boden. Ich lächelte kurz, schwenkte meinen Zauberstab und beseitigte die Sauerrei.  
"Ich meinte das Ei, wie konntest du es schweben lassen, ohne einen Zauberstab?" meinte ich neugierig und setzte mich ihm gegenüber.  
"Ungefähr so, wie es kleine Kinder tun", antwortete er achselzuckend.  
"Aber Kinder können es nicht kontrollieren, sie tun es unbewusst", widersprach ich kopfschüttelnd.  
"Übung"  
"Kinder können nur zaubern, wenn sie aufgewühlt sind", meinte ich verständnislos.  
"Exakt. Die Magie ist in jedem von uns, der Zauberstab hilft uns nur sie zu bündeln. Man muss also nur lernen die Magie zu steuern.", erklärte er und lehnte sich zurück. Ich hatte mir vor Jahren einmal Gedanken darum gemacht und es ausprobiert. Allerdings war ich erfolglos geblieben.  
"Das heißt du kannst ohne Zauberstab zaubern? Kriegt das Ministerium das nicht mit?" fragte ich aufgeregt. Der Mann faszinierte mich jeden Tag mehr.  
"Ich bin nicht sehr gut darin, es ist unheimlich anstrengend, bisher schaffe ich nur einfache Schwebezauber und ich kann ein wenig Licht machen", erklärte er auf meine erste Frage "Das Ministerium bekommt die Zauber nicht mit, da die Magie aus uns kommt und nicht besonders mächtig ist. Die wissen nur was der Zauberstab tut."  
Beeindruckt betrachtete ich ihn, bis mir auffiel wie bescheuert ich aussehen musste und ich räusperte mich verlegen.  
"Wie lange hast du dafür gebraucht?" fragte ich dann neugierig.  
"Ungefähr ein Jahr"  
Ich nickte verstehend. Er hatte im letzten Jahr vermutlich jede freie Minute geübt. Wie sollte man sich auch sonst beschäftigen, wenn man keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte. Das war wohl auch der Grund, weswegen so wenige die Magie beherrschten. Mit einem Zauberstab ging es wesentlich einfacher und schneller.  
"Dumbledore konnte das auch, nicht wahr?" meinte ich und er nickte.  
"Ja, er war gut darin, aber es ist auf Dauer zu anstrengend. Je größer der Zauber ist, umso mehr Energie verbrauchst du."  
Ich nickte verstehend. Vielleicht würde ich das irgendwann noch mal versuchen, oder eventuell konnte er es mir beibringen. Wir hatten ja jetzt genug Zeit. Aber ich wollte ihn jetzt noch nicht fragen, dann müsste ich wohl erklären warum ich nun Zeit hatte. Dazu fühlte ich mich noch nicht in der Lage.  
Und schon war unser Gesprächsstoff erschöpft. Wir redeten nie viel miteinander, da ich ohnehin die meiste Zeit arbeitete und ich anschließend müde war. Der Gedanke daran machte mich wieder traurig, ich würde die nächsten Tage zu Hause verbringen und hatte nichts, womit ich mich beschäftigen konnte. Ich war einfach ein Arbeitstier, mit Urlaub hatte ich noch nie was anfangen können, schon gar nicht wenn er unbezahlt war.  
Aber jetzt hatte ich genügend Zeit mit Berry Schluss zu machen.  
Ich seufzte kurz.  
"Wenn du mich suchst, ich nehme ein Bad", sagte ich und stand auf. Er warf mir einen Blick zu, der zeigte, dass er mich dort ganz sicher nicht aufsuchen würde, was ich tatsächlich kurz bedauerte.  
So langsam zweifelte ich wirklich an meinem Verstand. Ich hatte mich nicht in ihn verliebt, das hoffte ich jedenfalls. Und trotzdem zog er mich an.  
Es war nicht so, das ich mich direkt auf ihn stürzen wollte... doch, genauso war es.


	13. Ich würd dich gerne einfach ignorieren

Hi, ich danke euch allen für eure Reviews, hatte zwischenzeitlich schon gedacht es liest keiner mehr. Weil ich so unregelmäßig mit meinen Updates war. Aber jetzt hab ich wieder Internet und kann wieder schneller updaten.

Ich freue mich, dass ihr Interesse an meiner FF habt.

LG

e-z

[i][b]Kapitel 12 - Ich würd dich gerne einfach ignorieren[/b][/i]

Nach dem Bad stieg ich direkt in mein Bett und war dankbar dafür, in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen. Es überraschte mich, dass ich ohne Probleme bis zum nächsten Mittag durchschlief. Dennoch fühlte ich mich kraftlos und müde, als ich aufstand. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich nun mit dem Tag anfangen sollte.  
Schlecht gelaunt zog ich einen Jogging Anzug an und schlurfte in die Küche um mir einen Kaffee zu machen. Ich nahm an, das Snape schon wach war und machte gleich eine Tasse für ihn mit.  
Tatsächlich saß er schon im Wohnzimmer und blickte mich stirnrunzelnd an, als ich mich zu ihm setzte.  
"Ich hoffe du magst Kaffee", sagte ich und reichte ihm eine Tasse.  
"Hat das Ministerium zu?" fragte er zweifelnd und ich schnalzte mit der Zunge. Er war doch sonst so ein stiller Zeitgenosse, wieso musste er jetzt sprechen?  
"Ich hab Urlaub" antwortete ich ausweichend. Ich wollte ihm nichts von meinem Zwangsurlaub erzählen, da ich ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben wollte, das er in gewisser Weise Recht gehabt hatte.  
Ich schaltete gelangweilt meinen Fernseher an, der im Grunde nur da war, damit ich etwas hatte worauf ich meine Möbel ausrichten konnte.  
Ein paar Minuten saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander und ich starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Fernseher.  
Eigentlich war unsere Situation die selbe. Wir wussten beide nichts mit uns anzufangen. Snape war zwar etwas eingeschränkter als ich, aber im Grunde langweilten wir uns beide.  
"Was würdest du tun, wenn du ein Baum wärst?", fragte ich etwas später.  
"Was?!" entgegnete er irritiert.  
"Ein Baum steht immer an der selben Stelle und kann sich nicht bewegen", erklärte ich "Wie würde dein Alltag aussehen?"  
Ich wusste das die Frage albern war, aber momentan fühlte ich mich wie ein Baum. Ich kam nicht vor und nicht zurück. Ich saß einfach fest und das so lange, bis ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte. Aber gerade sah es nicht so aus, als würde ich Erfolg haben.  
Meine Frage hatte ihn sichtlich verwirrt, aber trotzdem schien er nach einer Antwort zu suchen.  
"Nun, vermutlich würde ich auf den Regen warten und mich über die Würmer ärgern, die mein Holz fressen"  
Ich nickte nachdenklich.  
"Ziemlich deprimierend, oder?" meinte ich leise.  
"Das werde ich merken, wenn ich wirklich mal ein Baum sein sollte.", sagte er trocken und ich lächelte schwach.  
Niedergeschlagen lehnte ich mich auf dem Sofa zurück und nippte an meiner Kaffeetasse. Würde nun vorerst jeder Tag so aussehen? Wenn ich nicht bald eine Beschäftigung fand, war das sicher der Fall.  
"Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst es nicht tun", sagte Severus nach einer Weile. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und blickte fragend zu ihm rüber.  
"Bitte?"  
"Ich vermute mal, dein Ansehen im Ministerium ist um einiges gesunken, deswegen bist du nun hier und weißt nichts mit dir anzufangen.", erklärte er und ich schürzte die Lippen. Ich konnte nicht verbergen, dass er mich beeindruckte. Er konnte unglaublich schnell kombinieren, oder aber ich war leicht zu durchschauen.  
"Ich habe Urlaub", beharrte ich stur. Es war klar das er mir nicht glaubte. Ich wusste nicht ob ich wirklich mit ihm darüber reden wollte, ich wollte ja nicht einmal daran denken.  
Ich konnte mir auch nicht vorstellen, das ihn das sonderlich interessierte. Es war mein Leben, ich durfte nicht arbeiten. Er war lediglich der Grund dafür, aber es war meine Schuld.  
Ein paar Minuten lang starrte ich stur in die Luft und rang mit mir selbst.  
Traurig seufzte ich dann und blickte zu ihm rüber.  
"Ich habe nicht soweit gedacht. Es ist doch meine Sache, oder nicht? Warum machen die so einen Wirbel darum?" sagte ich frustriert.  
"Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn deine Kollegen Sklaven halten? Hast du nicht selbst, Menschen verurteilt, nur weil sie Hauselfen halten?"  
"Du weißt davon?", fragte ich erstaunt und meine Wangen färbten sich rot.  
"Lupin hat sowas mal erwähnt", sagte er gleichgültig und ich sah betreten zu Boden. .R hatte ich inzwischen aufgegeben, aber trotzdem trat ich noch für Elfenrechte ein. Mir gefiel es einfach nicht, das man Hauselfen hielt nur um es sich bequem zu machen.  
"Trotzdem gibt es noch lange keinen Grund, dass überall rum zu erzählen.", antwortete ich wütend.  
"Damit muss man rechnen, nichts interessiert die Leute mehr, als Skandale von anderen. Egal ob sie wahr oder falsch sind."  
Ich stimmte ihm schweigend zu.  
Wer konnte das besser beurteilen als er selbst? Er war nicht gerade ein offenes Buch und um so besser konnte man über ihn spekulieren. In der Schule hatte es die wildesten Gerüchte über ihn gegeben und er hatte es garantiert mitbekommen. Ich hatte das Gerede nie geglaubt und mich auch nicht daran beteiligt. Gerüchte hatten mich noch nie interessiert.  
Trotzdem fühlte ich mich jetzt nicht besser. Meine Absichten waren gut und jeder der mich einigermaßen gut kannte, würde das wissen.  
Es war frustrierend welche Folgen das Gerede haben konnte. In diesem Fall war ich das beste Beispiel, ich hatte fast meinen Job verloren.  
"Wenn du dich aber um deinen Kram gekümmert hättest, würdest du jetzt in deinem Büro Akten wälzen.", sagte er ohne mich anzusehen.  
"Dann hätte ich meine Prinzipien verraten und du würdest heute noch bei Berry die Wände bemalen", antwortete ich bissig.  
"Ich glaube ohnehin nicht, dass du Erfolg haben wirst"  
"Schön das du so zuversichtlich bist", entgegnete ich sarkastisch.  
"Ich bin nur realistisch, ich meine..."  
"Ich habe dich aber nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt!" fiel ich ihm scharf ins Wort und er verstummte sofort. Seine Hoffnungslosigkeit ärgerte mich, es ging doch hier um seine Freiheit.  
"Entschuldige, ich wollte dir nicht den Mund verbieten", sagte ich nur eine Sekunde später. Er wandte sich zu mir um und lächelte spöttisch.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Mir war klar, was er dachte. Ich hatte die Möglichkeit ihm Befehle zu erteilen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Und ich wollte es auch nicht.  
"Es wäre hilfreich, wenn du nicht immer versuchen würdest, mir alles auszureden.", meinte ich schlecht gelaunt.  
"Was immer Ihr möchtet!" antwortete er monoton und ich schnaubte.  
"Lass den Unsinn", fuhr ich ihn an und stieß ihm mit meiner Hand leicht gegen die Schulter.  
Die kurze Berührung traf mich wie ein Schlag. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in meinem Körper aus und alles in mir schrie danach ihn noch einmal zu berühren.  
Ich dachte ich hätte mich inzwischen unter Kontrolle, aber meine zitternden Hände bewiesen mir das Gegenteil.  
Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich verlor mich wieder in seinen Augen. Fühlte er das selbe? Damals in Berrys Wohnung, war ich der Meinung gewesen, aber vielleicht hatte ich es mir nur eingebildet.  
Hatte er die Luft angehalten? Ich konnte nicht sehen ob er atmete, aber ich musste meinen Blick ganz dringend von ihm lösen, sonst würde ich etwas tun, was ich hinterher wahrscheinlich bereute.  
"Ich muss noch in den Keller", rief ich hastig und sprang auf.  
"Eine gut Idee", sagte er ebenso schnell und das ließ mich vermuten, dass er das selbe fühlte. Beinahe hätte ich mich daraufhin wieder zu ihm umgedreht, um zu tun, was mein Inneres verlangte. Aber ich blieb stark.  
Ich verfluchte mich dafür, dass mir auf die Schnelle nur so eine lahme Ausrede eingefallen war. Peinlich wurde es allerdings, als ich daraufhin in die Küche ging.


	14. Ein unseriöses Angebot

Vielen Dank nochmal für eure Reviews. Und auch vielen Dank für den Hinweis auf meinen Rechtschreibfehler. Ich versuche immer alles so gut wie möglich auszubessern, aber leider habe ich momentan auch keine Beta.

Da ich mit einem kleinem Mini Pc abtippe und der nicht gerade leicht zu handhaben ist, kommt vermutlich sowas öfter vor, manchmal verschluckt er ganze Wörter einfach und das bemerke ich bei der Rechtschreibprüfung nicht.... egal, ich hoffe es stört euch nicht all zu sehr, ich gebe mein bestes.

Ich weiß nicht ob ich vor Weihnachten noch ein Update schaffe, falls nicht, wünsche ich euch Frohe Festtage und ein fettes Christkind.

_**Kapitel 13 - Ein unseriöses Angebot**_

Nachdem ich einige Stunden vollkommen sinnlos in der Küche verbracht hatte, beschloss ich endlich die Sache mit Berry zu beenden. Ich wusste nicht, ob er zu Hause war, aber ich fand es ohnehin besser heute auf normalen Wege an seiner Tür zu klingeln.  
Meine Hände waren schwitzig, ich war gespannt wie er reagieren würde, immerhin hatte ich ein sehr teures Geschenk von ihm bekommen.  
Sicherheitshalber hielt ich meinen Zauberstab im Ärmel bereit und wartete darauf das er öffnete.  
"Warum nimmst du nicht den Kamin?" fragte er überrascht, als er geöffnet hatte. Ich beschloss die Frage einfach zu ignorieren und ging an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Ich muss mit dir reden, Berry" begann ich unsicher und er lächelte.  
"Natürlich, Liebes" sagte er aufmunternd "Möchtest du ein Glas Wein?"  
"Äh, nein danke", machte ich irritiert. Berry schritt zum Wohnzimmerschrank und holte eine Weinflasche und ein Glas heraus. "Also, ich habe nachgedacht, über uns", begann ich und er blickte mich abwartend an.  
"Das hört sich nicht gut an" vermutete er und ich nickte tapfer.  
"Berry, du bist ein wundervoller Mann, aber ich passe einfach nicht zu dir, verstehst du?"  
"Nein" machte er langsam und ich seufzte. Das es immer so schwierig sein musste, eine Beziehung zu beenden.  
"Hör zu, ich habe dich nicht verdient. Du gibst mir so viel und ich kann dir einfach nichts zurück geben. Ich fühle einfach nicht das selbe wie du" erklärte ich weiter und er ließ sich nachdenklich auf dem Sofa nieder.  
"Was meinst du?" fragte er irritiert und ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Es war mir egal ob ich seine Gefühle verletzte und trotzdem fand ich nicht die richtigen Worte.  
"Wir sind zu verschieden. Ich glaube... Nein, ich weiß, das es mit uns beiden keinen Sinn hat."  
"Aber wir waren uns doch so ähnlich", warf er verständnislos ein. Betont traurig schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
"Nein. Ich habe gedacht es wäre so, aber ich bin ganz anders als du. Ich passe nicht zu dir. Wir sind zwei linke Schuhe, zusammen können wir nicht laufen."  
Das selbe hatte ich damals zu Ron gesagt, damit er mich verstand. Ich sah nicht ein, wieso ich Berry etwas anderes erzählen sollte.  
Er sah mich eine zeitlang fassungslos an und räusperte sich.  
"Du machst also wirklich mit mir Schluss?" fragte er und ich nickte. Wenigstens begriff er schnell. "Nach all dem Geld das ich für dich ausgegeben habe?"  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er eine Szene machte und mir sagte wie sehr er mich liebte. Aber das es ihm sofort ums Geld ging verblüffte mich. Geld besaß er schließlich genug.  
"Das ist alles?!" fragte ich "Du trauerst deinem Geld nach?"  
Ausdruckslos zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
"Na ja, es war wirklich eine Menge Geld."  
Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
"Wenn es dir soviel bedeutet, zahle ich es dir zurück", sagte ich schließlich um endlich gehen zu können. Es ärgerte mich, das sofort ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht trat. Anscheinend war ihm unsere Beziehung nicht viel wert gewesen.  
"Ja, das wäre toll. Du schuldest mir also 10.000 Galleonen", antwortete er und ich keuchte erschrocken.  
"Du machst Witze! So viel Geld?" krächzte ich und er nickte gleichgültig.  
"Ich hatte Rabatt bekommen"  
"Aber so viel Geld habe ich nicht"  
"Dann solltest du ihn mir zurück geben", forderte er lächelnd.  
"Oder?" fragte ich um eine weitere Option offen zu legen.  
"Oder", begann er und stand auf "wir haben ein Problem"  
Ich runzelte die Stirn und umfasste meinen Zauberstab etwas fester. Nur für alle Fälle, ich wusste ja, dass ich ihm nicht trauen konnte.  
"Tatsächlich?" fragte ich trocken "Soviel ich weiß, bin ich nicht verpflichtet, dir irgendwas zurück zu zahlen."  
Er lächelte kurz.  
"Natürlich nicht, aber wir wollen doch trotzdem alles klären", sagte er gut gelaunt. Das gefiel mir nicht.  
"Und was schlägst du vor?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
"Da du ihn nicht zurück geben willst, solltest du die 10.000 Galleonen bei mir abarbeiten" erklärte er lächelnd "Als meine Freundin"  
"Du bist krank!" rief ich schockiert. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Wie konnte er nur auf so kranke Ideen kommen?  
Rons Kollegin hatte Recht gehabt, Berry war nicht mehr ganz dicht.  
"Ich versuche nur alles zu klären" entgegnete er ernst. Sein Vorschlag schien ihm nicht im geringsten unangenehm zu sein.  
"Doch nicht so! Das ist niveaulos, allein auf solche Gedanken zu kommen ist krank!"  
Ein anderes Wort dafür fiel mir einfach nicht ein.  
"Es ist nur gerecht, wenn du ihn nicht zurück geben willst, solltest du mich doch dafür entschädigen.", meinte er achselzuckend und ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Du wusstest doch gar nichts mit ihm anzufangen. Das kann man auch anders -" ich unterbrach mich selbst, als mir ein Gedanke kam. "Weißt du was? Ich denke gar nicht daran dich zu entschädigen, ich schulde dir gar nichts und du kannst nichts dagegen tun!"  
Ich warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zudrehte mich um und ließ ihn in seiner Wohnung stehen.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick lang rechnete ich fest damit, das er mir einen Fluch hinterher schickte, aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Als ich zu Hause ankam, zitterte ich noch immer vor Wut. Ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, was Berry verlangt hatte.  
"Es ist doch wirklich toll, frei zu sein!", rief ich sauer als ich rein kam und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu.  
Snape, der auf dem Sofa saß, drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zu mir um. Eigentlich sollte ich keinen Gedanken mehr an Berry verschwenden, schließlich hatte ich nun nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun. Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht beruhigen.  
"In was für einer Welt leben wir eigentlich?" fragte ich, schritt zum Schrank und holte eine Flasche und zwei Gläser heraus. Die Frage hatte ich mehr an mich selbst gerichtet, als an Snape, dennoch antwortete er.  
"In einer Welt, voller Liebe und Frieden" Seine Stimme war voller Sarkasmus. Ich verzog das Gesicht und stellte die Gläser vor ihn auf den Tisch.  
"Ich brauche jetzt erst mal einen Schnaps!" verkündete ich, füllte die Gläser mit Feuerwhiskey und ließ mich aufs Sofa fallen. Snape blickte skeptisch zur Uhr, es war noch nicht mal Nachmittag.  
"Du bist gerade mal einen Tag lang im Urlaub und verfällst schon dem Alkohol?" fragte er zweifelnd, aber ich hörte ihm gar nicht zu.  
"10.000 Galleonen hat er für dich verlangt" murrte ich und leerte mein Glas in einem Zug. Der brennende Schnaps tat sofort seine Wirkung und ich spürte wie ich langsam ruhiger wurde. "Kannst du dir das vorstellen? 10.000 Galleonen ist eine Menge Geld."  
"Tatsächlich", meinte er uninteressiert. Kopfschüttelnd füllte ich mein Glas erneut.  
"Dein Glas leert sich nicht von selbst", bemerkte ich als mein Blick auf sein noch immer volles Glas fiel.  
"Ich halte nichts davon, jetzt schon mit dem Trinken anzufangen."  
"Stell dich nicht so an", schnaubte ich und drückte ihm das Glas in die Hand.  
"Du glaubst nicht, was er von mir verlangt hat", fing ich wieder an.  
"10.000 Galleonen" antwortete er gelangweilt und leerte sein Glas ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Ich schenkte ihm ohne zu fragen nach und nickte.  
"Ganz genau, aber du kannst dir sicher vorstellen das ich so viel Geld nicht habe.", erklärte ich.  
"Natürlich"  
"Also hat er verlangt, dass ich es als Freundin bei ihm abarbeite"  
Abwartend sah ich ihn an und er hob eine Augenbraue. Es war noch immer unmöglich, ihm Gefühle anzusehen und so wusste ich nicht, wie ich das deuten sollte. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das völlig egal.  
"Soll ich jetzt wirklich was dazu sagen?" meinte er und klang ein wenig genervt. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen damit anzufangen, ich hatte auch eigentlich nicht mit ihm darüber reden wollen. Ich brauchte nur jemanden der zu hörte, aber da war ich bei ihm wohl an der falschen Adresse. Er war nur einfach der einzigste der da war. Ich hätte natürlich auch zu Harry gehen können, aber er kannte Berry nicht so wie Snape ihn kannte.  
Stumm trank ich meinen Whiskey aus und blickte zu Boden. Ich spürte wie meine Wut sich langsam in Trauer verwandelte. Trauer und Frust darüber, das ich so dumm gewesen war.  
"Also gut" sagte er, atmete hörbar aus und stellte sein volles Glas auf den Tisch. Aufmerksam blickte ich zu ihm rüber. "Seine Reaktion überrascht mich nicht. Mich überrascht viel mehr, das du anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet hast. Hast du denn nie erkannt was er..." Snape hielt inne und dachte angestrengt nach. Ich hatte vergessen das er nicht schlecht von seinen Vorbesitzern sprechen durfte. Warum er diese Eigenschaft nicht langsam ablegte, wusste ich nicht. Aber wenn man bedachte wie oft er in die Erziehungsmaßnahme gesteckt wurde, überraschte es mich, das er sich überhaupt auf das Gespräch einließ.  
"... für ein Arschloch ist" beendete ich den Satz für ihn und nickte "Ich war einfach naiv. Er war die ganze Zeit so nett... Aber als er dich geholt hatte, habe ich Zweifel bekommen."  
"Besser spät als nie", sagte er zustimmend und ich seufzte frustriert.  
"Ein einhalb Monate habe ich an ihn verschwendet. In der Zeit hätte ich meinen Traummann finden und in Las Vegas heiraten können." sagte ich niedergeschlagen.  
"Warum Las Vegas?" fragte er, winkte aber sofort wieder ab "Nein, lass es. Ich wills gar nicht wissen."  
Ich lächelte kurz.  
"In Las Vegas geht es am schnellsten und keiner stellt fragen", erklärte ich ihm trotzdem. Stirnrunzeln betrachtete er seinen Whiskey und trank ihn schließlich.  
"Und es ist der einzigste Ort, an dem man betrunken heiraten kann", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf mich hinzu.  
"Bääh", machte ich und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.


	15. Nie wieder Alkohol

[i][b]Kapitel 14 - Nie wieder Alkohol[/b][/i]

Nach meinem dritten Glas Feuerwhiskey, ermahnte mich meine innere Stimme, nichts mehr zu trinken. Unter normalen Umständen hörte ich immer auf das, was sie mir sagte. Aber heute war sie so leise, das ich nicht wusste ob ich sie mir vielleicht nur einbildete.  
Ich fühlte mich jedenfalls gut, meine Wut auf Berry war fast verflogen. Der Alkohol hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt.  
"Severus", meinte ich nachdenklich und er blickte fragend zu mir rüber. Augenblicklich musste ich kichern und hatte s hon wieder vergessen was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. "Das hört sich seltsam an, ich habe noch nie deinen Vornamen benutzt. Severus... Severus... Ist dir mal aufgefallen, das Wörter ihre Bedeutung verlieren, je öfter man sie wiederholt?"  
"Ich glaube du hast genug getrunken", stellte er mit einem genervten Blick fest. Ihm schienen die zwei Gläser überhaupt nichts ausgemacht zu haben.  
"Ich bin nicht betrunken", sagte ich und sprach dabei sehr langsam um die Worte deutlich rauszubringen. "Vielleicht ein bisschen angeheitert, aber in einer guten körperlichen und seelischen Verfassung."  
"Das beruhigt mich" meinte er trocken und ich verzog das Gesicht. Vermutlich hatte er Recht, mir war auch schon aufgefallen das ich nicht mehr ich selbst war. Ein weiterer Grund, weswegen ich so selten trank. Ich hasste es die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren.  
"Ich benehme mich lächerlich, oder?", seufzte ich und meine Laune sank wieder ein wenig. Severus sah mich an, sagte aber nichts dazu.  
"Du kannst mir ruhig zustimmen. Ich habe keine Arbeit, einen Ex-Freund, der nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat und ich habe keine Ahnung was ich jetzt tun soll.", niedergeschlagen blickte ich ihn an "Kann man noch tiefer sinken?"  
"Ja, kann man", erwiderte er sofort und ich lächelte schwach. Natürlich, er war noch tiefer gesunken als ich. Ich hatte immerhin noch meine Rechte, er hingegen hatte nicht mal mehr einen Namen.  
"Siehst du, ich rege mich schon bei solchen Kleinigkeiten auf und du findest dich einfach damit ab."  
"Weil ich keine Wahl habe", entgegnete er bitter. Ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Ich hatte mich schon oft gefragt, was ich an seiner Stelle getan hätte. Ich hätte auf keinen Fall aufgegeben.  
"Du hättest abhauen können, mit deinen Fähigkeiten wäre das sicher kein Problem gewesen."  
"Denkst du, das hätte ich nicht versucht? Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich so oft in der Erziehungsmaßnahme war?" fragte er und sah mich ernst an. "Nach dem dritten Mal war es mir das nicht mehr wert!"  
"Es tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht", sagte ich daraufhin reumütig "Aber dann hast du trotzdem einfach so aufgegeben?"  
Severus atmete sichtlich genervt aus.  
"Selbst wenn es mir gelungen wäre, was hätte ich dann tun sollen? Mich den Rest meines Lebens verstecken, so wie Black es getan hat?"  
"Sirius hat wenigstens nie aufgegeben. Er hat bis zum Schluss gekämpft.", fauchte ich wütend. Wenn Severus ihn damals nicht so angestachelt hätte, wäre Sirius vielleicht nicht so unvorsichtig gewesen.... Nein, das war Unsinn. Jetzt fing ich schon an wie Harry.  
"Und er ist zum Schluss gestorben. Was hat ihm das gebracht?"  
"Er konnte für Harry ein guter Pate sein, er hat sein Leben für ihn gegeben. Sirius hatte die Hoffnung auf ein freies Leben. Ich wäre auch lieber gestorben, als alle meine Träume aufzugeben und mich vor anderen in den Dreck zu knien!", rief ich erhitzt und meine Wangen glühten. Ob das nun vom Alkohol kam, oder von meiner Wut, konnte ich nicht sagen.  
Severus antwortete nicht darauf, sondern fixierte ausdruckslos einen Punkt auf dem Tisch. Ich wusste nicht was er fühlte, aber ich hatte ihm zu denken gegeben. Für ein paar Minuten herrschte eisiges Schweigen.  
Ich hoffte ich war nicht zu hart gewesen, im Grunde brachte es ihn auch nicht weiter, wenn ich ihm sagte, was er hätte tun können.  
"Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen", sagte ich leise, weil das schlechte Gewissen mich nicht los ließ.  
"Das würdest du auch nicht schaffen", entgegnete er spöttisch, blickte zu mir rüber und ich lächelte.  
Nachdenklich strich ich ihm eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus den Augen. Mir war nicht bewusst was ich tat, erst als ich ihn küsste, wurde mir klar, das ich mal wieder zu weit ging. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, aber ich war mir auch nicht sicher ob er erwiderte. Ich fühlte seine warmen Lippen an meinen und hatte keine Kraft, mich von ihm zu lösen. Ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Daran war vermutlich der Whiskey Schuld. Ich konnte mich so schon schwer beherrschen und nun war jede Hoffnung verloren.  
"Ich hab es gewusst!", hörte ich eine kühle Stimme hinter mir. Severus und ich sprangen gleichzeitig auf und ich blickte in Berrys wütendes Gesicht. Er stand mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab mitten in meinem Wohnzimmer.  
"Wie bist du hier reingekommen?" fuhr ich ihn erschrocken an.  
"Mit dem Schlüssel unter deiner Fußmatte", sagte er triumphierend und schmiss mir den kleinen silbernen Schlüssel vor die Füße. Ich hatte vergessen, das ich Berry mal gezeigt hatte, wo ich meinen Ersatzschlüssel aufbewahrt hatte. Entsetzt blickte ich zu Severus der jedoch stand am Rande des Sofas und hatte den Kopf gesenkt.  
"Du glaubst doch nicht, du kannst mich einfach so stehen lassen!", zischte er "Du schuldest mir was und das werde ich auch bekommen!"  
"Ich schulde dir gar nichts!", rief ich stur, weichte jedoch verunsichert zurück, als er einen Schritt auf mich zu machte.  
"Tatsächlich? Was denkst du, wird das Ministerium zu der Szene eben sagen?" fragte er spöttisch. Ich schluckte unbehaglich, egal aus welchem Grund ich ihn geküsst hatte, das Ministerium würde es nicht gut heißen. Sie würden ihn mir wegnehmen und mich wahrscheinlich vors Gericht stellen. Dann wären unsere ganzen Bemühungen umsonst gewesen.  
"Was willst du?" fragte ich kühl um gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen. Jetzt hatte er etwas um mich zu erpressen.  
Er lächelte wieder süffisant.  
"Ich möchte ihn zurück" erklärte er und mein Blick verdunkelte sich. Ich war mir sicher das das noch nicht alles war.  
"Und weiter?"  
Er kam noch einen Schritt auf mich zu und zog mich ruckartig am Handgelenk zu ihm. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab in der Hosentasche, aber ich bezweifelte, das ich ihn schnell genug ziehen konnte, um ihn zu schocken.  
"Und ich möchte dich" sagte er und strich mir mit seiner Hand durchs Gesicht. "Als kleine Entschädigung sozusagen."  
Ich schnaubte verächtlich und versuchte mich von ihm zu lösen, jedoch erfolglos.  
"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!", fauchte ich und er lachte kalt. "Lieber stelle ich mich dem Ministerium freiwillig."  
Sein Griff um meine Arme verstärkte sich und ich japste vor Schmerz.  
"Und wenn ich dich einfach mitnehme?" flüsterte er und wieder versuchte ich mich loszureißen, aber er hielt mich eisern fest.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Snape sich uns näherte und nur einen Moment später brach Berry über mir zusammen.  
Schreiend stürzte ich rückwärts zu Boden und wurde unter Berry begraben. Ich keuchte erschöpft und versuchte ihn von mir runterzuschieben, jedoch vergebens.  
"Hilf mir mal", rief ich ächzend. Mit Leichtigkeit schob Severus ihn von mir runter und ich sprang schwer atmend auf.  
"Du hast ihn niedergeschlagen!", stellte ich fest als ich wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte "Severus, du hast dich strafbar gemacht!"  
"Gern geschehen!", knurrte er verärgert.  
"Was meinst du was passiert, wenn er das dem Ministerium meldet?" rief ich entrüstet. Er hatte wirklich kopflos gehandelt. Aus der Sache würden wir niemals mehr heil rauskommen.  
"Glaubst du wirklich das macht jetzt noch einen Unterschied?", gab Severus zurück und ich schwieg betroffen. Meine Hände zitterten vor Aufregung, es war alles schief gelaufen. Ich stieg über den bewusstlosen Berry hinüber zum Tisch und nahm einen großen Schluck, aus der Feuerwhiskey Flasche.  
"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" fragte ich seufzend.  
Severus sah mich ausdruckslos an.  
"Du änderst sein Gedächtnis!" entgegnete er und ich sah ihn ungläubig an. Wir verschlimmerten unsere Situation in jeder Minute die verstrich. Ich blickte zu Berry und lachte plötzlich.  
"Du bist gut, wie soll ich das denn machen?" meinte ich und winkte mit der Flasche in meiner Hand. "Was meinst du was passiert, wenn ich mich in dem Zustand an ihm zu schaffen mache? Ihm wird es so gehen wie Lockhart!"  
Severus warf mir einen Blick zu, der zeigte, dass ihm das vollkommen egal war.  
"Prima, und was jetzt?" fragte er ungeduldig. Nachdenklich blickte ich zu Berry, als mir ein Gedanke kam.  
"Du bist ein viel besserer Zauberer, warum machst du es nicht?", schlug ich vor und warf ihm meinen Zauberstab zu. Er fing ihn geschickt auf und starrte mich fassungslos an.  
"Ich darf nicht zaubern!" entgegnete er und ich verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
"Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass keiner rausfindet das du es warst, sie können lediglich sehen wo ein Zauber ausgeführt wurde. Wir haben uns bisher nichts zu schulden kommen lassen, also interessiert sich auch keiner für uns.", erklärte ich geduldig. Zweifelnd blickte er auf Berry runter.


	16. Viel zuviel

Ich freue mich, dass euch die FF nach wie vor gefällt. So weit ich mich erinnern kann, wird sie wohl so zwischen 30 und 40 Kapitel haben.

Lg

e-z

[u][b]**Kapitel 15 - Viel zuviel**[/b]  
[/u]  
Wir hatten es geschafft, innerhalb von einer viertel Stunde sämtliche Regeln zu brechen. Und wir waren noch lange nicht fertig, denn Berry lag noch immer bewusstlos am Boden.  
"Du hast doch eben selbst gesagt, dass es nun auch keinen Unterschied mehr macht!", versuchte ich ihn weiter zu überreden. Er sah mich prüfend an und drehte den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sich plötzlich so anstellte. Wir steckten doch schon viel zu tief im Dreck, um jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen.  
"Nun mach schon!" fuhr ich ihn ungeduldig an. Endlich bewegte er sich, hob meinen Zauberstab und murmelte was. Gespannt hielt ich den Atem an. Ich hatte noch nie jemandem das Gedächtnis geändert und ich hoffte das wenigstens Severus wusste was er tat. Immerhin beherrschte er Legilimentik, da kannte er sich doch mit dem Gedächtnis aus, oder nicht?  
"Ich denke das dürfte reichen", sagte er nach einer Weile ruhig und reichte mir meinen Zauberstab.  
"Wie finden wir das heraus?" fragte ich unsicher.  
"Du kannst gerne warten, bis er aufwacht und fragst ihn dann selbst!" erwiderte er gereizt. Es ärgerte ihn wohl, das ich an seinen Fähigkeiten zweifelte, aber ich wollte mir wirklich sicher sein.  
"Oder?"  
"Oder du siehst zu, dass du ihn in seine Wohnung schaffst.", bemerkte er "Und stell ihm eine Flasche Schnaps daneben, dann macht er sich hoffentlich keine Gedanken um seine Wissenslücken."  
Zustimmend nickte ich und kniete mich runter zu Berry.  
"Uff..." machte ich angewidert "Ich glaube das ist nicht nötig, er stinkt extrem nach Schnaps!"  
Severus murmelte etwas das sich ganz nach "Da ist er nicht der einzigste" klang, aber vielleicht hatte ich mich auch verhört.  
"Was?" fragte ich verärgert und er sah mich unschuldig an.  
"Ich habe nichts gesagt."

Am nächsten Tag fühlte ich mich schrecklich, was sicher nicht nur am Alkohol lag. Die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages schienen mich regelrecht zu überfluten. Im ersten Moment als ich aufwachte hatte ich gehofft nur zu träumen, aber das war unmöglich. Es war alles wirklich passiert. Wir hatten Berry das Gedächtnis gelöscht und ich hatte Severus geküsst. Es war beides nicht gerade gut gewesen, aber mit Berry wurde ich wenigstens nicht konfrontiert sobald ich das Schlafzimmer verließ. Ich konnte mich auch nicht ewig hier verstecken, ich musste Severus entgegen treten.  
Severus saß wie immer schon am Tisch, als ich die Küche betrat. Er stand immer früh auf, wahrscheinlich brauchte er nicht soviel Schlaf wie andere.  
"Morgen", grüßte ich ihn und errötete leicht. Severus blickte nicht zu mir auf, sondern nickte nur.  
Niedergeschlagen machte ich uns Kaffee und nahm eine Aspirin gegen die Kopfschmerzen. Ich besaß zwar auch Tränke die wesentlich schneller wirkten, aber dafür hätte ich in den Keller gehen müssen.  
"Ich hoffe wirklich, es wird keine Folgen für uns haben", seufzte ich und nippte an meiner Tasse.  
"Du glaubst noch immer nicht, das ich es geschafft habe sein Gedächtnis zu ändern" bemerkte er und hob eine Augenbraue. Ich errötete wieder und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten", beeilte ich mich zu sagen.  
"Aber?", harkte er misstrauisch nach und ich lächelte schwach.  
"Aber ich würde gerne hundertprozentig wissen, ob alles geklappt hat", erklärte ich kleinlaut und er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.  
"Das heißt im Klartext, du hast kein Vertrauen!"  
Ich biss mir verunsichert auf die Lippen. Natürlich vertraute ich seinen Fähigkeiten, alleine schon weil ich wusste wie gut er war. Aber ich war trotzdem nervös, weil ich das Ergebnis nicht gesehen hatte und nur auf etwas zu vertrauen, fand ich sehr unsicher.  
"Doch schon! Aber du hast jetzt schon länger nicht mehr gezaubert, vielleicht bist du aus der Übung", gab ich zu bedenken.  
"Wenn es bis spätestens zum Mittag nicht an der Tür geklingelt hat, kannst du dir sicher sein!" sagte er trocken und ich schnaubte.  
"Dann ist es zu spät", entgegnete ich.  
"Warum? Was wolltest du denn dagegen unternehmen", fragte er zweifelnd. Ich zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich wüsste nur...", begann ich und zuckte erschrocken zusammen als es tatsächlich an der Tür klingelte.  
"Berry" flüsterte ich vor Schreck erstarrt. Severus dachte ausdruckslos nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
"Unsinn, wieso sollte er klingeln? Er hat doch einen Schlüssel" sagte er verächtlich und ich warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Wie konnte er jetzt noch Witze machen?  
Leise stand ich auf und schritt auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür. Meine Handy zitterten leicht, vielleicht war der Zauber schief gegangen, oder Berry versuchte einfach sein Glück erneut. Ich blinzelte vorsichtig durch den Spion und seufzte erleichtert, als ich Harry erkannte.  
"Merlin sei Dank, ich dachte schon..." begann ich, als ich die Tür öffnete, aber Harry winkte hastig ab. Schnell trat er ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
"Keine Zeit, ich habs eilig" sagte er gehetzt und ich blinzelte ihn fragend an. "Wir haben ein Problem!"  
"Was für ein Problem?"  
Harry blickte sich in der Wohnung um.  
"Sind wir alleine?" fragte er leise und ich runzelte die Stirn.  
"Nur mein Mitbewohner" erklärte ich und deutete zur Küche. "Harry was ist los?"  
Er seufzte kurz und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"So ganz genau weiß ich es auch nicht" sagte er und ich hob irritiert eine Augenbraue. "Im Ministerium haben sie eben darüber gesprochen, Hermine. Irgendjemand hat Snape gemeldet."  
Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an. Womit hatten wir das verdient? Konnte nicht einmal alles gut gehen? Gestresst fuhr ich mir durch die Haare, ich hatte doch geahnt, das der Zauber nicht funktioniert hatte.  
"Berry", hauchte ich und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Dann hast du also mit ihm Schluss gemacht", schlussfolgerte er und ich seufzte niedergeschlagen.  
"Und was jetzt?" fragte ich und biss mir auf die Lippen. Sie würden ihn mir wegnehmen, wenn ich nichts unternahm.  
"Ich weiß ja nicht worum es geht und weswegen man ihn angezeigt hat, aber sie wollen spätestens in einer Stunde hier sein.", erklärte er und mir blieb das Herz stehen. Ich hatte angenommen, wir hätten noch etwas Zeit um zu überlegen was wir tun konnten. Aber das sah nicht so aus.  
"In einer Stunde?!" rief ich "Sie wollen ihn mitnehmen!"  
Aufgeregt lief ich in die Küche und Harry folgte mir.  
"Das ist doch noch gar nicht gesagt!" versuchte Harry mich zu beruhigen. "Ich hab doch nicht gehört worum es genau geht!"  
Mir schwirrte der Kopf, die Wirkung des Aspirins war ausgeblieben.  
Ich blickte nachdenklich zu Severus, der noch immer am Tisch saß. Es wurde mir langsam alles zu viel.  
"Harry, die machen sich sicher nicht umsonst auf den Weg, sonst würden sie mich einfach nur einladen und nicht unangemeldet vorbei kommen." sagte ich. Harry blieb daraufhin stumm. In meiner Verzweiflung fiel mir wieder ein, was ich gestern gesagt hatte. Ich durfte nicht einfach aufgeben.  
Entschlossen wandte ich mich an Severus.  
"Geh hoch und pack deine Sachen!", sagte ich müde. Er warf mir einen misstrauischen Blick zu, befolgte aber meinen Befehl sofort, obwohl er gar nichts zu packen besaß.  
"Sie werden ihn nicht kriegen!"  
"Hermine, was hast du vor?" fragte Harry scharf und ich nahm meine Handtasche vom Stuhl.  
"Harry, geh jetzt bitte nach Hause. Ich will nicht das man dich mit rein zieht.", entgegnete ich und stopfte alles was ich an Geld finden konnte hinein. Ich war froh das ich wenigstens etwas erspartes immer in einer Kaffeetasse hatte. Für einen Notfall wie diesen, denn ich würde wohl kaum noch Zeit haben zu Gringotts zu gehen.  
"Ich stecke schon drin, falls dir das nicht aufgefallen ist", meinte Harry ungeduldig .  
"Noch nicht. Geh jetzt bitte" erwiderte ich und schritt zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Sag bitte das du nicht vorhast zu fliehen" rief er und wurde offensichtlich langsam sauer. "Du machst dich damit ebenfalls strafbar. Sie werden euch verfolgen, Hermine, bitte tu das nicht"  
Gehetzt sah ich auf die Uhr, wir hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
"Ich muss mich beeilen, Harry"  
"Nein, hör mir zu..."  
"Du hörst mir jetzt mal zu, Potter. Ich werde jetzt verschwinden und du gehst brav nach Hause und tust so als wüsstest du nichts. Das ist mein letztes Wort." sagte ich streng und Harry blickte mich wütend an.  
"Schön!" fauchte er sauer und stampfte zur Tür "Ich wünsche dir viel Glück!"  
Ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen, verließ er meine Wohnung und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Traurig sah ich ihm nach, mein Entschluss stand fest.


	17. Der Morgen stirbt nie

Hiermit beginnt der zweite Teil der FF, es wird nun hauptsächlich um die Flucht und Hermines Versuch Snape zu retten, gehen. Und wir nähern uns dem romantischen Teil.

**TEIL 2** -

**Unscharf an den Rändern**

_**Kapitel 16 - Der Morgen stirbt nie**_

"Bist du fertig?", fragte ich Severus, als er die Treppe runterkam. Ich hatte mir eine Baseballkappe aufgesetzt und meine Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden. Er sah mich prüfend.  
"Muss ich dir noch sagen, was ich von dieser Idee halte?", brummte er verstimmt und ich lächelte.  
Wortlos hing ich mir meine Handtasche um und verstaute noch zwei gefälschte Pässe darin. Es war mir gleich, was er von meinem Plan hielt, ich würde nicht kampflos aufgeben.  
"Also... Willst du so gehen?" fragte ich und musterte ihn prüfend. Die zerschlissenen Klamotten die er trug, waren doch etwas auffällig.  
Er blickte mit hochgezogener Braue, an sich herunter.  
"Gefalle ich dir nicht?"  
Ich errötete leicht und beschloss nicht darauf einzugehen, stattdessen schwang ich meinen Zauberstab und änderte seine Kleidung.  
Im schwarzen Anzug und weißem Hemd stand er schließlich vor mir.  
Ich nickte zustimmend, das war um einiges besser. Severus hingegen wirkte wenig begeistert, sparte sich aber jegliches Kommentar.  
"Handschuhe!" rief ich aus, nahm ein altes Paar aus meinem Schrank und änderte es für ihn. "Zieh sie an, dann sieht man die Nummern nicht mehr."  
"Das bezweifle ich", murmelte er, zog sie aber trotzdem an und hielt mir dann seine Hände entgegen.  
Ich staunte überrascht, als sich die leuchtende "13" durch den Stoff brannte.  
"Oh... Na gut", machte ich enttäuscht "Dann pass auf, dass man deine Handrücken nicht sieht."  
Anscheinend hatte das Ministerium wirklich an alles gedacht.  
Ich blickte gehetzt auf die Uhr, es wurde höchste Zeit. Rasch griff ich nach seiner Hand und noch bevor mich das angenehme Gefühl erfasste, waren wir appariert.  
Als wir in der Eingangshalle des Flughafens standen, ließ ich ihn los und er blickte sich skeptisch um.  
"Du weißt schon, dass es nicht mal fünf Minuten dauert, bis sie raus haben, wo wir hin appariert sind."  
Ich nickte wissend.  
"Sicher, aber hier gehen gleich so viele Flieger, woher wollen sie wissen welchen wir genommen haben?"  
"Wir fliegen?!"  
"Ich wollte eigentlich schwimmen gehen, ich hab nur die Handtücher vergessen" schnappte ich genervt. "Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?!"  
Was sollten wir denn sonst hier?  
"Entschuldige, aber ich verlasse nicht jeden Tag mit einer verrückten Hals über Kopf das Land!", erwiderte er gereizt.  
Ich winkte genervt ab.  
Jetzt durfte ich erst mal nicht mehr zaubern, sonst hätten sie unsere Fährte schnell raus.  
Ich griff in meine Tasche und reichte ihm seinen falschen Pass.  
"James Bond? Ist dir nichts auffälligeres eingefallen?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll, als er seinen Pass studierte und ich schon auf einen Ticketschalter zusteuerte.  
"Wer bitte verdächtigt James Bond? Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass Zauberer die Filme kennen.", erwiderte ich und wir reihten uns in die Schlange für Last Minute Flüge ein.  
"Ich bin übrigens Jessica Bond, wir haben gestern geheiratet und fliegen heute in die Flitterwochen", erklärte ich flüsternd und er stöhnte leise.  
"Bonds Frau hieß allerdings Theresa und ist tot.", entgegnete er genervt.  
"Das wäre aber wirklich etwas auffällig!", meinte ich, obwohl ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gewusst hatte das Bond verheiratet war.  
"Also Schatz, wo möchtest du unsere Flitterwochen verbringen?" fragte ich und studierte die Anzeigetafel der nächsten Flüge.  
"Deutschland", sagte er prompt "Da ist es nicht so warm."  
Ich runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und nickte.  
Es dauerte ungefähr eine viertel Stunde bis wir an die Reihe kamen und ich legte der Dame die Pässe auf den Tisch.  
"Zwei Flüge nach Rio!", sagte ich lächelnd und Severus schnaubte.  
Die Dame nickte freundlich und nahm die Pässe entgegen.  
Stirnrunzelnd las sie die Namen und blickte dann zu Severus.  
"James Bond? Ihre Eltern hatten Humor", meinte sie lachend.  
"Nein, sie sind Engländer!" entgegnete er barsch und das Lachen der Frau erstarb.  
"Entschuldigen Sie die Laune meines Mannes", sprang ich helfend ein "Wir sind seit gestern verheiratet das macht ihm zu schaffen. Er hat ziemliche Bindungsängste... Aber Sie wissen ja wie Männer sind, erst versprechen sie einem das Blaue vom Himmel und dann..."  
"... Haben sie schlechte Laune, weil die Braut in der Hochzeitsnacht lieber mit dem Bruder des Mannes schläft!", unterbrach Severus mich gereizt und ich starrte ihn sprachlos an. Ich spürte den vorwurfsvollen Blick der Frau am Schalter und ich errötete beschämt.  
"Das ist nicht wahr...", protestierte ich schwach, wurde aber nicht beachtet.  
"Hier sind Ihre Tickets", sagte die Frau zu Severus "Ihr Flug geht in fünf Minuten, ich wünsche Ihnen alles gute!"  
Sie schenkte Severus noch einen mitfühlenden Blick und er zog mich mit sich fort. Ich konnte nicht fassen was gerade passiert war, wie konnte er so etwas behaupten? Hatte er eine Ahnung wie peinlich mir das war?

Bis wir im Flugzeug saßen hatte ich keine Gelegenheit mehr, ihn darauf anzusprechen und selbst als ich auf meinem Platz saß, fehlten mir noch immer die Worte.  
"Das war wirklich... Unglaublich!", begann ich verärgert und er sah mich fragend an.  
"Was?"  
"Wie konntest du so etwas erniedrigendes sagen?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Du hast doch angefangen und ich wollte überzeugend sein!"  
Es war unfassbar wie uneinsichtig er war.  
"Weißt du wie peinlich mir das war?", fauchte ich wütend.  
"Ja, du warst wirklich glaubwürdig!"  
"Hast du überhaupt einen Bruder?"  
Er lächelte süffisant.  
"Soll ich dir seine Adresse geben?"  
Ich errötete wieder und schwieg kurz. Wie schaffte er es, aus jedem Gespräch als Sieger hervor zu gehen? Ich dachte bisher immer, ich wäre redegewandt, aber gegen ihn hatte ich offensichtlich keine Chance.  
"Moment mal," rief ich, als mir etwas auffiel "Du hast keinen Bruder, in der Geschichte von Hogwarts, sind Steckbriefe von allen..."  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte," unterbrach mich eine männliche Stimme in schlechtem Englisch und ich drehte mich im Sitz um.  
Hinter uns saß ein brasilianisches Pärchen.  
"Sie sind Engländer oder?" Der Mann hatte schwarze Haare und einen dicken Schnäuzer. "Vor unserer Hinreise habe ich meiner Frau erklärt, wie stolz die Engländer auf ihre Werke sind und sie wollte mir nicht glauben."  
Ich sah lächelnd zu seiner Frau, die mit sauertöpfischer Miene neben ihm saß und der das offenbar alles völlig egal war.  
"Das ist richtig, mein Mann kann das bestätigen, seine Eltern heißen Bond und sie haben ihn tatsächlich James genannt!"  
"Wirklich? Hast du das gehört, Schatz?"  
"Wundervoll", schnaubte sie verärgert.  
"Nicht wahr?" meinte ich lächelnd "Ich war ja etwas skeptisch, James Bond zu heiraten, aber ich muss sagen er ähnelt 007 kein bißchen!"  
"Wie schade" Der Mann lachte herzlich.  
"Man kann ja nicht alles haben, heutzutage muss man nehmen was kommt, selbst wenn es nicht der Jackpot ist..."  
"Soll ich vielleicht den Platz mit ihm tauschen?" fiel mir Severus genervt ins Wort und ich seufzte.  
"Er ist immer gleich so eifersüchtig", erklärte ich dem Mann und dieser nickte verständnisvoll.  
Ich drehte mich wieder zu Severus um und grinste siegessicher.  
"Der Punkt ging an mich!"  
Er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das ist lächerlich"  
Ich zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und lehnte mich im Sitz zurück.  
"Wie geht es in Brasilien weiter?" fragte Severus nach einer Weile. Ich dachte kurz nach.  
"Keine Ahnung"  
"Ich dachte du hast einen Plan!"  
"Den hatte ich auch. Der bestand daraus den Flughafen zu erreichen und das Land zu verlassen.", erwiderte ich gelassen.  
"Du verlässt das Land und weißt nicht mal wie es dann weitergehen soll?" zischte er vorwurfsvoll.  
"Ich hatte nicht gerade viel Zeit mir Gedanken zu machen!" meinte ich beleidigt. "Überleg doch selbst mal!"  
"Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, ich war es nicht der das Land verlassen wollte", grollte er "Aber wir könnten den nächsten Flieger nehmen und ins Ministerium gehen."  
"Scherzkeks", gluckste ich, lehnte mich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen. Ich hatte noch etwas Zeit um unsere Lage zu verdrängen, aber spätestens in Brasilien würde es mich einholen.  
Vielleicht hatte ich kopflos gehandelt und Harry und Severus hatten Recht. Aber jetzt war es zu spät, wir waren schließlich schon unterwegs.

Einige Zeit später wurde ich unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, da mich jemand an der Schulter rüttelte. Müde öffnete ich die Augen und erkannte Severus. Was machte er in meinem Schlafzimmer?  
"Morgen", murmelte ich und rieb mir die Augen. Verwundert stellte ich fest, dass wir nicht in meinem Schlafzimmer waren.  
"Wo sind wir?" fragte ich irritiert.  
"Wir machen gerade eine Notlandung", sagte Severus schadenfroh.  
Wir saßen in einem Flugzeug. Ich seufzte enttäuscht, als mir alles wieder einfiel. Ich hatte es für einen Traum gehalten. Aber wir waren wirklich auf dem Weg nach Brasilien.  
"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" fragte ich als mein Blick aus dem Fenster fiel. Es war bereits dunkel.  
"Bis jetzt", antwortete Severus knapp.  
"So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen", schnaubte ich.


	18. Maria Garcia

Vielen Dank für eure zahlreichen Reviews, leider habe ich nur selten die Zeit antworten zu schreiben, ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel.

Rückblickend betrachend finde ich Sevs Entwicklung auch etwas schnell, aber beim schreiben kommt einem das wie eine Ewigkeit vor...

Es ist vermutlich kein Zufall, dass dem ein oder anderem etwas von Farin Urlaub entgegen schlägt. Ich bin schon seit Jahren Ärzte Fan, was man vermutlich an meinen FF`s (Phänomenal Egal, Es gibt kein zurück), Oneshots (Rebell, Nie gesagt) und diversen Kapitelüberschriften erkennen kann.

LG

e-z

_**Kapitel 17 - Maria Garcia**_

Suchend blickte ich mich in der großen Eingangshalle des Flughafens um. Ich hatte schon eine Idee wo wir eventuell die erste Zeit bleiben konnten. Ich wollte ungern mein letztes Geld für ein Hotel hergeben.  
"Siehst du irgendwo ein Telefon?" fragte ich Severus und er deutete nach rechts.  
"Wen willst du anrufen?"  
An der Wand hingen bestimmt zehn Telefone und so steuerte ich direkt auf einen freien Apparat zu.  
"Ich habe eine Brieffreundin hier, allerdings habe ich ihr bestimmt schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr geschrieben.", erklärte ich während ich in meiner Handtasche nach meinem Adressbuch kramte. "Vielleicht können wir ein paar Tage bei ihr wohnen."  
"Hast du sie schon mal gesehen?"  
Ich nickte knapp, hob den Hörer ab und wählte eine Nummer.  
"Auf einem Foto"  
Severus drückte die Hand auf die Gabel und ich sah ihn genervt an.  
"Du willst bei einer Fremden übernachten?"  
"Erstens kenne ich sie schon, seit ich sieben bin und zweitens wollen wir bei ihr übernachten!"  
Entschlossen löste ich seine Hand von der Gabel und wählte erneut. "Aber falls hier ein paar deiner Todesserfreunde leben, können wir auch gerne dorthin!"  
Severus warf mir einen feindseligen Blick zu und drehte sich um.  
Gerade als ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen wollte, nahm jemand den Hörer ab.  
Maria, meine Brieffreundin freute sich sehr von mir zu hören und noch mehr freute sie sich, als ich ihr erklärte, dass ich sie besuchen wollte. Sicherheitshalber gab sie mir noch mal ihre Adresse durch und hängte dann ein.  
"So, die nächste Zeit sind wir schon mal untergebracht.", sagte ich fröhlich und grinste. Der schwarzhaarige blickte düster drein, sagte aber nichts.  
Jetzt wo wir wenigstens schon mal eine Anlaufstelle hatten, war mir wesentlich leichter zumute und ich freute mich über die Wärme die uns draußen empfing.  
Gekonnt schlängelte ich mich an einer gehetzten Menschenmenge vorbei und sah mich nach einem Taxi um. Ein Bus war sicher billiger, aber ich kannte mich hier nicht aus und hatte keine Ahnung in welche Richtung wir fahren mussten. Das Glück stand ausnahmsweise auf unserer Seite, denn ich musste nur einmal winken, bis ein Taxi vor uns hielt.  
Der Fahrer sprach leider kein Englisch, aber ich deutete kurz auf die Adresse in meinem Buch und er nickte. Zufrieden entledigte ich mich meiner schwarzen Sweatjacke, die mir inzwischen zu warm war und lehnte mich zurück.  
Nachdenklich betrachtete ich die Gegend während wir fuhren. Es war unglaublich viel Verkehr und wir mussten ständig an Ampeln warten. So voll hatte ich mir Rio nicht vorgestellt.  
Ich verzog das Gesicht als der Fahrer sich eine stinkende Zigarette anzündete und ich öffnete das Fenster.  
"Was passiert bei der Erziehungsmaßnahme eigentlich?" fragte ich ihn vorsichtig. Ich hatte ihn das schon öfter fragen, aber bisher hatte ich nie den passenden Zeitpunkt gefunden. Severus sah überrascht aus, vermutlich hatte er damit gerechnet, das ich es bereits wusste.  
"Du verlässt deshalb das Land und weißt nichts darüber?" fragte er erstaunt und ich schnaubte.  
"Offensichtlich", stellte ich fest. Ich wusste das es schrecklich sein musste, das hatte mir gereicht.  
"Im Grunde verbringt man eine Woche in einer kleinen dunklen Box", erklärte er "Hin und wieder wird etwas zu Essen gebracht und das war's."  
"Mehr nicht?!" krächzte ich. Deshalb war ich geflüchtet? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein!  
"Ich sagte dir doch, es ist unnötig, deshalb zu gehen."  
"Aber was soll das denn bringen? Wozu macht man das?" Ich konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass ich wegen einer Box vom Ministerium verfolgt wurde. Hätte ich das vorher geahnt säße ich nun glücklich und zufrieden auf meinem Sofa.  
"Sie wollen den Willen brechen", erklärte er emotionslos. "Man sitzt in dieser engen Box und kann nichts anderes tun, als nachdenken. Man kann sich nicht bewegen und es ist stockdunkel. Als Todesser kannst du dir vorstellen, das man nicht viele glückliche Gedanken hat. So vergehen die Stunden wie Tage und die Tage wie Wochen. Nach einiger Zeit weiß man nicht mehr, wer man überhaupt ist, man weiß nur das man alleine ist. Alleine mit dem Gedanken das es niemals anders war oder sein wird. Die schlechten Gedanken bringen einen innerhalb kürzester Zeit dazu sich den Tod zu wünschen. Aber wie soll man sterben, wenn man sich nicht bewegen kann? Also ist man dazu verdammt weiterhin auszuharren und sich von der schwarzen Stimmung verschlingen zu lassen. Einem einzigen ist es aber bisher gelungen sich mit seinem Schnürsenkel zu erdrosseln. Ich vermute er muss sehr klein gewesen sein."  
Völlig entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie man sich dort drinnen fühlte, aber nach seiner Schilderung war mir klar, dass selbst ich mich dort nicht besser fühlen würde als er. Zumindest erklärte es mir nun, warum er irgendwann aufgegeben hatte sich zu widersetzen. Für mich war es verwunderlich, dass er nach dem dritten Mal überhaupt noch den Willen gehabt hatte, weiter zu leben.  
Das Taxi hielt plötzlich und der Fahrer deutete an, dass wir wohl unser Ziel erreicht hatten. Wie in Trance bezahlte ich und ärgerte mich noch nicht mal über den viel zu hohen Preis.  
"Hermine!" rief eine rundliche Frau, mit langen schwarzen Haaren am Straßenrand und umarmte mich sogleich. Ich erkannte sie als Maria, auch wenn sie auf dem damaligen Foto nicht so dick ausgesehen hatte. "Ich hatte schon gedacht du schreibst mir nicht mehr, weil ich schon solange nichts mehr von dir gehört habe."  
Ich lächelte verhalten, da ich noch immer halb in Gedanken war.  
"Entschuldige, ich hatte wenig Zeit"  
Maria ließ mich fröhlich los und musterte dann Severus argwöhnisch.  
"Ah, von ihm hast du mir mal geschrieben.", stellte sie fest und ich sah sie überrascht an. Ich hatte ihr damals von der Schule berichtet, auch wenn ich die wesentlichen Dinge weg gelassen hatte. Es überraschte mich, dass sie ihn anhand meiner Beschreibung erkannt hatte.  
"Kann sein...", nuschelte ich unbehaglich, ich hatte sicher nichts gutes geschrieben.  
"Was hast du denn geschrieben?" hakte Severus interessiert nach, ich war mir sicher das er ungefähr ahnte was es war.  
"Nur gutes," grinste Maria und zwinkerte mir zu "Kommt rein, dann werde ich die Briefe noch mal raussuchen."  
Sie öffnete die Eingangstür eines kleinen Hauses und machte Platz damit wir eintreten konnten.  
"Ob das reicht", hörte ich Severus abfällig murmeln, als wir uns an ihr vorbei schlängelten. Unauffällig stieß ich meinen Ellenbogen in seine Rippen, auch wenn ich mir ein Lachen verkneifen musste. Maria hatte aber zum Glück nichts gehört.  
Unsicher blieb ich mit Severus vor einer offenen Tür stehen. Der Raum dahinter war vollgestellt mit Gemälden und Ordnern, vermutlich ein Arbeitszimmer. Als Maria meinen Blick bemerkte schloss sie eilig die Tür.  
"Es ist furchtbar unordentlich, ich habe ja nicht mit Besuch gerechnet.", erklärte sie und errötete leicht. "Geht einfach geradeaus weiter in die Küche."  
Severus zögerte nachdenklich, setzte sich aber dann wieder in Bewegung und ich folgte ihm weiter durch den engen Flur.  
Die Küche war ebenfalls sehr klein und altmodisch eingerichtet. Für einen allein reichte sie sicher, aber bei drei Leuten wurde der Platz knapp. Schweigend zwängten wir uns an einen runden Tisch und Maria machte Kaffee.  
"Die Briefe", erinnerte Severus sie unhöflich, als Maria gerade Luft holen wollte um was zu sagen.  
"Ach ja.." Sie kramte in einer Schublade und reichte ihm einen dicken Stapel mit meinen Briefen.  
"Kennst du kein Postgeheimnis?" schnaubte ich verärgert, als er den ersten Brief auspackte.  
"Du gestattest?", fragte er gespielt höflich und ich winkte genervt ab. Es war mir nicht Recht, dass er sie las, aber vielleicht lenkte es ihn davon ab, weiter unhöflich zu sein.  
"Also was führt euch nach Brasilien?" fragte Maria und ich suchte fieberhaft nach einer glaubwürdigen Antwort.  
"Wir... wollten uns für Forschungszwecke die Kultur ansehen..", entgegnete ich lahm und sah zu wie Severus stirnrunzelnd meine Briefe überflog.  
"Und das in deinem Zustand?" fragte sie überrascht und ich blinzelte irritiert.  
"Was meinst du?" fragte ich vorsichtig und sie errötete schlagartig.  
"Oh... Wie peinlich... Dein Bauch, ich dachte du wärest..."  
Ich hustete entsetzt und guckte gleichzeitig auf meinen Bauch. Wie kam sie auf die Idee, ich wäre schwanger? Gut, ich war kein Model, aber ich hatte meinen Bauch nie als dick empfunden.  
"Nein, ich bin nicht schwanger", schloss ich kühler als beabsichtigt.  
"Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, aber ein bisschen Bauch schadet ja nicht", sagte Maria zwinkernd und stellte drei dampfende Tassen Kaffee auf den Tisch.  
Das stimmte mich nicht gerade milder, sie wog doch bestimmt zwanzig Kilo mehr als ich.  
Maria setzte sich mir gegenüber an den Tisch.  
"Dann unterrichtest du jetzt, oder seit ihr..." fragte sie diesmal vorsichtig und ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
"Wir sind nur Kollegen, Severus bildet mich aus in...", ich stockte kurz, ich wusste nicht mehr welches Fach ich damals erwähnt hatte.  
"Biologie" half Severus mir schnaubend auf die Sprünge. "Du bewunderst also mein Wissen, obwohl ich fies bin?"  
Ich errötete wieder, nahm ihm die Briefe aus der Hand und legte sie außer Reichweite von ihm.  
"Das ist neun Jahre her, inzwischen bist du nur noch fies!", sagte ich verärgert.


	19. Unscharf an den Rändern

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, jetzt geht es auch schon wieder weiter.

_**Kapitel 18 - Unscharf an den Rändern**_

Früh am Abend gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer um zu schlafen. Maria hatte dort das Sofa umgebaut und noch eine Matratze auf den Boden gelegt.  
Obwohl ich ihm Flugzeug geschlafen hatte war ich schon wieder müde und kuschelte mich direkt auf dem Sofa in die Decken.  
Severus hingegen setzte sich zu meinen Füßen ans Fenster und starrte hinaus.  
"Bin ich dick?" fragte ich ihn zerknirscht, Marias Worte ließen mir doch keine Ruhe.  
Severus wandte sich kurz zu mir um.  
"Hmm... Nein" entgegnete er uninteressiert.  
"Warum dann die Pause?" fragte ich scharf.  
"Welche Pause?"  
"Du hast überlegt, bevor du geantwortet hast!" sagte ich alamiert und setzte mich auf. Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
"Wenn du dick wärst, glaubst du nicht ich wäre der erste der dir das unter die Nase gehalten hätte?"  
Ich überlegte einen Moment und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Vielleicht wolltest du meine Gefühle nicht verletzen.", überlegte ich und er sah mich vielsagend an.  
"Mach dich nicht lächerlich!"  
Ich nickte langsam und fühlte mich tatsächlich etwas besser. Auch wenn er es nicht ahnte, er konnte einen manchmal gut beruhigen. Er lügte nicht um andere zu schützen, Slytherins logen nur um sich selbst zu schützen.  
"Ist sie eine Hexe?", fragte er als ich mich schon wieder in die Decken gekuschelt hatte.  
"Ich glaube nicht, warum fragst du?"  
"In ihrem Arbeitszimmer stand ein Bild, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich denke ich hab es schon mal gesehen.", fuhr er fort.  
"Na und? Es gibt viele Bilder", meinte ich ruhig.  
"Es hat sich bewegt."  
Ich sah ihn zweifelnd an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du dich getäuscht, solange hast du es ja nicht gesehen."  
Er sah mich verärgert an und stand auf. Ich hätte meine Wortwahl vielleicht überdenken sollen, er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn nicht ernst nahm.  
"Dann sieh selbst!", schnaubte er und verließ das Zimmer.  
"Hey, wir können hier doch nicht rumschnüffeln!" rief ich ihm nach und sprang ebenfalls auf um ihm zu folgen.  
Ich fluchte lautlos, er brachte uns noch in Teufels Küche mit seinem blöden Bild. Ich verstand nicht was daran so wichtig sein sollte.  
"Ist doch egal!", versuchte ich ihn zurück zu pfeifen, als wir im Arbeitszimmer standen und er begann die Bilder durchzusehen.  
Er ignorierte mich und ich sah mich unsicher um, auf den ersten Blick sah ich nichts magisches. Vermutlich liebte sie Gemälde, auch wenn ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, dass sie das jemals erwähnt hatte. Nervös tapste ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ich hatte keine Schuhe und Socken an und so langsam wurde mir kalt.  
"Vorhin stand es noch... Ah, hier ist es!", murmelte Severus und hielt mir ein Bild vor die Nase.  
Auf dem ersten Blick erkannte ich nichts, es war irgendwie unscharf, wie eine schlechte Fotografie. Mit Mühe erkannte ich schließlich einen Strand. Eine Frau mit einer Muschel oder etwas ähnlichem, stand in der Mitte des Bildes und blickte zu Boden. Ganz langsam bewegte sie ihren Arm, er hatte Recht gehabt.  
"Na ja, dann ist sie eine Hexe, was ist schlimm daran?" gab ich achselzuckend zu, Maria wusste wahrscheinlich auch nicht, das ich eine Hexe war.  
"Es ist aus Hogwarts, daher kenne ich es.", erklärte er flüsternd "Wie ist sie da ran gekommen?"  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Es gibt mehrere Portraits und sie hat eins davon.", bemerkte ich und blickte nervös zur Tür. Ich wollte nicht das Maria uns hier fand.  
"Nein, gibt es nicht. Es gibt nur dieses eine, weil es nicht fertig gemalt wurde. Deshalb kann sie ihren Rahmen auch nicht verlassen.", erwiderte er stur und ich sah wieder zu der Frau im Bild. Sie blickte immer noch zu Boden und machte ein paar Schritte nach links. Sie hinterließ keine Fußspuren im Sand, das irritierte mich ein wenig, aber ich kannte mich auch nicht sehr gut mit Bildern aus. Im Grunde war mir das auch ziemlich egal.  
"Dann frag sie, was sie hier macht und dann gehen wir endlich ins Bett!", erklärte ich achselzuckend und errötete als mir die Zweideutigkeit auffiel. Severus hob eine Augenbraue, ging aber nicht darauf ein.  
"Sie redet nicht.", antwortete er und ich stutzte.  
"Du hast es doch noch gar nicht versucht!"  
Severus seufzte genervt.  
"Hören Sie besser zu, Miss Granger, ich habe vorhin gesagt, dass ich es kenne!"  
Gerade als ich meinen Blick schuldbewusst senken wollte, fiel mir ein, dass wir gar nicht mehr in der Schule waren und ich reckte trotzig das Kinn. Severus hingegen schien ebenfalls ein wenig verwundert zu sein.  
"Ich habe momentan wirklich keinen Nerv für den Mist, Professor!", entgegnete ich und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Severus blickte mich ebenfalls amüsiert an.  
"Wie viele Punkte hättest du mir dafür abgezogen?", fragte ich neugierig.  
"200", kam es ohne zu überlegen und ich konnte mir bildlich vorstellen, wie das Punkteglas der Gryffindors ins Minus ging.  
"Wie auch immer, ich denke dafür gibt es...", ich verstummte, als ich auf dem Flur Schritte hörte und wurde von Severus blitzschnell hinter eine Kiste gezogen.  
"Ich darf es aber behalten, oder?", hörte ich Marias Stimme auf dem Flur "Mein Großvater hat es gemalt und ich möchte keine Probleme."  
Mit wem redete sie da? Ich hatte niemanden ankommen gehört.  
Ich fühlte mich gleichzeitig ein wenig schlecht, ich sollte sie nicht belauschen, aber ich war auch nicht scharf darauf ihr zu erklären, was wir in ihrem Arbeitszimmer taten. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten.  
"Ja, ja" entgegnete eine schneidende Stimme "Es wird keinem fehlen."  
Ich wollte aufschreien, als ich die Stimme erkannte, aber Severus erstickte meinen Schrei in seiner Hand. Er sah mich streng an, auch er hatte Lucius Malfoy erkannt.  
"Sie wissen hoffentlich, dass das nicht leicht für mich ist, aber ich habe solange danach gesucht."  
"Kommen Sie zur Sache, ich habe es Eilig.", antwortete Malfoy gelangweilt. "Wo sind sie?"  
"Im Wohnzimmer", sagte Maria schnell "Aber sie werden ihr doch nichts tun, oder?"  
Ich schluckte fassungslos, sie hatte uns verraten.  
"Ihr nicht", entgegnete er kalt "Sie wird sich vorm Gericht verantworten müssen, ihren Job verlieren und vermutlich im Selbstmitleid versinken."  
"Oh, das will ich aber nicht.", sagte sie unsicher. In meinem Entsetzen hatte ich nicht bemerkt, wie Severus leise zum Fenster schritt und es öffnete. Erst als er meine Hand nahm und mich zum Fenster zog, merkte ich was er vorhatte.  
Ich widersprach nicht und kletterte ohne zu zögern, hinter ihm hinaus. Es war nicht besonders hoch, aber trotzdem schaffte ich es mir bei dem Sprung den Fuß zu verknacksen.  
"Autsch", fluchte ich, aber Severus zog mich ungnädig hinter sich her. So schnell wie ich humpeln konnte, bogen wir in eine Seitengasse ein und Severus warf einen Blick zurück.  
"Wir müssen uns beeilen, sie kommen sicher gleich.", meinte er gehetzt und setzte seinen Schritt fort. Stöhnend lief ich hinter ihm her, mein Fuß schmerzte und die spitzen Steine auf dem Boden machten es nicht besser. Es fiel mir schwer weiter mit ihm Schritt zu halten und er achtete nicht sonderlkch auf mich.  
"Beeil dich etwas, ich hatte nicht vor einen gemütlichen Spaziergang zu machen.", sagte er verärgert und ich schnaubte.  
"Das ist gerade etwas schlecht, ich bin barfuss wie du sicher bemerkt hast" gab ich zurück.  
"Wieso hast du keine Schuhe an?"  
"Weil es ungemütlich ist, mit Schuhen zu schlafen, denn das würde ich jetzt wenn du nicht mit diesem blöden Bild genervt hättest.", zischte ich schlecht gelaunt, was für eine dumme Frage.  
"Ohne dieses Bild, wären wir jetzt im Ministerium", erwiderte er ungeduldig. Heute Morgen hatte er doch zurück gewollt und jetzt wollte er fliehen? Stirnrunzelnd kam ich auf ihn zu. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie er seine Jacke mit den Armen umklammerte.  
"Hast du es mitgenommen?" fragte ich streng und zog den Saum seiner Jacke ein wenig zur Seite. Er hatte das Bild wirklich unter seine Jacke gesteckt. "Das ist Diebstahl!"  
"Ist es nicht, ich werde es zurück nach Hogwarts zurück bringen, da gehört es hin.", entschlossen drehte er sich um und ging weiter. "Komm, vielleicht finden wir einen Schuhladen, der noch auf hat."  
"Ich hab kein Geld" sagte ich knapp "Das liegt in der Handtasche neben meinen Schuhen."  
Severus blieb stehen und ich hörte wie er laut ausatmete. Langsam kam er zurück, zog seine Schuhe aus und warf sie vor mich. Ausdruckslos hob ich einen Schuh auf und suchte nach der Größe.  
"Ich habe drei einhalb, die sind mir zu groß!" Ich verstummte als ich seinen Blick sah und begann die Schuhe anzuziehen.  
"Schon gut, schon gut", maulte ich leise. Die Schuhe waren mir viel zu groß, aber da er mir zuliebe auf Socken lief, beschwerte ich mich nicht weiter.  
"Dann suchen wir jetzt ein heruntergekommenes Hotel. Vielleicht reicht das Geld was ich habe.", sagte er als wir weiter gingen.  
"Woher hast du Geld?"  
"Aus der Schublade im Arbeitszimmer"  
Ich runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts dazu, auch wenn es mich interessierte, wann er die Zeit gefunden hatte auch noch die Schubladen zu durchsuchen. Für mich war alles so schnell gegangen, das ich noch immer nicht registrieren konnte, warum wir im Dunkeln durch die Gassen von Rio zogen.  
Nach gefühlten Stunden durch die Stadt, hatten wir endlich ein Hotel gefunden das billig genug aussah. Momentan war ich nicht wählerisch, ich hätte auch in einer Scheune geschlafen.  
Der Mann am empfang schien jedenfalls ziemlich überrascht Gäste zu sehen. So was sah er wahrscheinlich nur selten.  
"Wir brauchen ein Zimmer für die Nacht", sagte ich müde und der Mann nickte.  
"Auf welchen Namen?"  
"Scarlett O`Hara und Rhett Butler"  
Severus ließ ein Seufzen hören und ich grinste. "Wir sind berühmt, deshalb könnte es sein, dass ein paar Leute nach uns fragen. Es wäre nett wenn sie uns die vom Hals halten würden."  
Der Mann machte große Augen und wirkte plötzlich sehr aufgeregt. Er musste sehr gutgläubig sein, wenn er uns das abkaufte. Severus trug keine Schuhe und meine waren mir viel zu groß.  
Er reichte uns einen Zimmerschlüssel und schickte uns, nachdem wir bezahlt hatten, nach oben.  
Das Zimmer war sehr klein, hatte ein großes Bett, zwei Stühle und ein Badezimmer. Ich warf einen Blick ins Bad und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Eine heiße Dusche würde ausfallen, sie war voller Kakerlaken.  
"Ich schlafe freiwillig auf dem Stuhl.", erklärte ich, als Severus das Bett inspizierte und er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Dabei hast du die Spinnen im Bett noch gar nicht gesehen!", antwortete er und hob mit Zeigefinger und Daumen ein Laken an. Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht, inzwischen wäre mir eine Scheune wirklich lieber gewesen.  
"Deine erfundenen Namen machen übrigens keinen Sinn. Ein Muggel wird Lucius nicht aufhalten." sagte Severus nach einer Weile und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.  
"Ich weiß", seufzte ich kurz, während ich aus dem schmutzigen Fenster blickte. "Aber es macht Spaß!"


	20. Ferngespräche

_**Kapitel 19 - Ferngespräche**_

Der Aufregung war es zu verdanken, dass ich trotz meiner Müdigkeit nicht schlafen konnte. Jetzt hatte ich die Ruhe, mir alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und das Geschehene noch mal zu analysieren. Ich war mir noch immer nicht ganz einig darüber, ob ich mit der Flucht richtig gehandelt hatte. Wie sollte es denn jetzt weiter gehen?  
Innerlich seufzend schlang ich die gut ausgeschüttelte Decke fester um mich und blickte zu Severus. Dieser hatte es sich auf dem zweiten Stuhl mehr oder weniger gemütlich gemacht und starrte gedankenverloren auf das Bild, welches er an den Rand des Bettes gelehnt hatte.  
Die Frau darauf saß inzwischen im Sand und blickte zu Boden. Sie bewegte sich nur selten und dann auch nur sehr langsam. Ich sog scharf die Luft ein, als ich eine dicke schwarze Spinne entdeckte, welche gerade dabei war auf den Rahmen zu klettern. Severus lehnte sich mit grimmiger Miene nach vorne und schnippte sie mit seinem Finger auf den Boden.  
Eine Gänsehaut überkam mich, als sich die Spinne wieder aufrappelte und mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf meinen Stuhl zu schoss. Ich konnte mir einen Schrei nicht verkneifen und zog die Beine nach oben.  
Severus musterte mich mit spöttischer Miene.  
"Angst?" fragte er.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete wie die Spinne Anstalten machte, am Stuhl hochzuklettern.  
"Mir ist nur nicht ganz wohl dabei", murmelte ich und biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich hatte wirklich keine Angst vor Spinnen, aber bei so großen schüttelte es mich leicht. Ich wollte sie nicht unbedingt in meiner Nähe haben.  
Severus stand auf und ich sah ihn erschrocken an.  
"Mach sie bitte nicht tot!", flehte ich und er seufzte genervt. "Sie kann doch nichts dafür, dass wir ihre Gesellschaft nicht wollen... Bei Merlin!", rief ich als sie plötzlich am Stuhl hochkletterte und ich rückte noch weiter zurück.  
Severus schien einen Moment zu überlegen, kniete sich dann auf den Boden und streckte die Hand nach der Spinne aus. Ich verzog das Gesicht, als mir klar wurde das er sie in die Hand nehmen wollte. Alles in mir krabbelte plötzlich.  
Die Spinne legte allerdings ebenfalls keinen Wert auf Severus` Gesellschaft und sprang mit einem gekonnten Satz auf den Boden.  
Blitzschnell erwischte Severus sie dort und stand auf.  
"Hast du sie?" fragte ich nervös und es fing an mich überall zu jucken.  
Vielsagend öffnete er die Hand und hielt sie mir unter die Nase.  
"Möchtest du ihr einen Namen geben?" meinte er und ich lehnte mich angewidert nach hinten. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, öffnete das Fenster und warf die Spinne hinaus.  
"Bobo", sagte ich kurz darauf und er hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Sollte ein solches Exemplar nicht einen mächtigeren Namen als Bobo haben?", gab er zu bedenken und setzte sich wieder.  
Im Namen geben war ich nicht sehr gut.  
"XL Killer Bobo?", schlug ich schwach vor und er räusperte sich abgeneigt. "Trotzdem danke, wenn jeder Mann so helfend einschreiten würde, wäre den Frauen eine große Last genommen."  
Er sah mich nachdenklich an und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Normalerweise gibt es einen Zauberstab um solche Probleme zu beseitigen.", sagte er knapp und blickte wieder auf das Bild.

"Was fasziniert dich so an ihr?", fragte ich ihn nach ein paar Minuten.  
"Ich denke es ist die Tatsache, dass ich sie nicht verstehe. Ich kann nicht sehen was sie denkt und sie redet auch nicht. Sie ist vollkommen anders, als die übrigen Bilder. Früher habe ich sie stundenlang beobachtet, nur um rauszufinden, wo sie die Sachen her nimmt, die sie manchmal in der Hand hat.", erklärte er, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.  
"Und hast du es herausgefunden?"  
"Nein. Anscheinend wechselt sie die Gegenstände erst, wenn keiner hin sieht."  
Ich blickte schulternzuckend aus dem Fenster. Ich fand das Bild überhaupt nicht interessant, ich wusste auch nicht, warum ich mich mit Dingen beschäftigen sollte, die doch keinen Sinn ergaben. Und dieses Bild zu ergründen gab für mich überhaupt keinen Sinn.

"Dumbledore hat es damals geschafft, zu verschwinden ohne das ihn jemand aufspüren konnte.", meinte ich leise. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit schon häufiger darüber nachgedacht, aber bisher noch nicht ausgesprochen.  
Langsam hob Severus den Kopf und sah zu mir rüber.  
"Albus verfügte über Zauberkräfte, von denen wir nur träumen können", antwortete er.  
"Aber du bist gut, viel besser als ich. Wenn du es versuchen würdest..."  
"... Würde es ebenso keinen Sinn ergeben.", vollendete er meinen Satz. "Auf mir liegt eine Spur, die mich verrät wenn ich zaubere. Der Vertrag, den du unterschrieben hast, schließt dich in die Spur mit ein. Wenn wir also zaubern, können wir uns auch gleich im Ministerium melden."  
Das war mir bekannt, aber ich glaubte trotzdem daran, dass es Zauber gab, die die Spur lösten.  
"Dann sind wir also für den Rest unseres Lebens auf der Flucht?" fragte ich spöttisch.  
"Aus dem Grund, war ich von Anfang an gegen diese Idee. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Lucius hier auftaucht.", sagte er und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Bild.  
Wieder einmal ärgerte ich mich darüber das er so engstirnig war. Ich hatte sicher nicht vor, für immer hier festzusitzen. Es musste einen Weg geben, hier wieder rauszukommen.  
"Aber wir haben nicht gezaubert, woher wusste Malfoy, wo wir waren?"  
"Ich vermute, deine Eltern haben ihm von deiner vertrauensvollen Freundin erzählt und er hat sich daraufhin mit ihr in Verbindung gesetzt."  
Ich ignorierte seine besondere Betonung auf dem Wort "vertrauensvoll" und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht, ich hätte wohl besser auf Severus Wunsch, nach Deutschland zu reisen, gehört. Dort hatte ich wenigstens keine Bekannten.  
"Ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir rausfinden, was Dumbledore für einen Zauber angewandt hat, könnten wir uns frei bewegen.", sagte ich stur. Ich wollte von einer möglichen Lösung nicht abweichen.  
"Was macht dich so sicher, das es ein Zauber war und kein Ort den man nicht finden kann?" überlegte er und ich schwieg betroffen. Es war unsinnig mit ihm nach einer Lösung zu suchen, wenn er der festen Überzeugung war das es keine gab.  
"Und wie gedenkst du das Bild zurück zu bringen?" fragte ich triumphierend. Severus schwieg. Entweder hatte er noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, oder er hatte nie vorgehabt es zurück zu bringen.  
"Vielleicht," begann er nach einiger Zeit zögernd "wenn wir rausfinden wie diese Spur funktioniert, könnten wir mit viel Glück einen Gegenzauber finden"  
Ich knirschte verärgert mit den Zähnen, wenn es um das blöde Bild ging, sah er Hoffnung für uns.  
"Dafür müssten wir allerdings jemanden finden, der darin eingeweiht ist und gerne plaudert. Das wird schwierig.", überlegte er weiter.  
"Aber sicher doch nicht schwieriger als Voldemort auszuspionieren, Mr. Bond!" versuchte ich ihm Mut zu machen.  
"Vermutlich nicht, auch wenn das etwas anderes war.", gab er zu und musterte mich nachdenklich. "Dafür müssten wir aber nach England zurück und das kostet einiges an Geld."  
Da war das nächste Problem, die Flüge waren teuer, dafür müssten wir Jahre betteln, was ich eigentlich vermeiden wollte.  
"Ein Telefon?!" fragte Severus irritiert und starrte auf die Frau im Bild. Tatsächlich hielt sie etwas in der Hand, das Ähnlichkeit mit einem Telefon besaß.  
"Das ist eine wunderbare Idee!", rief ich, als mir ein Gedanke kam. Aufgeregt sprang ich zu dem alten Telefon das an der Wand neben Severus hing.  
Harry besaß genau wie ich einen Telefonanschluss. Bisher hatte ich mich immer gefragt warum aber nun machte es sich bezahlt.  
Eilig wählte ich eine Nummer, die es unmöglich machte das Gespräch zurück zu verfolgen, hing anschließend Harrys Nummer dran und stellte auf Freisprech.  
Potter?, ertönte es sogleich aus der Leitung.  
"Hallo Harry, mein Junge. Hier ist deine Tante Magda.", ich hatte vage in Erinnerung das seine Tante so hieß. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob er überwacht wurde und wollte daher kein Risiko eingehen.  
Harry schwieg einen Moment und ich fragte mich ob er noch sauer auf mich war. Erkannt hatte er mich bestimmt.  
Geht es dir gut? Ich hörte du hattest Probleme mit dem blonden... Pudel antwortete er ruhig und ich grinste. Damit meinte er vermutlich Malfoy.  
"Ja, es geht schon", sagte ich schnell "Allerdings hat mein schwarzer...", ich musterte Severus nachdenklich "... Rottweiler Probleme damit, dass ihm immer die Flöhe folgen." Ich hielt kurz inne und erkannte an Severus Miene, dass er diese Umschreibung ebenfalls schlecht fand. "Ich glaube das liegt an dem Mittel, mit dem er behandelt wurde."  
Das wurde ja immer verrückter!  
"Meinst du es wäre möglich, nachzufragen was das für ein Mittel war und wie ich es behandeln kann?"  
Ich konnte fast hören wie sein Verstand arbeitete um diesen Satz zu übersetzen.  
Ich kann es versuchen sagte er schließlich Kommst du uns bald besuchen?  
"Ach du weißt doch wie teuer so eine Reise mit den Hunden sein kann und mein Konto ist momentan ziemlich leer.", antwortete ich und diesmal verstand er sofort.  
Kein Problem, deine Rente ist bestimmt morgen da  
"Dann melde ich mich noch mal" Severus flüsterte mir etwas zu und ich runzelte die Stirn "Ähm... Viele Grüße von dem Hund der dich damals auf den Baum gejagt hat."  
Gib ihm einen kräftigen Tritt von mir! schnaubte er und ich hängte lachend ein.  
"Wirklich sehr armselige Umschreibungen" kommentierte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Woher wusstest du von dem Hund?" fragte ich neugierig, denn bisher hatte ich noch nie von der Geschichte gehört.  
"Eine sehr aufschlussreiche Nachhilfestunde", meinte er spöttisch und ich verstand.  
"Die du trotz aller Gefahren eingestellt hast!" sagte ich verärgert. Das hatte ich ihm nicht verziehen, denn vielleicht hätte Sirius Tod damit verhindert werden können.  
"Weil Potter seine Nase in Dinge gesteckt hat, die ihn nichts angingen.", widersprach er und ich sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Er sagte, du wärest der Meinung, er könnte nicht mehr lernen." Severus runzelte die Stirn.  
"Tatsächlich"  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was wirklich damals vorgefallen war, aber ich wollte es auch im Moment nicht wissen. Das würde vielleicht nur wieder alten Ärger hervorrufen.  
"Jedenfalls werde ich morgen Geld auf meinem Sparkonto vorfinden, sofern Harry alles verstanden hatte.", sagte ich fröhlich und setzte mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl.  
"Was angesichts seiner Auffassungsgabe ein Wunder wäre!", murmelte er und ich warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu.  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen einfach mal Urlaub machen?" fragte ich etwas später.  
"Gar nichts. Denn ich bezweifle das Lucius Urlaub macht.", sagte er kühl und ich seufzte schwer.  
"Wenn wir irgendwann mal frei sind, ich meine wenn du freigesprochen wurdest, machen wir hier dann mal richtig Urlaub?"  
Wenn alles gut war, wollte ich mal ganz unbeschwert mit ihm Zeit verbringen. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen das seine Anwesenheit unter anderen Umständen ganz angenehm wäre.  
"Das wird nie passieren!", schloss er pessimistisch.  
"Dann sollte es dir keine Probleme bereiten, mir das zu versprechen", meinte ich grinsend "Nimm es als verlorene Wette!"  
Er zuckte uninteressiert mit den Schultern.  
"Meinetwegen!"  
Ich grinste noch immer, denn ich war mir sicher das wir es irgendwann schafften.


	21. Flüchtlinge

_**Kapitel 20 - Flüchtlinge**_

Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft, doch noch auf dem harten Stuhl einzuschlafen, denn als ich die Augen öffnete war es schon wieder hell.  
Müde blinzelte ich und schaute zu Severus rüber, welcher noch schlief.  
Er hatte, völlig untypisch, seine Arme auf dem Tisch und seinen Kopf darauf gelegt. Mir fiel auf, dass ich ihn eigentlich noch nie schlafend gesehen hatte.  
Nun wirkte er so ruhig und ungefährlich. Ich betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang in Ruhe. Die Züge seines Gesichtes waren völlig entspannt und selbst der gewohnte grimmige Blick war verschwunden. So sah er aus wie ein ganz anderer Mensch, er wirkte verwundbar und gar nicht mehr so unnahbar.  
Ich musste mich von seinem Anblick los reißen und stand ruckartig auf. Barfuß schlich ich ins Badezimmer um mich wenigstens ein bißchen herzurichten.

Als ich aus dem Bad zurück kam, schlief Severus noch immer. Anscheinend war er erst spät eingeschlafen, denn normalerweise war er um diese Uhrzeit immer schon wach.  
Unschlüssig stand ich im Raum und überlegte was ich tun sollte. In diesem runtergekommenen Hotel hatte man nicht gerade viele Möglichkeiten. Ich sehnte mich nach einer heißen Dusche, aber wenn diese hier benutzen würde fühlte ich mich anschließend sicher schmutziger als vorher.  
Leise setzte ich mich wieder auf meinen Platz und dachte nach. Wenn man als Muggel von der Polizei verfolgt wurde, konnte man in einem anderen Land eventuell in Ruhe ein neues Leben beginnen - sofern einem die Flucht gelang.  
Bedauerlicherweise arbeiteten die verschiedenen Länder in der Welt der Zauberer zusammen, so dass Verbrecher wie wir ohne Probleme durch die ganze Welt verfolgt werden konnten.  
Severus regte sich plötzlich und hob langsam den Kopf.  
"Guten Morgen!", rief ich gut gelaunt und er verzog wenig begeistert das Gesicht.  
"Hmm" machte er nur und wandte sich wieder zum Bild um.  
Die Frau darin, war damit beschäftigt ihr langes blondes Haar zu kämmen. Ich seufzte innerlich, ich verstand noch immer nicht was ihn daran faszinierte.  
"Ich brauche noch immer Schuhe", erklärte ich schließlich. "Also müssen wir heute als erstes eine Bank suchen."  
Severus nickte nachdenklich und stand auf.  
"Dann sollten wir direkt losgehen.", erklärte er, nahm das Bild und steckte es wieder unter seine Jacke.  
Als wir kurz darauf auscheckten, erklärte uns der Portier das niemand nach uns gefragt hatte. Ich war ein wenig erleichtert, auch wenn ich wusste das dies nicht unbedingt viel bedeutete. Malfoy hatte auch andere Möglichkeiten um uns zu finden.  
Das Wetter draußen hieß uns mit brennender Hitze willkommen und ich blinzelte im blendenden Sonnenschein. Der normale Tag hatte für die meisten schon begonnen und so mussten wir uns durch die Menschenmengen zwängen, bis wir die nächste Bank erreicht hatten.  
Severus warf mir einen irritierten Blick zu als ich meine Geldbörse aus meiner Hosentasche nahm und die Bankkarte herauszog.  
"Ich habe zwei Geldbeutel", erklärte ich ihm "Der kleine mit dem Muggelgeld, liegt tatsächlich in meiner Handtasche. Aber in diesem hier ist mein Ausweis und alles drin, den habe ich immer an mir."  
"Okay", entgegnete er kopfschüttelnd und ich lächelte schweigend.  
Als ich meinen Kontostand checkte, setzte kurz mein Herzschlag aus. Vor meiner Abreise war nur etwas Kleingeld drauf gewesen.  
"Oh Harry, ich liebe dich!", rief ich, als ich die hohe Summe sah.  
"Du bist leicht zu beeindrucken, hast du vor das seiner Frau zu gestehen?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige und blickte mir abschätzend über die Schulter. Ein wenig genervt seufzte ich. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, er verstand mit Absicht alles falsch.  
Ich sagte nichts dazu und hob kopfschüttelnd das gesamte Geld ab. Man konnte nie wissen, wann ich wieder die nächste Bank erreichte.  
Als ich das Geld sicher verstaut hatte, drehte ich mich zu Severus um.  
Wir befanden uns in einer kleinen Fußgängerzone, die nur wenige Läden besaß, aber ich war mir sicher das es hier irgendwo ein paar Schuhe gab. Es war gerade Mittagszeit und wirklich unerträglich heiß. Ich schwitzte in meinem leichten T-Shirt und ich fragte mich wie Severus es in seinem langen Anzug aushielt. Er schien jedenfalls keine Probleme zu haben.  
"Ich glaube da drüben ist etwas, dass nach einem Schuhgeschäft aussieht.", erklärte ich und wies nach vorne, wo ich ein Schild mit einer Sandale drauf entdeckt hatte. Severus folgte meinem Blick und nickte zustimmend.  
Langsam begannen wir uns einen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen. Zwischendurch musste ich immer wieder anhalten um Severus nicht zu verlieren. Dieser bewegte sich noch langsamer, als ich es normalerweise tat. Wahrscheinlich wollte er verhindern das sein Bild in dem Gedränge nicht kaputt ging.  
Kurz vor einem Schuhstand blieb ich schließlich stehen.  
"Was ist los?", fragte ich alarmiert, als er sich unsicher nach hinten umdrehte.  
Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Nichts, ich dachte ich hätte was gesehen.", murmelte er.  
"Malfoy?" Ich blickte mich ebenfalls um, konnte aber nichts entdecken.  
"Ich glaube, ich habe mich geirrt", räumte er ein und ich hoffte er hatte Recht. In dieser Menschenmenge konnte man sich leicht täuschen. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich plötzlich unwohl und beschloss die erstbesten Schuhe zu kaufen um dann so schnell wie möglich hier zu verschwinden.  
Bevor wir den Laden betraten, warfen wir beide sicherheitshalber noch mal einen Blick zurück.  
"Er könnte auch einen Vielsafttrank verwendet haben", überlegte ich laut, während ich ein Regal nach Sandalen in meiner Größe durchsuchte.  
"Möglich, aber eher unwahrscheinlich", antwortete Severus, positionierte sich am Eingang und durchsuchte mit seinen Augen weiter die Menge. "Lucius bevorzugt seine eigene Gestalt, er fühlt sich nicht wohl in der Haut eines anderen."  
Natürlich gab es für einen Malfoy nichts besseres als sich selbst. So gesehen hatte deren Eitelkeit für uns etwas gutes. Wir mussten uns nur auf eine Gestalt konzentrieren.  
Die Sandalen die ich schließlich auswählte, waren nichts besonderes, aber ich wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln und zum gehen würden sie erstmal reichen.  
Als ich begann das Geld passend zusammen zu suchen, würde ich urplötzlich am Arm gepackt und aus dem Laden gerissen.  
Panik durchflutete meinen Körper und ich rannte automatisch mit. Severus hielt meinen Arm trotzdem weiter fest umklammert und bugsierte uns ungnädig durch die Menge. Ich stolperte ein wenig, als ich versuchte zurück zu schauen um den Grund für die plötzliche Flucht zu entdecken, aber es war unmöglich in der Eile etwas zu sehen.  
"Was ist los?", keuchte ich außer Atem, aber Severus verschwendete keine Mühe damit, mir etwas zu erklären.  
Der heiße Asphalt und die Steine schmerzten unter meinen Füßen und ich wünschte, er würde etwas langsamer werden.  
Noch einmal warf ich einen Blick zurück und diesmal sah ich ihn. Lucius Malfoy folgte uns. Er hatte sich den Weg vor ihm frei gemacht und ich sah wie er seinen Zauberstab auf uns richtete.  
Instinktiv legte ich einen Schritt zu und zog Severus in eine Seitengasse hinein. Wir stolperten wieder leicht und er ließ meinen Arm los, der morgen ganz sicher blau war. Irgendetwas krachte hinter uns, aber ich hatte keine Zeit nachzusehen was es war. Erst als mir auffiel, dass Severus mir nicht mehr folgte, stoppte ich.  
Suchend drehte ich mich um und entdeckte ihn noch am Anfang der Gasse, wo er auf dem Boden kniete und irgendwas betrachtete.  
"Was tust du da?!", krächzte ich fassungslos "Eben hattest du es noch so eilig, dass ich ein paar Schuhe klauen musste!"  
Vielsagend hielt ich die Sandalen hoch, die ich noch immer in der Hand hatte.  
"Warte", murrte er knapp und ich lief kopfschüttelnd auf ihn zu.  
"Worauf? Malfoy war gar nicht weit hinter uns!" rief ich ungeduldig und sah in diesem Moment was ihn zum Anhalten bewegt hatte. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag das Bild, welches er die ganze Zeit getragen hatte. Nun wurde mir auch klar was vorhin gekracht hatte. Anscheinend war es runtergefallen und war aus seinem Rahmen gebrochen. Severus antwortete mir nicht, sondern hielt ruhig einen Teil des Rahmens in der Hand.  
Ich war drauf und dran, ihn einfach stehen zu lassen und alleine weiter zu laufen. Allein für die Frechheit unser Leben dafür aufs Spiel zu setzen, hätte er es verdient.  
"Severus", sagte ich vorsichtig und blickte nervös zum Ende der Gasse. Malfoy hatte uns sicher gleich entdeckt. "Nun lass doch das verdammte Bild, wir müssen hier weg!"  
"Einen Moment!", sagte er unwirsch. Ich konnte nicht fassen was hier geschah. Wären wir weiter gelaufen, hätten wir es vielleicht geschafft ihn abzuhängen. Aber jetzt musste ich zusehen, wie wir uns wegen einem dämlichen Bild schnappen ließen.  
Mein Herz setzte tatsächlich aus, als Malfoy im nächsten Moment um die Ecke bog.  
"Severus!", keuchte ich um ihn noch einmal zum weglaufen zu bewegen.  
"Das war einfach!" höhnte der Blonde kalt "Du warst mir immer schon ein würdiger Gegner, aber heute hast du mich enttäuscht!"  
Severus drehte sich nicht nach Malfoy um, sondern ergriff fest meine Hand.  
Ich spürte einen starken Sog und hielt den Atem an, als sich auf einmal alles um uns herum drehte. Das letzte was ich sah, war Malfoys erstarrte Miene.  
Wir apparierten!


	22. Die Magie des Bildes

So, nach langer Krankheit bin ich endlich wieder da^^. Besser spät als nie.

LG

e-z

_**Kapitel 21 - Die Magie des Bildes**_

Irgendwann war mir durch den starken Sog Severus Hand entrissen worden und ich landete unsanft im körnigen Sand. Als ich die Augen öffnete, scnwindelte es mir leicht. Severus hatte es natürlich geschafft aufrecht stehen zu bleiben und blickte nun stirnrunzelnd auf mich herab. ,,Du bist appariert?!" fuhr ich ihn wütend an. Ich hätte ihm doch etwas mehr Intelligenz zugemutet. "Bist du wahnsinnig?! Gleich wird das gesamte Ministerium hier stehen!"  
Verärgert stand ich auf und klopfte mir den Sand von der Hose. Meine Füße schmerzten noch von dem anstrengendem Sprint und der heiße Sand war auch nicht gerade angenehm. Suchend blickte ich mich nach meinen geklauten Schuhen um, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Ich hatte sie wohl beim apparieren fallen gelassen.  
"Wie, bei Merlins Willen, soll ich ohne Zauberstab apparieren?", gab er schnaubend zurück. Ich stutzte verwirrt und sah mich genauer um.  
Wir befanden uns an einem großen Strand, mit einem scheinbar endlosen Meer. Ich war ganz sicher noch nie zuvor hier gewesen und trotzdem kam mir die Gegend bekannt vor. Unweit von uns entdeckte ich eine Reihe von Häusern, offensichtlich ein kleines Dorf.  
Ich überlegte angestrengt und kam zu einem erschreckenden Ergebnis.  
"Sind wir... In dem Bild?", fragte ich entsetzt. Severus wirkte ein wenig verunsichert und warf einen Blick auf die Leinwand in seiner Hand.  
"Ich glaube nicht, allerdings ist es leer", sagte er nachdenklich. "Aber es könnte eventuell der Ort sein, den es darstellt."  
"Dann war das Bild ein Portschlüssel?" fragte ich.  
"Etwas in der Art", bestätigte er leise. "Wahrscheinlich wurde er aktiviert, als es auseinander brach..."  
Severus brach plötzlich ab und starrte gebannt auf eine Stelle hinter mir. Neugierig wandte ich mich um und riss kurz darauf ungläubig die Augen auf.  
Deutlicher und scharf geschnittener denn je, sah ich die Frau auf uns zukommen, die bis eben noch auf dem Porträt zu sehen gewesen war.  
Zu meinem Ärger musste ich auch noch zugeben das sie schöner war, als ich es geahnt hatte.  
Ihre langen blonden Haare fielen ungebändigt um ihre schmalen und dennoch weiblichen Hüften.  
Sie trug inzwischen ein enges weißes T-Shirt und eine ebenso enge blaue Jeans.  
Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, jemals eine Frau mit mehr Sex Appeal gesehen zu haben.  
"Severus, ich freue mich, das du letztlich doch noch gekommen bist.", ihre sanfte, glockenhelle Stimme ließ mich einen Moment lang in Träumereien verfallen.  
Schnell fing ich mich wieder und trat einen Schritt zurück, als sie näher kam.  
Verglichen mit ihr, kam ich mir augenblicklich schäbig vor.  
Als keiner von uns Anstalten machte zu antworten, legte die Frau ihren Kopf leicht schräg und lächelte.  
"Du wirst wohl Hermine sein", sagte sie, als sie zu mir blickte. "Ich bin Laila"  
"Woher..." begann ich verblüfft und zugleich unfähig einen vernünftigen Satz zu sprechen.  
"Ich habe euch reden gehört, als ich in dem Bild steckte.", erklärte sie und ihre Stimme klang dabei ein wenig traurig.  
Viele Fragen formten sich daraufhin in meinem Kopf und ich wusste nicht welche ich zuerst stellen sollte.  
"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, deine Gedanken etwas zu ordnen?" fragte sie an Severus gewandt. "Sie sind so schon kompliziert genug und im Moment finde ich sie etwas irritierend.", sagte sie an Severus gewandt. Dieser öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber ich war schneller.  
"Du kannst Gedanken lesen?", rief ich ungläubig.  
Soweit ich wusste war es nicht möglich Gedanken zu lesen, ohne in jemandes Geist einzudringen.  
"Etwas in der Art", sagte die Blonde schulternzuckend. "Ich glaube es hat etwas damit zu tun, wie viel Interesse meinem Bild gewidmet wird. Deine Gedanken höre ich zum Beispiel nicht...", sie drehte sich wieder zu Severus "Und es bringt überhaupt nichts den Geist zu verschließen."  
Ich blinzelte überrascht, ich war froh darüber, dass meine Gedanken offenbar geschützt waren, aber ich fühlte mich trotzdem ein wenig unwohl.  
"Anstandshalber könntest du wenigstens weghören!", murrte Severus schlecht gelaunt. Es gefiel mir, genauso wenig wie ihm, dass sie in der Lage war, zu hören was er dachte.  
Wie oft hatte ich mir gewünscht, ihm wenigstens ein paar Gedanken anzusehen, aber nicht einmal das konnte ich.  
Laila kicherte leise.  
"Glaub mir, ich wäre sehr dankbar wenn das ginge, aber es ist unwahrscheinlich schwer zwischen deiner Sprache und deinen Gedanken zu unterscheiden.", entschuldigte sie sich und er blickte sie wütend an. "Aber vielleicht beruhigt es dich zu wissen, dass deine Gedanken ohnehin so komplex sind, das ich kaum verstehe was du eigentlich meinst."  
Ich seufzte wehmütig, wie gerne wurde ich seine komplexen Gedanken hören und deuten.  
Severus und Laila blickten stirnrunzelnd zu mir rüber und ich errötete beschämt.  
"Wir sollten vielleicht das Thema wechseln.", beeilte ich mich zu sagen. "Wie sind wir hier her gekommen, warum sind wir hier und vor allen Dingen wo sind wir?"  
"So viele Fragen", murmelte Laila überrascht. "Ich fange am besten ganz vorne an."  
Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um offensichtlich ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.  
"Es müsste jetzt ungefähr fünfzig Jahre her sein. Ich war siebzehn Jahre alt..."  
Ich blinzelte irritiert. Sie sah keinen Tag älter als zwanzig aus.  
"Ich verliebte mich in einen Jungen, der ein Jahr jünger war als ich. Wir gingen beide nach Hogwarts und waren im selben Haus. Er war unglaublich intelligent, geradezu brillant. Besonders im zeichnen, war er sehr talentiert. Leider war er genauso brillant wie wahnsinnig. Und so hielt unsere Beziehung nicht lange. Er wurde zu besitzergreifend, deshalb wollte ich unsere Bindung lösen.  
Miguel, so hieß er, wurde daraufhin wütend. Er sagte, er wollte mich niemals loslassen und er würde dafür Sorgen das mich nie ein anderer bekommt.  
Er machte mir Angst, aber dennoch hielt ich seine Worte für leeres Geschwätz. Dinge die er nur sagte, weil er verletzt war.  
Ein paar Tage nachdem ich meinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, überwältigte er mich.  
Ich weiß nicht genau wie er es gemacht hatte, aber er entführte mich und sperrte mich in dieses Bild.  
Es war grauenvoll, weit und breit sah ich nichts anderes als Sand. Ab und zu hörte ich Stimmen, aber ich konnte niemanden sehen. Ich konnte nicht sprechen, nicht schlafen, nicht essen und ich sah nichts weiter als diesen Sand."  
Sie machte eine Pause, offenbar schmerzte es sie noch immer. Fassungslos starrte ich sie an, ich war unfähig etwas zu sagen.  
"Nach und nach wurde mir erst klar, dass ich mich offenbar in einem Bild befand und er mich offenbar in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gehangen hatte.  
Die Stimmen die ich hörte, kannte ich teilweise noch aus meiner Schulzeit.  
Mit der Zeit fand ich heraus das ich vereinzelte Dinge aus dem Sand zeichnen konnte, aber nichts das mir irgendwie weiter helfen konnte.  
Ich zählte die Jahre anhand der Schüler die abgingen.  
Ab und zu schnappte ich aus Gesprächen auf, das ich vermisst wurde, aber scheinbar konnte mich keiner erkennen.  
Es war wirklich deprimierend."  
Sie seufzte traurig und tiefes Mitleid stieg in mir auf. Es musste schrecklich für sie gewesen sein.

Meine Füße schmerzten inzwischen unaufhörlich und ich hatte die Ahnung, dass ihre Geschichte noch länger dauern würde und so setzte ich mich kurzerhand in den heißen Sand.  
Laila blickte kurz zu mir runter und setzte sich dann neben mich. Einzig Severus blieb stehen.  
"Es gab in all den Jahren ungefähr vier Leute, deren Gedanken ich lesen konnte.", fuhr sie fort "Ich hab es daran gemerkt, dass die meisten Sätze plötzlich abgebrochen wurden. Schüler sind anstrengend, sie haben so viele unsinnige Dinge im Kopf.  
Severus habe ich bemerkt, da war er ungefähr in der fünften Klasse, ich nehme an du warst einer der ruhigeren, deshalb habe ich dich nicht bemerkt, bevor ich deine Gedanken hören konnte.  
Ich hatte große Hoffnungen bei dir, mir fiel sofort auf, das du überdurchschnittlich klug warst. Deine Gedanken waren schon völlig anders. Es ist als laufen bei dir parallel drei Spuren übereinander. Die deutlichste beschäftigt sich mit dem was du tust, die zweite Spur ist etwas leiser. Ich finde sie sehr lästig. Sie beschäftigt sich ununterbrochen mit wissenschaftlichen Fragen."  
Severus runzelte die Stirn, er hatte ganz offensichtlich noch nie seine Gedanken studiert.  
Ich fand es sehr interessant und fragte mich gleichzeitig, ob meine Gedanken auch so verwirrend waren.  
"Am schlimmsten sind die Fragen die immer eine neue hinter sich herzogen. Warum geht die Sonne auf und abends wieder unter? Weil die Erde sich dreht... Warum dreht die Erde sich?... Das nimmt meist ganz verwirrende Formen an. Ich konnte teilweise nicht mal mehr sagen, was die Sonne überhaupt ist."  
Vorwurfsvoll blickte sie zu Severus hoch.  
"Aus dem Grund, sind meine Gedanken nur für mich bestimmt.", entgegnete er mürrisch.  
Ganz so kompliziert war ich wohl nicht. Ich konnte mich zumindest nicht erinnern, dass ich jemals soweit gedacht hatte.  
"Was ist mit der dritten Spur?", fragte ich interessiert.  
"Die mochte ich gar nicht. Sie war nur ein Flüstern und sehr schwer zu hören. Manchmal allerdings wurde sie richtig laut.  
Sie war böse. Ich habe wirklich noch nie so etwas abgrundtief böses gehört..." Sie schwieg kurz nachdenklich. "Aber ich bin sehr froh, das sie heute nicht mehr zu hören ist."  
"Ich glaube wir sollten mit der eigentlichen Geschichte fortfahren. Mit der Analyse meiner Gedanken kommen wir nicht weiter.", unterbrach Severus sie genervt.  
Ich hätte allerdings gerne noch mehr erfahren.  
"Jedenfalls warst du dicht dran, ich hatte versucht dir Hinweise zu geben, aber ich glaube die hast du kaum wahrgenommen.  
Ich war mir sicher das du es bald gelöst hättest, als du dir eine Liste mit den Namen von vermissten hast geben lassen, du warst so dicht dran.  
Aber dann nahmen plötzlich andere Dinge deine Aufmerksamkeit in Kauf.  
Als ich dann vor kurzer Zeit, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt wurde und wieder auf dich traf, hab ich mich sehr gefreut.  
Ich hab dich gleich erkannt, als du sie eine einfältige Schnepfe genannt hast."  
Wütend blickte ich zu Severus hoch.  
"Wann hast du mich so genannt?!" fuhr ich ihn an und er schnaubte genervt.  
"Oh.. Da hab ich wohl was verwechselt", kicherte Laila und ich bedachte Severus mit einem tödlichen Blick, den er unbeeindruckt zur Kenntnis nahm.


	23. Diebstahl

_**Kapitel 22 - Diebstah**_l

Müde lehnte ich mich im Sand zurück und blickte zu den Häusern, die sich oben am Strand befanden.

Es war sicher traumhaft hier zu wohnen. Das Meer direkt vor der Haustür, davon hatte ich schon immer geträumt.

"Ich nehme an, als der Rahmen zerbrach, zerstörte es den Zauber der mich hier festhielt und hat euch zu mir gebracht. Das Meer und die Häuser habe ich nie sehen können.", murmelte Laila und betrachtete lächelnd das blaue Wasser. "Und es war immer windstill gewesen."

"Warum kannst du dann noch immer seine Gedanken lesen?" fragte ich sie irritiert. Ich hatte angenommen, die Eigenschaft gehörte zu dem Zauber, der sie hier festgehalten hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht eine bleibende Nachwirkung", meinte die Blonde und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Severus sah daraufhin wenig begeistert aus, sagte aber nichts dazu.

"Ich vermute du hast auch keine Ahnung wo wir hier sind.", meinte ich zweifelnd und sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

"Frankreich, vermute ich", antwortete Severus und blickte nachdenklich zu den Häusern. "Angehende Maler, lieben das französische Land und diese Cottage sieht sehr französisch aus, auch wenn ich nur wenig Ahnung von Architektur habe."

"Das sagst du, weil du dir nicht sicher bist, ob sie im 15. oder im 16. Jahrhundert erbaut wurde.", meinte Laila verächtlich.

"In der Architektur ist das ein großer Unterschied.", widersprach Severus stur. "Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du aufhören würdest meine Gedanken zu hören."

"Ich tippe auf 1771", meinte ich ruhig. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und Laila kicherte wieder.

"Er fragt sich, woher die nervige Alleswisserin das schon wieder wissen will.", erklärte sie grinsend und Severus sah sie verärgert an.

"Weil die Jahreszahl auf dem Haus steht, du blindes Huhn!", fauchte ich ärgerlich und verdrehte die Augen.

Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille und ich fragte mich, warum Laila nicht darauf brannte, von hier fort zu gehen.

Vermutlich hatte sie Angst davor, festzustellen dass die meisten ihrer Verwandten bereits gestorben waren.

Fünfzig Jahre, waren eine lange Zeit. Selbst wenn ihre Eltern noch lebten, wäre es ein großer Schock. Vor allem für Laila, deren Eltern nun alt wären, obwohl sie selbst noch aussah wie damals.

Laila kicherte plötzlich wieder und Severus sah sie scharf an.

"Lass es!", warnte er düster.

Ich handelte instinktiv und bewarf ihn mit einer handvoll Sand.

Er machte einen Satz zurück, wurde aber trotzdem an den Beinen getroffen.

"Wofür war das denn?!" fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

"Wenn sie lacht, kann ich mir sicher sein, dass du wieder etwas gemeines gedacht hast.", erklärte ich naserümpfend.

"Diesmal nicht", sagte Laila schnell "Ich habe gekichert, weil er etwas sehr süßes gedacht hat."

Meine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Severus und süß, passte wirklich nicht zusammen.

"Er hat festgestellt, dass deine Haare in der Sonne sehr schön glänzen.", erklärte sie lächelnd.

Ich stutzte überrascht und blickte staunend zu ihm auf.

Er schnaubte genervt.

"Unsinn, ich habe dich mit einer Vogelscheuche verglichen.", erwiderte er schlecht gelaunt.

Wieder warf ich eine handvoll Sand, doch dieses Mal war er besser vorbereitet und wich geschickt aus.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, welche Version stimmte, aber ich war gewillt Laila zu glauben.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus und ich blickte glücklich hinauf zu den Wolken.

"Wenn wir wirklich in Frankreich sind, könnten wir in zwei Stunden in London sein, je nachdem wie weit wir vom Flughafen weg sind.", überlegte ich nach ein paar Minuten laut. Nachdenklich blickte ich zu Laila rüber, die sich inzwischen im Sand ausgestreckt hatte und ebenfalls in den Himmel hinauf sah. "Wo musst du denn hin?"

"Ich?" murmelte sie überrascht und schürzte unsicher. "Ich weiß nicht genau, vielleicht kann ich erst mal mit euch kommen, ich kann euch bestimmt helfen."

"Du hörst was ich denke, das ist alles andere als hilfreich.", entgegnete Severus abgeneigt.

"Sei nicht albern. Sicher kann sie uns helfen. Außerdem weiß sie doch gar nicht wo sie hin soll, wir können sie doch nicht einfach alleine lassen.", erklärte ich bestimmt.

Mir war sie jedenfalls eine große Hilfe, schließlich konnte sie hören was er dachte. Das würde mir ungeahnte Möglichkeiten öffnen.

Ich sollte sie vielleicht mal fragen, ob er irgendetwas über unseren Kuss gedacht hatte, dann wüsste ich was er wirklich fühlte.

Severus schien wohl zu ahnen was in meinem Kopf vorging und verschränkte entschlossen die Arme vor der Brust.

"Auf keinen Fall!", rief er streng und ich lächelte leicht. Er hatte ohnehin keine Wahl.

Ich würde Laila mitnehmen und wenn er nicht alleine reisen wollte, würde er das akzeptieren müssen.

"Glaub mir, mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn ich mich nicht andauernd mit völlig unsinnigen Fragen abgeben müsste.", murmelte Laila kopfschüttelnd.

"Dann solltest du nicht hinhören!"

"Das würde ich sehr gerne, wenn du deine Gedanken nicht immer so brüllen würdest."

"Ich..."

"Ruhe jetzt!", rief ich dazwischen und stand auf. "Sie kommt mit uns, find dich damit ab! Und du...", ich wandte mich drohend zu Laila um. "... Hörst auf mit ihm zu streiten, das ist meine Aufgabe."

Laila hob hilflos die Arme.

"Da soll noch mal einer sagen, Gryffindors sind nicht streitlustig.", meinte sie ungläubig.

"Bin ich auch nicht, aber es gibt kaum einen, mit dem man niveauvoller streiten kann und ihm fehlen nur selten die Worte."

"Vielen Dank, es gibt tatsächlich kaum jemanden der das zu schätzen weiß!", erwiderte Severus nickend und ich lächelte.

"Weil sie offenbar nicht merkt, was du für ein ungehobelter Klotz bist!", zischte Laila und schnaubte.

"Es tut wirklich weh, das von einem naseweißem Gör zu hören!", meinte er trocken.

"Na hör mal, als ich auf die Welt kam, warst du noch nicht einmal geplant."

"Das macht dich nicht unbedingt reifer..."

"Es reicht nun wirklich!", ging ich dieses Mal schon wesentlich genervter dazwischen.

Mir schmerzte der Kopf, wenn ich daran dachte, das ich das in Zukunft wohl noch öfter ertragen musste.

Laila konnte mit vielleicht nützlich sein und ich wollte sie auf keinen Fall alleine lassen. Aber die Vorstellung, dass die beiden sich wirklich nur streiten würden, machte mich nicht gerade glücklich.

Schon aus dem Grund, weil ich wusste wie oft ich mich mit Ron gestritten hatte bevor wir beide ein Paar wurden.

In diesem Fall, war ich mir da allerdings nicht so sicher, aber ich wollte nicht darauf wetten. Es hatte mich schließlich schon geärgert, als er ihrem Bild soviel Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte.

Und dann war da natürlich noch die Sache, das ich wirklich gerne mit ihm diskutierte und das konnte ich nicht wenn Laila das schon für mich tat.

Alles in allem musste ich nun wachsam sein.

"Also, ich schlage vor, wir machen uns auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Dort kaufe ich mir Schuhe und dann fliegen wir nach London.", erklärte ich und beide stimmten mir zu.

Schweigend verließen wir den Strand und schritten auf die Häuser zu.

Es dämmerte inzwischen, der Tag neigte sich allmählich dem Ende zu und ich sehnte mich mehr denn je nach einem heißen Bad und einem bequemen Bett.

Hin und wieder warf ich Laila einen fragenden Blick zu, sie schien offensichtlich nervös zu sein, beklagte sich aber nicht.

Severus hingegen, schritt voran und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um uns.

"Ich vermute mal, hier das ist ein Ferienort, hier scheint alles verlassen.", meinte Severus, als wir den Ort betraten und blieb stehen.

Neugierig blickte ich mich um. Er schien Recht zu haben, überall waren die Vorhänge zugezogen und man sah keine Menschenseele

"Dann hoffe ich mal, dass es hier eine Telefonzelle gibt, damit mir ein Taxi rufen können.", murmelte ich und blickte mich weiter um.

"Wenn du ein paar Euros hast, finden wir sicher irgendwo ein Münztelefon."

Ich seufzte niedergeschlagen, daran hatte ich nicht mehr gedacht. In Frankreich bezahlte man ja mit Euro und ich hatte nur den brasilianischen Real, damit konnte ich hier nichts anfangen.

Ich verfluchte mich dafür, dass ich den Rat meiner Eltern abgelehnt hatte, mir ein Handy zuzulegen.

"Dann also auf meine Art", murmelte Severus, drehte sich um und ging auf eines der Häuser zu.

Fragend sah ich ihm hinterher, bis er hinter einer Garage Verschwunden war.

"Was hat er vor?" fragte ich verunsichert.

"Er sieht nach, ob die Garage hinten ein Fenster hat.", erklärte Laila achselzuckend.

"Wofür soll das..."begann ich, wurde aber unterbrochen, als ein lautes Klirren ertönte. Ganz so, als hätte jemand eine Scheibe eingeschlagen.

Erschrocken blickte ich zu Laila.

"Ist er verrückt geworden? Was ist wenn doch jemand da ist, was sollen wir denen erzählen?" rief ich alarmiert und Panik stieg in mir auf.

Das war Einbruch, er machte sich gerade strafbar!

"Entschuldigen Sie, mein Freund ist gerade bei Ihnen eingebrochen, können Sie den mal raus holen?" kicherte Laila amüsiert und ich betrachtete sie fassungslos. Das konnte sie doch unmöglich auch noch witzig finden.

Was lief bei Slytherins nur falsch, das sie nicht an die Konsequenzen dachten?

Unfähig etwas zu unternehmen stand ich mit Laila vor der Garage und wartete. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sich die Tür automatisch öffnete und ein schwarzer Jeep auf den Hof fuhr.

Der Motor heulte laut und Laila lief sofort darauf zu.

"Gibt es in der Garage eine Tür Nach drinnen? Ich muss mal aufs Klo", hörte ich sie fragen, als Severus das Fenster runterließ.

"Ja, musst du aber sehen ob du sie aufkriegst", antwortete er und ich kam nun ebenfalls auf die beiden zu.

"Das ist nicht euer Ernst! Severus, du hast ein Auto geklaut!", rief ich vorwurfsvoll.

"Exakt" entgegnete er gelassen. Ich hielt Laila am Arm fest, als diese auf die Garage zu ging.

"Du kannst da nicht einbrechen!", sagte ich verärgert und sie seufzte genervt.

"Es ist deine Schuld, wenn ich in die Hose mache.", erklärte sie und stieg hinten ins Auto ein.

Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Steigst du nun ein, oder bleibst du hier?" fragte Severus abwartend.

Ich wusste nicht, ob es an dem Schock lag, oder an der Tatsache, dass ich nicht ohne ihn sein wollte. Jedenfalls stieg ich ohne weiter nachzudenken auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

Als Severus los fuhr, fiel mein Blick auf den fehlenden Zündschlüssel.

"Wo hast du gelernt ein Auto kurz zu schließen?" fragte ich kritisch und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Allgemeinbildung!"


	24. Schuhverkäufer

_**Kapitel 23 - Schuhverkäufer**_

Als wir, mit Hilfe des eingebauten Navigationsgerätes, auf die Landstraße fuhren, entdeckten wir ein Schild, das uns noch mal bestätigte, dass es bis zum Flughafen noch etwa 150 Meilen waren.

Eine weite Fahrt, in einem geklauten Auto.

"Wer lässt denn sein Auto in der Garage, wenn man für längere Zeit nicht da ist. Selbst Schuld!", hatte Severus gesagt, als ich die Sache noch mal ansprach.

Ich hätte daraufhin vieles sagen können, sparte mir aber den Atem, da es nun ohnehin zu spät war. Wir konnten es schlecht wieder rückgängig machen und ich hatte ehrlich gesagt auch keine Lust die 150 Meilen zu laufen.

Müde lehnte ich mich also im Sitz zurück und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Ich war das letzte Mal vor vier Jahren Auto gefahren, als ich mit meinen Eltern zusammen im Urlaub war.

Als wir eine Kreuzung überquerten, sah ich skeptisch zu Severus rüber.

"Hast du eigentlich einen Führerschein?" fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?", entgegnete er ein wenig irritiert.

"Weil du soeben ein Stoppschild überfahren hast und der grüne Pkw Vorfahrt gehabt hätte."

"Tatsächlich?", erwiderte er uninteressiert und so langsam wurde mir wirklich mulmig. Wenn ich das richtig deutete, hieß das nein.

"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, rechts ran zu fahren und mich fahren zu lassen?" fragte ich nun ein wenig ängstlich.

Ich hatte meinen Führerschein vor ein paar Jahren gemacht, da meine Elter es damals für vernünftig gehalten hatten. Aber bisher war es mir nie von nutzem gewesen.

Jetzt war ich froh darum, denn wenn man die Vorfahrtsregeln nicht kannte, war man eine Gefahr für den Straßenverkehr.

Bisher waren wir nur auf der Landstraße, aber sobald wir in die Stadt kamen, würde es wirklich gefährlich werden.

"Ich bin oft genug Auto gefahren, um zu wissen, wie man sicher fährt. Wenn du also nicht willst, dass ich einen Unfall baue, dann halt dich geschlossen."

"Wann bitte, bist du Auto gefahren?" fragte ich skeptisch.

"Wie du vermutlich weißt, war ein Elternteil von mir Muggel. Und damals war es hilfreich, das der, der nichts getrunken hat, auch das Auto fährt.", erklärte er eindeutig genervt.

Ich musterte ihn einen kurzen Moment, bisher hatte ich ihn noch nie von seiner Vergangenheit sprechen gehört.

"Auch wenn derjenige keinen Führerschein hat?", fragte ich weiter nach.

"Ich war noch nicht volljährig, wie hätte ich denn an einen Führerschein kommen sollen?!"

Ich seufzte und rieb mir die schmerzenden Schläfen. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl er wollte es nicht verstehen.

"Hast du eine Ahnung, was passiert wäre, wenn du einen Unfall gebaut hättest?!", versuchte ich es noch einmal und er nickte knapp.

"Ich hätte eine Menge Geld zahlen müssen und hätte für die nächsten zehn Jahre eine Führerscheinsperre bekommen.", erwiderte er gelassen und ich starrte ihn fassungslos an.

"Dann hast du wirklich einen Unfall gebaut?"

"Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist, mitten in der Nacht, todmüde ein Auto zu steuern und gleichzeitig jemanden davon abzuhalten sich auf den Rücksitz zu übergeben?!" erwiderte er nun verärgert und ich unterdrückte ein wiederholtes Seufzen.

Resigniert blickte ich wieder aus dem Fenster. Sollte er uns doch alle in den Tod fahren, wenn er darauf bestand. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, weiter mit ihm zu diskutieren.

Es war auch wirklich zu ärgerlich. Anstatt die Schuld mal bei sich selbst zu suchen, war er fest überzeugt,

er hätte alles richtig gemacht.

Die nächsten zwanzig Meilen herrschte Stille, die nur von der französischen Stimme des Navis unterbrochen wurde. Wir konnten alle kein Französisch, hatten aber auch keine Ahnung, wie man die Sprache änderte. Es reichte aber auch einfach nur auf die Pfeile zu sehen, die das Gerät anzeigte.

Hin und wieder warf ich einen Blick zu Laila, die schon seit Beginn der Fahrt kein Wort mehr gesprochen hatte.

Vermutlich fragte sie sich, was sie in Zukunft mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollte.

"Tss", machte ich, als Severus an einer Kreuzung abermals jemanden die Vorfahrt nahm.

"Ich fahr gleich mit Absicht in den Graben!", drohte er grimmig.

"Ich hab nichts gesagt", meinte ich kühl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Insgeheim betete ich, dass wir heil ankommen würden.

Ohne es zu merken, döste ich nach ein paar Minuten ein. Durch den ganzen Stress, war ich inzwischen vollkommen übermüdet.

Es kam mir vor, als wären gerade mal fünf Minuten vergangen, als Severus dann verkündete, dass wir da waren.

Wie gerädert zwang ich mich dazu die Augen zu öffnen und sah das wir genau vor der Halle des Airports standen.

"Hier ist parken verboten", murmelte ich und rieb mir die Augen.

"Aus dem Grund sollten wir uns auch beeilen und aussteigen, bevor uns jemand bemerkt.", erwiderte Severus und öffnete die Tür.

Ich seufzte müde, schnallte mich ab und stieg ebenfalls aus.

Fragend blickte ich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Ich war zu müde um selbst nachzudenken.

"Schuhladen", half er mir auf die Sprünge und deutete auf meine Füße.

Ich nickte zustimmend und ging los.

Severus seufzte genervt, packte mich an der Schulter und drehte mich in Richtung Eingangshalle.

"Hier geht's lang", brummte er und ich gab lediglich ein müdes "Oh" von mir. Ich musste dringend ein paar Stunden schlafen.

In der Halle des Flughafens war die Hölle los. Gehetzte Menschen liefen von links nach rechts und traten sich dabei gegenseitig auf die Füße. Alle hatten es offenbar eilig.

Severus hatte sicherheitshalber meinen Ärmel ergriffen und zerrte mich mit sich durch die Menge. Ohne seine Hilfe, wäre ich vermutlich schon längst wieder raus gespült worden.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wir endlich einen Schuhladen erreicht hatten und man sich endlich etwas freier bewegen konnte.

"Ich schlage vor, ihr schaut euch schon mal um, während ich versuche das Geld zu wechseln.", erklärte Severus und augenblicklich war ich hellwach.

Er ließ mich mit Laila alleine, obwohl er wusste, dass ich sie nun über all seine Gedanken ausfragen konnte. Das war eine einmalige Gelegenheit für mich, auch wenn mich ein wenig das schlechte Gewissen plagte.

"Alles klar", sagte ich eilig, damit er seine Meinung nicht mehr änderte.

Ich kramte in meiner Hosentasche und gab ihm meinen Geldbeutel.

"Viel Spaß, wir warten dann hier!" rief ich und er blinzelte kurz irritiert, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging.

"Zum Glück", seufzte Laila erleichtert "Er hat mich ganz irre gemacht, mit seiner Zählerei!"

Ich blickte sie fragend an, als wir den Laden betraten und sie winkte genervt ab.

"Ach, er hat die ganze Zeit bis Hundert gezählt. Immer und immer wieder."

Ich grinste amüsiert und war zum ersten Mal froh, dass ich seine Gedanken nicht hören konnte.

"Was suchst du eigentlich für Schuhe?"

Ich zuckte die Achseln. Ich war nicht, wie so viele Frauen, scharf auf Schuhe. Mir war völlig egal, wie sie aussahen, Hauptsache sie passten.

"Irgendetwas schlichtes", murmelte ich ratlos und betrachtete ein paar Turnschuhe.

"Das macht die Suche wesentlich leichter", spottete Laila, griff nach einem Paar hochhackigen Pumps in rot. "Wie wär's mit denen?"

Ich runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.

"Such nach flachen Schuhen, auf denen kann ich nicht laufen.", erklärte ich.

"Aber das macht dich noch attraktiver!"

"Es wird nicht sehr attraktiv sein, wenn ich nach zwei Schritten umfalle!", gab ich zu bedenken und sie seufzte wehmütig.

"Dann solltest du es dringend lernen. Männer stehen auf solche Schuhe. Ein tiefer Ausschnitt und ein kurzer Rock und schon kann dir keiner mehr widerstehen." erklärte sie und musterte mich kritisch.

"Ich wollte nur Schuhe und kein komplettes Umstyling", widersprach ich nun schon ein wenig genervt.

"Aber es würde dir sicher helfen. Dann hättest du ihn ruckzuck um den Finger gewickelt!"

Ich errötete leicht, als mir klar wurde, das sie von Severus sprach.

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das will?" murmelte ich unschuldig und tat so als würde ich mich wirklich für die Turnschuhe interessieren, damit sie nicht sah wie rot ich geworden war.

"Nur so ein Gedanke"

Ich schwieg nachdenklich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie wirklich befragen sollte. Es waren immerhin seine Gedanke und das er mich mit ihr alleine gelassen hatte, hieß entweder, dass er mir vertraute, oder das es ihm egal war.

"Dann bist du also nicht an ihm interessiert?", fragte Laila nach und ich sah sie fragend an.

"Ich dachte er ist ohnehin mehr an dir interessiert...", nuschelte ich ausweichend.

Sie sah überrascht aus und lachte dann laut.

"An mir? Bei Merlin!" kicherte sie haltlos und mein Gesicht verdunkelte sich ein wenig.

Als sie meine Miene sah, beruhigte sie sich schlagartig.

"Du meinst das Ernst", stellte sie nun fest. Ich antwortete nicht darauf.

"Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken. Sein Interesse galt nur dem Bild und dem damit verbundenen Rätsel. Inzwischen gehe ich ihm nur noch auf die Nerven. Ich glaube, deshalb ist er auch eben geflüchtet. Er teilt seine Gedanken nicht gerne, auch wenn ich sie wirklich sehr langweilig finde."

Ich lächelte leicht.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie langweilig sind.", meinte ich und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Das dachte ich mir schon, dennoch empfehle ich dir dringend diese Schuhe in Verbindung mit einem kurzen Rock, du wirst sehen, das wirkt Wunder!"

Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Nein danke, ich hoffe noch auf die Inneren Werte", erklärte ich. Laila zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Na gut" meinte sie enttäuscht "Ich weiß aber wirklich nicht was du an ihm findest, mir wäre er zu intelligent."

Ich lächelte wieder. Nun war mir schon wesentlich leichter zumute.

"Wer ist zu intelligent?" fragte eine Stimme hinter mir und ich wandte mich erschrocken um.

Severus war schon wieder zurück, ich verfluchte seine Eigenschaft sich überall heranzuschleichen.

"Hermine schwärmt für den Typ an der Kasse.", erklärte Laila schnell und ich drehte mich gleichzeitig mit Severus nach dem Kassierer um. "Sie steht auf Rothaarige!"

Ich seufzte innerlich. Der Kerl war gar nicht mein Geschmack, er war ungefähr Mitte dreißig und hatte wirklich leuchtend rote Haare.

"Er verkauft Schuhe, was ist daran intelligent?" fragte er mürrisch und auch hierauf hatte Laila eine Antwort.

"Man muss wirklich schlau sein um das richtige Wechselgeld zurück zu geben!" sagte sie bestimmt und Severus hob abschätzend eine Augenbraue.

"Nach einem Heiler, ist das aber ein Abstieg.", schloss er und ich schnaubte.

"Er hat rote Haare", erwiderte ich fest und griff entschlossen nach einem braunen Paar Sneakers.

Laila sah meine Wahl und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Welche würdest du nehmen?" fragte sie an Severus gewandt und hielt ihm die roten Pumps entgegen.

Er betrachtete sie kritisch.

"Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen solche Schuhe nur noch privat zu tragen, also würde ich die Turnschuhe nehmen.", antwortete er trocken.

Ich grinste kurz und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an die Kasse.

Der Kassierer zwinkerte mir lächelnd zu und nahm die Sneakers entgegen.

Ich hoffte er hatte unser Gespräch nicht mitbekommen, es würde sonst peinlich werden.

Ausdruckslos trat Severus neben mich.

"Meine `Aare sind von Natur aus so.", sagte der Verkäufer lächelnd und ich hatte das Bedürfnis mich zu übergeben.

"Wie schön", sagte ich gequält und bemühte mich, nicht zu Severus zu schauen.

"Isch arbeite immer am Wochende. Aber wir können uns Montags gerne treffen.", erklärte er anzüglich und ich biss mir, innerlich fluchend, auf die Lippe.

"Wenn Sie jetzt bitte abrechnen würden, wir kommen gerade aus den Flitterwochen und haben nicht eine Nacht geschlafen.", mischte Severus sich ein und der Verkäufer starrte ihn fassungslos an. Urplötzlich wurde er rot und scannte hastig die Schuhe.

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich Severus dankbar sein sollte, oder wütend, weil er mich soeben blamiert hatte.

Ich entschied mich vorerst dafür, ihn zu ignorieren.

Als ich mir vor dem Laden die Schuhe anzog, sah ich beleidigt zu ihm hoch.

"Hättest du dir nicht etwas weniger intimes ausdenken können?!" fragte ich zornig.

"Es kommt alles wieder zurück, Mrs. Bond" erklärte er gleichgültig und drehte sich zu Laila um. "Hier, ich hab dir einen Pass im Fundbüro besorgt."

Ungläubig stand ich auf.

"Du hast ihn geklaut.", stellte ich fest und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe ein Auto geklaut, wir sind auf der Flucht und wir haben gefälschte Pässe, glaubst du wirklich das macht es jetzt noch aus?" fragte er und ich stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

Ein paar Leute drehten sich schockiert zu uns um.

"Das hat was mit Anstand und Moral zu tun.", entgegnete ich tadelnd.

"Die sieht gar nicht aus wie ich", rief Laila empört und ich seufzte laut.

Offenbar hatten die beiden eine ganz andere Vorstellung von Anstand und Moral, als ich.


	25. Wenn die Sonne wieder scheint

_**Kapitel 24 - Wenn die Sonne wieder scheint**_

Ich hatte mich im Flugzeug wieder neben Severus gesetzt, während Laila eine Reihe daneben Platz genommen hatte. Innerhalb von ein paar Minuten war ich schon wieder eingeschlafen. Mein Schlaf hielt allerdings nicht lange, nach einer geschätzten viertel Stunde erwachte ich wieder, weil mein Nacken schmerzte.

Mein Kopf war anscheinend im Schlaf an Severus Schulter gestoßen. Da es ihn offenbar nicht störte, beließ ich es dabei und schloss die Augen wieder. Auch wenn mein Nacken inzwischen höllisch schmerzte und ich es spätestens morgen teuer bezahlen musste, wollte ich die unbewusste Nähe weiter genießen.

"Es würde mir weiterhelfen, wenn du einfach den Mund halten würdest!", sagte Severus gerade.

"Zähl doch wieder bis hundert, vielleicht schlafe ich dann ein.", schlug Laila vor. An ihrer Stimme konnte ich erkennen, dass er sie amüsierte.

"Hör auf zu jedem meiner Gedanken ein Kommentar abzugeben und vor allen Dingen, hör auf sie weiterzugeben!"

"Na hör mal, ich habe so viele Jahre mit niemandem reden können. Da hab ich nun einiges nachzuholen!"

"Es müssen aber nicht meine Gedanken sein über die du redest.", antwortete Severus verstimmt.

"Wusstest du das ich früher für meine guten Ratschläge bekannt war?" erklärte Laila ernst. "Ich habe damals einige Beziehungen gerettet und ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich hätte reden können, hätte ich auch deine Beziehung zu Evans retten können!"

"Das wage ich zu bezweifeln" erwiderte er knapp.

"Das Problem war, dass du einfach keine Ahnung im Umgang mit Menschen hattest. Und ich glaube das ist noch immer nicht deine Stärke. Weißt du, es wäre gut gewesen, wenn du damals öfter auf die kluge Stimme in deinem Kopf gehört hättest, aber du warst zu sehr damit beschäftigt dich über alle möglichen Dinge zu ärgern.", sinnierte Laila leise. Ich war gespannt, wann der Augenblick kommen würde, an dem Severus die Geduld reißen würde. Bei einem solch intimen Gespräch war ich mir fast sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte.

"Der Punkt ist, das es dich absolut nichts angeht und ich auch gar keine Lust habe mit dir darüber zu reden.", sagte er und blieb noch immer erstaunlich ruhig.

"Ach was, du solltest dir öfter mal helfen lassen. Es ist wirklich nützlich mit Leuten zu reden, die mehr Ahnung von Menschen haben als du. Du magst unglaublich intelligent sein, aber leider bist du in sozialen Dingen eine Niete!", sprach Laila unverblümt.

"Vielen Dank für die Info. Aber dein Rat ist noch immer nicht erwünscht", erklärte Severus trocken, doch offenbar hörte Laila ihm gar nicht erst zu.

"Was ist eigentlich aus Evans geworden?"

Severus machte eine kleine Pause bevor er antwortete.

"Sie hat Potter geheiratet und beide starben ein paar Jahre später.", antwortete er emotionslos.

"Potter?... Lily Potter... Das ergibt Sinn, da hätte ich selbst drauf kommen können. Dann ist der berühmte Harry Potter ihr Sohn?"

Severus nickte knapp und Laila hing schweigend ihren Erinnerungen nach.

Ich wusste das es sich nicht gehörte zu lauschen. Aber schließlich saß ich genau daneben und wenn sie nicht wollten, dass ich zuhörte, hätten sie sich woanders unterhalten sollen.

"Na ja, völlig egal", meinte Laila ein paar Minuten später. "Ich denke jedenfalls das du völlig auf dem Holzweg bist. Zumindest in meiner Zeit hätte so etwas niemanden interessiert. Ich behaupte sogar, dass es viele freuen würde."

"Ich sage es noch einmal, du kennst nicht alle Einzelheiten, von daher ist deine Meinung gar nichts wert."

"Ich weiß aber über welche Problematik du nachdenkst und ganz ehrlich, ich sehe da keine Problematik. Ich sehe nur jemanden, der ein völlig falsches Bild von den Menschen hat, insbesondere von Hermine."

Ich spitzte die Ohren um auch nichts zu verpassen.

"Wenn ich mich nicht irre, kannst du ihre Gedanken nicht lesen und du kennst sie noch nicht sehr lange.", widersprach Severus und Laila kicherte kurz.

"Es ist nun wirklich nicht schwer, in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, selbst du müsstest das können."

Unbewusst verkrampfte sich meine Hand. War es wirklich so leicht mir meine Gedanken anzusehen? Harry und Ron hatten das nie gekonnt, allerdings waren beide auch nicht sonderlich scharfsinnig. Bei Ginny hingegen hatte ich des öfteren das Gefühl gehabt sie könnte meine Gedanken lesen.

"Es wäre mir trotzdem lieber, wenn du aufhören würdest dich einzumischen."

"Mach dich doch nicht unglücklich..."

"Lass es!"

"Wenn du nicht so stur wärst..."

"Halt den Mund!"

"Es wäre wirklich viel leichter..."

"Sei still!"

Laila seufzte geschlagen und sagte tatsächlich nichts mehr. Resigniert öffnete ich die Augen, ich würde wohl nicht mehr erfahren worum es ging. Mein Nacken war ohnehin schon steif vor Schmerz und so hob ich langsam meinen Kopf.

Vielleicht ergab sich später noch die Möglichkeit, Laila zu fragen, worüber sie gesprochen hatten.

"Wann sind wir da?" fragte ich müde, als sich beide zu mir umdrehten. Ich blickte hinaus in die Dunkelheit, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ein Flug nach London dauerte, aber es konnte nicht allzu lange dauern.

"Eine halbe Stunde noch, schätzt er", antwortete Laila schnell und grinste.

"Ich kann für mich selbst sprechen", grollte Severus "Wir hätten sie am Strand lassen sollen, als Bild war sie mir sympathischer!"

"Wirklich?" fragte ich mit gespielter Verwunderung. "Mich hat sie ziemlich genervt. Aber jetzt finde ich sie sehr amüsant."

"Echt?" rief Laila strahlend. "Vielen Dank, ich finde dich auch sehr nett."

Severus fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn und seufzte.

"Und da heißt es Gryffindor und Slytherin würden sich nicht verstehen."

"Du bist auch Slytherin und wir verstehen uns.", warf ich ein und er hob eine Augenbraue.

"Du hast mich mehr als einmal beschimpft, getreten und mich mit Sand beworfen.", stellte er fest und ich winkte kopfschüttelnd ab.

"Sei nicht so kleinlich, ich reite auch nicht auf jeder Gemeinheit von dir rum.", meinte ich ernst. "Im Grunde kommen wir doch gut zusammen aus und ich wage zu behaupten, das du gar nicht anders kannst, als ab und zu gemein zu sein."

"Interessant", murrte er und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht an diese Möglichkeit glaubte.

"Ich könnte dir sagen was er wirklich denkt.", warf Laila hilfreich ein.

"Nein, kannst du nicht.", stoppte Severus sie scharf.

"Beste Freundinnen erzählen sich aber immer alles!", sagte ich grinsend.

Es gefiel mir ihn auszuspielen, aber ich befürchtete das er das nicht mehr lange mitmachte.

"Tatsächlich?", meinte er und drehte sich zu Laila. "Wusstest du das Hermine für die Freiheit von Hauselfen gekämpft hat?"

Laila warf mir einen erstaunten Blick zu.

"Wir hatten auch einen Hauselfen und der hat es geliebt uns zu dienen.", erklärte sie und ich schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Bei Sklaverei verstand ich keinen Spaß.

"Nur weil er die Freiheit nicht kannte. Dobby hat sein freies Leben geliebt.", widersprach ich stur.

"Hast du dir mal angesehen, wie Hauselfen reagieren, wenn sie Kleidung bekommen?"

"Severus war auch bereit sein Leben so zu akzeptieren, obwohl er weiß das er es nicht verdient hat."

"Ich glaube das ist etwas anderes. Es ist nicht seine Bestimmung und Hauselfen sind nun mal Hauselfen.", sagte Laila überzeugt.

Gerade als ich ihr wütend etwas erwidern wollte, rief sie plötzlich dazwischen.

"Merkst du was er vorhat? Er versucht so vom Thema abzulenken."

Verdutzt blickte ich zu Severus und begann zu lachen. Es war faszinierend, wie weit er voraus dachte.

"Es überrascht mich, dass du von .R weißt.", rief ich als ich mich wieder gefasst hatte.

"Dumbledore hat es mal erwähnt, aber Hauselfen interessieren mich nicht unbedingt."

"Sie können dir ja auch nicht sagen, wofür es Berge gibt!", spottete Laila.

"Hast du mal erfahren, warum er sich solche Dinge fragt?", wandte ich mich an Laila.

"Wieso fragst du mich das nicht selbst?"

"Weil ich nicht glaube, das du mir antworten würdest.", vermutete ich.

"Du hast es nicht versucht."

Ich sah ihn abschätzend an und beschloss, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen.

"Also gut, warum stellst du dir solche Fragen?"

"Weil nicht alles selbstverständlich ist und ich mich nicht mit einer halbherzigen Antwort zufrieden gebe.", erklärte er und ich runzelte die Stirn.

"Aber manches ist selbstverständlich.", entgegnete ich, weil ich ihm nicht ganz folgen konnte.

"Nenn mir ein Beispiel!" forderte er und ich suchte nachdenklich nach einem passenden Beispiel.

"Es ist selbstverständlich das die Sonne bald wieder aufgeht.", sagte ich nach ein paar Minuten überzeugt.

Er nickte lächelnd. Offenbar hatte er darauf gehofft.

"Gut und warum ist das selbstverständlich?"

Ich sah ihn irritiert an.

"Weil sie es immer getan hat."

Severus verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich amüsiert zurück. Aus irgendeinem Grund, hatte ich das Gefühl ihm in die Falle gelaufen zu sein.

"Und nur, weil sie es immer getan hat, gehst du davon aus, dass sie es auch in Zukunft tun wird?" meinte er und ich knirschte verärgert mit den Zähnen. Und wieder hatte er es geschafft mich zu verunsichern.

Ein fremder Mann auf dem Platz vor mir, drehte sich plötzlich zu uns um.

"Ich habe gehört in Finnland gibt es eine Zeit in der es immer dunkel ist.", sagte er aber ich hörte ihm nicht richtig zu.

"Aber die Erde dreht sich, folglich muss die Sonne auf und untergehen. Es wäre schon ein starkes Stück wenn sie es nicht..."

"Könnt ihr bitte damit aufhören, ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen davon!" unterbrach Laila mich genervt und Stille kehrte ein.

Zweifelnd blickte ich aus dem Fenster.

Am Airport von London, waren erstaunlich viele Leute unterwegs. Hin und wieder entdeckte ich Reisende, die sich auf eine Bank gelegt hatten und schliefen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, sagte mir das es schon weit nach Mitternacht war.

Verunsichert drehte ich mich zu Severus um.

"Die Sonne wird doch wieder aufgehen, oder?", fragte ich leise und er runzelte die Stirn.

"Vermutlich", erwiderte er und ich nickte ein wenig befreiter.

"Also, was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Laila und sah uns abwechselnd an. "Ich meine, wo gehen wir hin?"

"Ich würde vorschlagen, wir verlassen so unauffällig wie möglich den Flughafen, setzen uns in irgendeine Bar und überlegen wie wir Potter erreichen.", antwortete Severus und Laila nickte aufgeregt.

"Ich weiß wie wir ihn erreichen. Ich werde nicht gesucht, also kann ich zu ihm."

"Das hört sich gut an.", pflichtete ich ihr bei und auch Severus schien nichts dagegen zu haben.

Da aber keiner von uns bereit war, Harry um diese Uhrzeit aus dem Bett zu schmeißen, beschlossen wir eine halbwegs humane Zeit abzuwarten. Also kamen wir dem ersten Vorschlag nach und setzten uns in eine Muggelbar, die nicht weit vom Flughafen entfernt lag.

Ursprünglich hatte ich mit Laila einen Sekt trinken wollen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund erlaubte Severus mir keinen Alkohol. Er konnte wirklich nachtragend sein.

Wir passten also einen unachtsamen Moment von ihm ab, bestellten schnell eine Flasche Sekt und ließen sie auf seinen Deckel setzen. Er war schließlich nicht mein Vormund.

Er nahm die Flasche ein paar Minuten später, mit einem düsteren Blick zur Kenntnis, sparte sich aber zum Glück den Kommentar.

Ein paar Stunden später, beschlossen wir uns eine andere Bleibe zu suchen. Hauptsächlich, weil Severus als einziger noch nüchtern war und unser Gegacker nicht länger ertragen konnte.

Selbst der Wirt schien seltsam glücklich zu sein, als wir gingen.

Wir mussten ohnehin noch einen Ort finden, an dem wir in Sicherheit auf Harry warten konnten.

Als wir in das gleißende Hell des Morgens traten, atmete ich tief ein und blickte zum Himmel hinauf.

"Die Sonne geht auf", rief ich erfreut und ich könnte schwören, dass Severus` Augen leicht amüsiert funkelten.

Laila verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich werde dir jetzt mal was sagen, auch wenn ich damit unsere Freundschaft gefährde!", begann sie genervt. "Du bist genauso verrückt wie er!"

"Was wiederum die Frage aufwirft, ob du nicht die einzige Verrückte bist.", gab Severus zu bedenken.

Ich lächelte glücklich.


	26. Tod oder Freiheit

Es tut mir leid, dass ich schon wieder so spät bin, aber ich war schon wieder die ganze Woche krank. Als kleine Entschädigung werde ich versuchen das nächste Kapitel schon am Mittwoch oder Donnerstag hochzuladen..

Lg

e-z

_**Kapitel 25 - Tod oder Freiheit**_

Severus und ich, hatten uns im Schuppen eines verlassenen Hauses niedergelassen, um auf Harry und Laila zu warten.

Wir hatten ihr den Weg zu Harry genau erklärt und hofften nun, dass sie ihn auch tatsächlich fand. Vermutlich dürfte es in dieser Welt nicht so schwer sein, Harry Potter zu finden.

Ich schätzte, das man von hier aus ungefähr eine viertel Stunde zu ihm brauchte und Laila war nun schon eine halbe Stunde fort. So langsam wurde ich etwas nervös.

"Ich hoffe sie findet ihn auch", sagte ich um meine Sorge laut zu äußern. Ich hatte mich erschöpft auf den schmutzigen Holzboden gesetzt und blickte zu Severus, der sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt hatte.

"Es ist nicht gerade schwer, den berühmten Weltenretter zu finden.", murrte er verächtlich.

Eigentlich machte ich mir keine Gedanken darum, ob sie ihn finden würde. Ich machte mir mehr Sorgen darum, ob nicht jemand anderes sie zuerst fand. Vielleicht hatte Malfoy eine Möglichkeit gehabt uns zu folgen und wartete nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit.

Ich hasste es zu warten, das machte mich verrückt.

Nervös nestelte ich an den Schnürsenkeln meiner neuen Schuhe.

"Was machen wir, wenn wir die Spur los sind? Ich meine, dann suchen sie noch immer nach uns.", fragte ich um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

"Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass es deine Idee war.", erwiderte er kühl und ich seufzte. Nun ging das wieder los.

"Die Erziehungsmaßnahme wäre dir also lieber gewesen?", fragte ich trocken.

"Hättest du nicht den Drang gehabt, die Freiheitskämpferin zu spielen, wäre es gar nicht erst so weit gekommen."

"Dann würdest du noch den Leibeigenen für Berry spielen." fuhr ich ihn erbost an. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es das war, was du aus deinem Leben ohne Voldemort machen wolltest. Du bist unschuldig, warum lässt du es dir gefallen, das die Leute auf deinen Rechten rumtrampeln. Es ist nicht richtig, Menschen zu versklaven, noch dazu wenn man auf eine Art und Weise behandelt wird, wie Berry es getan hat. Ich würde lieber sterben, als mein Leben in Ketten zu verbringen!"

"Du scheinst das System nicht ganz zu verstehen. Es geht darum Todesser zu bestrafen. Selbst wenn sie sich zum Schluss auf die richtige Seite gestellt haben, rechtfertigt das nicht ihre früheren Taten.", erklärte er und ich blickte ihn fassungslos an. Er konnte dieses Gesetz doch nicht auch noch gutheißen.

"Aber du hast die Frau von Montgomery nicht umgebracht!", widersprach ich schwach und er sah mich lange an, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

"Nein, das nicht" stimmte Severus mir zu. "Aber ich habe andere Dinge getan. Schlimme Dinge die sich nicht ungeschehen machen, dadurch das ich mich Dumbledore angeschlossen habe."

"Aber die meiste Zeit hast du dein Leben für uns riskiert, für die kurze Zeit die du freiwillig bei den Todessern warst, kann dir keiner einen Vorwurf machen.", murmelt ich und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Ich wusste nicht, wann genau er sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte, aber ich wusste das er die Seiten gewechselt hatte, als Lily und James starben.

Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

Etwas an seinem Tonfall ließ mich unruhig werden. Er hatte Recht, ich hatte keine Ahnung, so gut kannte ich ihn schließlich nicht.

"Hast du getötet? Freiwillig, meine ich...", fragte ich nach einer Weile vorsichtig.

"Was glaubst du? Wenn man bei den Todessern Fuß fassen wollte, kam man um einen guten Mord nicht herum.", erklärte er gelassen und ich runzelte die Stirn.

"Was bedeutet ein guter Mord? Ein Amoklauf mit vielen Toten?"

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich wissen wollte, ich bekam schon bei dem Gedanken daran eine Gänsehaut.

Er lachte leise und humorlos.

"Ganz so spektakulär war es nicht. Ich habe meinen Vater umgebracht. Ein einfacher Todesfluch, keine Folter."

Ich starrte ihn schockiert an, die Art wie er es sagte, ließ nicht darauf schließen, das er es bereute. Es war für mich unvorstellbar jemanden zu töten, noch dazu den eigenen Vater. Was musste er mit ihm durchgemacht haben, um eine solche Tat zu begehen?

Es dauerte eine Zeit bis ich meine Sprache wieder fand.

"Ich bin sicher er hatte es verdient", sagte ich schwach und er hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich meine, welcher Sohn bringt so etwas fertig, wenn er nicht völlig geisteskrank ist? Und ich weiß das du ein guter Mensch bist."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob irgendjemand das verdient.", murmelte Severus leise und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Du hast es doch bestimmt Dumbledore erzählt, was hat er dazu gesagt?" fragte ich interessiert.

"Er sagte, ich weiß das du ein guter Mensch bist.", antwortete er leicht amüsiert und ich lächelte.

"Na gut, lassen wir das. Fakt ist, das du nun mal mit drin steckst, ob du willst oder nicht. Das heißt du kannst ebenfalls überlegen, wie es nun weiter geht.", schloss ich.

"Dann gehen wir ins Ministerium und stellen uns.", entgegnete er rasch.

"Abgelehnt!"

Er machte es sich einfach zu leicht. Für mich stand fest, das wir nicht kampflos aufgeben würden.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht das dich das alles so kalt lässt. Egal was du früher mal getan hast, oder auch nicht, es ist nicht richtig, dass du dafür schuldig gesprochen wurdest. Ohne dich wäre Voldemort sicher noch an der Macht."

"Wenn du unbedingt Bonny und Clyde spielen möchtest, dann tu das, aber lass mich da raus!" antwortete er genervt.

Ich hatte das Gefühl gegen eine Wand zu rennen, er blockte einfach alles ab, was ich sagte. Ich war dicht dran zu verzweifeln.

"Wie soll ich das machen, wenn mich mein Clyde im Stich lässt?!" fragte ich und genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür vom Schuppen.

Erschrocken sprang ich auf, nur um im nächsten Moment in Harrys Armen zu liegen.

"Du hast ihn gefunden", rief ich über Harrys Schulter hinweg zu Laila. Ich hatte ihn wirklich vermisst, obwohl unsere letzte Begegnung nicht gerade gut verlaufen war.

Das war das tolle an ihm, man konnte immer auf ihn zählen.

"Das war nicht schwer, es war nur nicht einfach seine Frau davon zu überzeugen, das ich ihn sprechen wollte.", meinte Laila gelassen und Harry grinste kläglich, als ich von ihm abließ.

"Ich bin froh, das es dir gut geht, Hermine", meinte er und klang erleichtert. "Als ich hörte, das man Malfoy auf euch angesetzt hat, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht."

"Der war wirklich lästig, aber Laila hat uns im richtigen Augenblick gerettet."

Lächelnd sah ich zu ihr rüber und sie grinste.

"Immer wieder gern, auch wenn dein Begleiter etwas nervig ist.", meinte sie und warf einen düsteren Blick zu Severus, welcher diesen genauso finster erwiderte.

"Wenn ich unser Telefonat richtig gedeutet habe, sucht ihr nach einer Möglichkeit die Spur zu lösen.", begann Harry und wurde kurz von Severus unterbrochen.

"Mehr oder eher weniger", brummte er.

"Ignorier ihn einfach", sagte ich schnell, ich war neugierig ob er etwas hilfreiches herausgefunden hatte.

"Ich bin froh dir mitteilen zu können, dass der einzige, der weiß wie man die Spur los wird unser lieber Freund Montgomery ist."

Ich starrte ihn geschockt an, unfähig zu glauben, das ihn das alles auch noch fröhlich stimmte.

"Was redest du da? Das ist schrecklich, das macht es uns nahezu unmöglich sie loszuwerden.", fuhr ich ihn entsetzt an.

"Montgomery?" warf Laila fragend ein, aber ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit sie aufzuklären.

"Deshalb bin ich ja froh. Ich hoffe das du nun wieder zur Vernunft kommst und einsiehst das du so nicht weiter kommst. Noch ist es nicht zu spät du kannst dich noch immer im Ministerium melden und sagen das du nicht nachgedacht hast. Ich bin sicher das sie Verständnis haben werden.", erklärte Harry eindringlich und ich fixierte ihn wütend.

Vielleicht hatte er Recht und man würde mich lediglich nur ermahnen. Aber was war dann mit Severus? Für ihn galt das nicht. Irgendjemand hatte ihn angezeigt, vermutlich Berry und er kam nicht einfach so davon, egal was wir sagen würden. Er hatte schließlich keine Rechte. Nahezu jeder konnte ihn anzeigen und man würde ihn dafür bestrafen, ob es nun stimmte oder nicht.

"Nein, ich werde schon noch eine Möglichkeit finden!", beharrte ich stur. Aufgeben kam für mich sicher nicht in Frage.

"Hermine, überleg doch mal, du machst alles nur noch schlimmer. Hast du vor dich ewig zu verstecken?"

"Wenn es zuletzt hilft!" erwiderte ich steif.

"Ich helfe dir, ich habe ohnehin nichts zu tun", erklärte Laila und ich war ihr dankbar dafür, nicht ganz alleine dazustehen.

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und ich blickte fragend zu Severus rüber.

"Ohne mich, ich habe kein Interesse mehr daran, von Land zu Land zu reisen.", sagte er ruhig. "Ich werde jetzt gehen und mir meine Maßnahme abholen."

Meine eben noch da gewesene Euphorie sank, als er zur Tür ging. Wofür sollte ich ohne ihn kämpfen? Wenn er sich stellte, hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als es ebenfalls zu tun.

"Wenigstens einer, der Verstand hat", meinte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Tu was du willst, du wärest ohnehin nicht als Clyde geeignet", murrte ich, als Severus die Tür öffnete und schließlich stehen blieb. Offenbar haderte er mit der Entscheidung, ob er mich ignorieren sollte oder nicht.

Er seufzte hörbar genervt und drehte sich zu mir um.

"Ich weiß ich werde es bereuen nachzufragen, aber warum?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Du hast nicht die Eigenschaften, die ein Clyde braucht. Du hast nicht den Mut zu kämpfen, so jemanden kann keiner gebrauchen. Clyde war zwar kein Freiheitskämpfer, aber er war auf keinen Fall feige."

Der Blick mit dem er mich traktierte, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Aber ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und erwiderte seinen Blick. Es bestand eine geringe Chance, dass er es sich anders überlegte und die wollte ich nutzen. Er wandte sich kurz um und sah nachdenklich rüber zu Laila.

Einige Zeit lang herrschte eisiges Schweigen, bis er schließlich den Blick abwandte und sich geschlagen gab.

"Ich werde vermutlich auch das bereuen... In Ordnung.", sagte er ernst und ich begann innerlich zu jubeln. "Dann gehen wir heute Nacht zu Montgomery und zwingen ihn dazu die Spur zu lösen."

"Ähm...", ich blinzelte leicht irritiert und der Jubel in mir drin erstarb. Das war nicht unbedingt das, was ich gewollt hatte.

"Ich dachte du wolltest Abenteuer. Bonnie und Clyde haben immerhin Banken überfallen.", erklärte er entschlossen.

"Schon...", murmelte ich lahm. Das war mir ein wenig zu heftig.

"Ihr wisst aber schon, dass das hier kein Spiel ist, oder irgendein Film.", warf Harry besorgt ein und wahrscheinlich war es dieser Satz der mich umstimmte.

"Du hast vollkommen Recht, Harry" sagte ich und mein bester Freund lächelte erleichtert. "Wir alleine sind dafür verantwortlich und es liegt einzig an uns, alles dafür zu tun damit sich etwas ändert."

"So hab ich das allerdings nicht gemeint...", begann Harry, aber ich hörte ihm nicht zu, sondern blickte entschlossen zu Severus.

"Tod oder Freiheit", stimmte er zu und ich warf mich glücklich in seine Arme. Ich hatte vielleicht etwas überstürzt gehandelt, das wurde mir bewusst als er sich sichtlich versteifte. Aber er machte keine Anstalten mich von sich fort zu schieben.

Wieder einmal spürte ich, wie mein Herz anfing zu rasen und das Blut in meinen Adern kochte.

Um mich herum hätte ein Krieg losbrechen können und ich hätte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

Er drückte mich nicht an sich, aber er stieß mich auch nicht von sich, was fühlte er?

Konnte ich mich in seinen Armen so sicher fühlen, wenn er sich nicht wohl fühlte?

Beschämt löste ich mich von ihm und blickte zur Seite.

"Entschuldige", murmelte ich leise. Ich spürte Harrys und Lailas Augen auf mir ruhen und wagte es nicht einen von ihnen anzusehen.

"Ihr seid alle verrückt!", schloss Harry schließlich. "Hat einer von euch überhaupt schon mal das Ende von Bonnie und Clyde gesehen?"

Ich hob irritiert eine Augenbraue.

"Ich habe den Film noch nie gesehen.", gestand ich, fand das momentan aber auch nicht wichtig.

"Tolle Vorraussetzungen", schnaubte mein Freund. "Aber von mir aus, es ist euer Leben. Ich will damit nichts zutun haben."

"In Ordnung" antwortete ich rasch. Es war mir auch lieber, wenn er nicht da mit reingezogen wurde. Wir waren auch zu dritt schon auffällig genug.

"Okay..." sagte er lahm. "Dann werde ich jetzt gehen."

Er schüttelte noch einmal verständnislos den Kopf, drehte sich um und ging hinaus.

Schweigend sah ich ihm nach und wandte mich dann an Laila. Es war mir noch immer unangenehm Severus anzusehen.

"Weiß vielleicht einer wo Montgomery überhaupt wohnt?"

"Das ist nicht weit von hier", antwortete Severus und ich nickte.

"Gut, dann warten wir", meinte ich und setzte mich wieder auf den kalten, dreckigen Boden. Es ärgerte mich, dass ich Harry nicht gebeten hatte etwas zu Essen mitzubringen, denn so langsam hatte ich wirklich Hunger. Und das sinnlose herumsitzen machte die Sache nicht besser.

"Du würdest mir einen großen gefallen tun, wenn du noch ein wenig zählst, vielleicht schlafe ich dann ein!", meinte Laila zu Severus und setzte sich neben mich.

"Aber bitte laut, damit ich auch was davon habe", erklärte ich amüsiert und konnte sehen, wie Severus genervt die Augen verdrehte.


	27. Offenbarungen

Kapitel 26 - Offenbarungen

Laila war, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir, innerhalb von einer halben Stunde eingeschlafen.

Ich war viel zu aufgeregt um zu schlafen und musste viel zu viel nachdenken.

Severus schien, wie immer, erst gar nicht müde zu sein. Er stand weiterhin an die Wand gelehnt und hing offenbar seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Laila hatte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter gelehnt und schlief seelenruhig.

"Wann sollen wir los?" fragte ich ihn flüsternd um Laila nicht zu wecken.

"Ich würde sagen um Mitternacht, dann ist er eventuell überrascht.", antwortete er nachdenklich und ich nickte zustimmend.

Die weiteren Stunden verliefen eher schleppend. Obwohl Severus zwar wach war, konnte ich mich nicht gut mit ihm unterhalten. Er gab mir meist nur sehr knappe Antworten und mir gingen schon sehr bald die Themen aus. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es immer so schwer war sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, oder ob es eventuell an unserer letzten Meinungsverschiedenheit lag. Obwohl wir die eigentlich längst beseitigt hatten, schien es als ob ihm trotzdem nicht ganz wohl dabei war.

Aus Angst, er könnte doch noch einen Rückzieher machen, beschloss ich ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen und blieb die nächsten Stunden stumm.

Ich war daher wirklich erleichtert, als Laila endlich aufwachte und ich wieder jemanden zum reden hatte.

"Es ist schön endlich wieder schlafen zu können, auch wenn deine Schulter nicht unbedingt bequem ist.", sagte sie gut gelaunt und streckte sich. "Ein wenig kühl, findet ihr nicht?"

Meine Hände waren schon ganz rot vor Kälte und ich nickte schwermütig.

"Draußen regnet es auch", erklärte ich und sehnte mich nach einem heißen Bad.

"Macht dir die Schweinekälte nichts aus?" fragte die Blonde an Severus gewandt.

"Denk nicht dran, dann ist dir nicht kalt!", grollte er genervt und Laila zog eine Schnute.

"So ein Quatsch, das hilft mir doch nicht!"

"Wenn wir uns gleich auf den Weg machen, wird dir bestimmt warm.", besänftigte ich sie lächelnd.

Severus warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

"Dann gehen wir am Besten direkt los, bis zu Montgomerys Haus müssen wir noch etwas laufen.", erklärte er und ich starrte ihn verwirrt an.

Hatte er schon immer eine Armbanduhr? Nein, völlig unmöglich. Leibeigenen war es nicht gestattet Schmuck zu tragen. Und als wir bei mir zu Hause waren, hatte er noch keine gehabt.

Laila war inzwischen aufgestanden und beide sahen mich abwartend an.

"Wo hast du die Uhr her?", fragte ich und stand ebenfalls auf.

Severus seufzte wieder.

"Dir fällt wirklich alles auf...", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

"An dir schon", gab ich zu.

"Ich hab sie aus dem Fundbüro, ich dachte sie könnte nützlich sein", erklärte er schulternzuckend und ich schnaubte.

"Du hast sie geklaut!" sagte ich vorwurfsvoll und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Severus runzelte die Stirn.

"Wirst du mir jetzt ständig alle meine Verbrechen vorhalten? Wir haben einen Einbruch geplant!"

Ich blickte ihn nachdenklich an und nickte schließlich verstehend.

"Richtig..." murmelte ich und trat aus dem Schuppen in den strömenden Regen der Nacht. "Trotzdem ist es nicht notwendig zu stehlen!"

Ich wusste nicht ob er das gehört hatte, er ging jedenfalls nicht darauf ein und ich ließ es dabei bewenden.

Es schüttete wie aus Eimern und die Kälte kroch mir unbarmherzig unter die Kleider.

Als wir eine halbe Stunde später vor Montgomerys Haus standen war ich vollkommen durchnässt und durchgefroren.

Prüfend betrachtete ich das Haus. Es gab nur einen Eingang und etwa sieben Meter über uns befand sich ein Balkon.

"Wie sollen wir da rein kommen?" fragte ich stirnrunzelnd.

"Über den Balkon" antwortete Severus sofort und ein paar nasse Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

Mit nassen Haaren sah er vollkommen anders aus, gar nicht mehr so bedrohlich. Sein weißes Hemd klebte eng an seinem Oberkörper und ich konnte seine blasse Brust durchschimmern sehen. Vielleicht war ich die einzige, die ihn in diesem Moment unglaublich attraktiv fand, aber das war mir egal.

Es kostete mich einiges an Mühe, mich von seinem Anblick loszureißen und mich wieder dem eigenen Problem zu widmen.

"Also da hoch", sagte ich etwas heiser und hoffte das er nicht mitbekommen hatte wie ich ihn angestarrt hatte. "Und wie?"

"Ich zeig dir wie, ich kann sehr gut klettern!", rief Laila erfreut und bewegte sich mit einer großen Menge an Enthusiasmus auf das Rosengitter zu. Mit einer ungeheuren Leichtigkeit, hangelte sie sich an dem Gitter herauf und schwang sich schließlich über die Mauer des Balkons.

"Siehst du, ganz leicht!" rief sie ermutigend zu mir hinunter.

Ich verzog kläglich das Gesicht. Im Klettern war ich noch nie gut gewesen, dafür mangelte es mir am Gleichgewichtssinn.

Verunsichert gab ich Severus den Vortritt um mir jeden Schritt genau einzuprägen.

Auch er schien keine Probleme zu haben, auch wenn er nicht ganz so viel Eleganz beim Klettern hatte, wie Laila. Innerhalb von ein paar Minuten war auch er heil oben angekommen und die beiden blickten abwartend zu mir runter.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und stellte mich vor das Rosengitter. Alleine bei dem Blick nach oben schwindelte es mir.

Unglaublich langsam zog ich mich die ersten paar Zentimeter hoch und ermahnte mich weder nach unten noch nach oben zu blicken.

Schritt für Schritt stieg ich höher und war schließlich selbst überrascht als ich bereits auf der Höhe des Balkons angelangt war.

Jetzt galt es nur noch mich ebenso elegant über die Mauer zu schwingen, wie Laila es getan hatte. Aber eigentlich reichte es mir einfach nur angekommen zu sein, egal wie es aussah.

Vorsichtig hangelte ich mich ganz dicht an dem Balkon und positionierte meine Hände an dessen Geländer.

`Nur noch rüberschwingen`, sagte ich mir in Gedanken und versuchte mich über die Mauer zu hieven.

Ich wusste das es passieren musste, es passierte schließlich immer wenn ich kletterte und daher überraschte es mich auch nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht bei welcher Bewegung es geschah, aber ich rutschte mit den Füßen ab, als ich nach einem sicheren Halt suchte.

Ängstlich schrie ich auf und ein harter Ruck zog durch meinen Arm, als Severus im letzten Moment meine Hand ergriff und mich so vorm Sturz bewahrte.

"Ich hab dich", keuchte er angestrengt und ich strampelte mit den Füßen in der Luft um irgendwo Halt zu finden.

"Oh Gott, oh Gott..." rief ich verzweifelt. "Bitte lass nicht los!"

"Hatte ich nicht vor", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Vorsichtig probierte er mich mit seiner freien Hand am Arm hochzuziehen, rutschte aber durch den starken Regen ab und ich sank schreiend noch ein Stück tiefer.

"Es tut mir Leid, Severus?" rief ich und er sah ein wenig irritiert aus.

"Was?" keuchte er erschöpft.

"Einfach alles! Das ich in der ersten Klasse deinen Mantel angezündet habe, weil ich dachte du wärst böse. Und das ich in der zweiten Klasse bei dir eingebrochen bin um an die Baumschlangenhaut zu kommen!"

"Du warst das?!", rief er entsetzt, seine Kraft ließ ein wenig nach und meine Hand rutschte aus seiner. Blitzschnell umfasste er sie aber wieder mit der anderen Hand.

"Lass mich nicht los!", jammerte ich völlig verstört. Noch nie zuvor wurde mir so klar vor Augen geführt, wie sehr ich doch an meinem Leben hing. Das hatte ich vorher gar nicht zu schätzen gewusst, dann hätte ich mich garantiert nicht auf diese Kletterpartie eingelassen.

Meine rechte Schulter schmerzte inzwischen heftig, aber meine Panik blendete den Schmerz ganz schnell wieder aus.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geküsst habe..."

"Warum um Merlins Willen redest du soviel?!", zischte Severus und zog mich unter Anstrengungen wieder ein Stück höher.

"Ich will sicher gehen, dass du das auch weißt. Für den Fall, dass ich sterbe."

"Aber du stirbst nicht!", entgegnete er genervt und wieder rutschte meine Hand ein Stück aus seiner und ich krallte mich schreiend mit meiner anderen Hand an seinem Ärmel fest.

"Ich liebe dich!" schrie ich voller Panik. "Schon seit ich dich bei Berry wieder gesehen habe."

Plötzlich trat Stille ein. Es war als würde die Zeit auf einmal still stehen. Selbst der Regen prasselte geräuschlos auf uns nieder und ich merkte es gar nicht mehr.

Unfähig etwas zu sagen, starrte Severus mich an. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und seine Wangen waren von der Anstrengung ganz leicht gerötet.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich das gesagt hatte, aber im Angesicht des Todes wollte ich, dass er das wusste. Bis zu diesem Moment, waren mir meine Gefühle noch nie so klar gewesen.

Ich liebte ihn!

Das war es.

Deshalb hatte ich ständig dieses Verlangen gefühlt, mich auf ihn zu stürzen.

Das erklärte mein kochendes Blut, immer wenn ich ihn berührt hatte und das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch immer wenn ich ihn angesehen hatte.

Ich verlor mich wieder in seinen tiefen, schwarzen Augen, die noch immer keine Regung verrieten und vergaß beinahe das ich noch immer haltlos in der Luft hing.

"Könntet ihr das eventuell später klären?", holte Laila uns wieder zurück. "Zieh sie endlich hoch und hört auf so einen Terror zu veranstalten!"

Severus räusperte sich kurz und umfasste diesmal mit beiden Händen mein Handgelenk.

"Hör mir zu Hermine, ich hab dich und ich lasse dich nicht los!", erklärte er ernst und ich nickte langsam. Seine Worte beruhigten mich ein wenig und ich vertraute darauf, dass er mich nicht fallen lassen würde.

Mit aller Kraft zog Severus mich Stück für Stück höher, bis ich schließlich sicher auf dem Balkon stand und erschöpft zu Boden sank.

Auch Severus hatte sich schwer atmend aufs Geländer gestützt.

"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet", schloss ich nach ein paar Minuten und war tatsächlich ein wenig enttäuscht, dass ich nicht gestorben war.

Ich hatte ihm mein Innerstes offenbart und nun musste ich mit dieser Scham leben. Ich war nicht einmal verletzt.

"Du wärst nicht gestorben, du hättest dir höchstens ein paar Rippen gebrochen.", murmelte er erschöpft.

"Hätte mir das denn keiner sagen können, bevor ich..." peinlich berührt brach ich ab.

Severus sagte nichts dazu, er blickte mich nur mit einer undurchschaubaren Miene an. Dieses eine Mal war ich froh, seine Gedanken nicht lesen zu können.

Ich kam mir ohnehin schon total blöd vor.

"Das ist ja wirklich sehr süß, aber können wir jetzt endlich los? Uns hat vermutlich jemand gehört.", seufzte Laila und ich stand schwankend auf.

"Wie kommen wir rein?", fragte ich um von mir abzulenken und betrachtete prüfend die Glastür. Severus trat nachdenklich neben mich.

"Er hat vermutlich einen...", begann ich, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Severus mit dem Ellenbogen kurzerhand die Scheibe einschlug und unmittelbar danach ein lautes Brummen ertönte.

"Alarmzauber!", beendete ich seufzend meinen Satz.

"Er hat uns vermutlich ohnehin schon längst gehört.", sagte er achselzuckend und trat über das zerbrochene Glas durch die Tür.

"Was ist hier los?!", rief ein wütender Mann und betrat mit einem Zauberstab bewaffnet, den Raum.

Er sah aus, als hätten wir ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Seine braunen Haare standen zu allen Seiten ab und er trug ein graues Nachthemd.

Als er uns erkannte blieb er irritiert stehen.

"Ihr bringt euch in wirklich große Schwierigkeiten!"

Ich wollte etwas erwidern, aber genau in dem Moment schob Laila sich vor mich.

"Dennis?" hauchte sie und schien den Tränen nahe.

Montgomerys Blick fiel auf Laila und er starrte sie verwirrt an.

"Wer bist du?"

"Oh Dennis, du bist es wirklich!", rief sie weinend und schloss den völlig verwirrten Mann in ihre Arme.

"Dennis mein kleiner Knopf"

Ich warf einen verständnislosen Blick zu Severus, der das Geschehen offenbar zufrieden verfolgte.

"Laila?" fragte Montgomery erschrocken. "Du... Lebst?"

Glücklich löste Laila sich aus der Umarmung und nickte schluchzend.

"Das habe ich Severus und Hermine zu verdanken. Die beiden haben mich gerettet."

Lachend drehte sie sich zu uns um.

"Das ist Dennis, mein kleiner Bruder.", sagte sie glücklich und mir ging endlich ein Licht auf.

Laila war also die verschwundene Schwester von der Severus mir damals erzählt hatte.

"Aber wie..." begann Dennis völlig verwirrt. "Ich meine, wo warst du?"

"Garcia hatte mich in ein Bild gesperrt", meinte sie und erklärte ihm in kurzen Sätzen die ganze Geschichte.

In ihrer Geschichte, hatte ich mich mit Severus bewusst auf die Suche nach dem Bild gemacht um Laila zu befreien.

"Severus hat jahrelang versucht das Rätsel zu lösen, aber dann wurden ihm seine Rechte genommen. Aber als er Hermine davon erzählte, war sie sofort bereit ihm zu helfen."

Schuldbewusst blickte Dennis zu Severus.

"Ist das wahr?" fragte er lahm.

"Etwa so ist es gewesen.", bestätigte dieser knapp und ich lächelte erleichtert.

Wir waren einen großen Schritt weiter gekommen.


	28. Glück im Unglück

_**Kapitel 27 – Glück im Unglück**_

Dennis, Lailas sechs Jahre jüngerer Bruder, war glücklich seine Schwester nach so vielen Jahren wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

Für mich war es irritierend, Dennis als den Jüngeren zu sehen, schließlich war Laila im Alter von achtzehn stehen geblieben, während Dennis weiter gealtert war.

Auch ihm fiel es deutlich schwer, dass alles zu glauben, aber letztlich hatte er keine andere Wahl.

Fassungslos massierte er sich die Schläfen und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

"Dann habt ihr also die ganze Zeit versucht meine Schwester zu retten. Und wir dachten, ihr wolltet flüchten.", sagte er schuldbewusst und senkte den Blick.

Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee, ihn in diesem Glauben zu lassen, es war sicher zu unserem Vorteil.

"Wieso hätten wir denn flüchten sollen?" fragte ich scheinheilig. Er wusste ja nicht, dass Harry uns Bescheid gegeben hatte. "Wir dachten, Malfoy wollte uns das Bild abnehmen. Es war wirklich nicht leicht, ihn abzuschütteln."

Ich sah kurz zu Severus, der eine Augenbraue hochzog.

"Es tut mir so leid, warum habt ihr mir denn nichts gesagt? Ich hätte euch gerne geholfen.", sagte Dennis entschuldigend.

Laila setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa und legte sanft einen Arm um ihn.

"Sie wussten doch nicht, wer ich war und das wir verwandt sind.", erklärte sie ihm ruhig.

Dennis hob den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn.

"Warum seid ihr denn dann bei mir eingebrochen? Ihr hättet auch die Klingel benutzen können."

Ich biss mir ertappt auf die Lippe, aber auch das hatte Laila sich offenbar schon überlegt.

"Ich hatte mir deine Anschrift rausgesucht, war mir aber nicht sicher, ob du es wirklich warst. Ich konnte nicht länger warten und ich wollte auch nicht mitten in der Nacht bei einem Fremden klingeln und ..."

"... Und da bist du einfach bei mir eingebrochen?" unterbrach Dennis sie zweifelnd.

"Du weißt doch, wie impulsiv ich sein kann.", meinte sie und errötete leicht. "Severus und Hermine sind mir gefolgt um mich aufzuhalten. Ich glaube, sie haben mich für kriminell gehalten."

"Verständlich", sagte Dennis und nickte. Offenbar war er sehr leichtgläubig, aber andererseits blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als ihr zu glauben. Immerhin war sie seit Jahren vermisst und ich vermutete, dass es für Dennis momentan belanglos war, wie sie hergekommen war. Die Hauptsache war, dass sie wieder da war.

"Warum haben Sie Ihre Schwester eigentlich nicht erkannt? Ihr Bild hing doch die ganze Zeit über im Gemeinschaftsraum.", fragte ich neugierig. Laila war zwar nur schwer zu erkennen gewesen, aber ich glaube ich hätte die Umrisse meiner Schwester erkannt.

"Laila hing bei den Slytherins und ich war in Hufflepuff und im Allgemeinen waren die Porträts nie das Hauptgesprächsthema bei den Schülern.", erklärte er mir leicht wehmütig und ich verstand. Es musste schwer für ihn sein, zu erfahren, dass seine Schwester zu Anfang gar nicht weit von ihm entfernt war und er hatte nichts geahnt.

Seufzend stand er auf und sah zu Severus.

"Ich bin euch unendlich dankbar, für alles, was ihr für uns getan habt. Wenn ich mich irgendwie revanchieren kann..."

"Aber das können Sie!" rief ich überzeugt aus und er wandte sich überrascht zu mir. "Geben Sie Severus seine Rechte zurück, er war doch ursprünglich gar nicht von diesem Gesetz betroffen."

Dennis zögerte und fuhr sich nervös durch das Haar. Meine Hoffnung sank wieder, so leicht würde es wohl doch nicht werden.

"Das ist nicht so einfach, Miss Granger.", murmelte er verlegen. "Ich habe damals eine Aussage gemacht, ich kann das nicht einfach widerrufen. Das würde mich vielleicht meinen Job kosten. Ich kann nicht einfach..."

"Ein geringer Preis, dafür das Sie ihre Schwester wieder haben, finden Sie nicht?" unterbrach ich ihn ein wenig verärgert. "Wegen Ihnen hat er doch erst seine Rechte verloren. Ich weiß euer Verhältnis war nicht gerade gut, aber Sie wissen doch selbst, dass das was Sie damals ausgesagt haben, nicht der Wahrheit entspricht."

Das war nur eine Vermutung von mir, denn eigentlich wusste ich gar nicht, was er genau gesagt hatte. Aber da er dem nicht widersprach, hatte ich wohl ins Schwarze getroffen.

"Na ja, das ist ja nicht das einzige Problem. Immerhin war er dreimal in der Erziehungsmaßnahme und er wurde angezeigt.", erklärte Dennis entschuldigend.

"Von wem?" fragte Severus interessiert. Für mich war längst klar, dass es Berry war und sein Gedächtniszauber nicht funktioniert hatte.

"Das kann ich nicht sagen", antwortete Dennis ernst.

"Er war die ganze Zeit bei mir, ich hätte es doch bemerkt, wenn er irgendwen angegriffen hätte.", bemerkte ich scheinheilig.

"Vermutlich, man kann Malfoy auch nicht immer trauen...", er biss sich auf die Lippe, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich verplappert hatte.

Überrascht blickte ich zu Severus, der selbstsicher die Augenbrauen hob. Er wusste das ich an seinem Zauber gezweifelt hatte.

Mit Malfoy hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Offenbar hatte er Bedenken gehabt, als er von dem Besitzerwechsel erfahren hatte.

"Wie auch immer. Ich entscheide das nicht alleine, das müsste das ganze Gamot tun. Das würde viel Ärger im Ministerium bedeuten, die Leute würden Zweifel bekommen."

Ich konnte ihn eigentlich verstehen. Es war schwierig vor allen Leuten zuzugeben, dass er eine Fehler gemacht hatte. Gerade bei seiner Position im Ministerium.

"Aber das ist es doch wert.", warf Laila überzeugt ein. "Ich bin sehr stolz, dass du es so weit gebracht hast. Du warst schon immer ein viel besserer Mensch, als ich es bin. Severus hat mir mein Leben zurück gegeben, gib ihm für mich sein eigenes zurück."

Dennis sah seine Schwester schmerzlich an. Ich konnte sehen, wie er innerlich mit sich kämpfte und ich wusste das wir gewonnen hatten. Er konnte ihr nach so vielen Jahren keine Bitte abschlagen. Geschlagen blickte er zu Severus.

"In Ordnung. Es ist nur Gerecht, wenn ich alles dafür tue.", erklärte er, Severus nickte dankbar, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Mir hingegen traten Tränen in die Augen. Wir waren dem Ziel so nahe.

"Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Montgomery.", sagte ich und wischte mir schnell eine Träne weg.

"Ich habe zu danken, ihr habt mir meine Schwester gebracht.", entgegnete er und Laila ergriff glücklich seine Hand.

"Wunderbar, haben Sie Sekt? Wie müssen anstoßen.", rief ich begeistert. Ich brauchte ganz dringend etwas um mein Geständnis zu vergessen.

Severus stöhnte genervt und ich grinste.

Laila und Dennis waren ebenfalls in der Stimmung anzustoßen und so wurde Severus kurzerhand überstimmt, stieß aber ein paar Minuten später trotzdem mit an.

Laila und Dennis hatten sich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, ich saß gegenüber von ihnen auf dem Boden, während Severus neben mir stand und sich weigerte, sich zu setzen.

"Es zieht ein wenig", bemerkte ich verlegen und warf einen Blick auf die zerstörte Scheibe.

"Das hab ich bei der ganzen Aufregung glatt vergessen!" erwiderte Dennis und fügte mit seinem Zauberstab die Scheibe wieder zusammen. "Also Severus, wie kommt es, dass Lucius solch einen Groll gegen Sie hegt? Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass ihr mal so was wie Freunde wart."

Es freute mich, dass Montgomery ihn mit Respekt behandelte, obwohl er noch immer keine Rechte besaß.

"Er war ein wenig enttäuscht über meine lange Rolle als Spion und es ärgerte ihn, dass ich ihm nicht ebenfalls ein solches Fenster offen gehalten hatte. Denn nichts anderes sah er darin. Nebenbei bemerkt war es eine recht oberflächlich Freundschaft.", erklärte Severus kurz und Dennis nickte verstehend.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später war uns der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen und Laila und Dennis zogen sich daraufhin ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Ich vermutete, dass sie einige Dinge besprechen wollten, die uns im Grunde nichts angingen.

Seufzend füllte ich mein leeres Glas mit Sekt und stand leicht schwankend auf. Ich vertrug wirklich nichts, aber so konnte ich die angespannte Stimmung mit Severus besser ertragen.

Ich setzte mich aufs Sofa und dachte eine Weile lang darüber nach, was ich sagen sollte.

"Warum sagst du nichts?" fragte ich schließlich verunsichert.

"Was soll ich sagen?" entgegnete er ruhig. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, dass musste er selbst am besten wissen.

"Irgendetwas, was es mir leichter macht, dir wieder in die Augen zu sehen.", meinte ich und nahm einen großen Schluck Sekt.

Severus atmete tief ein.

"Können wir das eventuell irgendwann anders bereden?"

Prüfend blickte ich ihn an und nickte niedergeschlagen. Ich hätte es gerne sofort hinter mich gebracht.

Ich seufzte leise und sah zu, wie er sein Sektglas auffüllte und sich neben mich aufs Sofa setzte.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich dazu sagen soll.", meinte er einige Zeit später.

"Ist es hilfreich, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich nun lieber mit gebrochenen Rippen im Garten liegen würde?" murmelte ich beschämt und er schien tatsächlich kurz nachzudenken.

"Nein, leider nicht.", entgegnete er knapp.

"Dann sag mir einfach, das es lächerlich ist und das ich mich besser nach jemandem in meinem Alter umsehen sollte.", schlug ich seufzend vor.

"Würdest du dich dann besser fühlen?"

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Natürlich nicht, aber das ist auch nicht wichtig. Ich will wissen was du denkst und zwar die Wahrheit."

Severus sah mich lange nachdenklich an und trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer.

"Die Wahrheit", wiederholte er leise. Offenbar kannte er die Wahrheit selbst nicht richtig. "Ich denke, du verschwendest deine Zeit. Ich war viel zu lange Einzelgänger um in der Lage zu sein, irgendjemanden glücklich zu machen. Du hast viel Potenzial und das solltest du für jemanden nutzen, der das zu schätzen weiß. Ich kann ehrlich nicht verstehen was dich gerade an mir reizt."

War das vielleicht ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer für mich oder einfach nur eine nette Umschreibung dafür das ich mir keine Hoffnungen machen sollte? Aber er war nicht gut in netten Umschreibungen, er hatte eigentlich keine Scheu davor zu sagen was er wirklich dachte.

"Das ist nicht schwer", erklärte ich schnell. "Es reizt mich, dass du zwar einen kleinen Anlauf brauchst, aber am Ende doch das richtige tust. Für einen Slytherin bist du nicht selbstverliebt genug, aber für einen Gryffindor bist du zu gemein. Du bist ein stilles Wasser und egal wie viel Zeit ich mit dir verbringe, ich kann einfach nicht sagen was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Du schaffst es immer wieder mich zu überraschen. Heute hast du so kopflos gehandelt..."

"So kopflos war das gar nicht.", unterbrach er mich. "Ich habe nur Lailas Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutet, als der Name Montgomery fiel."

Ich runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

"Du hast gewusst, dass sie verwandt sind?" fragte ich irritiert.

"Das nicht, aber ich habe geahnt das sie sich kennen und sie hat meinen Gedanken nicht widersprochen.", erklärte er. Dann war ich wohl die einzige, die vollkommen ahnungslos hier eingebrochen war.

"Damit sind wir bei dem Punkt, der mir am wichtigsten ist. Das ist deine Intelligenz. Deshalb hat es zwischen mir und Ron nicht funktioniert. Meinst du ich hätte mal mit ihm über die Anwendung von Dinkelwurz sprechen können?"

"Unfassbar!" entgegnete Severus spöttisch.

"Du weißt was ich meine. Wie soll ich mit jemandem glücklich werden, wenn ich mich nicht mit ihm unterhalten kann.", erwiderte ich.

"Und wie willst du mit einem glücklich werden, der nicht mit Menschen umgehen kann?"

"Ich bin der festen Überzeugung das du es kannst, wenn du es erst mal versuchst!" sagte ich ernst und ich glaubte es wirklich.


	29. Vorbereitungen

Vielen dank nochmal für eure Reviews.

SS-Fan: Ich danke dir für deine Komplimente und es freut mich zu hören, dass es dir bei meinen FF`s so geht, wie man es sich für viele Geschichten wünscht. Es gibt ja Leute die lesen einfach alles, egal wie es geschrieben ist. Ich lese selbst auch ff`s und bin da anspruchsvoller. Momentan muss ich sagen ist es wirklich schwierig eine einigermaßen gute FF zu finden, die auch noch regelmäßig fortgesetzt ist. Irgendwie wird zur Zeit nicht so viel geschrieben.... Jedenfalls bin ich sehr froh, dass du spaß an meiner Geschichte hast. Als Autor bin ich da etwas kritischer. Wenn ich hin und wieder noch mal ein paar alte Kapitel durchlese denke ich mir immer, dass hätte ich auch besser schreiben können... Aber ich glaube so geht es jedem Autor.

Ich denke für ein oder zwei Kapitel werde ich vorwarnen, auf haben viele geschrieben, die gerne ein NC 17 Kapitel hätten. Ich hätte da in der Tat noch eins und werde es dann vor dem jeweiligen Kapitel eine Warnung aufstellten.

_**Kapitel 28 - Vorbereitungen**_

Früh am Morgen erwachte ich mit schmerzenden Gliedern. Draußen wurde es gerade erst hell, ich vermutete dass es gerade erst sechs Uhr war.

Ich brauchte eine kurze Zeit, bis ich wieder wusste wo ich mich befand und vor allen Dingen mit wem.

Neben mir spürte ich etwas und erst da bemerkte ich, dass ich genau neben Severus auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war.

Meine Beine lagen über seinen und mein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Ich konnte seinen regelmäßigen Herzschlag hören, ebenso wie seine Atmung. Offenbar schlief er noch.

Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern mich hingelegt zu haben, denn für zwei Personen war das Sofa etwas zu klein.

Meine Knochen schmerzten, als ich mich vorsichtig aufrichtete um ihn nicht zu wecken.

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als ich Laila auf den Boden sitzend entdeckte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon dort saß.

"Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?", fragte sie gut gelaunt und ich rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen.

"Nicht richtig", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd.

"Mmh" machte sie gedämpft und schien ein wenig deprimiert. Es freute mich, dass sie so viel Mitgefühl hatte. "Na ja, das wird schon noch."

"Wieso glaubst du das?" Ich hatte nicht so viel Hoffnung.

Ich winkelte meine Beine etwas an, damit ich mich richtig hinsetzen konnte.

"Du hast ihm zu denken gegeben, er hat gestern fast an nichts anderes gedacht.", erklärte sie aufmunternd und ein Lächeln trat in mein Gesicht.

"Wirklich? Was hat er gedacht? War es positiv oder negativ?"

"Das kann ich nicht genau sagen, ich muss gestehen, dass seine Gedanken immer leiser werden. Ich glaube, bald höre ich ihn gar nicht mehr.", gab sie enttäuscht zu. "Sag ihm das bitte nicht, ich möchte ihn noch etwas ärgern."

Niedergeschlagen nickte ich, ich hatte gehofft sie hätte mir mehr sagen können.

"lch habe mich bereits gefragt, weshalb du nicht bemerkst, dass ich wach bin."

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und blickte direkt in Severus tiefschwarze Augen. Anscheinend hatte er doch nicht geschlafen.

"Wie lange bist du schon wach?", fragte ich entsetzt.

Severus setzte sich amüsiert auf.

"Lange genug um zu wissen, dass sie schon seit gut einer Stunde hier auf dem Boden sitzt.", murrte er und warf einen Seitenblick auf Laila.

"Es gehört sich nun wirklich nicht, andere zu belauschen!", maßregelte ich ihn peinlich berührt.

"Aber meine Gedanken offen darzulegen ist in Ordnung?", entgegnete er streng und ich knirschte mit den Zähnen.

"Einigen wir uns doch einfach auf unentschieden!", schlug Laila hilfreich vor.

"So oft, wie du meine Gedanken schon ausgeplaudert hast , wäre das nicht fair.", meinte Severus und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Wo ist dein Bruder?", versuchte ich rasch das Thema zu wechseln, damit kein Streit entstand.

"Im Ministerium, er versucht so schnell wie möglich einen Termin vor dem Zaubergamot zu bekommen. Bei seinem Ansehen wird das sicher kein Problem.", verkündete Laila stolz. Es freute mich, dass sie ihren Bruder gefunden hatte, aber noch mehr freute es mich das es uns zugute kam. Jetzt hatten wir wirklich eine realistische Chance.

Laila nutzte die Zeit, die wir auf ihren Bruder warten mussten um uns Frühstück zu machen. Ich hingegen hielt es für sinnvoll Harry und Ron jeweils einen Brief zu schicken. Zu diesem Zweck lieh ich mir Montgomerys Eule.

Harry würde im Ministerium sicher schnell davon erfahren, aber Ron war in seinem Laden völlig abgeschieden.

Nachdem ich die Briefe abgeschickt hatte, schlug ich mir zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder richtig den Bauch voll.

Laila aß langsam und genussvoll, schließlich hatte sie seit Jahren nichts mehr gegessen. Severus hatte offenbar nicht viel Hunger und hing hauptsächlich seinen Gedanken nach. Er schien das nachzuholen, was er nicht konnte, als Laila seine Gedanken hörte.

Ungefähr gegen Mittag, kam Dennis endlich aus dem Ministerium. Ich hatte mich die ganze Zeit mit Laila über belanglose Dinge unterhalten, da Severus nach wie vor in Gedanken war.

"Also, ich habe für heute einen Termin bekommen. Das hat mich viel Mühe gekostet, aber ich habe es geschafft.", erklärte Dennis stolz.

"Heute schon?", krächzte ich. Ich hatte gehofft wir hätten noch etwas mehr Zeit, das erschien mir alles ein wenig knapp.

"Ja, in 2 Stunden.", bestätigte er. "Sie sagten, entweder heute oder gar nicht."

Ich nickte langsam, das war natürlich besser als gar nichts. Ich hätte mich gerne noch etwas vorbereitet, schließlich würde dieser Termin alles entscheiden. Jetzt konnte ich nur hoffen, dass uns das Glück treu blieb.

Ich sah zu Severus, der offensichtlich wusste, worüber ich mir Gedanken machte.

"Hier geht es um Tatsachen, ich denke nicht das wir uns dafür vorbereiten müssen.", erklärte er mir und ich nickte langsam. Ich musste vermutlich ohnehin nichts sagen. Dafür kannte ich ihn nicht lange genug. Trotzdem wäre ich froh gewesen, wenn ich noch anderen den Termin hätte mitteilen können, damit wir genug Leute auf unserer Seite hatten. Vielleicht konnte ich ja wenigstens mit Harry rechnen.

Eine Stunde früher als notwendig, reisten wir ins Ministerium. Severus sollte noch mit Montgomery einige Details klären und zogen sich deshalb in einem Hinterzimmer zurück. Laila und ich setzten uns schon mal in den noch leeren Anhörungssaal.

So langsam wurde ich unruhig und das Warten machte die Sache nicht gerade besser. Ich war gespannt, wie viele Leute kommen würden.

Viele Gedanken schossen in meinen Kopf. Wie würde es weitergehen, wenn er freigesprochen wurde? Wo würde er hingehen und würde ich ihn überhaupt noch sehen?

Und was wenn er nicht freigesprochen wurde? Für diesen Fall hatte ich gar keine Ideen.

Ich schrak zusammen, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Mein Herz machte einen Satz, als ich Harry erkannte. Grinsend kam er auf uns zu und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben mich.

"Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr es so weit schafft. So langsam sollte ich aufhören, dich zu unterschätzen.", meinte er reumütig und ich umarmte ihn kurz.

"Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich auch nicht geglaubt, dass wir es so weit schaffen.", gestand ich leise. "Es erwies sich als nützlich, als sich herausstellte, dass Montgomery Lailas Bruder ist."

Harry wandte sich staunend an Laila.

"Dann ist er hoffentlich dieses Mal auf unserer Seite, das ist in der Tat von Vorteil.", bemerkte er lächelnd.

"Weißt du schon, wer alles kommen wird?" fragte ich ihn dann.

"Ron und Arthur wollten kommen, das gesamte Gamot natürlich und eventuell noch ein paar andere. Als ich den Termin erfuhr, habe ich viele Eulen losgeschickt, also lassen wir uns überraschen."

lch war ihm dankbar, dass er sich soviel Mühe gemacht hatte. Es war uns sicher von Vorteil, wenn noch ein paar Leute kommen würden.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, traten Ron und Arthur ein.

Die Minuten vergingen und als wir zehn Minuten vor dem gesetzten Termin noch immer alleine waren, hatte ich die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben. Bis plötzlich vor der Tür ein Tumult losging.

"Was soll das heißen, wir können nicht rein?!", rief eine aufgebrachte Frauenstimme die mir bekannt vorkam. "Hören Sie, wir haben uns extra auf den Weg gemacht und wir wollen jetzt da rein!"

"Professor McGonagall", stellte Ron erstaunt fest und nun erkannte ich sie auch. Ich blickte zu Harry, der grinste.

"Natürlich alle! Meinen Sie, wir sind zum Spaß hier?! Es interessiert mich nicht, ob sie genug Stühle haben, dann besorgen Sie welche! Für was werden Sie denn bezahlt?! Hören Sie auf zu plappern und machen Sie Platz, wir gehen jetzt rein!", befahl sie und nun sprachen viele durcheinander. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und eine riesige Menge an Menschen trat ein.

Hagrid erkannte ich sofort, er ragte weit aus der Menge hervor. Dann sah ich noch Flitwick, Sprout und Slughorn und jede Menge andere Leute. Ich schätzte, das es ungefähr vierzig waren.

"Harry. Wie vielen hast du geschrieben?" flüsterte ich perplex und nickte gleichzeitig grüßend ein paar zu.

"Nicht allen, ich vermute, es hat sich rumgesprochen.", antwortete er ebenfalls erstaunt.

Die Stühle reichten tatsächlich nicht aus und ich sah wie viele sich neue Stühle aufstellten.

"Harry, ich hoffe wirklich, dass du die beiden nicht eingeladen hast.", sagte Ron abfällig und ich folgte seinem Blick zum Eingang. Zu meinem Entsetzen sah ich Lucius und Draco Malfoy eintreten. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten.

"Die hab ich ganz sicher nicht eingeladen.", stellte Harry schnell klar. Ich vermutete, dass sie gekommen waren um einen Freispruch zu verhindern. Jetzt wurde ich wirklich nervös. Wir hatten zwar viele auf unserer Seite, aber die Malfoys waren nicht zu unterschätzen.

Sie setzten sich im Sicheren Abstand von uns an den Rand des Saals.

Ich bemühte mich, sie so gut es ging, zu ignorieren und wurde abgelenkt, als das Gamot eintrat, dicht gefolgt von Montgomery und Severus. Beide setzten sich rechts neben den Minister, der die Tür schließen ließ.

"Ich sehe, wir sind heute sehr zahlreich versammelt.", begann Kingsley amüsiert und schenkte Harry ein wissendes Lächeln. "Wir haben heute den , es ist 14 Uhr. Wie Sie vermutlich bereits alle wissen, sind wir hier um über den Verhalt von Leibeigenen Nummer 13 zu sprechen. Es gibt wichtige Fakten, die es notwendig machen, diese Verhandlung heute einzuberufen."

Ruhe kehrte ein.

Nervös kaute ich an meinen Fingernägeln und mein Herz schlug wie wild. Es ging tatsächlich los. Lange hatten wir versucht eine solche Verhandlung zusammen zu rufen und nun war es endlich soweit.

Harry legte mir beruhigend eine Hand aufs Knie und grinste.

"Es wird alles gut," versprach er mir flüsternd. "dass verspreche ich dir."

Ich nickte tapfer und blickte wieder nach vorne.

Ich war dankbar für seine Worte, aber meine Innere Unruhe konnte er damit nicht vertreiben. Ich blickte zu Severus, der jedoch saß vollkommen ruhig auf seinem Platz. Wie immer war es absolut unmöglich ihm auch nur eine Regung anzusehen.

"Er lässt es einfach auf sich zukommen", erklärte mir Laila.

"Ich dachte, du kannst ihn nicht mehr hören?", murmelte ich irritiert.

"Das muss ich auch gar nicht, aber das sieht man doch.", erwiderte sie amüsiert.

Ich runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, warum konnte ich das nicht sehen?

Wieder sah ich zu Severus und unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment. Ganz kurz glaubte ich den Ansatz eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Dann blickte er wieder zum Minister.

"Mr. Montgomery, wären Sie so freundlich den Anwesenden von den jüngsten Ereignissen zu berichten?"


	30. Das Urteil

Elke: Danke für dein kommi, natürlich sind mir die Regeln des Ratings bekannt, aber ursprünglich war niemals eine NC-17 Szene geplant, nachträglich habe sich aber dennoch sehr viele in einem anderen Archiv eine solche Szene gewünscht. Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz einig, wie ich das genau machen soll, bis dahin dauert es noch ungefähr fünf Kapitel und ich möchte wegen einer Szene nicht unbeding die ganze FF "M" raten. Ich denke, damit keine mehr meckern kann, wird es wohl zwei Versionen geben. Die unscharfe Version, die ich schon vor Monaten geschrieben habe, werde ich dann hier posten und die NC-17 Version werde ich vermutlich extra hochladen, ich denke so hat jeder was davon und ich übertrete hoffentlich keine Regeln mehr.... Viel Spaß dann noch mit den nächsten Kapiteln, ich bin immer froh, zu wissen, dass jemand mit liest.

_**Kapitel 29-Das Urteil**_

Dennis Montgomery war vors Zauberergamot getreten und hatte allen Anwesenden von Lailas Geschichte und ihrer Rettung erzählt.

"Es freut mich, dass Sie Ihre Schwester nach so lange Zeit wieder haben," sagte eine Hexe, als er geendet hatte. "Dennoch verstehe ich nicht ganz, warum das für die Freilassung dieses Leibeigenen reichen soll. Ich denke das macht keinesfalls seine Taten als Todesser wieder gut. War es nicht Ihre Frau, die von ihm getötet wurde?"

Dennis räusperte sich und wurde leicht rot.

"Diesbezüglich muss ich gestehen, dass ich mir des Täters nie sicher war und ich wollte jeden Todesser für ihren Tod bestrafen, was sich nun als Fehler herausstellte. Die Trauer und die Wut haben mich blind gemacht..."

"Ihre Frau starb vor sechs Jahren.", warf die Hexe zweifelnd ein.

"Und ich trauere noch heute um sie!", sagte Dennis verbissen.

"Können Sie mir sagen, wer stattdessen Ihre Frau ermordet hat?"

"Nicht direkt... Ich habe einen Todesser gesehen..."

"Also können Sie gar nicht ausschließen, dass er es war. Mr. Montgomery, ich bin sicher nicht der einzige, dem das seltsam vorkommt. Bei der letzten Verhandlung waren Sie sich sicher, dass ein Mann Namens Severus Snape sie ermordet hat. Und nun taucht urplötzlich Ihre Schwester wieder auf und Sie sind sich sicher, dass er es nicht war.", sagte die Hexe laut und ich konnte sehen wie Dennis schluckte. Erst jetzt begriff ich, wie viel Stolz ihn das tatsächlich kostete und ich fühlte mich schuldig, dass er das für uns durchmachen musste. Aber tief in mir drin, wusste ich das er selbst daran Schuld war.

"Wie schon gesagt, ich war blind vor Trauer und hinzu kam, dass ich mich niemals gut mit Severus Snape verstanden hatte. Ich gebe zu das war alles sehr selbstsüchtig von mir und nun, wo er meine Schwester gerettet hat muss ich zugeben, dass ich ihn völlig falsch eingeschätzt habe, wie viele andere auch.", erklärte Dennis und wurde während er sprach immer sicherer. "Er ist von Natur aus eher unfreundlich und grantig, ich denke deshalb kann man ihn schnell mit bösen Taten in Verbindung bringen. Aber soweit wir wissen, hat er keine dieser Taten freiwillig begangen."

Dennis schwitzte schwer und fuhr sich immer wieder durch die kurzen Haare.

Als nach seiner Rede keine Frage mehr kam, erhob sich Kingsley wieder.

"Vielen Dank, Mr. Montgomery.", sagte der Minister. "Ich rufe also zum wiederholten Male Mister Harry Potter auf."

Ich blickte zu Harry, der eilig aufstand und nach vorne ging. Kurz flüsterten sich einige etwas zu und verstummten dann wieder.

Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, als er erneut von allem berichtete, was während der Schlacht geschehen war.

Er erzählte von Anfang an, alles was er wusste. Von Snapes Mithilfe beim Orden, seinem Patronus im Wald und auch von Dumbledores abgesprochenem Tod.

"Demnach war also keiner in Dumbledores Plan eingeweiht. Es kann also keiner beweisen das es stimmt.", fragte eine Rothaarige Hexe, als er geendet hatte.

"Dumbledore hat mir bis zum Schluss immer wieder versichert, dass er Severus Snape vollkommen vertraut", erwiderte Harry steif. Die Hexe schien mit dieser Antwort nicht sonderlich zufrieden zu sein, sagte aber nichts mehr.

"Er war also die ganze Zeit Spion. Warum sitzen wir dann eigentlich hier? Sprechen wir ihn frei damit ich endlich zu meiner Familie nach Hause kann.", rief ein genervter Zauberer, der hinter der rothaarigen Hexe saß.

"Er war Doppelspion, wir können also nicht sicher sein für welche Seite er wirklich war.", zischte die rothaarige scharf.

"Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, er hat ihm vertraut. Glaubt ihr wirklich, es wäre möglich den klügsten Zauberer aller Zeiten hinters Licht zu führen?", entgegnete der Zauberer und ein zustimmendes Raunen ging durch die Menge.

"Aber angeblich war er in der Lage den dunklen Lord zu täuschen, wie viele noch lebende können das von sich behaupten. Also entweder steckt in unserem Snape ein hervorragender Täuscher, der sicher auch den klugen Dumbledore täuschen konnte, oder aber er war immer nur auf der Seite des dunklen Lords. Seien wir ehrlich, Dumbledore war in seinen letzten Jahren schon recht... Alt.", erklärte Lucius Malfoy mit schneidender Stimme.

"Ich glaube hier im Raum bist du der einzige der du-weißt-schon-wem bis zum Schluss die Treue gehalten hat!", flüsterte Arthur Weasley wütend.

"Ich würde mich mit dieser Aussage besser nicht so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, Weasley!", drohte Malfoy und Arthurs Gesicht lief rot an.

"Ruhe!" donnerte Kingsley und widerwillig verstummten alle.

"Wir sind uns wohl alle einig, dass niemand seine Tätigkeit als Spion genau beweisen kann. Ich bin der Meinung, dass eine gute Tat nicht ausreicht, um ihn freizusprechen.", sagte die rothaarige Hexe wieder.

"Also bitte," hörte ich McGonagall von hinten rufen. "Er hat vor vielen Jahren einen Fehler gemacht und anschließend jahrelang alle seine Bedürfnisse beiseite geschoben und jeden Tag sein Leben für uns alle riskiert. Eigentlich sollten wir es sein, die vor ihm knien und nicht umgekehrt!"

"Mrs. McGonagall, ich muss Sie ermahnen, ruhig zu bleiben!", forderte Kingsley freundlich und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. "Mr. Potter, gibt es noch etwas zu sagen?"

"Ja bitte," nickte Harry. "Professor Snape war sechs Jahre lang mein Lehrer und hat in der ganzen Zeit nicht einmal versucht mich umzubringen und er hatte genug Gelegenheit dazu. Sicher, er war nicht nett zu mir und dennoch hat er mir des öfteren das Leben gerettet, wo er sich doch auch einfach hätte abwenden können. Und noch etwas, wenn er Voldemort treu war, warum hat er uns dann das Schwert von Gryffindor zukommen lassen, wohl wissend, das wir Voldemort damit vernichten konnten. Er hätte es auch Voldemort geben können, das hätte es uns wesentlich schwerer gemacht."

Wieder flüsterten sich die Leute etwas zu.

"Vielen Dank Mr. Potter, Sie dürfen sich wieder setzen."

"Wieso befragen wir den Angeklagten nicht selbst? Er ist doch schließlich am besten in der Lage, zu erklären was vorgefallen ist.", schlug jemand aus den Reihen vor.

"Einen Sklaven nach seiner Meinung fragen, das ist doch lächerlich.", sagte Malfoy abfällig und ich sah, wie die Zauberer sich erneut austauschten.

"Ich würde gerne hören was er zu sagen hat, wir drehen uns ohnehin nur im Kreis.", meinte eine blonde Hexe daraufhin und viele nickten.

"Ich finde die Idee ebenfalls gut.", meinte Kingsley. "Nummer 13, bitte tritt nach vorne."

Malfoy schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, als Severus aufstand und nach vorne ging. Innerlich musste ich grinsen.

"Wann hast du dich den Todessern angeschlossen?", fragte Kingsley.

"Unmittelbar nach meinem Schulabschluss."

"Ich nehme an, das geschah aus freiem Willen?" fragte die rothaarige Hexe und er nickte knapp.

"Wann bist du zu Dumbledore gegangen?"

"Als ich herausfand, das er vorhatte die Potters zu töten."

"Aber es war doch wohl deine Schuld, das er überhaupt erst auf die Idee kam."

"Er wusste doch gar nicht um wen es sich gehandelt hat.", rief Harry dazwischen. "Voldemort hat selbst entschieden von welcher Familie in der Prophezeiung die Rede war."

"Danke, Mr. Potter", antwortete die Hexe kühl. "Trotzdem wären die Potters ohne sein Zutun noch am Leben..."

Harry wollte erneut etwas sagen, aber diesmal kam ich ihm zuvor.

"Dann hätte ein anderer Voldemort darauf gebracht. Er war nicht auf Severus angewiesen, ohne ihn wären genau so viele gestorben, wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr."

"Miss Granger, ich muss Sie zur Ordnung rufen...", begann Kingsley ermahnend.

"Nein! Wir sitzen schon viel zu lange hier um jemanden zu verurteilen, dem wir alle unsere Freiheit verdanken. Ohne seine Hilfe, wäre ich als Muggelgeborene jetzt tot und viele andere auch.", ohne es bemerkt zu haben, war ich aufgestanden.

"Vollkommen richtig", pflichtete McGonagall mir zu und stand ebenfalls auf. "Der Orden hätte ohne ihn, nie so viel in Erfahrung bringen können!"

"Dumbledore würd´ sich im Grab umdreh´n, wenn er wüsste was ihr mit seinem besten Mann macht!", donnerte Hagrid und plötzlich brach ein riesiger Tumult aus. Alle waren aufgestanden und riefen wild durcheinander. Ich blickte lächelnd zu Harry, der mir zugrinste.

Ich setzte mich wieder auf meinen Platz und wartete das wieder Ruhe einkehrte.

Als schließlich auch der letzte verstummte war, wischte Kingsley sich erschöpft über die schweißnasse Stirn.

"Ich hätte da noch ein paar Fragen", sagte die rothaarige und ich begann sie wirklich zu hassen. "Vor einer Woche, ging eine anonyme Beschwerde bei uns ein. Demnach soll Nummer 13 am 06. Juli handgreiflich geworden sein. Können Sie das bestätigen, Miss Granger?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich alleine mit ihm zu Hause und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das bemerkt hätte.", antwortete ich. Das stimmte sogar, er war erst am 07. Juli handgreiflich geworden.

"Dennoch haben Sie am 08. Juli mit ihm das Land verlassen, obwohl Sie wussten dass das untersagt ist."

"Es ging zu dieser Zeit um das Leben von Laila. Wir hatten erfahren, dass ihr Bild in Brasilien weilte und es erschien uns wichtig.", gab ich eisig zurück.

"Warum sind Sie dann vor Mr. Malfoy geflüchtet, als Sie das Bild bereits entwendet hatten?"

"Weil Mr. Malfoy uns nicht freundlich gesinnt war und wir glaubten, dass er uns das Bild stehlen wollte."

Ich war überrascht wie leicht mir das Lügen fiel.

"Dennoch haben Sie das Gesetz gebrochen!"

"Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, trotzdem denke ich nicht, dass das etwas mit der momentanen Verhandlung zu tun hat. Schließlich habe ich alleine entschieden und Severus musste mir folgen."

Ich lächelte, da die Rothaarige eindeutig verstimmt aussah.

Kingsley räusperte sich müde und stand wieder auf.

"Gut, es hat keinen Sinn weiter zu diskutieren. Stimmen wir also ab. Wer ist gegen eine Freilassung von Leibeigenen Nummer 13?"

Mit angehaltenem Atem, wartete ich darauf das jemand die Hand hob. Ich konnte nur die rothaarige Hexe ausmachen.

"Wer ist dafür?"

Alle übrigen Hände gingen in die Luft und tosender Jubel brach aus.

"Hiermit erhält Severus Snape mit sofortiger Wirkung alle seine Rechte zurück!", rief Kingsley laut über die Menge hinweg.

Ich umarmte glücklich alle, die ich auf die Schnelle erreichen konnte. Es war unmöglich zu beschreiben wie dankbar ich ihnen für ihre Hilfe war. Ohne sie hätten wir es sicher nie so weit geschafft.

Suchend blickte ich mich anschließend nach Severus um.

"Wo ist er hin?" fragte ich Harry, der gerade McGonagall die Hand schüttelte.

"Malfoy hat gerade wütend den Saal verlassen.", kicherte Ron an meiner Seite.

"Den suche ich gar nicht", murmelte ich abwesend. Malfoy war mir im Augenblick ziemlich egal.

"Ich glaube er ist da vorne in der Menschenmenge.", meinte Laila und deutete auf eine Traube von Leuten.

"oh" machte ich, das gefiel ihm vermutlich gar nicht.

Mit Händen und Füßen bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch die Menge, bis ich ihn schließlich entdeckte. Ohne nachzudenken schnappte ich mir seine Hand und zog ihn erbarmungslos aus dem Chaos in eine unbesetzte Ecke.

"Wer hat die ganzen Leute eingeladen?" zischte er verärgert, kaum das wir stehen blieben.

"Harry. Er dachte das wäre nützlich.", entgegnete ich amüsiert.

"Ganz toll.", sagte er trocken. Ich blickte kurz zurück und betrachtete lächelnd die Menge, die sich jetzt fröhlich unterhielt.

"Tja," meinte ich seufzend. "Jetzt bist du frei."

"Ja" gab er zu und ich konnte den Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht erkennen.


	31. Panik

_**Kapitel 30 - Panik**_

Ich fragte mich, warum Severus seine Freude über den Freispruch nicht richtig zeigte. Ich jedenfalls hatte ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht, das ich einfach nicht abstellen konnte. Aber ich war mir sicher, wenn ich es versuchen würde, würde ich haltlos in Tränen ausbrechen. Severus hatte alle seine Rechte zurück erhalten und auch Laila galt nun offiziell wieder als lebendig.

Als wir uns eine Stunde später mit Harry und Laila im lrish Pub trafen und Severus seinen alten Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich ihn verloren hatte. Er war nun nicht mehr auf mich angewiesen. Unser Vertrag war aufgelöst worden und er hatte nun wieder eine Bleibe und genügend Geld um zu leben.

Er brauchte mich nun nicht mehr. Ihm war vermutlich nicht klar, dass ich inzwischen auf ihn angewiesen war. Ich liebte ihn mehr als mein Leben und mir graute es davor alleine nach Hause zu gehen.

"Es ist schön, endlich wieder ein richtiges Leben zu haben, nicht wahr?" fragte Laila fröhlich und man sah ihr an, dass sie genau wusste wovon sie sprach.

Severus saß neben mir am Tisch und blätterte einen Stapel Papiere durch, die er aus dem Ministerium mitgebracht hatte.

"Viel schöner ist es auf die Straße gehen zu können, ohne um sein Leben fürchten zu müssen!", entgegnete er trocken ohne zu ihr aufzusehen.

"Ach, so schlimm war es gar nicht!" kicherte Laila. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen den Abend mit uns zu verbringen und nicht mit ihrem Bruder, der momentan sicher genug Ärger wegen uns hatte.

Es hatte Harry einiges ein Mühe gekostet, Severus dazu zu überreden noch mit uns etwas Trinken zu gehen. Er war der Meinung für einen Tag schon genug Rummel gehabt zu haben. Das er schließlich doch zugestimmt hatte, lag nur daran, dass er uns ein wenig Dankbarkeit zeigen wollte.

"Was sind das für Papiere?" fragte ich interessiert, obwohl ich nicht ganz sicher war, ob ich es wirklich hören wollte.

"Ungefähr zwanzig Seiten von meinem Anwesen in Spinners End, ein paar Schriebe über den Erhalt meiner Rechte, ein Gesetzbuch, ein Stammbaum..." Er hielt inne und blätterte die Papiere noch einmal durch. "Eine Bescheinigung falls ich vorhabe mich irgendwo zu bewerben... Ziemlich unnötig... und eine Entschädigung über 2000 Galleonen, lächerlich..."

"Sehr großzügig", meinte Harry spöttisch.

"Wieso ist die Bescheinigung unnötig, hast du nicht vor, arbeiten zu gehen?" fragte Laila stirnrunzelnd.

"Doch nicht jetzt, wo ich 2000 Galleonen bekommen habe.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd und Harry gluckste.

"Wenn man überlegt, dass ich umgerechnet 900 Galleonen für eine Monatsmiete ausgebe.", seufzte er amüsiert und ich starrte ihn ungläubig an.

"So viel? Ich zahle nicht mal die Hälfte!"

"Deine Vermieter sind auch deine Eltern.", konterte er und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Mir war klar das ich deshalb weniger zahlte als die meisten, schließlich wollten meine Eltern nichts an mir verdienen, aber das es so viel weniger war, war mir neu.

"London ist teuer.", meinte Severus. "Außerhalb bekommt man für das Geld ein vollausgestattetes Haus."

Ein Haus außerhalb kam für Harry keinesfalls in Frage, er liebte die Stadt und war bereit dafür etwas mehr zu bezahlen.

"Mal ernsthaft, was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Laila interessiert nach. Auch hier war ich mir nicht ganz sicher ob ich es hören wollte.

"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher", gestand er nachdenklich. "Mal sehen, wenn mir das Geld ausgeht, werde ich mir etwas überlegen."

"Mit 2000 Galleonen musst du dich aber beeilen.", bemerkte ich knapp. Das war nicht gerade viel Geld um sich zur Ruhe zu setzen.

"Ich hab noch ein paar Ersparnisse, die Lebenshaltungskosten auf Hogwarts waren nicht sehr hoch."

"Du kannst doch bestimmt auch wieder nach Hogwarts zurück...", begann Harry, aber er winkte sofort ab.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich das möchte."

Darüber war ich sehr erfreut, denn wenn er wieder nach Hogwarts ging, würde ich ihn sicher nur selten sehen. Hier standen meine Chancen zwar auch nicht sehr hoch, aber ich klammerte mich verzweifelt an jeden Halm, den ich erwischen konnte. Er konnte doch nicht einfach so aus meinem Leben verschwinden.

"Wird man hier eigentlich nicht bedient?", fragte ich verärgert, als ich feststellte das Laila mich auffällig lange beobachtete. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie etwas von meinem Inneren Kampf mitbekam. Es war so schon schwer genug für mich und ich wollte nun wirklich kein Mitleid.

"Die ist da drüben mit den Kerlen am reden." Ich folgte Harrys Blick und entdeckte die Kellnerin am Tisch dreier Männer. Sie waren in ihr Gespräch vertieft und vermutlich hatte sie noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass wir anwesend waren.

"Vielleicht müssen wir uns selbst bedienen." Ich schnaubte abfällig.

Während der Woche war hier sicher nie viel los, denn außer den drei Männern und uns, war kein anderer da.

"Keine gute Idee", bemerkte Severus abschätzend. "Kingsley war so freundlich, mir mitzuteilen, mich nicht sofort wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Das Ministerium hat wegen mir schon genug Schwierigkeiten."

"Wie aufmerksam von ihm.", grollte ich und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Im Grunde verständlich, Kingsley macht sich Sorgen, dass die Leute das Vertrauen ins Ministerium verlieren. Dein Freispruch wird für viel Wirbel sorgen. Da wird demnächst einiges an Arbeit auf uns zukommen."

Ich sagte nichts dazu, es war mir völlig gleich für wie viel Wirbel es sorgte, denn eigentlich waren sie selbst daran Schuld. Es war nun mal nicht richtig, Menschen zu versklaven, dass hätten sie von Anfang an wissen sollen.

Wir blieben noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis wir beschlossen zu gehen, da man hier offenbar nicht bedient wurde. Da Harrys Wohnung ganz in der Nähe lag, gingen wir dorthin um etwas zu trinken. Ginny war noch immer nicht da und so setzten wir uns auf den kleinen Balkon im dritten Stock.

Ich hatte Severus angesehen das er nur ungern mit kam, aber er hatte es schließlich versprochen. Sicher hätte er niemals gedacht einmal bei Harry Potter zu Besuch zu sein. Sie waren noch immer keine Freunde, aber momentan herrschte Waffenstillstand.

Ich gab mich so ausgelassen wie möglich, als ich mit den anderen anstieß. Dennoch ermahnte ich mich, nicht soviel von dem Sekt zu trinken, um nicht doch noch die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Es kostete mich schon im nüchterner Zustand, genug Kraft ruhig zu bleiben.

Ich wollte nicht, dass der Tag zu Ende ging, denn dann hatte ich Severus wirklich verloren. In der ganzen letzten Zeit, die wir zusammen verbracht hatten, hatte ich mich so sehr an ihn gewöhnt, dass ich nicht wusste wie ich es von nun an alleine aushalten sollte. Natürlich, ich hatte Harry und Ron, aber ich liebte Severus und ich wollte ihn Tag und Nacht bei mir haben.

Zu wissen das er nun gehen würde, schmerzte so ungemein, dass es mir schwer fiel zu atmen.

"Hermine?" Ich blickte auf, als ich meinen Namen hörte und bemühte mich Harry sorglos anzusehen. "Wirst du morgen wieder zur Arbeit kommen?"

"Ich weiß noch nicht.", erklärte ich ehrlich. "Ich habe noch keinen Bescheid bekommen, dass mein Urlaub zu Ende ist."

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich", bemerkte Harry und ich lächelte stumm. Ich hatte keine Lust morgen sofort wieder zu arbeiten, vermutlich hatte ich morgen nicht mal Lust das Bett zu verlassen. Kingsley hatte momentan sicher noch genug um die Ohren, da würde die Eule wohl noch ein wenig auf sich warten lassen und so lange konnte ich mir noch die Zeit nehmen, um zu überlegen wann ich wieder arbeiten wollte.

"Ich sollte langsam gehen", erklärte Severus nach einiger Zeit. Erschrocken blickte ich zu ihm auf und ein dicker Kloß schnürte meine Kehle zu. "Ich habe wahrscheinlich noch viel Ungeziefer zu vertreiben, bevor ich zum Schlafen komme."

In mir schrie alles danach, ihm anzubieten noch eine Nacht bei mir zu bleiben. Aber dann hätte ich es nur heraus gezögert, denn dann würde morgen trotzdem gehen. Es gab nichts was ihn noch bei mir hielt und nach meinem peinlichen Geständnis war er sicher froh darum.

"Dann sollten wir dich nicht weiter aufhalten", schloss Harry höflich und ich wäre ihm dafür am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen.

Severus nickte knapp, stand auf und blickte dann nachdenklich zu mir runter. Ich gab mir alle Mühe ruhig zu bleiben und mir meine Panik nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Vielen Dank", sagte er leise und ich nickte bloß. Ich wusste das es ihm schwer gefallen war sich zu bedanken, aber zu mehr war ich wirklich nicht in der Lage. Wenn ich den Mund aufmachte, würde ich vermutlich hoffnungslos anfangen zu schluchzen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich schließlich um und verließ den Balkon.

Das war es! Nun war er fort.

Es war für mich unbegreiflich, er war wirklich fort.

Ich hätte die letzte Zeit mit ihm genießen sollen, aber stattdessen hatte ich sie damit verbracht in Selbstmitleid zu versinken.

Wieso war ich nur so dumm gewesen? Jetzt war er weg!

"Du steckst das wirklich gut weg", hörte ich Laila aus weiter Ferne sagen, aber ich verstand den Sinn dieser Worte nicht.

Panik hatte sich in mir breit gemacht und wie in Trance erhob ich mich.

Benommen schritt ich zum Rand des Balkons und machte mich bereit zu springen.

"Hermine!", schrieen Harry und Laila entsetzt und zogen mich im letzten Moment zurück.

Weinend klammerte ich mich an Harry und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem T-shirt.

"Es tut mir Leid", schluchzte ich hilflos und er strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Ist schon in Ordnung", murmelte er leise. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm ist."

Ich löste mich kurz von ihm und blickte in seine grünen Augen.

"Harry, er ist noch keine fünf Minuten weg, und ich fühle mich so leer und alleine."

"Du bist aber nicht alleine", erwiderte Laila ernst und blickte nachdenklich ins Leere.

Ich sah sie verzweifelt an, ich kam mir plötzlich unglaublich dumm vor.

"Ich bin so dumm, es tut mir Leid."

Laila war so viele Jahre vollkommen alleine gewesen und ich hatte immer noch meine Freunde. Sie hatte absolut niemanden gehabt und ich machte jetzt so einen Aufstand.

Das war einfach lächerlich. Früher oder später würde ich sicher darüber hinwegkommen. Vermutlich eher später als früher.

Ich nahm all meine verbliebene Kraft und zwang mich zur Ruhe. Ich musste mich zusammen reißen. Ich benahm mich wie ein Kind.

Schwankend stand ich auf und wischte mir die restlichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Entschuldigt, ich werde jetzt auch besser gehen.", erklärte ich ein wenig beschämt. Zuhause konnte ich noch genug weinen.

Harry musterte mich besorgt.

"Vielleicht solltest du heute Nacht besser hier bleiben...", schlug er zögernd vor, aber ich schüttelte eilig den Kopf. Das war wirklich das letzte was ich wollte. Mit einem glücklichen Paar unter einem Dach, dass würde mich entgültig zerstören.

"Vielen Dank, das ist wirklich nett, aber ich gehe lieber nach Hause und lese ein gutes Buch."

Ich schenkte ihm ein mattes Lächeln um ihn davon zu überzeugen das ich klar kam.

Ich war ihm sehr dankbar für seine Sorge, aber im Augenblick konnte ich einfach nichts damit anfangen. Ich wollte jetzt wirklich lieber alleine sein und mich auf meinem Sofa verkriechen. Mindestens so lange, bis es nicht mehr weh tat.

Nur widerwillig ließ er mich gehen.


	32. Bambis Trauer

Eines meiner persönlichen Lieblingskapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch so gut wie mir.

_**Kapitel 31 - Bambis Trauer**_

Es war inzwischen genau zwei Monate her, seit Severus sein eigenes Leben wieder aufgegriffen hatte.

In der ersten Woche, hatte ich noch geglaubt den Schmerz mit Feuerwhiskey ausschalten zu können. Aber sehr schnell hatte ich bemerkt, dass der Alkohol mich keinesfalls besser fühlen ließ.

Ich war natürlich nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Selbst als Ende der ersten Woche, die Eule des Ministers eintraf mit der Bitte meine Arbeit doch wieder aufzunehmen. Ich hatte den Brief einfach ignoriert, sie würden sicher auch ohne mich auskommen.

Seit der zweiten Woche lief eigentlich jeder Tag gleich ab. Ich hatte mich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, wo ich ständig zwischen schlafen und weinen wechselte. Kurz hatte ich überlegt, ob es mich vielleicht aufheitern würde, doch wieder zur Arbeit zu gehen. Aber ich hatte es in den gesamten zwei Monaten nie geschafft mich aufzuraffen. Es war mir egal, ob man mir kündigen würde, ich war mir ohnehin nicht sicher ob ich weiter fürs

Ministerium arbeiten wollte.

Vor mir auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stapelten sich Unmengen an Pergamenten. Täglich kam Eulenpost von allen möglichen Leuten. Zu Anfang hatte ich immer noch den Absender gelesen, um zu sehen, ob es etwas wichtiges war. Aber irgendwann war mir klar geworden, dass mir ohnehin niemand wichtig genug war. Seither landeten die Briefe ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch. Das Fenster hatte ich extra für die Eulen aufgelassen, damit ich nicht ständig nach meinem Zauberstab greifen musste.

Hauptsächlich waren die Briefe ohnehin nur von Harry, ein paar waren auch von Laila und Ron und natürlich noch einige vom Ministerium.

Harry war allerdings am hartnäckigsten gewesen. Fast jeden Tag hatte er an meine Haustür gehämmert und darum gebeten rein zu dürfen. Ich hatte ihn natürlich ignoriert. Momentan wollte ich niemanden sehen, nicht einmal meine Eltern.

Vor ungefähr zwei Wochen hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen ihm gegenüber und hatte ihm einen Brief geschrieben, in dem ich ihm erklärte, dass es mir gut ginge und ich noch etwas Zeit für mich brauchte.

Vermutlich hatte Harry meine Nachricht an Ron und Laila weiter gegeben, denn auch deren Briefe wurden weniger.

Meine Eltern hatte ich angerufen und ihnen gesagt, ich hätte momentan viel Stress auf der Arbeit. Das sollte sie für kurze Zeit besänftigen.

Ich hatte mir einen Vorrat an Tiefkühlsachen zugelegt, falls ich mal Hunger bekommen sollte. Das meiste blieb jedoch unberührt, da ich nur noch von Schokolade und Eis lebte. Schokolade mochte ich immer gerne und ich hatte noch nie zu den Leuten gehört die nichts essen konnten, wenn sie traurig waren. Ich gehörte zu der seltenen Art, die genau dann eine Vorliebe für Fast Food und Süßigkeiten hatten.

Mein Haushalt blieb auf der Strecke, da ich mich nur im äußersten Notfall vom Sofa bewegte. Mit dem zaubern hatte ich momentan so meine Probleme, ich schaffte es kaum mich darauf zu konzentrieren und so gelangen mir nicht einmal die einfachsten Zaubersprüche. Ein entsprechender Zauber zum aufräumen fiel also aus. Der Boden um das Sofa herum war übersäht von Klamotten und Müll. Aber das störte mich überhaupt nicht.

Da ich auch keine Wäsche mehr machte, war mir die saubere Kleidung ausgegangen und so saß ich nur mit einem stinkenden Bademantel bekleidet auf dem Sofa.

Ich selbst stank ebenfalls, meine Haare waren fettig und verfilzt, aber auch da war mir vollkommen egal.

Irgendwann hatte ich eine Kiste mit alten Videos aus meinem Keller geholt, die ich mir tagtäglich ansah, aber selbst bei harmlosen Komödien war ich völlig unbegründet in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Ich hatte eigentlich nie bei Filmen weinen müssen, da mich ein gutes Buch einfach viel mehr berührte. Aber auch zum lesen fehlte mir die Konzentration.

In dem Glauben Kinderfilme könnten mich mehr aufheitern, hatte ich mir "In einem Land vor unserer Zeit" angesehen. Als Kind hatte ich den Film geliebt, aber als die Mutter von Littlefood starb und ich sah wie er in der Hoffnung seine Mutter zu sehen, seinem eigenen Schatten nachjagte, wurde ich zwei Stunden von einem Heulkrampf geschüttelt.

So kam ich zu der Erkenntnis, dass Kinderfilme um einiges schlimmer waren, als Horrorfilme.

Heute morgen hatte ich jedoch neuen Mut gefasst, ich wollte mir endlich einen Film ansehen ohne das mir die Tränen kamen. Heute fühlte ich mich stark, denn ich hatte immerhin schon seit zwei Stunden nicht geweint.

Meine Kiste war inzwischen nach brutalen und friedlichen Filmen sortiert. Leider hatte ich noch keinen Film gefunden, den man auf den friedlichen Stapel legen konnte. So suchte ich also nach dem brutalsten Film den ich besaß.

Nach einigem hin und her war meine Wahl schließlich auf "Bambi" gefallen. Den hatte ich mir schon als Kind nicht ansehen können.

Sicherheitshalber räumte ich die Schachtel Taschentücher weg, die stiftete nur zum weinen an.

Ich überlegte mir noch etwas zu knabbern aus der Küche zu holen, aber dazu fehlte mir der Mut. Erst vor einer Woche war ich in ein tiefes Loch gefallen, weil das Haltbarkeitsdatum eines Yoghurts überschritten war. Es hatte mir klar gemacht da alles irgendwann zu Ende ging.

Dennoch versuchte ich mein Glück mit einer Schachtel Glückskeksen. Ich ermahnte mich, nicht aufs Datum zu sehen, schaltete den Film an und brach den ersten Keks auf.

Meine Hände begannen zu zittern und meine Unterlippe bebte.

"Keine Nachricht...", murmelte ich mit erstickter Stimme und kämpfte gegen die Tränen.

"Nicht weinen!", ermahnte ich mich. "Ein einfacher Produktionsfehler... nimm den nächsten Keks."

Aber ich war nicht imstande diese Kraft aufzubringen, und so warf ich die Schachtel achtlos hinter mich.

Voll konzentriert lehnte ich mich zurück und sah zu wie das kleine Reh über die Wiese lief. Ich fühlte mich gut, noch war ich stark.

Ein paar Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür.

Vermutlich wieder Harry, ich tat das selbe wie immer. Ich ignorierte es. Für menschliche Kontakte war ich noch nicht bereit.

Verärgert stellte ich den Fernseher lauter um das hartnäckige Klopfen nicht zu hören.

Urplötzlich schien alles ganz schnell zu gehen.

Jäger tauchten auf und Chaos brach aus. Meine Hände verkrampften sich. Schüsse ertönten und ich sah gelähmt zu, wie Bambis Mutter zu Boden fiel... ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss... unaufhaltsam kamen die Tränen, ich hatte wieder verloren... Meine Haustür öffnete sich, ein ungebetener Gast verschaffte sich zutritt... Bambis Mutter war tot.

Das kleine Reh weinte und ich mit ihm.

"Mich wundert es, dass du deinen Schlüssel nach wie vor unter der Fußmatte aufbewahrst."

Langsam drehte ich mich zu der Stimme um und begann vollends an zu schluchzen.

"Was ist los?", fragte Severus perplex, bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Chaos und setzte sich zu mir aufs Sofa.

Hilflos deutete ich auf den Fernseher, langte nach einem alten T-shirt und verbarg mein Gesicht darin.

"Ah, Bambis Mutter", stellte er wissend fest. "Warum siehst du dir so was an?"

"Ich dachte, ich wäre... stark genug...", schluchzte ich aufgelöst, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war ob der Tod von Bambis Mutter oder Severus Erscheinen Schuld an meinem Heulkrampf waren.

"Wer ist schon stark genug für Bambi?", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

Ich lugte fragend hinter meinem T-shirt hervor.

"Du doch sicher!"

"Ich muss gestehen, ich komme seltener in den Genuss solcher Filme, aber für solche Fälle gibt es einen einfachen Trick."

Wortlos sah ich zu wie er nach der Fernbedienung griff und den Film zurückspulte.

"Hier lebt sie wieder"

"Aber gleich stirbt sie noch mal.", warf ich ein und hielt mir die Augen zu.

"Nicht wenn du an dieser Stelle ausmachst"

Mit einem Knopfdruck schaltete er das Gerät ab und der Spuk hatte ein Ende.

Bambis Mutter lebte und Severus war da.

"Wie clever", meinte ich anerkennend und fühlte mich schlagartig besser. "Aber woher kennst du eigentlich Bambi?"

Er zuckte belanglos mit den Schultern. "Ich hab es irgendwo mal gelesen."

Ich wischte mir den Rest der Tränen weg und begann sogar langsam mich für die Unordnung zu schämen.

Noch vor einer halben Stunde war mir alles egal gewesen, Severus Anwesenheit bewirkte Wunder. Gleichzeitig war er aber auch der Grund für meinen Absturz.

"Was tust du hier?", fragte ich nun schon etwas gefasster und er hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Das habe ich dir geschrieben und daher finde ich es doch sehr verwunderlich, dass du noch mit einem Bademantel hier sitzt."

"Du hast mir geschrieben?"

Irritiert blickte ich auf den Berg von Briefen und verfluchte mich dafür, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht einmal mehr auf den Absender gesehen hatte.

"Fast jeden Tag und es würde mich interessieren was du mit meiner Eule gemacht hast. Sie weigert sich seit gestern standhaft Briefe zu überbringen."

Er sah mich tadelnd an und ich wurde schlagartig rot.

"Oh... Offenbar war die kleine nervige Eule von dir...", nuschelte ich beschämt.

Sie hatte eigentlich nur versucht, mir die Decke wegzuziehen, daraufhin hatte ich sie mit einem starken Wind meines Zauberstabes hinaus befördert. Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt ihr wehzutun, aber der Wind kam einfach viel stärker als gedacht aus meinem Zauberstab.

"Ich kann wohl davon ausgehen, dass du sie nicht gelesen hast.", stellte er daraufhin fest. Beschämt nickte ich, ich hatte aber auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mir schreiben würde.

"Gut," schloss er kapitulierend. "Ich bin hier um mein Versprechen einzulösen."

"Versprechen?" fragte ich ratlos. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er mir jemals irgendetwas versprochen hatte.

"Du wolltest Urlaub machen", half er mir auf die Sprünge. "Ich hatte zwar nur zugestimmt, weil ich nicht daran geglaubt hatte das dies jemals eintreffen würde... Aber das ist mein Pech!"

Schlagartig fiel mir der Abend in Brasilien wieder ein. Ebenso wenig, wie er daran geglaubt hatte, dass er jemals seine Rechte zurück erhalten würde, hatte ich daran geglaubt, dass er sein Versprechen einlösen würde. Aus diesem Grund hatte ich auch nicht mehr damit gerechnet.

"Wir... machen also Urlaub?", fragte ich lahm.

"Nur wenn du willst. Ich könnte verstehen, wenn du keine Lust hast.", antwortete er und ich schüttelte eilig den Kopf.

"Natürlich will ich!" Erfreut sprang ich vom Sofa auf. "Gib mir eine Minute, oder besser zehn."

Ich lief stolpernd über das Chaos hinweg zur Tür, wo ich mich noch mal zu ihm umdrehte.

"Du wartest doch, oder?", fragte ich unsicher. Ich wollte nicht wieder enttäuscht werden.

"Das hatte ich vor", entgegnete er knapp und ich lächelte fröhlich.

Unglaublich erleichtert stellte ich mich nach langer Zeit wieder unter die Dusche. Es war unglaublich, was alleine seine Anwesenheit mit mir einstellte.

Ich hatte mich die letzte Zeit tot gefühlt. Nur der Schmerz hatte mich wissen lassen, das ich noch lebte.

Es schien als spülte das warme Wasser den Schmerz einfach von mir fort.

Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Ich hatte nicht verloren. Severus war da und er war keine Einbildung von mir.

Ich hatte in den vergangenen Tagen häufig geträumt, dass er da war, aber immer wenn ich ihn in den Arm nehmen wollte war er fort. Jedes Mal war ich weinend erwacht und die Realität hatte mich wie ein Schlag getroffen.

Aber jetzt war er da und der Spuk hatte ein Ende. Merlin hatte mir diese letzte Chance gegeben um ihn an mich zu binden und die würde ich auch nutzen. Die Zeichen standen dieses Mal besser, denn nun wurden wir nicht mehr verfolgt.

Eine allerletzte Träne mischte sich mit dem heißen Wasser der Dusche.

Jetzt musste ich nicht mehr weinen.


	33. Endlich Urlaub

Es tut mir sehr leid, ich bin spät dran. Ich hatte ein paar Probleme mit Word und mit dem abtippen dieses Kapitels. Aus irgendeinem Grund stellt sich mein Word Dokument immer auf Englisch um, da ist es praktisch unmöglich die Rechtschreibung zu prüfen... seufz

_**Kapitel 32 - Endlich Urlaub**_

Ich brauchte fast eine dreiviertel Stunde, bis ich mich wieder richtig lebendig fühlte. Meine verfilzten Haare, hatten die meiste Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Fünf Zauber hatte ich anwenden müssen, damit sie mir wieder anständig gewellt über die Schulter fielen. Mit dem Ergebnis war ich anschließend auch mehr als zufrieden. So gut bekam ich sie nur selten hin.

Die Suche nach etwas anständigen zum anziehen gestaltete sich da schon als weitaus schwieriger. Meine ganzen Klamotten lagen im Wohnzimmer verstreut und ich hatte nicht vor, dort halb nackt nach Kleidung zu suchen.

Im hintersten Winkel meines Schranks fand ich nach langem suchen doch noch ein Kleid. Ich hatte es vor rund einem Jahr in Frankreich gekauft, weil es mich sofort angelacht hatte. Allerdings war der Ausschnitt so tief, dass ich mich noch nie getraut hatte es zu tragen. Heute war ich allerdings nicht wählerisch, denn die einzige andere Option bestand darin, nackt zu gehen.

Es war ein rotes Kleid, welches mir bis zu den Knien ging und ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte mir, dass ich wieder aussah wie das blühende Leben.

Ich dankte Merlin dafür, dass ich eine Hexe war und machte mich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Irritiert blieb ich dort am Türrahmen stehen.

Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen... War er wieder gegangen? Hatte ich ihn vielleicht verschreckt?

"Severus?", murmelte ich mit erstickter Stimme und Panik breitete sich in mir aus.

Er hatte doch gesagt, er würde auf mich warten.

"König der Löwen? Muggel haben wirklich Phantasie.", kam es daraufhin aus der hintersten Ecke des Raumes. Ich trat entgültig hinein und sah Severus neben meiner Kiste mit Videos knien.

Ich beruhigte mich sofort wieder und ermahnte mich gleichzeitig nicht mehr sofort so panisch zu reagieren.

"Der funktioniert leider nicht, er bleibt immer an der Stelle auf dem Elefantenfriedhof stehen.", erklärte ich. "Ich hoffe du bringst meine Ordnung nicht durcheinander. Die sind nach harmlos und brutal sortiert."

Er blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die Videos.

"Ich sehe nur einen Stapel."

Ich nickte vielsagend und langsam dämmerte es ihm.

"Also stirbt in jedem Film einer?", riet er und begann weiter die Videos zu studieren.

"So ziemlich. Littlefoods Mutter, Simbas Vater, Bambis Mutter, Nemo verschwindet, ebenso wie die Einhörner, Draco muss sterben, Jack stirbt, Rhett verlässt Scarlett, ihre Tochter stirbt.", zählte ich ihm deprimiert und stockte bei einem Film. "Roger Rabbit, da stirbt in der Tat niemand den man vermissen würde."

"Interessant", murmelte Severus, alles andere als interessiert. Abwartend blickte er zu mir auf.

"Du siehst gut aus", stellte er fest und ich lächelte erfreut.

"Vielen Dank!"

"Ich meine besser als eben", erklärte er und stand auf.

"Das war keine Kunst", winkte ich ab, auch wenn es mich viele Nerven gekostet hatte.

"Also, wo reisen wir hin?", fragte ich ihn aufgeregt und suchte in dem Chaos auf dem Boden nach einem Paar Schuhe.

"Meinst du nicht, dass das Kleid sehr tief ausgeschnitten ist?", fragte er stattdessen.

Ich blickte errötend zu ihm und biss mir auf die Lippe.

"Ein Gentleman kommentiert so was nicht.", gab ich zurück und er lächelte süffisant.

"Was gibt dir Anlass zu glauben, ich wäre ein Gentleman?"

"Wenn es dich stört, dann sieh nicht hin!"

"Wenn du nicht willst, dass man hinsieht, warum ziehst du es dann an?"

"Wer sagt, dass ich es nicht will?"

"Wer sagt, dass es mich stört?", gab er amüsiert zurück und ich musste lachen.

"Damit wäre das Thema erledigt.", meinte ich schließlich, setzte mich auf das Sofa und zog ein Paar Sandalen an.

"Unser Flug geht in einer Stunde.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und ich sah ihn überrascht an.

"Wir fliegen?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich halte es für riskant nach Brasilien zu apparieren."

"Brasilien?"

Severus seufzte genervt.

"Du hattest damals von Brasilien gesprochen."

Ich lächelte, als ich mich wieder daran erinnerte. Wir würden also tatsächlich nach Brasilien reisen, nur wir beide!

Ich träumte wirklich nicht, auch wenn es sich im Moment so anfühlte.

Ich benötigte etwa eine halbe Stunde um die notwendigsten Kleider zu reinigen und zusammen zu packen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er vorhatte zu bleiben und so packte ich genügend zusammen.

Den restlichen Kram ignorierend, apparierten wir in die Nähe des Flughafens und ich suchte in meiner Handtasche nach meinem Pass.

"Die gefälschten werden wir wohl nicht mehr brauchen", seufzte ich wehmütig. Die falschen Namen und die erfundenen Geschichten würden mir fehlen.

"Ich möchte ohnehin nicht noch mal Bond heißen.", gab Severus zu verstehen und ich grinste.

Als wir endlich im Flieger saßen, kamen mir plötzlich fiele Fragen, vor dessen Antworten ich mich fürchtete.

Wieso war Severus freiwillig auf sein Versprechen zurück gekommen? Er hätte doch auch warten können, bis ich es einforderte. Schließlich war er doch eigentlich nicht scharf darauf, Urlaub zu machen.

Jedenfalls hatte es das letzte Mal so ausgesehen und momentan ließ er nicht erkennen, ob er sich darauf freute.

Er hatte den Flug bereits gebucht gehabt, obwohl er gar keine Zustimmung von mir gehabt hatte. Also hatte er von irgendwoher gewusst, dass ich nicht arbeiten gegangen war.

Und warum hatte er mir eigentlich geschrieben? Nur wegen seinem Versprechen? Das konnte ich mir absolut nicht vorstellen, aber andererseits schaffte er es immer wieder, mich zu irritieren.

Zu meinem Chaos zuhause hatte er auch keinen Ton gesagt. Jeden anderen hätte es doch schwer verwundert, insbesondere wenn man vorher mit mir zusammen gelebt hatte und wusste wie sehr ich Ordnung schätzte.

Vielleicht hatte er es aber auch einfach übergangen, weil er nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte.

Egal wie ich es auch drehte, ich fand keine befriedigende Antwort, aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht darauf ansprechen, aus Angst vor einer Enttäuschung.

Vielleicht hatte ihn Harry dazu angestiftet. Das würde bedeuten, er hatte mir nicht freiwillig geschrieben und er verreiste auch nicht freiwillig mit mir. Das wollte ich überhaupt nicht.

Ich wollte einfach nur seine Nähe genießen und das konnte ich nicht, wenn ich wusste, dass er es nicht wollte.

So beschloss ich diese Fragen vorerst beiseite zu schieben und alles weitere auf mich zukommen zu lassen.

Als wir das Hotel betraten, in welchem wir wohnen würden, war ich vollkommen sprachlos. Es war unglaublich groß, der Boden war aus Marmor und überall an der Decke hingen Kronleuchter. Absolut kein Vergleich zu der Absteige in der wir das letzte Mal übernachtet hatten. Dieses Mal wurden wir allerdings auch nicht verfolgt. Ich war dankbar dafür, dass Severus anstandslos alles bezahlte, denn dieses Hotel hätte sicherlich meinen Rahmen gesprengt.

Meine Freude bekam allerdings einen winzigen Dämpfer, als ich erfuhr, dass wir getrennte Zimmer hatten. Aber was hatte ich auch erwartet, wir waren schließlich kein Paar.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, fühlte ich mich wieder völlig alleine, obwohl ich wusste, dass Severus direkt nebenan war. Nicht einmal die glamouröse Ausstattung schaffte es mich aufzuheitern. Was sollte ich mit so einem großen Bett? Wofür brauchte ich so ein riesiges Bad? Was nutzte mir die tolle Aussicht?

Niedergeschlagen ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Warum war ich wieder unglücklich?

Meine Trauer umfasste mich so schnell wie sie heute Mittag verschwunden war.

Ich rollte mich auf dem Bett zusammen. Ich hatte Angst davor alleine zu sein. Solange Severus bei mir war, fühlte ich mich gut, aber alleine holten mich die schlechten Gedanken wieder ein.

Wieder kämpfte ich mit den Tränen und ich wusste nicht warum.

Severus war nicht weit entfernt, ich konnte doch jederzeit zu ihm gehen.

Erinnerungen meiner Kindheit unwirbelten mich. Wie glücklich ich früher war. Mum und Dad waren fast immer bei mir gewesen. Ich war ihr einziges Kind und somit ihr ein und alles.

Damals hatte ich keine Sorgen gehabt. Wenn ich weinte, nahm mich meine Mutter in die Arme. Wenn ich nachts Angst hatte, konnte ich zu ihnen ins Bett krabbeln und alles war gut.

Heute war das nicht mehr möglich. Ich lag alleine in meinem Bett und wenn ich schlecht träumte, musste ich damit klar kommen.

Ich seufzte trüb. Ich sollte mich nicht so hängen lassen, ich war kein Kind mehr und es würde auch nie mehr so sein wie früher.

Ich musste genau wie jeder andere mein Leben leben.

Ich war mit Severus zusammen im Urlaub und es gab niemanden der uns störte. Ich musste meine letzte Chance nutzen, bevor es endgültig zu spät war. Ich kam sicher keinen Schritt weiter, wenn ich auf dem Bett lag und mich selbst bemitleidete.

Tief durchatmend setzte ich mich auf.

Ich hatte Urlaub, traurig sein konnte ich zuhause immer noch.

Entschlossen stand ich auf und betrat mein Luxusbadezimmer. Meine Haare waren schon wieder völlig durcheinander und mein Gesicht vom weinen gerötet. Eilig band ich meine Haare zu einem schlichten Pferdeschwanz und beseitigte die letzten Spuren meines Absturzes. Wenn ich mich immer wieder hängen ließ, würde ich Severus nie für mich gewinnen.

Ich setzte ein gekonntes Lächeln auf, verließ mein Zimmer und klopfte direkt nebenan.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er öffnete.

"Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte ich anstandshalber und schlängelte mich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, an ihm vorbei.

Sein Zimmer schien genau mit meinem identisch zu sein.

"Ja, sicher. Komm ruhig rein.", murrte er trocken und schloss die Tür. Ich grinste amüsiert, schritt zum Fenster und blickte hinaus.

"Wow, die haben hier sogar einen Pool!", rief ich beeindruckt, als ich den riesigen, himmelblauen Pool unten entdeckte. Ein paar Kinder waren noch darin am planschen, aber ich vermutete, dass auch sie in einer Stunde das Wasser verlassen mussten, um ins Bett zu gehen.

"Natürlich, aber ich sage dir gleich, dass ich keine Lust habe schwimmen zu gehen.", bemerkte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um und lächelte. Es hätte mich schwer gewundert, wenn er etwas anderes behauptet hätte.

Trotz seiner Muggelklamotten sah er wieder fast wie früher aus. Von den Ziffern an seinen Händen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Auch die Unsicherheit, die er bis zum Schluss noch hin und wieder gezeigt hatte, war gänzlich verschwunden. Seine Kleider waren komplett in schwarz gehalten und trotz der Hitze, war sein schwarzes Hemd bis obenhin zugeknöpft. Er wirkte wieder so bedrohlich, wie zu meiner Schulzeit. Aber heute hatte ich keine Angst mehr vor ihm.

"Was hast du in den letzten Wochen gemacht?", fragte ich ihn interessiert und lehnte mich an die Fensterbank.

"Nicht sehr viel, hauptsächlich das Haus bewohnbar gemacht und diverse Behörden davon überzeugt, dass ich noch lebe.", antwortete er knapp. "Man hat unglaublich viel Zeit, wenn man nur sich selbst dienen muss und nicht mehr auf der Flucht ist."

Ich nickte zustimmend. Ich wusste nur zu gut, wie viel Zeit man hatte, wenn man alleine war. Auch wenn es für ihn vermutlich angenehmer war, als für mich.

"Stand das Haus denn die ganze Zeit leer? Ich meine, hast du keine Verwandten die sich darum gekümmert haben?"

Er musterte mich gelangweilt, bisher hatte er nicht viel von seiner Familie erzählt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob seine Eltern noch lebten, oder ob er noch andere Verwandten hatte.

"Niemanden den das gekümmert hätte.", gab er zurück und ich legte den Kopf leicht schräg.

"Also hast du noch lebende Verwandte?"

Er hob kritisch eine Augenbraue.

"Natürlich habe ich Verwandte. Eine Mutter, die sich selbst in ein Irrenhaus eingewiesen hat, einen Onkel, der im Gefängnis sitzt, Reinblütige Großeltern, die mich nicht kennen möchten und irgendwo einen älteren Halbbruder, den ich noch nie gesehen habe.", erklärte er emotionslos und ich starrte ihn erschrocken an. "Bevor du nun weiter nachfragst, ich habe kein Interesse darüber zu reden, ich würde jetzt viel lieber etwas essen gehen."

Ich blinzelte ein paar mal und nickte dann langsam mit dem Kopf. Auch ich hatte inzwischen Hunger und ich war gewillt das Thema vorerst ruhen zu lassen. Ich würde einen passenden Augenblick abwarten und dann noch mal nachfragen. Vielleicht war es ihm nicht wichtig, aber ich wollte mehr von ihm erfahren.


	34. Ein guter Kerl

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Auf kommen die Updates schneller, da ich die Kapitel ja schon fertig habe, hier dauert es leider etwas länger weil ich sie erst noch abtippen muss.

Kapitel 33 - Ein guter Kerl

Auf mein Bitten hin, hatten wir uns ein Restaurant in der Stadt gesucht. Es war zwar schon dunkel draußen, aber ich wollte trotz allem noch etwas von der Stadt sehen. Zu meiner Verwunderung waren noch viele Leute unterwegs und die Straßen waren hell erleuchtet.

Wir entschieden uns für ein Restaurant, welches nicht ganz so voll aussah und setzten uns dort in die hinterste Ecke ans Fenster.

"Die Auswahl ist so groß das ich gar nicht weiß, was ich nehmen soll.", murmelte ich, als wir die Karte bekommen hatten und ich einen Blick darauf warf. "Am besten etwas, was mir bekannt vorkommt. In Asien bin ich mit den Nationalgerichten nicht gut gefahren."

"Die asiatische Küche ist auch sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ein weiterer Grund weshalb es mich nicht in diesen Kontinent zieht.", antwortete Severus leise.

"Zieht dich denn überhaupt etwas aus England?" Eher zweifelnd blickte ich ihn an.

Severus senkte seine Speisekarte und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Du wirst zweifellos mitbekommen haben das ich mich im Augenblick nicht in England befinde.", erklärte er ruhig.

"Nur um ein Versprechen einzulösen. Freiwillig wärst du doch niemals hier.", gab ich zurück.

"Vermutlich nicht," gab er zu. "Das ist nicht ganz mein Klima."

"Wo würdest du dann hinwollen?"

Er überlegte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete.

"Kanada vielleicht, oder Irland."

Ich sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Du warst noch nie in Irland?"

Mit meinen Eltern war ich schon sehr oft in Irland gewesen, wir hatten damals oft die Wochenenden dort verbracht. Es war auch nicht sehr weit, bis Irland, daher war es lohnenswert für Kurztrips.

"Ich hatte bisher nicht viel Zeit zum verreisen und im Gegensatz zu dir, hatte ich keine reichen Eltern.", erklärte er und ich schnaubte.

"Meine Eltern sind nicht reich. Sie verdienen ganz gut, aber dafür arbeiten sie auch hart."

Severus runzelte kurz die Stirn und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

Wir hatten sicherlich einen höheren Lebensstandard, aber es war nicht so das wir uns eine Villa hätten leisten können.

Das meiste Geld hatten wir ohnehin für Urlaubsreisen ausgegeben. Daher war ich so ein Reisefanatiker. Ich liebte die fremden Kulturen und fast jedes Land auf der Welt reizte mich.

Der Kellner unterbrach unser Gespräch und ich bestellte, ganz klassisch, Spaghetti Bolognese, während Severus sich für ein Gericht mit Reis entschieden hatte.

"Ich sollte Harry vielleicht mal schreiben wo ich bin, er macht sich sicher Sorgen.", überlegte ich nach einer Weile laut.

"Er weiß Bescheid", meinte Severus daraufhin knapp und ich sah verwundert auf. Wurde meine Befürchtung, dass Harry ihn dazu genötigt hatte, etwa wahr?

"Woher?" fragte ich zögerlich und kaute unsicher auf meiner Unterlippe herum.

Severus sah gelassen aus.

"Er hat mich vor drei Tagen mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt und mir erzählt, dass du nicht mit ihm reden wolltest."

Ich schluckte kurz.

"Dann bist du auf die Idee gekommen, Urlaub zu machen.", vermutete ich kühl und blickte auf meine Hände. Ich wollte nicht, dass er merkte, wie schlecht ich mich deshalb fühlte. Das er nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen war, enttäuschte mich.

"Nein.", sagte er kurz und ich sah ihn überrascht an. "Auf die Idee kam ich, als du nicht auf meine Briefe geantwortet hast. Ich hatte gedacht, du wärst vielleicht verärgert."

Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf, warum sollte ich denn verärgert sein?

"Wieso hast du mir denn geschrieben? Warum war es dir nicht egal, ob ich sauer war? Wieso hat dich das interessiert?"

Severus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, offenbar wusste er selbst nicht, warum ihn das interessiert hatte.

"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich nehme an, es war langweilig und da hab ich der Person geschrieben, von der ich mir sicher war, dass sie antworten würde."

Leicht beschämt errötete ich. Er hatte sich die Mühe gemacht mir zu schreiben und ich hatte seinen Brief nicht einmal angesehen. Ich brannte darauf zu erfahren, was drin stand, aber ich traute mich nicht zu fragen.

"So sicher ist es eigentlich nicht, dass ich antworte.", murmelte ich und wich seinem Blick unruhig aus.

"Offensichtlich," stimmte er mir zu. "aber nachdem ich drei Wochen vorher eine Nachricht von dir bekam, dass dein Stracciatella Joghurt abgelaufen war, war ich mir sicher."

"Nicht auch noch du."

Ich seufzte laut. Konnte es noch unangenehmer werden?

In einem Anfall von Trauer hatte ich diese Nachricht an viele geschickt, aber das ich ihm auch geschrieben hatte, war mir neu.

"Ich hatte überlegt dir einen neuen zu schicken.", meinte er amüsiert.

"Da warst du nicht der einzige. Das Ministerium hat mir eine ganze Palette geschickt."

Wir wurden kurz darauf wieder unterbrochen, als unser Essen kam. Ich war froh darüber, dass wir nun nicht weiter darüber sprachen und noch erleichterter war ich darüber, dass Severus freiwillig mit mir vereist war.

Wenn er mir aus Langeweile geschrieben hatte, musste ich ihm doch etwas bedeuten. Wenn es auch nur Freundschaft war, so war ich doch schon ein Stück vorwärts gekommen. Wäre ich ihm egal, würde er jetzt nicht mit mir hier sitzen.

Wir aßen die nächsten Minuten schweigend, bis Severus entschlossen zu mir aufblickte.

"Ich schätze ich komme nicht umhin zu fragen, was los war."

Offenbar war das Thema für ihn noch nicht zu ende.

Ich zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern und schluckte eine Ladung Spaghetti runter.

"Keine Ahnung, es hat mich traurig gemacht. Er war doch noch so jung.", versuchte ich es scherzhaft.

"Wirklich tragisch" sagte er trocken. "Ich meinte allerdings deinen gesamten Zustand. Warum hast du keine Briefe beantwortet, wieso warst du nicht arbeiten und warum sah deine Wohnung aus wie ein Schlachtfeld?"

Vor diesen Fragen hatte ich mich gefürchtet. Es freute mich zwar, dass er sich doch Gedanken gemacht hatte, aber ich wollte eigentlich nicht darüber sprechen.

"Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich es bevorzugen nicht darauf zu antworten.", bemerkte ich ausweichend und schob mir eine weitere Gabel in den Mund. Severus musterte mich nachdenklich, während ich kaute.

"Du antwortest mir ehrlich und ich beantworte schließlich deine Fragen zu meiner Familie.", schlug er nach einer Weile vor und ich blickte ihn interessiert an.

Woher wusste er, dass ich noch immer auf eine Gelegenheit wartete ihn danach zu fragen?

Ich kaute in Ruhe meine Spaghetti und legte dann meine Gabel nieder.

"Ich frage mich, warum dir das so wichtig ist.", sagte ich dann und er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, du fragst dich, woher ich weiß, dass dich meine Familie noch immer beschäftigt.", berichtigte er mich und ich lächelte wissend. Anscheinend war ich sehr durchschaubar.

"Na gut. Aber du wirst mir ebenfalls ehrlich antworten?"

Er nickte zustimmend und ich seufzte kurz, während ich ihn ansah.

"Kannst du es dir denn nicht schon denken?", murmelte ich niedergeschlagen.

"Ich denke schon, aber ich hatte gehofft es wäre einfacher," gab er langsam zu. "Ein Todesfall in der Verwandtschaft oder etwas in der Art."

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

"Was ist daran einfacher?"

"Es hätte nichts mit mir zu tun.", entgegnete er ernst und ich lachte kurz.

"Du bist ungehobelt!", erwiderte ich.

"Genau das ist der Punkt. Du bist nett, hilfsbereit und liebenswürdig. Ich hingegen bin gemein und rücksichtslos. Das wäre nicht fair. Ich würde jede Gelegenheit nutzen dich zu beleidigen, ebenso wie die Leute um uns herum."

"So schlecht bist du gar nicht, immerhin bist du mit mir verreist.", entgegnete ich. Er beschrieb sich schlechter als er eigentlich war.

Severus schob mit der Gabel den restlichen Reis auf seinem Teller zusammen.

"Gewöhn dich nicht daran, so nett bin ich normalerweise nicht."

"Das weiß ich, ist dir denn nicht aufgefallen, dass mir deine Beleidigungen nichts mehr ausmachen? Ich weiß das du ein guter Mensch bist, wenn du nicht immer versuchen würdest, deine guten Taten mit einer schlechten Eigenschaft zu kombinieren. Du hast mich den Balkon hochgezogen und du wolltest mir einen neuen Joghurt schicken."

Hoffnungsvoll schob ich mir eine weitere Gabel in den Mund. Ich ahnte das ich meinem Ziel näher war, als Severus es gerne hätte.

"Ich habe es aber nicht getan."

"Tief in dir schlummert ein guter Kerl, du weißt nur nicht, wie du ihn raus lassen sollst, weil du ihn viel zu lange hinter Gemeinheiten versteckt hast.", erklärte ich ernst. "Wir leben wieder in einer Zeit in der alle glücklich sein dürfen. Auch du und das willst du nicht verstehen. Aber ob du willst oder nicht, er wird irgendwann raus kommen und du kannst nichts dagegen tun."

Zufrieden aß ich den Rest von meinem Teller und beglückwünschte mich im Stillen für meine gute Wortwahl. Ich hatte es geschafft ihn nachdenklich zu stimmen.

Satt lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück. Severus hatte seinen Teller schon lange leer und starrte auf die Flamme der weißen Kerze auf dem Tisch. Ich wollte ihn nicht in seinen Gedanken stören, vielleicht fiel sein Entschluss ja positiv aus.

"Das könnte noch Jahre dauern", sagte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

"Wir verhandeln also nur noch um deine Eigenschaften, im Grunde bist du nicht abgeneigt", meinte ich mutig und er hob eine Augenbraue.

"Wie könnte ich denn, bei dem Kleid?", fragte er spöttisch und ich errötete leicht. Wir schwiegen beide wieder eine Weile, bis er schließlich das Thema wechselte.

"Also, was willst du wissen?"

Ich grinste, als mir wieder einfiel, dass ich ihn nun ausfragen durfte. Meine Fragen hatte ich alle schon parat.

"Warum ist deine Mutter in einer Anstalt?"

Er atmete einmal tief durch und sah mich ruhig an.

"Sie ist zusammen gebrochen, als mein Vater… starb. Sie hat jahrelang nur durch ihn gelebt und kein eigenes Leben gehabt, das hat sie fertig gemacht."

Ich runzelte kurz die Stirn, ich wusste das sein Vater nicht der beste gewesen war. Und ich wusste, dass er ihn mit dem Eintritt bei den Todessern umgebracht hatte.

"Und dein Onkel, warum ist er im Gefängnis?", fragte ich weiter.

"Weil raus kam das er seine Frau verprügelt hat, ich vermute das liegt in der Familie.", antwortete er gleichgültig.

"Dann hat dein Vater euch auch verprügelt? Warum seit ihr nicht gegangen?", sagte ich schockiert.

"Hin und wieder, wenn er nett war, hat er mit Flaschen nach mir geworfen.", erzählte er und schwelgte kurz in Gedanken. "Wir kannten nichts anderes, meine Mutter war abhängig von ihm, sie hat seit meiner Geburt nicht mehr gezaubert. Sie war ein seelisches Wrack und sie hätte keine Kraft gehabt einfach zu gehen."

"Du magst sie auch nicht besonders, oder?", stellte ich leise fest. Die Art wie er von ihr sprach, ließ mich vermuten, dass er sich ihr nicht sehr nahe fühlte.

"Sie ist meine Mutter, ich muss sie mögen, egal wie sie ist. Das ist der Nachteil an der Familie, man kann sie nicht hassen. Aber ich werde sie genauso wenig besuchen, wie ich die Beerdigung meines Vaters besucht habe. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihr vorhalten könnte, aber wenn ich sie sehe, erinnert es mich an Zeiten, die längst vorbei sind."

"Dann belastet dich deine Kindheit?" Ich war mir sicher, dass sich eine solche Kindheit nicht so leicht verarbeiten ließ, aber zu meiner Verwunderung schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich kenne es nicht anders und es hat mich zu dem gemacht was ich bin. Ich war vielleicht nicht glücklich, aber ich hatte es akzeptiert."

Ich dachte verwundert nach. Es schien ihn tatsächlich nicht zu belasten. Sicher wäre er heute um einiger umgänglicher, wenn er eine Familie gehabt hätte, wie ich sie hatte. Aber dann hätte ich mich vielleicht nie für ihn interessiert. Dann hätte ich seine gemeine Art nie zu schätzen gewusst und wir hätten vielleicht auch keinen Spion gehabt. Das waren nur Spekulationen, aber ich war froh ihn zu haben, wie er war.


	35. Nachtwanderungen

Ich fürchte ich muss für das Kapitel 35 das Rating erhöhen...

_**Kapitel 34 - Nachtwanderungen**_

Nachdem wir noch einen starken brasilianischen Kaffee getrunken hatten, machten wir uns auf den Rückweg zum Hotel.  
Der Kaffee hatte es wirklich in sich gehabt, denn ich merkte, dass meine Beine bei jedem Schritt unkontrolliert zitterten. Eigentlich vertrug ich Kaffee sehr gut, aber vermutlich gab es doch einen feinen Unterschied zwischen dem Getränk hier und dem Zuhause.  
Vor meiner Zimmertür blieb Severus zögernd stehen und blickte mich nachdenklich an.  
"Ich glaube du hast Unrecht," sagte er nach einer Weile leise. "Ich denke in mir steckt keine gute Hälfte."  
"Warum denkst du das?" fragte ich überrascht und auch ein wenig verschreckt.  
"Weil ich dann alleine vollkommen wäre und es gibt keinen Menschen der vollkommen ist", erklärte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich schätze du bist meine bessere Hälfte!"  
Erstaunt starrte ich ihn an, soviel Zugeständnis hätte ich ihm niemals zugetraut. Unfähig etwas darauf zu erwidern stand ich vor meiner Zimmertür, ehe Severus sich wortlos umdrehte und sein eigenes Zimmer betrat.  
Völlig überrumpelt betrat auch ich mein eigenes Zimmer.  
Noch im Restaurant hatte ich vermutet, dass mich hier wieder die Panik überkommen würde, aber dank Severus war das diesmal nicht der Fall.  
Ich war nun seine bessere Hälfte, für Severus war das ein riesiger Fortschritt, auch wenn sonst nichts passiert war.  
Unglaublich erleichtert ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und fühlte pures Glück... und ich war hellwach!  
Das hatte ich offensichtlich ebenfalls dem Kaffee zu verdanken, der war sicher nicht für normalsterbliche geschaffen.  
Dies würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Nachdem ich Severus` Worte im Geiste wieder und wieder wiederholt hatte und mich zwei Stunden lang hellwach im Bett gewälzt hatte, beschloss ich, dass es sinnlos war, weiter auf den Schlaf zu hoffen.  
Gelangweilt schaltete ich den Fernseher an und bediente mich mit Snacks von der Minibar.  
Den Fernseher musste man offenbar extra freischalten, denn alle Sender waren verschlüsselt und ich konnte nur mit Mühe etwas erkennen.  
Mit kurzer Hose und einem alten T-Shirt bekleidet lag ich bäuchlings auf dem Bett und schaute mir vermutlich einen Porno an.  
Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, aber das Gestöhne deutete auf einen Film ab 18 hin.  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es an der Tür.  
Vermutlich einer vom Hotel, der sich darüber beschweren wollte, dass ich versuchte den Fernseher zu nutzen.  
"Was?!" zischte ich verärgert über die Störung und öffnete mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs die Tür.  
Verblüfft entdeckte ich Severus in seiner üblichen schwarzen Kleidung.  
"Warum bist du noch wach?", fragte ich erstaunt.  
"Vermutlich aus dem selben Grund wie du", entgegnete er trocken, kam rein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Mit einem Stirnrunzeln blickte er auf den Fernseher.  
"Was versuchst du zu sehen?" fragte er, als eine Frau wieder laut stöhnte.  
"Pay-TV. Ich wollte deine Rechnung allerdings nicht weiter belasten", erklärte ich achselzuckend.  
"Nach dem Vermögen, was die Minibar kostet, hätte das auch keinen Unterschied mehr gemacht.", meinte er und setzte sich auf den Rand meines Bettes.  
"Das hättest du mir vorher sagen sollen", rief ich verärgert.  
"Ich hatte angenommen, jemand der so oft verreist, weiß das.", gab er zurück.  
"Bisher haben immer meine Eltern bezahlt", murrte ich trotzig.  
"Verwöhntes Einzelkind"  
"Bist du nicht selbst ein Einzelkind?"  
"Aber nicht verwöhnt!", konterte er amüsiert. "Wo hast du die Erdnüsse?"  
Suchend blickte ich mich um, ich hatte nur Schokolade gegessen.  
"Keine Ahnung, nimm Schoko"  
Ich warf ihm die angebrochene Tafel entgegen und er schüttelte abgeneigt den Kopf.  
"Nein, ich wollte Erdnüsse."  
"Pffft... Selber verwöhnt!", machte ich und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich steh ganz sicher nicht für dumme Erdnüsse auf!"  
"Ist auch gerade so spannend", meinte er spöttisch, stand selbst auf und ging an die Minibar. "Wieviel hast du getrunken?"  
"Nur einen kleinen Schnaps", gab ich leise zu.  
Severus kam zum Bett zurück und brachte mir einen weiteren kleinen Schnaps mit. Prüfend musterte ich das Etikett.  
"Apfel? Ist kein saurer Apfel mehr da?", fragte ich, als er sich wieder auf den Rand des Bettes gesetzt hatte.  
Erstaunt bemerkte ich, dass er einen Vorrat von kleinen Schnäpsen vor sich auf dem Bett ausgebreitet hatte und nun die Etiketten studierte.  
"Hier", sagte er kurz darauf und warf mir den richtigen zu.  
Ich trank ihn in einem Zug aus und schmiss das leere Fläschchen in Richtung Mülleimer. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, blieb es etwa einen halben Meter vor dem Eimer liegen.  
Ich seufzte wehmütig.  
"Ich bin Rechtshänder", murmelte ich zu meiner Verteidigung, Severus hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts dazu.  
Er hatte die Erdnüsse geöffnet und lehnte sich auf dem Bett zurück.  
"Worum geht`s?", fragte er ernsthaft interessiert und ich kicherte leise.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube es handelt sich um zwei Frauen", antwortete ich ihm.  
"Die Qualität lässt nicht viel Spannung übrig", erklärte er nach ein paar Minuten und ich nickte zustimmend. Obwohl ich an sich nicht wirklich viel für solche Filme übrig hatte. Ich wusste nicht, in wie fern Severus sich für diese Filme interessierte, aber ich glaubte zu wissen, dass auch er sich seine Freizeit nicht mit Schmuddelfilmen vertrieb. Ich konnte mir zumindest nur schwer vorstellen, dass er dafür extra einen Fernseher anmachte. Aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht danach fragen.  
Ich langte nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete auf einen klaren Sender. Es war augenscheinlich ein Hoteleigener Sender, denn sie warben gerade für den Wellnessbereich.  
"Morgen verschlafe ich sicher den ganzen Tag", brummte ich verstimmt und steckte mir ein weiteres Stück Schokolade in den Mund.  
"Es ist tagsüber ohnehin viel zu warm", antwortete Severus gleichgültig.  
"So bekomme ich nie den Strand zu sehen", seufzte ich und Severus machte ein Gesicht, welches mir zeigte, dass er darauf überhaupt nicht scharf war. "Ich hab mir letztes Jahr einen neuen Bikini gekauft und hatte bisher noch nicht die Gelegenheit ihn auszuprobieren."  
"Was für eine Verschwendung...", sagte er sarkastisch und ich nickte ihm ernsthaft zu.  
"Gut, dass du das genauso siehst. Unten befindet sich ein Pool...", begann ich ein wenig zögernd. Er sagte nichts darauf.  
Ich warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es stockdunkel, bis auf den Pool, dieser war hell erleuchtet.  
"Was hältst du davon schwimmen zu gehen?", fragte ich ihn aufgeregt, obwohl ich seine Antwort schon kannte.  
"Jetzt?" Er schien wohl zu überlegen. "Gar nichts!"  
Ich nahm keine Rücksicht auf seine Meinung, sondern kramte in meinem Koffer und verschwand mit meinem schwarz-pinken Bikini im Badezimmer.  
Eilig zog ich ihn an, warf mir einen seidenen Bademantel über und trat wieder aus dem Bad.  
Severus saß noch immer auf der gleichen Stelle im Bett und musterte mich schlecht gelaunt.  
"Also?" fragte ich und bekam ein schnelles "Nein!" zurück.  
"Dann komm wenigstens einfach so mit", bat ich ihn und holte ein Handtuch aus meinem Koffer.  
"Was bekomme ich dafür?", fragte er in bester Slytherin Manier und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Was immer du willst"  
"Du solltest nicht so leichtsinnig mit dieser Aussage umgehen", warnte er mich und ich runzelte die Stirn.  
"Es gibt nichts, was ich dir nicht geben würde.", entgegnete ich daraufhin ernst. Severus seufzte leicht genervt und stand nachgebend auf. Siegessicher lächelte ich.

Gut gelaunt schritt ich hinunter zum Pool, dicht gefolgt von Severus, der eher lustlos zu sein schien.  
"Komm am besten erst gar nicht auf die Idee, mich reinzuschmeißen", murrte er drohend und setzte sich in sicherer Entfernung vom Pool auf eine Bank.  
Außer uns waren noch zwei Frauen am Pool, aber von denen ließ ich mich nicht stören, sie schienen ohnehin viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt zu sein.  
"Hatte ich gar nicht vor", schnaubte ich empört, legte Bademantel und Handtuch auf eine Liege und sprang ins Wasser.  
Es war angenehm kühl. Ich war ewig nicht mehr geschwommen, die Schwerelosigkeit im Wasser hatte mir wirklich gefehlt.  
Vergnügt schwamm ich ein paar Runden und kehrte dann an den Rand des Pools zurück.  
"Gibst du mir gerade mein Handtuch, ich hab Wasser im Auge.", rief ich Severus zu, dieser machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich von der Stelle zu bewegen.  
"Komm raus und hols dir selbst!", schnaubte er kühl.  
"Sei nicht albern, du bist viel näher dran und meine Augen brennen wie Feuer!", meinte ich genervt.  
Ich denke, es war den Frauen zu verdanken, dass Severus daraufhin tatsächlich aufstand. Wären wir alleine gewesen, hätte er einfach den Zauberstab benutzen können.  
"Komm bitte nicht auf die Idee es zu werfen", ermahnte ich ihn vorsichtshalber, als er das Handtuch in der Hand hatte. "Ich will nicht, dass es nass wird."  
Ich sah an seiner verärgerten Miene, dass er das tatsächlich vorgehabt hatte.  
Schlecht gelaunt setzte er sich in Bewegung und hielt mir vorsichtig das Handtuch hin. Er traute mir offenbar kein Stück.  
Seltsam, hatte ich ihm jemals Anlass gegeben mir nicht zu vertrauen?  
Es nützte aber alles nichts, blitzschnell packte ich sein Handgelenk und zog ihn mit aller Kraft hinter mich ins Wasser. Es platschte laut und Wasser spritzte in alle Richtungen, als er eintauchte.  
Lachend sah ich zu, wie er einen Moment später wütend auftauchte und sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
"Welchen Teil von Ich will nicht ins Wasser!, hast du nicht verstanden?!", fuhr er mich verärgert an und ich gab mir alle Mühe mein Lachen zu verbergen.  
"War keine Absicht", gluckste ich amüsiert. Severus griff das Handtuch, welches neben ihm schwamm und warf es mir hart ins Gesicht.  
"Verzogenes Gör!", zischte er, als ich das Handtuch, lachend aus meinem Gesicht nahm und es auf dem Rand des Pools ablegte.  
"So schlimm ist es doch nicht", meinte ich noch immer kichernd und fing mir einen weiteren wütenden Blick ein.  
"Ach und wenn ich nicht schwimmen könnte?" fauchte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Dann hätte ich dich gerettet und wiederbelebt.", erklärte ich grinsend und er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
"Das war mir klar!", brummte er verstimmt. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum er dass so eng sah. Ich fand es eher witzig.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort, schwamm er auf die Leiter zu und ich folgte ihm eilig.  
"Du willst doch nicht schon gehen? Gerade wo es lustig wird?", fragte ich und er sah wenig begeistert aus.  
"Ich bin vollkommen nass!", entgegnete er vorwurfsvoll und ich lachte wieder.  
"Das hat Wasser so an sich!"  
Verärgert wollte er rausklettern, doch ich hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. Er blickte mich wütend an.  
"Nun warte doch" rief ich und zog ihn wieder ins Wasser zurück. "Es tut mir sehr leid"  
Ich presste meine Lippen fest zusammen um nicht wieder laut zu lachen, er sah aber auch witzig aus, mit seiner wütenden Miene und seiner durchnässten Kleidung.  
"Du nervst", fauchte er.  
Grinsend legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn sanft. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er erwidern würde, aber er tat es tatsächlich.  
Ich spürte seine feuchten kalten Lippen auf meinen und schloss die Augen.  
Seine Hände lagen fest an meinem Rücken und hinderten mich daran, kraftlos unterzugehen, denn ich fühlte keinerlei Kraft mehr in meinem Körper.


	36. Heimweh

Mit Kapitel 35, habe ich natürlich das hier gemeint, es wird bei anders gezählt, weil das erste Kapitel eigentlich ein Prolog ist. Das heißt oben steht Kapitel 36, obwohl dies hier erst Kapitel 35 ist... aber egal.

Es tut mir unglaublich Leid, dass ich so spät dran bin. Aber hier muss ich wie gesagt die Kapitel noch abtippen und ich hatte dazu die ganze Zeit keine Möglichkeit. Aber da ich nicht untätig bin, habe ich mir nun ein Netbook angeschafft und kann schneller updaten... Versprochen!

Also, dieses Kapitel beinhaltet Lemon, das heißt es werden detaillierte Sexszenen vorkommen. Wer es nicht mag, kann einfach drüber weg lesen, man verpasst dadurch nichts..

lg

e-z

Kapitel 35 - Heimweh

Urplötzlich löste sich Severus von mir und ich musste mich am Beckenrand festhalten um nicht unterzugehen. Eilig wandte er sich ab und kletterte mit den Worten "Ich bin immer noch sauer!", aus dem Pool.

Einen Moment lang, blieb ich noch im Wasser und lächelte verträumt vor mich hin, bis ich mir wieder in Erinnerung rief, dass Severus gerade gegangen war.

Alarmiert stieg ich ebenfalls aus dem Pool, schnappte mir meine Sachen und lief ihm hinterher ins Hotel hinein.

Er ging nicht sonderlich schnell und so hatte ich ihn bereits an seinem Zimmer wieder eingeholt.

Als er seinen Raum betreten, schlüpfte ich hinter ihm durch die Tür hindurch und er drehte sich genervt zu mir um.

"Was?" fauchte er und ich machte instinktiv wieder einen Schritt zurück. Er war noch immer in der Lage, mir Angst einzujagen.

"Du kannst doch nicht wirklich sauer auf mich sein...", begann ich vorsichtig. Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und trocknete damit seine Kleidung.

"Kann ich nicht?" fragte er kalt und ich zog eine Schnute.

"Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt", murmelte ich reumütig. Inzwischen tat es mir wirklich Leid, ich wollte nicht, dass er mit mir böse war. "Von mir aus, darfst du mich auch ins Wasser schmeißen, wenn es dir dann besser geht!"

Ausdruckslos kam er auf mich zu, ich machte noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück und prallte gegen die geschlossene Tür.

"Denkst du wirklich, dass mich so ein bisschen Wasser stört?" fragte er leise und ich blinzelte ein paar Mal irritiert.

"Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen...", murmelte ich leise und blickte in seine dunklen Augen. Ich konnte keinen Funken Wut oder Ärger in ihnen erkennen, aber ich hatte ihm schon immer sehr schlecht seine Gefühle ansehen können. Dennoch war dort etwas in seinem Blick, dass ich sonst nicht sah. Etwas das mich gefangen nahm und mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Wirklich nicht? Ich dachte du weißt sonst immer über alles Bescheid?" entgegnete er und schien eindeutig amüsiert zu sein.

"Nicht über alles, mit slytherinschen Methoden kenne ich mich beispielsweise überhaupt nicht aus", erklärte ich ihm und auf seinem Gesicht war der Ansatz eines Grinsen zu sehen.

"Das trifft sich gut"

Überraschend zog er mich noch näher an sich heran und ehe ich wusste wie mir geschah, spürte ich seine warmen Lippen auf meinen. Ich ließ meine Sachen fallen und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. Meine nassen Haare ließen Wassertropfen durch mein Gesicht laufen, aber das nahm ich gar nicht mehr war.

Severus bugsierte mich langsam in Richtung des Bettes und ich fiel rückwärts in die weichen Laken.

Schwer atmend und mit rotem Gesicht blickte ich zu ihm auf.

"Du wolltest mich nur auf dein Zimmer locken", stellte ich empört fest und er zuckte belanglos mit den Schultern.

"Slytherin!", entgegnete er, kniete sich über mich und küsste mich wieder. Es war genau wie die ersten paar Male, die wir uns geküsst hatten. Mein Herz raste, mein Blut kochte und mir wurde schwindelig.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, seit ich ihn das erste Mal bei Berry geküsst hatte. Und trotzdem war er mir seither nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Ich hatte ihn von Anfang an gewollt und mein Verlangen nach ihm, war mit jedem Tag den wir zusammen verbracht hatten, gewachsen.

Ich war hungrig nach ihm.

Seufzend fuhr ich mit den Händen durch seine weichen Haare und küsste sehnsüchtig seinen Hals.

Mit jedem Kuss und jedem Kleidungsstück das wir ablegten wurde die Erinnerung an die letzten zwei Monate unwirklicher. Der Stress, die Peinlichkeiten, die Streitereien, all das verschwand schließlich.

Ich ließ meine Hände von seinen Haaren auf seinen nackten Rücken wandern und genoss das Gefühl seiner warmen Haut unter meinen Fingern.

Mein Herz gab sich alle Mühe meinen Brustkorb zu durchbrechen, als ich seine sanften Hände auf meinen Brüsten spürte.

Ein wohliger Schauer überkam mich, während er meine Brüste knetete und massierte und gleichzeitig leicht in meine Schulter biss.

Ich fühlte seine harte Erektion zwischen meinen Beinen und vergrub meine Fingernägel in seinem Rücken.

Ich wollte ihn so sehr, dass es weh tat. Viel zu lange hatte ich auf diesen Moment gewartet.

"Bitte, Severus", seufzte ich und schob ihm mein Becken entgegen.

Ich hörte ein raues Lachen in seiner Kehle, ehe er sich ein wenig aufrichtete und sich schließlich mit einem harten Stoß in mir versenkte.

Ich schrie laut auf und war mir sicher, ich würde sichtbare Spuren auf seinem Rücken hinterlassen, denn wieder hatte ich meine Fingernägel in seine Haut gekrallt. Severus hingegen schien das gar nicht wahrgenommen haben, seine schwarzen Augen blickten lustvoll in meine, bevor er mich wieder küsste und mir leicht in die Unterlippe biss.

Mir war klar, ich hätte genau in diesem Moment sterben können und ich hätte nichts bereut. Das war es, was man als perfekten Moment bezeichnete und nie zuvor in meinem Leben hatte ich etwas vergleichbares gefühlt.

Ich schlang meine Beine fest um ihn und zwang ihn damit tiefer in mich zu dringen.

Langsam begann er sich in mir zu bewegen, ich warf seufzend meinen Kopf zurück und nahm seinen schneller werdenden Rhythmus auf.

Meine Lust berauschte mich, ließ mich Dinge rufen, an die ich mich eine Sekunde später nicht mehr erinnerte. Ein unglaublicher Druck schien sich in mir aufzubauen und ließ mich unkontrolliert keuchen, während er immer härter in mich stieß.

Wie eine Zug der mich überrollte, kam es über mich, nahm mich in meinen Empfindungen gefangen und brachte mich dem Ziel immer näher.

Eine unsägliche Hitze stieg in mir auf und ich versank mit einem lauten Stöhnen in einem Höhepunkt den ich niemals zuvor so stark gespürt hatte.

Urplötzlich wurden auch Severus` Stöße unkontrollierter, bis er schwer atmend mitgerissen wurde und auch er den Höhepunkt erreichte..

Ich rang nach Luft und kämpfte mit meinem Bewusstsein.

Severus hatte den Kopf erschöpft auf meiner Schulter abgestützt und bemühte sich offenbar ebenfalls darum wieder der Herr seines Handelns zu werden.

Ich fuhr mit der Hand nochmal durch seine Haare. Er blickte wortlos zu mir auf und küsste mich kraftlos.

Es war perfekt, jede Sekunde mit ihm zusammen war perfekt.

Ich erwachte irgendwann am späten Nachmittag. Ich lag eng an Severus gekuschelt und meine Hand ruhte in seiner.

So gut hatte ich lange nicht mehr geschlafen, ich war mir nicht einmal sicher ob ich überhaupt schon einmal so gut geschlafen hatte.

Lächelnd hob ich den Kopf und blickte zu ihm auf, anscheinend war er schon länger wach.

"Wie viel Uhr ist es?" fragte ich und rieb mir die Augen.

"Ungefähr 4", antwortete er und ich seufzte enttäuscht.

"Ich hab den ganzen Tag verschlafen", murmelte ich.

"Dann werde ich dich heute rechtzeitig schlafen lassen", bemerkte Severus amüsiert und ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

"Nein, nein. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich könnte auch gut den restlichen Tag im Bett verbringen", antwortete ich schnell und rückte noch dichter an ihn heran.

"Dafür hätten wir nicht extra verreisen müssen", gab er zu bedenken und ich grinste.

"Unter den Umständen, wäre ich auch gerne zu Hause geblieben."

"Hätte ich das mal vorher gewusst", seufzte er und ich kicherte.

Gähnend setzte ich mich im Bett auf.

"Ich könnte allerdings was zu essen vertragen", bemerkte ich und sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich dachte du wolltest im Bett bleiben?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach meinen Klamotten.

"Es läuft nicht weg, oder?", meinte ich überzeugt und begann mich anzuziehen. Das Lebensbedürfnisse auch immer dann störten, wenn es am schönsten war.

"Manchmal geschehen die seltsamsten Dinge...", verkündete er unheilvoll und ich lachte kurz.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, verließen wir das Hotel um außerhalb etwas zu essen.

Ich wollte nicht wieder im selben Restaurant essen und ich musste einiges an Überzeugungskraft anwenden um Severus dazu zu bringen, etwas in der Nähe des Strandes zu suchen.

Leider hatte weder er, noch ich eine Ahnung in welcher Richtung der Strand lag. Wir gingen einfach in eine Richtung und nach einiger Zeit, beschlich mich das Gefühl, wir entfernten uns immer weiter vom Strand, als das wie ihm näher kamen.

Zu allem Unglück zogen nun auch noch schwarze Regenwolken auf.

"Ich glaube wir gehen besser wieder zurück zum Hotel und essen dort", murmelte ich erschöpft, denn inzwischen war mein Hunger so groß, dass mich der Strand gar nicht mehr interessierte.

"Wenn du willst", entgegnete Severus ein wenig genervt und wir drehten uns um.

Der Weg, den wir schließlich zurück gingen, kam mir allerdings kein bisschen bekannt vor, aber ich vertraute darauf, dass Severus wusste wo wir waren.

Als wir allerdings nach einer weiteren halben Stunde in einer völlig verlassenen Gegend stehen blieben, beschlich mich das ungute Gefühl, dass auch er nicht wusste, wo es lang ging.

Inzwischen regnete es in Strömen und ich stellte mich schutzsuchend unter einen riesigen alten Baum.

"Gib es zu, du hast dich verirrt", murmelte ich und sah zu, wie er sich im Regen nach dem richtigen Weg umsah.

"Unsinn", tat er verärgert ab. "Ich weiß nur im Augenblick nicht genau, wo wir sind."

"Das verstehe ich unter verirrt", erklärte ich trocken. Ich war froh darum, dass der Regen wenigstens warm war, da ich in kurzer Hose und T-Shirt unterwegs war.

Severus trug hingegen seine üblichen schwarzen Sachen und selbst jetzt, wäre es mir darin zu warm. Ich vermutete allerdings, dass er für solche Fälle einen Zauber anwandte.

"Dir ist vielleicht entgangen, das ich ein weißes T-Shirt trage und es wird nass!", bemerkte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Severus musterte mich kurz und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ist mir aufgefallen und es war schon vorher durchsichtig.", gab er unbeeindruckt zurück.

"Wie schön!", fauchte ich. Offenbar war es zu viel verlangt, dass er mich schon im Hotel darauf aufmerksam machte.

"Gut, ich denke ich weiß jetzt wo es lang geht!", erklärte er und kam auf mich zu.

"Sicher?" Zweifelnd erwiderte ich seinen Blick.

Severus ergriff entschlossen meine Hand und wir apparierten.

"Daran hätte ich nicht gedacht", gab ich zu, als wir uns in seinem Hotelzimmer wiederfanden. Manchmal vergaß ich einfach, dass ich eine Hexe war. Erst recht nach der ganzen Zeit, die wir ohne Zauberstab auskommen mussten.

"Hab ich bemerkt", entgegnete er amüsiert. Mit Hilfe meines Zauberstabs trocknete ich dann meine Kleidung und Severus kümmerte sich darum, dass wir etwas zu Essen aufs Zimmer bekamen.

"Hätte ich vorher gewusst, dass es unmöglich ist den Strand zu finden, hätten wir das Bett wirklich nicht verlassen müssen", gab ich zerknirscht zu, setzte mich auf die Fensterbank und blickte hinaus. Es regnete noch immer und in der Ferne konnte ich einen Blitz erkennen.

"Dann hättest du heute aber nichts von der Landschaft gehabt.", widersprach Severus mir und holte aus seinem Schrank einen Stapel Bücher, die er dann auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

"Regen hätte ich in London auch gehabt", brummte ich verstimmt.

Severus musterte mich spöttisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Hast du etwa Heimweh?"

Ich schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

"Niemals, mein zweiter Vorname ist Urlaub!", erklärte ich empört, obwohl ich mich wirklich nach meiner Heimat sehnte.

"Wir können jederzeit nach Hause fliegen", meinte Severus ernst und ich blickte ihn schweigend an.

Es war seltsam, wir waren erst eine Nacht hier und ich wollte wirklich schon wieder Heim. Ob nun der Regen Schuld daran war, oder die Tatsache, dass ich von unserer Flucht noch die Schnauze voll von Brasilien hatte, wusste ich nicht genau.

„Und dann?", fragte ich unsicher. Nach Hause fliegen bedeutete auch, dass wir kein Zimmer mehr nebeneinander hatten. Jeder hatte sein eigenes Heim und diese lagen Kilometer voneinander entfernt.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, vermutlich wusste er nicht, worauf ich hinaus wollte. Klar, er hatte so lange alleine gelebt, er mochte seine freie Zeit sicherlich, aber ich war ohne ihn verloren.

„Dann solltest du Potter besuchen und ihm zeigen, dass du noch lebst.", entgegnete er langsam.

„Und was machst du?"

Ich sah in seinen Augen, dass er offensichtlich verstanden hatte, worum es mir ging.

„Ich warte in deinem Bett und sehe mir den König der Löwen an.", sagte er leicht amüsiert und ich lachte erleichtert. Er hatte also nicht vor, nach dem Urlaub einfach wieder seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Anscheinend spielte ich auch in England noch, eine Rolle in seinem Leben.

„Hakuna Mattatah", Severus blinzelte verständnislos und ich winkte eilig ab. „Das wirst du verstehen, wenn du den Film gesehen hast."

„Klingt ja viel versprechend", murmelte er, wenig begeistert.


	37. Back to London

Kapitel 36 – Back to London

Wir erreichten London etwa zur Mittagszeit. Ich hatte, wie üblich, den ganzen Flug über geschlafen und war nun fit.

Da ich Severus keine Spur von Müdigkeit ansehen konnte, schlug ich vor, noch in die Innenstadt zu gehen. Ich vermutete, dass Harry seine Mittagspause dort im Cafè verbrachte, wie er es öfter tat. Severus war zwar, von dieser Idee nicht sonderlich angetan, aber nachdem ich ihn lange genug genervt hatte, stimmte er doch zu.

Als wir in Brasilien abgereist waren, hatte es noch immer, wie aus Eimern geregnet, hier hingegen strahlte die Sonne ganz untypisch.

Direkt draußen vor dem Cafè entdeckte ich Harry schon an einem Tisch, mit Arthur, Ron, Ginny und George. Ich hörte Severus genervt seufzen, als er sie erkannte und ich grinste.

Jetzt ging es mir wirklich gut.

„Hermine!", rief Harry, als wir näher kamen, er stand auf und umarmte mich fest. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, alles in Ordnung", strahlte ich zurück, löste mich von ihm und umarmte Ron.

„Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet?", fragte dieser und warf Severus einen kühlen Blick zu.

Ich senkte ein wenig beschämt den Blick, ich hatte mich nicht gerade wie eine gute Freundin verhalten.

„Ich brauchte etwas Zeit für mich..."

„Setzt euch doch, wir haben einen Grund zu feiern!", forderte Arthur uns auf und erst jetzt fiel mir die Flasche Sekt auf dem Tisch auf.

Fragend blickte ich die Anwesenden an und setzte mich neben Harry. Severus zog noch einen zusätzlichen Stuhl an den Tisch heran und ließ sich schweigend neben mir nieder.

„Was gibt es denn zu feiern?", fragte ich vorsichtig, während ich eilig überlegte, ob ich eventuell einen Geburtstag vergessen hatte.

„Ginny isst jetzt für zwei", erklärte George und grinste mir schadenfroh zu. Irritiert runzelte ich die Stirn.

„Du warst auch schon mal witziger!", fauchte seine Schwester und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wirst verstehen, Schwesterlein, wenn man den ganzen Tag mit Ron zusammen ist, leidet die Kreativität."

„Hey!", rief Ron empört und verpasste seinem Bruder einen Stoß in die Rippen.

„Was genau...", begann ich verwirrt und Ginny unterbrach mich eilig.

„Wir bekommen ein Baby!", enthüllte sie strahlend und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrte ich sie sprachlos an. Sicher hatte ich irgendwann damit gerechnet, aber momentan gerade nicht. Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen noch nicht vorstellen, jetzt ein Kind zu bekommen. Dafür empfand ich mich noch als viel zu unreif. Obwohl Ginny mir eigentlich schon immer einen Schritt voraus war.

„Wow... das ist toll...", stotterte ich lahm. „Entschuldigt, aber mir fehlen gerade die Worte..."

Ich wandte mich zu Severus um, welcher offensichtlich gerade etwas sagen wollte, aber ich hielt ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück.

„Lass gut sein", zischte ich ihm zu und er hörte tatsächlich auf mich. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher was er sagen wollte, aber ich ahnte, dass es etwas mit Harry und seiner Zeugungsfähigkeit zu tun hatte. Da Severus sich nicht weiter beschwerte, hatte ich tatsächlich ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Ach, du hättest Mom gestern sehen sollen," meinte Ron amüsiert. „Sie hat vor Freude ein Menü für zwanzig Personen gekocht und die ganze Zeit dabei gesungen."

Ich grinste bei der Vorstellung von Molly und wandte mich wieder an Ginny.

„Wann ist es denn so weit?"

„Voraussichtlich im Mai, aber Mom sagt, ihre Kinder seien alle zwei Wochen früher gekommen.", erklärte Ginny.

„Bis auf Percy, der kam zwei Wochen zu spät. Aber er war noch nie der Schnellste gewesen.", bemerkte George und ich kicherte.

„Er hat vermutlich erst die Winkel und die Fläche berechnen müssen, damit er die perfekte Geburt hatte.", gluckste Ginny und ich sah, wie selbst Arthur kurz lachte.

„Wie nett. Alle Helden glücklich vereint", bemerkte eine kalte abfällige Stimme und ich blickte erschrocken auf. Lucius Malfoy stand vor uns am Tisch und hinter ihm, mit gesenkten Blick, sein gekaufter Sklave.

„Du stehst mir im Licht, Lucius.", entgegnete Severus kühl.

„Ich wäre an deiner Stelle vorsichtig, mein alter Freund. Es gibt viele die noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen haben."

Hochmütig blickte Lucius auf Severus herab.

„Wie aufmerksam von dir, mir das mitzuteilen", erklärte Severus daraufhin unbeeindruckt. Er ließ sich kein bißchen von seinem alten Kollegen einschüchtern. Ich hingegen spürte wie meine Hände anfingen zu zittern. Ich wusste das Malfoy in der Öffentlichkeit nichts tun konnte, aber mir graute es davor, zu ahnen, dass er sich schon etwas effektives ausgedacht haben könnte.

„Du weißt, ich bin nur besorgt, Severus. Es wäre doch ein Jammer, wenn deine neue Freiheit, ein jähes Ende finden würde.", fuhr Malfoy fort.

„Es wäre wohl das beste, Sie würden Ihr Anhängsel nehmen und jemanden bedrohen, der sich dafür interessiert!", schloss ich mutig und verbarg meine zitternden Hände in meinem Schoß. Malfoy musterte mich einen Moment lang abwertend, ehe er sich wieder Severus zuwandte.

„Wie bedauerlich, Severus. Du hattest noch nie eine große Auswahl, aber jetzt tust du mir wirklich Leid. Du hättest Annie nehmen sollen, als ich sie dir damals vorgestellt habe. Mit ihrer einflussreichen Familie und ihrer tadellosen Herkunft, hättest du dich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht schämen müssen und sie schien ernsthaft an dir interessiert zu sein."

Ich errötete leicht und Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das war nett von dir gemeint, aber ich schäme mich nicht.", entgegnete er ruhig und ich blickte ihn dankbar an. „Wer ist denn dein netter Begleiter dort in Ketten? Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen"

Ein dünnes Lächeln breitete sich auf Malfoys Lippen aus.

„Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht mehr? Er ist der, der dir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, seine Ketten um den Hals gelegt hat.", antwortete er amüsiert.

„Tatsächlich? Sein Schicksal hat sich nicht verbessert!"

„Früher oder später wirst du erkennen, dass jeder bekommt, was er verdient.", sagte Malfoy unheilvoll.

„Das würde mich an Ihrer Stelle nicht hoffen lassen, Malfoy!", bemerkte Harry kühl.

„Wir werden sehen, Potter!", verkündete der Blonde, drehte sich stolz um und ging.

„Ich hasse ihn", murmelte Arthur, als Lucius außer Hörweite war und er blickte ihm verachtend hinterher.

„Er hat dich erdrosselt?", fragte ich entsetzt und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nicht erdrosselt, ich lebe schließlich noch", erinnerte er mich spöttisch.

„Ich wette, er hat irgendwas vor", murmelte Ron grimmig.

„Es würde mich wundern, wenn er nichts vor hätte", meinte Severus gelassen.

„Du solltest in Zukunft vorsichtig sein, wenn du alleine unterwegs bist", riet ich ihm besorgt, aber er winkte lässig ab.

„Er wird noch ein bis zwei Racheaktionen starten, aber es wird nichts, womit ich nicht fertig werden würde. Sein Zorn ist schon wieder verraucht, er muss nur noch seine angekratzte Würde wieder herstellen"

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte ich verwundert und hoffte inständig, dass er Malfoy nicht unterschätzte. Severus mochte stark sein, aber Malfoy war ebenfalls nicht schwach.

„Er hat schon wieder im Plauderton gesprochen, dass heißt, wir sind schon wieder an unsere alte Umgangsform zurück gekehrt."

„Er hat Ihnen gedroht, dass ist nicht gerade das, was Freunde tun", warf Harry misstrauisch ein und Severus blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Wir waren niemals Freunde. Die Drohungen liegen in seiner Natur, es ist seine Art sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten."

Wir schwiegen ungläubig. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass Severus Recht hatte, schließlich kannte er Malfoy am besten, aber ich hatte dennoch ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn ich an ihn dachte.

„Kümmern wir uns nicht weiter um ihn", erklärte Ginny und lächelte wieder. „Wie war es in Brasilien? Warum seid ihr schon so früh zurück?"

„Hermine hatte Heimweh", erklärte Severus, noch bevor ich antworten konnte und ich sah ihn verärgert an.

„Gar nicht wahr!", murrte ich beschämt. „Es hat geregnet und den Regen hätte ich auch hier haben können!"

„Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass dich ein wenig Regen aus dem Urlaub bringt", sagte Harry spöttisch und ich schnaubte.

„Es ist mir egal, was ihr denkt! Ich hatte jedenfalls kein Heimweh."

„Wart ihr am Strand?", fragte Ginny interessiert und ich blickte grinsend zu Severus. Jetzt konnte ich mich für die Heimweh Geschichte rächen.

„Nein, dank Severus, haben wir uns verirrt."

„Ich habe mich nicht verirrt!", entgegnete er sofort und mein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Du hattest keine Ahnung wo wir waren, dass versteht man unter verirrt!"

„Ich glaube, es gibt gar keinen Strand dort. Das war nur ein Lockangebot. Den hat garantiert noch keiner zu sehen bekommen!", behauptete er schließlich völlig ernst und ich musste lachen. Warum fiel es ihm so schwer, zuzugeben, dass wir uns verirrt hatten?

„Doch, es gibt einen. Ich war letztes Jahr dort und hab jeden Tag am Strand verbracht.", warf George triumphierend ein und Severus blickte ihn verärgert an.

„Mmmh", machte Ginny nachdenklich. „Schlechtes Wetter und kein Strand, was habt ihr dann gemacht?"

„Wir haben den Kaffee dort probiert, kann ich allerdings nicht empfehlen, danach ist es unmöglich Schlaf zu finden.", erklärte ich und hoffte, dass sie nicht wissen wollte, was wir stattdessen in der Nacht gemacht hatten.

„Unter den Umständen, hätte ich vermutlich auch Heimweh bekommen", gestand Harry und ich beschloss, diesmal nicht darauf einzugehen.

Ich war wirklich froh, wieder zurück zu sein und noch froher machte es mich, dass Severus dabei war.

„Was war im Ministerium los?", fragte ich nach einiger Zeit leise. Ich hatte wieder Lust arbeiten zu gehen, wusste aber nicht, ob ich da überhaupt noch erwünscht war.

„Kingsley hat sich Sorgen gemacht, nachdem deine Nachricht über den abgelaufenen Yoghurt kam", erklärte Harry und meine Wangen färbten sich rosa. Der Yoghurt würde mich offenbar noch länger verfolgen. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du Zeit brauchst, um den ganzen Stress zu verarbeiten."

Ich lächelte dankbar und fühlte mich gleichzeitig schuldig. Ich hatte Harry schlecht behandelt und er hatte mich trotzdem auf der Arbeit entschuldigt.

„Er sagt, du sollst dich ausruhen und hofft das du bald wieder da bist.", fuhr Harry fort. „Momentan ist dort die Hölle los, die Leute geben scharenweise ihre Sklaven zurück."

„Jetzt auf einmal!", spottete Ron.

„Völlig verständlich", bemerkte ich. „Sie haben bisher geglaubt, dass alle Todesser verdient haben, was mit ihnen geschah. Als Severus freigesprochen wurde, wurden sie misstrauisch. Es könnte ja sein, dass es noch mehr unschuldige unter ihnen gibt."

„Das ist wohl der Grundgedanke", stimmte Harry mir zu. „Allerdings haben die Leute wieder ihr Vertrauen verloren und plötzlich will niemand mehr nach Rache verlangt haben. Die Leute geben dem Ministerium die Schuld an der Sklaverei."

„Was nicht unbedingt falsch ist", bemerkte ich grimmig, aber Severus schüttelte zu meiner Verwunderung den Kopf.

„Sie hatten keine Wahl, die Leute hätten das Ministerium gestürzt, wenn sie kein Abkommen getroffen hätten. Sie waren gerade erst von von den letzten Ministern enttäuscht worden und hätte sich so schnell nichts mehr gefallen lassen.", erklärte er ruhig und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Es ist trotzdem nicht richtig gewesen. Gerade du als, ehemals unschuldig Versklavter, solltest das wissen!", gab ich zurück.

„Ich behaupte nicht, dass es schön war", sagte er ungeduldig. „Aber die Menschen brauchten eine Leitperson, ohne das Ministerium wäre hier die Hölle los. Selbst nach dem Sturz des dunklen Lords, sind wir noch nicht so weit, ohne Regeln leben zu können."

„Das ist mir zu viel Politik", seufzte Ginny und lehnte sich zurück.

„Es ist nicht unbedingt Politik. In fast jedem Bereich, braucht man eine führende Kraft. Ihr erinnert euch sicherlich noch daran, was los war, als Dumbledore ging und Umbridge es nicht geschafft hat, die Führung zu übernehmen."

Lebhaft erinnerte ich mich an die Zeit, in der Hogwarts im Chaos versunken war. Nicht gerade angenehm, wenn man etwas lernen wollte, aber damals war es nötig gewesen.

„Das hatte sie auch verdient, nicht mal die Lehrer haben versucht sie zu unterstützen", sagte Ginny grinsend. „Ich habe niemals zuvor gesehen, wie freundlich McGonagall zu Peeves war."

„Ich war kurzzeitig wirklich irritiert, als ich feststellte, dass ich Umbridge mehr hasste, als Snape", murmelte Harry amüsiert und Severus blickte ihn kalt an.

„Du hättest zu mir kommen sollen, Potter. Ich hätte das wieder ändern können."

„Falls es jemals wieder so weit kommt, werde ich mich daran erinnern.", erklärte Harry freundlich.

„Umbridge hat alles untersagt und ist weder auf die Wünsche der Schüler, noch auf die der Lehrer eingegangen. Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, wäre es dem Ministerium ebenso ergangen, wie Umbridge, wenn sie nicht auf die Forderungen der Menschen eingegangen wären.", vermutete ich nachdenklich und Severus nickte.

„Korrekt. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass Umbridge damals die Böse war."

Ich nickte in Gedanken versunken und wandte mich wieder zu Harry.

„Was hat Kingsley jetzt vor?"

„Soweit ich weiß, hat er vor alle Schuld auf sich zu nehmen, sich zu entschuldigen und zu hoffen, dass die Menschen gnädig sind", antwortete er achselzuckend.

Vermutlich das einzige, was er in dem Fall tun konnte.


	38. Severus Stalkerin

Kapitel 37 – Severus Stalkerin

Da ich wusste, dass bei mir zuhause noch immer das Chaos regiert, hatte ich Severus gebeten, mit zu ihm gehen zu können. Zu meiner großen Überraschung, hatte er ohne zu Murren zugestimmt. Ich war wirklich einen großen Schritt weiter gekommen, wenn er mich so ohne weiteres in seinen privaten Bereich mitnahm.

Ich war ohnehin schon sehr neugierig darauf, wie er wohl lebte.

Bald darauf wurde ich jedoch schon wieder enttäuscht. Trotz seiner Bemühungen, war das Haus in einem sehr schlechten Zustand. Es war düster und ungemütlich und schon von außen konnte man sehen, dass es schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr renoviert worden war.

Für mich war es schwer vorstellbar, dass er hier tatsächlich lebte. Ich könnte es hier keine Woche aushalten.

Sein Wohnzimmer war voll mit Bücherregalen, am Fenster stand ein altes braunes Sofa, mit einem noch älterem Holztisch.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich in einem Raum voller Bücher einmal so unwohl fühlen könnte.", murmelte ich, als ich in der Mitte des Raumes stand und mich kritisch umsah. Severus stand vor mir und musterte mich nachdenklich.

„Dann stell es dir nicht ohne die Bücher vor", riet er mir amüsiert und ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Aus dem Raum kann man so viel machen, ein paar ordentliche Vorhänge, ein Teppich, ein neues Sofa und ein Glastisch. Das wäre nicht einmal viel Arbeit", erklärte ich leicht nachdenklich und konnte mir bereits bildlich vorstellen, wie der Raum danach aussehen würde.

„Ich lebe alleine, mich stört es nicht.", bemerkte er gleichgültig.

„Aber dann kann ich mich auch wohl fühlen"

„Wenn du dich wohl fühlen möchtest, solltest du nach Hause gehen!", erklärte er unfreundlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Auf diese Antwort war ich vorbereitet.

„Ich fühle mich aber ohne dich nicht wohl."

Severus seufzte offenbar ein wenig genervt.

„Ich bin hier, also müsstest du dich hier trotz allem auch wohl fühlen.", schlussfolgerte er logisch und ich grinste knapp.

„Theoretisch tue ich das auch, aber richtig wohl fühle ich mich erst, wenn ich weiß, dass du auch möchtest, dass ich mich hier wohl fühle und das..."

„... weißt du erst, wenn ich das Wohnzimmer in deinem Geschmack gestalte. Schon klar.", vollendete er meinen Satz.

„Richtig", erwiderte ich grinsend. „Und mit deiner grenzenlosen Begabung, würde es dich nur einen Wink mit dem Zauberstab kosten."

„Komplimente haben bei mir noch nie etwas genützt. Setzt dich einfach hin, und halt den Mund.", entgegnete er barsch. Ich zog eine Schnute und sah ihm hinterher, in den Nebenraum verschwinden.

Kritisch betrachte ich dann das alte Sofa und nahm heimlich meinen Zauberstab zur Hand.

Eine kleine Verwandlung konnte doch nicht Schaden, es sah wirklich nicht mehr gut aus. Meiner Schätzung nach, hatte es sicher schon dreißig Jahre auf dem Rücken.

„Wenn du dich wagst, irgendetwas zu verändern, schmeiße ich dich raus!", rief er mir aus dem Nebenraum zu und ich seufzte leise. Warum hatte ich eine Vorliebe für Sturköpfe und warum war ich genauso stur?

Ich schlug seine Warnung in den Wind und verwandelte das hässliche braune Ding in ein bequemes beiges Ledersofa. Zufrieden betrachtete ich anschließend mein Werk. Das war viel besser, der ganze Raum wirkte so schon nicht mehr ganz so schäbig.

Unschuldig biss ich mir auf die Lippe, als Severus in diesem Moment mit zwei Tassen Tee aus der Küche zurück kam.

Brummend stellte er die Tassen auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich verärgert zu mir um.

„Das war keine leere Drohung!" erklärte er streng, packte mich am Arm und wollte mich zum Ausgang ziehen. Eilig krallte ich mich an der Wohnzimmertür fest.

„Nein, Nein, Nein!" rief ich entsetzt und wehrte mich mit aller Kraft, gegen seinen harten Griff. „Das kannst du nicht tun!"

„Natürlich kann ich das. Ich hab dich gewarnt, mein Haus und meine Regeln!"

„Ich bin deine bessere Hälfte!", protestierte ich schwach und musst kraftlos den Türrahmen loslassen.

„Als bessere Hälfte steht es dir aber nicht zu, meine Einrichtung zu ändern!"

„Ach, sei nicht so kleinlich. Du kannst mich nicht raus schmeißen, ich bin sehr anhänglich.", drohte ich ihm hilflos.

„Dann sollte ich ohnehin besser auf deine Gesellschaft verzichten.", erwiderte er gereizt und zog mich weiter in Richtung Haustür.

„Ich werde mich an deiner Treppe festketten.", prophezeite ich ihm.

„Das Risiko gehe ich ein!"

„Ich werde Tag und Nacht laut singen."

„Dann werde ich umziehen, an dem Haus liegt mir ohnehin nicht viel.", murrte er uninteressiert.

„Warum regst du dich dann so auf? Wenn dir an dem Haus nichts liegt, kann ich die Einrichtung doch getrost ändern.", fragte ich skeptisch.

„Es geht hier ums Prinzip. Ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn jemand an meinen Möbeln rumpfuscht."

„Damit wirst du leben müssen, mich wirst du jedenfalls nicht los." rief ich entschlossen und klammerte mich fest um seinen Oberkörper.

Severus seufzte theatralisch.

„Jetzt wird es albern.", bemerkte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist es schon die ganze Zeit und du hast angefangen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte ihn von unten her an.

„Gut, du hast gewonnen, lass mich los.", gab er einen Moment später, klein bei und ich blickte ihn misstrauisch an. Er war ein Slytherin, es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn das nur ein Hinterhalt war.

„Du wirfst mich nicht raus?"

„Vorerst nicht, aber ich werde Gewalt anwenden müssen, wenn du mich nicht bald los lässt."

Schlecht gelaunt blickte er mich an, ich lächelte süffisant und ließ ihn los. Er bedachte mich mit einem kühlen Blick, drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Fröhlich folgte ich ihm.

„Als deine bessere Hälfte, ist es meine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass du ein Wohnzimmer hast, in dem man sich wohl fühlen kann.", erklärte ich bestimmt und setzte mich neben ihn aufs neue Sofa.

„Falsch. Deine Aufgabe ist es, dich bei den Leuten zu entschuldigen, die ich beleidigt habe", verbesserte er mich und ich gluckste.

„Das ist nicht unbedingt meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung.", gab ich kopfschüttelnd zu.

„Du hast es dir selbst ausgesucht."

„Dafür lohnt es sich.", sagte ich, langte nach meiner Tasse Tee und trank einen Schluck.

„Wofür?", entgegnete er irritiert und hob eine Augenbraue.

Ich lächelte vielsagend, rutschte zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn sanft. Wie auf Befehl klopfte mein Herz lautstark und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus. Dafür hatten sich bisher alle Kämpfe mit ihm gelohnt. Sobald ich ihn küssen konnte, war das alles vergessen und ich würde ihm immer wieder vergeben.

Vielleicht war gerade das, dass beste an ihm.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich noch einmal an meiner Einrichtung zu schaffen machst", warnte er mich, als er sich nach ein paar Augenblicken wieder von mir löste.

Ich seufzte, noch ganz benommen, und lehnte mich auf dem Sofa zurück.

Vorerst würde ich ihm seine Einrichtung lassen, aber irgendwann, würde ich sie ändern dürfen. Das wusste ich. Er konnte mir nicht widerstehen, sonst hätte er mich bereits vorhin rausgeschmissen.

„Du hast nicht einmal einen Fernseher", stellte ich erstaunt fest, als ich die Leere gegenüber dem Sofa entdeckte. Er, als Halbblut, musste doch einen Fernseher besitzen.

„Brauche ich auch nicht", sagte er knapp.

„Wie sollen wir dann den König der Löwen gucken?", fragte ich skeptisch.

„Da du einen Fernseher besitzt, wird uns der Film schon nicht weglaufen.", erklärte er bestimmt und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ohne Fernseher wüsste ich gar nicht, worauf ich meine Möbel ausrichten sollte.", Severus blickte mich leicht verwundert an und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ich schaute wirklich nicht oft Fernsehen, aber um die Leere eines Wohnzimmers zu füllen, brauchte man ein solches Gerät. Für mich gehörte er einfach dazu.

„Die wenigsten Zauberer besitzen Elektrogeräte", erklärte er mir und ich nickte wissend. Das war mir schon klar, aber er stammte aus einem Muggelhaus.

„Ich bevorzuge sie, sie sind praktisch und ich muss nicht ständig zaubern."

Tatsächlich benutzte ich zuhause auch einen Herd zum kochen, ich spülte von Hand und ich benutzte zum aufwärmen auch eine Mikrowelle. Es kam mir falsch vor, diese Dinge mit dem Zauberstab zu erledigen.

„Hast du dich mal gefragt, warum so viele Muggel übergewichtig sind?", fragte er dann. „Die meisten Muggel sitzen den ganzen Tag mit Bier und Pizza vor dem Fernseher."

Ich lachte kurz.

Es gab genau so viele dicke Zauberer, das konnte man nicht einfach so erklären.

„Ehrlich gesagt, kenne ich keinen, der das macht", widersprach ich ihm amüsiert, obwohl ich das Klischee von dem arbeitslosen Muggel kannte. Dennoch war mir noch keiner begegnet, der tatsächlich so faul war.

In meiner Familie gab es nur Arbeitstiere und als Kind hatte ich auch nicht so viele Freunde gehabt, um nun mitreden zu können.

„Dann hast du sehr abgeschieden gelebt", vermutete der Schwarzhaarige und trank von seinem Tee.

„Wen kennst du denn?" fragte ich schließlich herausfordernd.

„Meinen Vater, als erstes und seine ganze damaligen Kollegen", erklärte er ohne nachzudenken und ich verzog das Gesicht.

Das hätte ich mir auch selbst erklären können. Nach allem was ich von seiner Familie wusste, überraschte mich das wirklich nicht mehr.

„Ist er denn nie aufgestanden?"

Ich konnte mir ein solches Leben nur sehr schwer vorstellen, wenn meine Eltern frei hatten, hatten wir meistens draußen etwas unternommen. Und wenn das Wetter zu schlecht war, hatten wir uns mit Brettspielen die Zeit vertrieben.

„Manchmal, um irgendwo Karten zu spielen.", meinte er gleichgültig und ich fragte mich, wie er wohl geworden wäre, wenn er einen Vater gehabt hätte, wie ich ihn hatte. Ob er dann nett und zuvorkommend wäre?

Ich glaubte nicht, sicherlich würde er dann nicht alles immer so schwarz sehen, aber ich glaubte, der größte Teil seines Charakters, war daraus entstanden, dass er so lange Spion war und niemandem hatte trauen können.

Nachdenklich trank ich meine Tasse leer und blickte zu ihm rüber, gerade als es an der Tür klopfte.

Severus blickte alarmiert zum Fenster, aus dem man nichts erkennen konnte und sprang auf. Ich runzelte irritiert die Stirn, als er seinen Zauberstab hervor holte.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich verwundert darüber, dass ihn ein Klopfen an der Tür gleich kampfbereit machte.

„Denk nach", zischte er leise und trat zur Küchentür. „Ich erwarte niemanden, warum sollte jetzt jemand vorbei kommen?"

Ich stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihm in die Küche hinein.

„Vielleicht ein Nachbar, der sich Mehl borgen will?", riet ich achselzuckend. Er hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jahrelang ist das Haus hier verlassen und ganz plötzlich will sich jemand Mehl borgen? Das klingt mir nicht logisch."

Für mich klang das logischer, als das was er dachte. Mir war nicht einmal genau klar, was er eigentlich dachte.

„Warte hier, ich komme gleich wieder", wies er mich an, ging durch die Küche hindurch und verschwand durch eine weitere Tür.

Nachdenklich blieb ich wo ich war. Er machte mir tatsächlich ein wenig Angst, mit seiner Alarmbereitschaft, aber gleichzeitig, konnte ich nicht glauben, dass ein potenzieller Angreifer an der Tür klopfte.

Leise ging ich wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, lehnte mich ans Fenster und linste vorsichtig hinaus. Aus diesem Blickwinkel konnte ich lediglich eine grau-blauen Umhang und verwuschelte schwarze Haare ausmachen. Trotzdem war mir sofort klar, zu wem dieser Haarschopf gehörte, es wäre auch peinlich, wenn ich es nicht wüsste.

Aufgeregt rannte ich zur Haustür und öffnete sie.

„Harry!", rief ich erfreut und umarmte ihn sofort. Severus war nach der ganzen Zeit wohl etwas paranoid geworden.

„Hi Hermine. Wo ist Severus?" fragte er gehetzt und schob mich wieder von sich.

„Er ist irgendwo in der Küche verschwunden, er hat einen Angreifer vermutet", erklärte ich ihm und ließ ihn eintreten. Irrte ich mich, oder sah er genauso kampfbereit aus, wie Severus?

„Da hat er gar nicht so unrecht, wo ist die Küche?"


	39. Duell der Slytherins

Kapitel 38 – Duell der Slytherins

„Da hat er gar nicht so unrecht, wo ist die Küche?"

Ohne abzuwarten, war Harry bereits an mir vorbei ins Wohnzimmer getreten und ich musste mich beeilen um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Vorne Rechts, Harry was ist hier los?", fragte ich ihn mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend. Wer sollte uns denn angreifen wollen und vor allen Dingen, wo befand sich der Angreifer?

Harry bog rechts in die Küche ein und blickte sich suchend um, ehe er die schmale Tür in der Ecke entdeckte, durch welche Severus vorhin verschwunden war.

„Ich bin wohl der einzige, der Lucius` Drohung ernst genommen hat," begann er hastig und öffnete mit einem quietschen die Tür. Ich trat neben ihn und bemerkte er stand, dass die dunkle alte Küche einen Hinterausgang zum Garten besaß.

„Na toll!" fluchte Harry schlecht gelaunt und ich schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

Warum, bei Merlins zotteligen Bart, hielt es niemand für nötig, mich aufzuklären.

„Ich habe sicherheitshalber draußen vor dem Haus, Wache gehalten und siehe da, vor ein paar Minuten habe ich gesehen wie Malfoy hier ums Haus herum schleicht.", sagte er einen Augenblick später und sprang die Betonstufen hinunter in den Garten.

Mir klappte erschrocken der Mund auf und ich blieb eine Sekunde lang wie angewurzelt stehen, ehe ich mich in Gedanken ermahnte, mich zusammen zu reißen und Harry folgte.

„Vielleicht wartest du besser im Haus, ich weiß nicht, was er vorhat.", riet Harry mir und ich schnaubte empört.

„Nach all den Jahren solltest du wirklich schlauer sein. Ich habe dich selbst im Kampf bei Voldemort nicht alleine gelassen und ich werde erst recht nicht abwarten, bis du mir die Leiche von Severus bringst!", fuhr ich ihn zischend an und das ungute Gefühl in meinem Magen, nahm bei meinen Worten noch mehr zu.

Harry drehte sich im Gehen um und schenkte mir ein knappes Lächeln.

Der Garten war unglaublich groß und leer. Das Gras ging mir fast bis zu den Knien, hier war offenbar schon lange kein Rasen mehr gemäht worden.

Weit von uns entfernt, konnte ich eine abgestorbene Eiche entdecken, ansonsten war der Garten relativ leer.

Ich griff in die Innenseite meines Umhangs und holte meinen Zauberstab hervor. Harry hielt seinen schon seit geraumer Zeit vor sich.

Ich hörte, um die Ecke, ein lautes Krachen und helle Lichtblitze schnellten an uns vorbei. Erschrocken rannte ich gleichzeitig mit Harry los und wir stoppten direkt nach der Ecke.

Etwa zehn Meter vor uns, stand Severus, mit dem Rücken zu uns und noch einmal ein paar Meter vor ihm stand Lucius Malfoy, in einem strahlend weißen Umhang und mit hocherhobenen Zauberstab.

Sie schienen beide noch unverletzt zu sein.

„Ach, wie nett. Da ist auch schon deine Leibgarde. Potter und Granger, ich muss dir wohl nicht mehr sagen, was ich davon halte.", spie Malfoy höhnisch.

Severus drehte sich nicht zu uns um, sondern beobachtete seinen Gegner aufmerksam.

„Man tut, was man kann", antwortete Severus emotionslos.

Die Wolken über uns verdunkelten sich schlagartig und ein kühler Wind zog auf. Fasziniert stand ich da und beobachtete, wie Severus` Haare im Wind wehten.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, wann wir eingreifen sollten, aber ich wusste, wir mussten uns zurückhalten solange Severus noch im Duell mit Malfoy stand.

Sollte ich sehen, dass er ihn Gefahr geriet, würde ich ohne zu zögern eingreifen.

Malfoy machte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde bereit, und aus seinem Zauberstab drang wortlos ein dunkler Blitz, welcher auf Severus zuschoß.

Der Zauberstab in meiner Hand zitterte, als Severus im letzten Moment, den Fluch mit einem Protego in Luft auflöste.

„Du bist langsam geworden, alter Freund!", lachte Malfoy und Severus regte sich nicht.

„Das bleibt nicht aus, wenn man nicht zaubern darf", murrte er und Malfoy gab ein raues Lachen von sich.

„Ja, wir sind alle aus der Übung, seit dem Untergang des dunklen Lords, ist es ruhig geworden", erklärte der Blonde und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Ich warf Harry einen irritierten Blick zu, welcher genauso ungläubig aussah.

Wollten sie nun kämpfen oder plaudern?

„In deinem Alter, würdest du den dunklen Lord nicht einen Tag überleben", gab Severus zurück und Malfoy runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Das mag wohl stimmen, aber du musst zugeben, für mein Alter kann ich dich immer noch locker besiegen", sagte er und grinste süffisant.

„Wie alt ist er denn?", zischte Harry mir verwirrt zu und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er müsste, glaube ich, ein oder zwei Jahre älter als Severus sein", antwortete ich leise, so genau hatte ich mich für Malfoy nie interessiert. Ich meinte aber zu wissen, dass Malfoy früher ein Schuljahr weiter war, als Severus.

„Gut, ich denke wir unterhalten uns weiter, wenn du in all deinen Einzelteilen, auf dem Boden liegst", prophezeite der Reinblüter und schoss genau in diesem Moment, vier weitere Blitze auf Severus ab.

Dieser wich den Flüchen gekonnt aus und konterte mit einem kraftvollen zischenden Blitz, dem Malfoy nur um haaresbreite entkam.

Ich war verblüfft von Severus` Kraft, ich hatte ihn nie richtig zaubern sehen, aber im Gegensatz zu Malfoy, schien seine Magie um einiges gewaltiger zu sein.

Ich konnte das Kribbeln auf meiner Haut spüren, dass eine solch mächtige Magie in mir auslöste und auch Harry schien schwer beeindruckt.

„Wie macht er das?" flüsterte er atemlos und ich schüttelte gelähmt den Kopf.

Fluch um Fluch schleuderten sich beide entgegen und kaum einer schien sein Ziel zu erreichen. Nach einigen Minuten prangte auf Malfoys Wange ein langer, schmaler Schnitt und von der Seite konnte ich sehen, dass Severus` Nase blutete.

Obwohl Severus Magie um einiges stärker war, als die von Malfoy, konnte dieser sich erstaunlich gut, vor seinen Flüchen retten. Ich war mir sicher, Malfoy würde sofort umfallen, wenn ihn auch nur ein Fluch mit voller Kraft traf. Aber soweit ließ er es nicht kommen.

Ich vermutete, dass die zwei sich schon öfter duelliert hatten, denn Malfoy schien Severus` Kampfstil zu kennen und wusste wie er dem entgegen setzen konnte.

Ich runzelte gebannt die Stirn, als Malfoy eine weiter Salve von Flüchen abfeuerte, er schien nicht einmal genau gezielt zu haben, denn die Blitze schossen um Längen an Severus` vorbei. Trotzdem sah ich wie in Zeitlupe dabei zu, wie Severus sich einem Blitz genau vor die Bahn warf und erst da bemerkte ich, dass der Blitz genau in meine Richtung geschossen wäre.

Meine Augen waren weit aufgerassen, als der Fluch Severus` genau in die Brust traf und er mit einem lauten Donnern genau vor meinen Füßen landete.

Mein Herz schien still zu stehen, unfähig zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war, nahm ich wahr, wie Harry sich besorgt zu ihm runter beugte.

„Hermine, hilf mir!", fuhr Harry mich an und ich erwachte aus meiner Starre.

Zitternd sank ich neben Severus auf die Knie.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein zu sein.

„Severus? Severus? Hörst du mich?", rief ich verzweifelt und rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Das schwarze Hemd, dass er trug, war genau an der Stelle zerfetzt, wo ihn der Fluch getroffen hatte und dunkelrotes Blut sickerte aus der blassen Haut an seiner Brust. „Wir müssen ihn ins St. Mungos bringen, schnell!"

Ein Schatten warf sich über uns und ich blinzelte, unter Tränen, hinauf zu Malfoy, welcher sich hinter uns gestellt hatte.

„Der wird schon wieder, ein Besuch im St. Mungos kratzt nur an seiner Ehre. Lass ihn schlafen, in etwa einer Stunde wird er wieder einigermaßen fit sein", sagte der Blonde Mann kühl und ich blickte ihn wutentbrannt an.

„SIE...!", fauchte ich unfähig, einen vollständigen Satz von mir zu geben und wollte schon aufstehen um ihm den Rest zu geben, aber Harry hielt mich am fest am Handgelenk und blickte mich streng an.

„Lass es, Hermine. Das hat keinen Sinn.", sagte er ruhig und ich starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Harry, was soll das? Er hat ihn angegriffen! Severus ist verletzt!", schrie ich aufgebracht.

„Das war ein faires Duell. Potter hat Recht, wenn du mich jetzt angreifst, wirst du dich dafür verantworten müssen. Ich habe mich mit Einverständnis von Severus duelliert und ihn nicht wahllos angegriffen. Ihr könnt mir gar nichts.", erklärte der stolze Mann höhnisch und ich senkte noch immer wütend meinen Blick.

Ich durchforstete eilig, alles in meinem Kopf nach den Dingen, die ich von Duellen gehört hatte. Er hatte Recht. Wir konnten ihm gar nichts. Severus hatte sich mit ihm duelliert, keiner von beiden hatte versucht den anderen zu töten und Severus wurde nicht einfach aus dem Nichts von Malfoy angegriffen.

„Wenn er wach ist, sag ihm, wir sind quitt!", lachte Lucius kalt und ich sah ihm wütend hinterher, als er aus dem Garten schritt und mit einem lauten Knall apparierte.

Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um mich wieder zu beruhigen und blickte dann wieder zu Harry.

„Wir müssen ihn ins St. Mungos bringen", wiederholte ich eilig und erneut stiegen Tränen in mir auf, als ich auf die reglose Gestalt von Severus` blickte.

Harry biss sich verunsichert auf die Lippen.

„Ich weiß, Malfoy ist nicht unbedingt unser Freund. Aber meinst du nicht, er weiß wie sein Fluch auf Severus wirkt? Es kam mir so vor... na ja, als ob die beiden sich schon öfter duelliert hätten und das eher ein Spiel für sie war.", murmelte Harry leise und ich schnaubte, während ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

„Harry James Potter! Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde Severus` Gesundheit für etwas riskieren, was Malfoy gesagt hat?", fuhr ich ihn mit schriller Stimme an und Harry schüttelte eilig den Kopf.

„Du klingst wie Ginny", sagte er und lächelte kurz, ausdruckslos blickte ich ihn an und er räusperte sich leicht. „Ich meine ja nur, was meinst du, wie er reagiert, wenn er im St. Mungos aufwacht? Ich kenne ihn zwar nicht so gut, wie du, aber ich glaube er ist in solchen Dingen... recht eitel"

Ich schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich.

Ich hatte wirklich Angst um ihn, aber andererseits schien Malfoy wirklich gewusst zu haben wovon er redete. Und ich war tatsächlich nicht scharf, auf Severus` Reaktion, wenn er feststellte, dass er in einem Krankenbett lag. Er hatte schon so eigenartig reagiert, als ich festgestellt hatte, dass er sich in Brasilien verirrt hatte. Vermutlich waren solche Dinge, unter seiner Würde.

„Na gut," seufzte ich niedergeschlagen. „Bringen wir ihn ins Haus und sehen, was wir tun können."

Harry nickte zustimmend, als wir aufstanden und er Severus` Körper mit einem Levicorpus vor sich schweben ließ. Es tat mir weh, ihn so zu sehen. Er war für mich immer ein Held gewesen, ein Held der sich von keinem Fluch niederstrecken ließ.

Jetzt wirkte er hilflos und schwach.

„Ich schwöre dir Harry, wenn er ernsthaft verletzt ist, mache ich dir die Hölle heiß!", fauchte ich und schluchzte danach kurz.

Wieder stiegen Tränen in mir auf und bahnten sich ihren Weg über meine Wange.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich verspreche dir, das alles gut wird.", sagte er aufmunternd und schritt mit Severus` voran, in Richtung Eingang.

Die Tränen nahmen mir den größten Teil der Sicht und so stolperte ich durchs hohe Gras und anschließend die kleinen Stufen hinauf in die Küche.

„Hast du dich eigentlich in letzter Zeit, öfter mit Ginny getroffen?", fragte Harry, als er Severus' auf dem neuen Sofa abgelegt hatte und er wandte sich lächelnd zu mir um.

Ich blinzelte fragend und setzte mich vor Severus` auf den Boden.

„Warum fragst du?", murmelte ich und strich Severus eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste.

„Ich dachte nur. Sie benutzt in etwa die selben Sätze, wenn sie aus irgendeinem Grund wütend auf mich ist", entgegnete er und mir gelang ein knappes Lachen. Ich kannte Ginnys Temperament und konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sie ihn wegen Kleinigkeiten noch schlimmer runter putzte, als ich es getan hatte.

„Ich schätze, dann wirst du es verdient haben."

„Nicht immer, manchmal bin ich wirklich brav.", sagte er unschuldig und ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.


	40. Im no Superman

Kapitel 39 – I`m no Superman

Ich saß nachdenklich neben dem Sofa, auf dem Boden und hielt seine Hand. Ich wartete nun schon seit einer halben Stunde darauf, dass er endlich erwachte.

Harry war mir zuliebe geblieben, ich vermutete, er hatte Angst, mich alleine zu lassen, falls Severus` Zustand sich verschlimmerte.

Ich hatte die Wunde an Severus` Brust dürftig versorgt, in seinem Vorratsschrank hatte ich eine Heilsalbe entdeckt, die ich aufgetragen hatte. Ich hoffte, dass das reichen würde. Mein Wissen in Heilzauber hielt sich ziemlich in Grenzen, deshalb hätte ich Severus viel lieber ins gebracht, aber wie Harry schon bedacht hatte, wäre Severus darüber nicht sonderlich begeistert. Ich war gewillt ihn so lange hier zu lassen, wie sein Zustand stabil war, aber sobald sich etwas daran änderte, würde ich ihn ins bringen.

„Er wacht sicher bald auf", versuchte Harry mich nach einer Weile zu beruhigen. Ich blickte zu ihm hoch, er hatte sich auf dem Sessel neben dem Sofa niedergelassen und lächelte mit aufmunternd zu.

„Ich hoffe es", murmelte ich und blickte wieder zu Severus.

Ich betete das er bald aufwachen würde und ich betete darum, dass es ihm auch gut ging. Diese Unsicherheit machte mich verrückt.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was für einen Fluch Malfoy abgeschossen hatte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, war ich gewillt ihm zu glauben, dass es nicht allzu schlimm war.

„Ich frage mich, warum er sich direkt vor den Fluch geworfen hat. Er hätte ihn um Längen verfehlt, wenn er einfach stehen geblieben wäre", fragte ich nachdenklich und spielte in Gedanken noch einmal den Kampf ab. Das ergab für mich überhaupt keinen Sinn. Warum hatte Malfoy an ihm vorbei gezielt und warum hatte Severus sich dazwischen geworfen?

„Weil der Fluch dich ansonsten getroffen hätte und weder du noch ich, konnten so schnell reagieren.", antwortete Harry ruhig und ich runzelte die Stirn. Das war die einzige logische Erklärung, die ich mir auch schon gedacht hatte. Aber trotzdem hatte ich meine Zweifel.

„Er hat sich nicht einmal nach uns umgesehen, wir standen hinter ihm, er konnte gar nicht genau wissen, wo ich gestanden habe", erzählte ich ihm meine Zweifel und Harry gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich, dass ich nicht verstand.

„In der Aurorenausbildung wurden wir darin trainiert, überall unsere Augen zu haben. Wir mussten auf jeden Baum achten, auf jeden Stein und auf jede Person die anwesend war. In einem richtigen Kampf kann es dir wirklich gefährlich werden, wenn du nicht bei der Sache bist und nicht auf jede Kleinigkeit achtest. Die meisten jedoch, bekommen in einem Kampf einen solchen Adrenalinschub, dass sie um sich herum gar nichts mehr wahrnehmen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich diesen Teil der Prüfung nur sehr knapp bestanden habe und es fällt mir noch immer schwer, in einem Kampf die Ruhe zu bewahren.", meinte Harry wissend und was er sagte, ergab für mich tatsächlich sein. Ich kannte Harry schon sehr lange und ich wusste, wie er sich in einem Kampf verhielt. Er stürzte sich meistens Hals über Kopf hinein und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er das noch immer nicht im Griff hatte.

„Aber Severus ist kein Auror", warf ich kopfschüttelnd ein und der junge Mann nickte zustimmend.

„Das nicht, aber er war jahrelang Spion. Ich glaube, wenn er seine Umgebung nicht genau wahrnehmen würde und weiß wie man Ruhe bewahrt, hätte er unter Voldemort nicht einmal einen Tag überlebt.", vermutete er und erst da wurde mir bewusst, in welcher Gefahr er sich als Spion tagtäglich befunden hatte. Voldemort war ein Meister in seinem Gebiet gewesen, er hatte seine Anhänger bis aufs kleinste Detail durchschauen können und doch hatte er es nicht geschafft, Severus auf die Spur zu kommen. Das bedeutete, dass Severus ein Meister in Okklumentik war, wenn nicht sogar der beste Okklumentiker, den es gab. „Du solltest das mal testen, geh mal mit ihm Essen, in ein volles Lokal. Und dann frag ihn, was die Person anhat, die ganz hinten in der Ecke sitzt. Ich glaube, er kann dir selbst das, bis ins kleinste Detail nennen."

Ich war mir ein wenig unsicher, ob ich Severus dazu bekam, mit mir in ein volles Lokal zu gehen. Aber Harrys Worte machten mich wirklich neugierig. Vielleicht konnte ich das wirklich irgendwann mal ausprobieren. Nur um zu wissen, ob es tatsächlich so war, wie Harry vermutete.

„Also, im Klartext bedeutet das, Severus hat mich wirklich beschützt", stellte ich nach ein paar Minuten fest und mein Herz schlug bei diesem Gedanken, etwas schneller. War das etwa ein Liebesbeweis, oder war es ein Reflex gewesen?

Sobald er aufwachte, würde ich ihn dazu befragen.

„So sieht`s aus", bestätigte der Dunkelhaarige und ich lächelte.

„Hast du seine Flüche gesehen?", fragte ich ihn dann, als mir wieder einfiel, mit welcher Kraft er Malfoy bekämpft hatte. Ich hatte eine solche Kraft bisher nur bei Dumbledore oder Voldemort gesehen. Aber ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass Severus ihnen ebenbürtig war.

„Das war ziemlich beeindruckend, ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er soviel Macht hat", entgegnete Harry daraufhin und seine Augen blickten leicht zur Seite, als er sich das noch mal ins Gedächtnis rief.

„Meinst du er hat genau soviel Kraft, wie Dumbledore?"

Harry hatte mehr Zeit mit Dumbledore verbracht um zu wissen, wie mächtig der Zauberer gewesen war.

Harry überlegte eine Zeit lang und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube", begann er einen Augenblick später. „er hätte locker mit Dumbledore mithalten können, vielleicht hat er genau so viel Kraft, aber du musst bedenken, dass Dumbledore ein sehr weiser Zauberer war. Er wusste genau, wie er seinen Zauber lenken konnte und er kannte Zauber, die sicherlich in keinem Buch stehen. Ich denke, dabei würde Snape scheitern."

Severus war Intelligent und ich wusste, dass er unglaublich viele Zauber ausführen konnte, aber mir war auch schon klar gewesen, dass Dumbledore noch intelligenter war. Er kannte sich in fast jedem Bereich aus und er hatte ein wesentlich ruhigeres Wesen, als Severus. Das machte in einem Kampf viel aus. Severus war rücksichtslos und er konnte nicht gut mit Menschen umgehen. Er wusste nicht, wie jemand aussah, der eigentlich nicht kämpfen wollte oder wie jemand aussah, der fest entschlossen war, bis zu seinem Tod zu kämpfen. Vermutlich war das hin und wieder ein Nachteil im Kampf.

„Ich habe mal gelesen, dass manche schon mit einer unglaublich großen Magie geboren wurden, ihre Zauber wirkten bei allem was sie taten um so viel stärker, als bei normalen Zauberern.", bemerkte ich nachdenklich. Ich war mir sicher, dass Dumbledore schon so geboren wurde. Bei ihm kam allerdings noch hinzu, dass er sich von Anfang an, jegliches Wissen angeeignet hatte und dass er zum Schluss den Elderstab verwendet hatte, welcher einem noch zusätzliche Macht gab.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das bei Snape der Fall war. Ich glaube, bei ihm ist es jahrelanges Training. Wenn man weiß, wie seine Magie fließt, kann man sie bündeln und so noch stärkere Zauber bewirken. Allerdings gelingt es den wenigsten, herauszufinden wo genau die eigene Magie herkommt. Und diese dann noch zu bündeln, kostet zehn Mal soviel Kraft, wie ein gewöhnlicher Zauber. Das hat man uns bei der Ausbildung gesagt. Ich habs ein paar Mal versucht, aber ich verstehe das nicht, außerdem bin ich nicht scharf darauf, nach einem simplen Accio sofort umzukippen", erklärte Harry amüsiert und ich lachte kurz.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Severus in der ersten Zeit, bei mir zuhause, Zauberstablose Magie eingesetzt hatte. Offenbar hatte er genau gewusst, wo seine Magie herkam, auch wenn er nicht scheinbar nicht genau gewusst hatte, wie er sie ohne Zauberstab einsetzen sollte. Trotzdem hatte ich ihn schon damals dafür bewundert.

Seine ganze Kraft mit dem Zauberstab zu sehen, beeindruckte mich allerdings noch mehr. Wenn er Lucius getroffen hätte, wäre er sicherlich halb tot gewesen.

„Was macht Potter in meinem Haus?", hörte ich Severus` seidige Stimme und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass er die Augen geöffnet hatte und Harry mit seinem düsteren Blick fixierte.

Unglaubliche Erleichterung durchströmte mich, als ich mich zu ihm vorlehnte. Er sah noch immer etwas blasser aus, als normal, aber zumindest war er bei Bewusstsein.

„Merlin sei Dank, bist du wach", seufzte ich glücklich und half ihm dabei sich aufzusetzen. „Wie geht es dir?"

Er blinzelte kurz und musterte mich ein wenig verwundert.

„Mir? Gut... Wie geht es dir?", entgegnete er sofort und ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich? Warum ich? Du bist derjenige, der verletzt wurde!", schloss ich leicht irritiert und hoffte, dass er nicht den Verstand verloren hatte.

„Unsinn. Ich hab mich nur ausgeruht.", beharrte er steif und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Am hellichten Tag auf dem Rasen?", meinte Harry amüsiert und erneut schoss Severus ihm einen kritischen Blick zu.

„Sicher, warum auch nicht.", bestätigte er stur. „Ich frage noch mal, was macht Potter in meinem Haus... und warum sitzt du auf dem Boden?"

Ich seufzte erleichtert. Ihm fehlte, ganz offensichtlich, gar nichts. Er war noch immer der alte Griesgram, der nicht gewillt war, sich seine Schwäche zuzugestehen.

Gleichzeitig mit Harry, erhob ich mich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich war nur in Sorge, weil du auf dem Rasen geschlafen hast, aber ich nehme an, ich werde hier nicht mehr gebraucht", erklärte mein bester Freund und ich schmunzelte leicht bei seinen Worten. „Also, dann mache ich mich mal wieder auf dem Weg. Melde dich, wenn du etwas brauchst, Hermine"

Ich nickte ihm zu und setzte mich neben Severus aufs Sofa.

„Danke, dass du da warst. Ich denke wir sehen uns spätestens im Ministerium wieder.", sagte ich zu ihm. Der Vernichter von Voldemort, verabschiedete sich daraufhin und ließ uns wieder alleine.

Unsicher blickte ich wieder zu Severus und betrachtete den Verband an seiner Brust. Ich hatte sein kaputtes, schwarzes Hemd ganz öffnen müssen, um die Wunde zu verbinden. Wenn ich ihn so betrachtete, musste ich feststellen, dass er mit dem offenen Hemd wirklich unglaublich sexy war.

„Tut es weh?", fragte ich ihn schließlich, um mich davon abzulenken. Er musterte den Verband kurz und betrachtete das Loch in seinem Hemd.

„Nein, wenn du die Wunde meinst. Aber der Verlust des Hemdes tut weh, es war nicht gerade billig.", antwortete er verärgert und ich runzelte die Stirn. Es kam mir gar nicht teuer vor und es irritierte mich, dass er viel Geld für ein schlichtes schwarzes Hemd ausgab. Er wohl doch ziemlich eitel. Trotzdem machte ich mir mehr Sorgen um ihn, als um den Verlust seines Hemdes.

„Vielleicht sollten wir noch ins , du siehst noch nicht ganz... gesund aus", schlug ich zögernd vor. Seine Augen kamen mir ziemlich müde vor und schon die Art, wie er dasaß, zeigte mir, wie schwach er noch war.

Unwirsch winkte er ab.

„Unnötig. Ich fühle mich gut. Ich habe schon schlimmeres überlebt", entgegnete er und in seinem Ton schwang Ärger mit.

Ich verfluchte ihn dafür, dass er so stur war. Ich würde mich wesentlich besser fühlen, wenn ich wusste, dass sich jemand um ihn gekümmert hatte, der wirklich etwas davon verstand.

„Vielleicht, aber ich glaube ein Heiler könnte...", begann ich vorsichtig, aber er unterbrach mich sofort.

„Ich weiß, was ich aushalten kann, ich habe nicht umsonst Medizin studiert!"

„Schon, aber..." Ich hielt inne, als ich realisierte was er gerade gesagt hatte und starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Du hast Medizin studiert? Richtige Muggelmedizin?"

„Das habe ich doch gerade gesagt, oder?", murrte er ungeduldig.

„Dann... bist du Arzt?"

Er atmete hörbar genervt aus und blickte mich an.

„Nein, ich habe die Prüfung nie gemacht, weil ich zu dem Zeitpunkt auf Hogwarts angefangen habe.", erklärte er mir und ich strich mir ungläubig eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Ich dachte du hast Zaubertränke studiert...", bemerkte ich lahm.

„Auch. Zaubertränke war keine Herausforderung für mich, das habe ich noch während meinem Beginn auf Hogwarts abgeschlossen."

„Dann wärst du also Arzt geworden, wenn diese ganze... Sache, nicht gewesen wäre?" fragte ich perplex. Damit meinte ich seinen Beitritt zu den Todessern und seinen Ausstieg danach.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, die Arbeit mit Menschen liegt mir nicht. Ich habe Medizin studiert, weil ich es interessant fand, aber ich hatte niemals vor, damit etwas anzufangen. Ich war immer nur Schüler und ich hatte selbst beim Studium keine Ahnung, was ich machen sollte, wenn ich es abgeschlossen hatte. Ich wollte nur so lange wie möglich lernen und dafür war Medizin geeignet."

Ich gab ein kurzes, ungläubiges Lachen von mir. Ich hatte noch nie von jemanden gehört, der Medizin studierte hatte, nur weil er nicht wusste was er sonst machen sollte. Und noch dazu, wenn er jemand war, der sicher war, später nichts mit dem Studium anzufangen. Dafür war den meisten dieses Gebiet viel zu schwer.

„Dann habe ich also doch noch einen halben Arzt bekommen", meinte ich nach einer Weile amüsiert und dachte an meinen Vater zurück, der sich sehnlichst gewünscht hatte, dass ich einmal einen Zahnarzt heiratete, damit ich ihren Betrieb fortführen würde. Natürlich hatte er darauf gehofft, dass ich ebenfalls Zahnärztin wurde, was ich auch getan hätte, wenn ich keine Hexe gewesen wäre.

„Wie schön, dass ich deinen Erwartungen entspreche", murmelte er, wenig begeistert und stand ein wenig umständlich auf.

Ich bemerkte, dass er leicht schwankte und war mit einem Satz an seiner Seite, um ihn zu stützen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du...", begann ich, ernsthaft besorgt, aber er schob mich mit seiner Hand zur Seite.

„Hör auf damit!" fuhr er mich nun wirklich wütend an. „Es geht mir gut, ich werde unter gar keinen Umständen ins St. Mungos gehen!"

Ich blickte ihn ein wenig trotzig an, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Sollte er doch sehen, wie er klar kam. Ich würde mich ganz sicher nicht um ihn kümmern, wenn er jetzt wieder umkippte! Er hatte kein Recht dazu, mich so anzufahren, wenn ich mir Sorgen um ihn machte.

Wütend sah ich zu, wie er langsam in Richtung Küche ging. Sein Gang war immer noch leicht schwankend und ich bemerkte, dass er am ganzen Leib zitterte. Ihm ging es überhaupt nicht gut, dass musste er doch merken!

Schwer atmend, blieb er am Türrahmen stehen. Ich blieb beleidigt wo ich war, dass hatte er sich selbst zuzuschreiben.

Als er seinen Weg fortsetzen wollte, sah ich, wie er erneut schwankte. Seine Hand griff haltsuchend ins Leere und er kippte bewusstlos nach hinten. Noch ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug, war ich an seiner Seite und bewahrte ihn so vor dem schlimmsten.


	41. I walk alone

Kapitel 40 – I walk alone

Unruhig saß ich an Severus` Bett im St. Mungos. Ich hatte ihn sofort nach seinem Zusammenbruch her gebracht, es war mir völlig egal, was er sagen würde, wenn er erwachte. Ich hatte Angst um ihn gehabt, ich wusste das er hart im Nehmen war und dass er einfach so bewusstlos geworden war, hatte eine unbändige Panik in mir ausgelöst. Die Heiler hatten sich sofort um ihn gekümmert und waren danach wieder verschwunden. Niemand hatte mir erklärt, was ihm fehlte. Sie hatten mich im Ungewissen gelassen, eine Pflegerin hatte mir erklärt, dass sie mir nicht einfach so Auskunft geben konnten, weil ich nicht mit ihm verwandt war.

Dementsprechend nervös saß ich nun an seiner Seite, in dem kleinen Einzelzimmer. Severus war bisher noch nicht erwacht, das hatte meine Sorge nicht unbedingt verbessert.

Sein Zimmer war in einem sterilen weiß gehalten, es besaß ein Fenster, ein Bett und einen Schrank. Draußen konnte ich strahlenden Sonnenschein erkennen, aber ich wusste, dass die Fenster magisch waren und ebenso funktionierten, wie die Fenster im Ministerium. Inzwischen musste es sicherlich schon angefangen haben zu dämmern, aber aus diesem Fenster hier, konnte man davon nichts erkennen.

Ich hatte den beißenden sterilen Geruch in der Nase, den man auch in Muggelkrankenhäusern riechen konnte. Der Geruch löste eine Übelkeit in mir aus, die allerdings auch daher kommen konnte, dass ich seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Aber momentan spürte ich keinen großen Hunger, ich machte mir nur Sorgen um Severus.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ mich zusammenschrecken und ich erstarrte geschockt, als ich die hochgewachsene blonde Gestalt erkannte, die eintrat.

Berry!

Ich hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit Severus` sein Gedächtnis geändert hatte und ich hoffte, er hatte seine Arbeit gut gemacht. Dennoch ahnte ich, dass er nicht gut darauf reagieren würde, mich zusammen mit Severus wiederzusehen. Es gab soviele Heiler, warum musste ausgerechnet er hier auftauchen.

Ich biss mir unsicher auf die Lippe, als er lächelnd auf mich zutrat und mir die Hand reichte. Ich schüttelte sie ein wenig irritiert.

„Mrs. Snape?" fragte er freundlich und ich schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Hermine... Granger", sagte ich lahm. Wollte er so tun, als ob er mich nicht kannte? So hätte ich ihn nicht eingeschätzt.

„Oh, Entschuldigen Sie, ich dachte Sie wären verheiratet", erklärte er und ich war unfähig etwas darauf zu erwidern. Was sollte das? „Ein wunderschöner Name"

Er lächelte wieder sein sanftes Lächeln und ich runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte er damals schon gesagt, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen hatten.

„Eigentlich dürfte ich nicht mit Ihnen darüber sprechen, aber ich habe heute sehr viel zu tun, deshalb denke ich nicht, dass ich warten kann, bis Mr. Snape erwacht.", erklärte er und blätterte in seiner Akte. Konnte er sich denn wirklich nicht an mich erinnern? Hatte Severus ihm zu hart auf den Kopf geschlagen?

„Mr. Snape hat sich überanstrengt, ich habe selten jemanden gesehen, der so eine schwache Magie ausstrahlt, deshalb nehme ich an, muss er vorher einen oder mehrere sehr starke Zauber ausgeführt haben, die seine Kraft genommen haben. Das kommt hin und wieder vor, wenn man sich Zaubern annimmt, die einfach zu stark für die eigene Kraft sind. Seine Wunde ist nicht weiter schlimm, morgen wird man nichts mehr davon sehen.", erklärte er mir, ohne mich anzusehen und schlagartig wurde mir klar, warum er sich nicht mehr erinnerte.

Severus hatte uns komplett aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht! Er hatte nicht nur den Angriff aus seinem Gedächtnis genommen, sondern auch jegliche Erinnerung an ihn und mich. Ich war mir sehr sicher, dass das kein Versehen war. Er hatte uns mit purer Absicht gelöscht. Das war wirklich unfassbar naiv von ihm gewesen. Berry hätte dahinter kommen können, wenn ihn Personen nach mir gefragt hätten und dann hätte es wirklich großen Ärger gegeben. Aber scheinbar, war das nicht passiert und das war einfach nur pures Glück gewesen.

Wut staute sich in mir auf und ich musste einmal tief durchatmen um mich wieder dem momentanen Thema zu widmen.

„Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass sie mich darüber aufklären. Wird er denn wieder gesund?", fragte ich dann, bemüht ruhig, obwohl mein Herz wie wild klopfte.

„Natürlich, wie gesagt er ist nur überanstrengt, er darf schon wieder gehen, wenn er erwacht, aber sorgen Sie dafür, dass er sich ausruht und auch morgen nichts anstrengendes macht. Er sollte voerst darauf verzichten zu zaubern, ein einfacher Aufrufezauber könnte ihm wieder das Bewusstsein nehmen."

Ich nickte verstehend. Mir war klar, dass Severus sich nicht mit den Zaubern übernommen hatte, ich glaubte, dass er einfach aus der Übung war und nach der ganzen Zeit ohne Magie, noch nicht die üblichen Zauber aushielt, die er damals ohne Probleme angewandt hatte.

„Sie haben wirklich ganz bemerkenswerte braune Augen", sagte Berry plötzlich und ich errötete sofort. Er war wieder genauso charmant, wie zu Anfang, als ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte. Aber trotz allem wusste ich dieses Mal, dass er nicht immer so war.

„Vielen Dank", murmelte ich verhalten und er räusperte sich unbequem.

„Ich möchte nicht forsch erscheinen, aber würden Sie vielleicht einmal mit mir ausgehen?"

Ich biss mir wieder auf die Lippe und spürte das ich noch mehr errötete. Unsicher blickte ich zu Severus, der die Augen nach wie vor geschlossen hatte. Dann wandte ich mich wieder an Berry.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber das geht wirklich nicht", sagte ich so höflich, wie möglich. Berry warf ebenfalls einen Blick zu Severus und nickte dann niedergeschlagen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, das hätte ich wissen sollen. Ich wünsche mir, dass Ihr Freund weiß, was er an Ihnen hat", erklärte er mir lächelnd. Ich warf wieder einen unsicheren Blick zu Severus.

„Das wünsche ich mir auch", murmelte ich mehr zu mir selbst, als zu ihm.

Ich nickte Berry kurz zu, eher er sich umwandte und ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum schritt.

Ich schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um das erst einmal zu verdauen. Dann blickte ich wieder zu Severus und erneut übermannte mich der Ärger auf ihn.

„Mach gefälligst die Augen auf, ich weiß das du wach bist!", fauchte ich ihn an. Es war eigentlich nur ein Test gewesen und ich schnaubte empört, als er daraufhin tatsächlich die Augen öffnete.

Seine schwarzen Augen begegneten mir ausdruckslos und ich verschränkte ärgerlich die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was, bei Merlins zottigem Bart, sollte das?", rief ich und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich glaube er wollte mit dir ausgehen", antwortete er uninteressiert.

„Das weiß ich, ich wollte aber von dir wissen, warum er sich nicht an uns erinnern konnte."

„Weil mein Zauber funktioniert hat.", murrte er knapp.

„Ich habe dir aber damals nicht gesagt, du sollst seine Erinnerung an uns komplett löschen. Das war wirklich unglaublich dumm von dir!", maßregelte ich ihn streng. Er blickte mich einen Moment lang, stumm an, ehe er antwortete.

„Ich weiß. Es war ein Reflex gewesen."

„Ein Reflex? Welchem Sinn und Zweck sollte das dienen? Ich verstehe das nicht, du handelst doch sonst nicht so überstürzt, ich habe niemals jemanden gesehen, der so weit vorraus blickt wie du. Warum also hast du es da nicht getan?" Ich war wirklich verärgert über so viel Gedankenlosigkeit und noch wütender machte es mich, dass er mir das in der ganzen Zeit niemals erzählt hatte. Er hatte mich einfach auflaufen lassen.

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er seufzte kurz, als er sich angestrengt aufsetzte. Meine Augen blieben an seinem nackten Oberkörper hängen und es fiel mir plötzlich unglaublich schwer, mich zu konzentrieren.

„Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass du noch einmal mit ihm zusammen kommst. Er war nicht gut für dich.", gab er zu und überraschte mich mit seiner Ehrlichkeit.

„Aber... das wäre meine Sache gewesen. Außerdem hatte ich niemals vor gehabt, noch einmal mit ihm zusammen zu kommen, ich wollte dich!", bemerkte ich etwas lahm. Ich meinte, in seinen Augen kurz so etwas wie Freude zu lesen.

„Und ich wollte dich. Er war eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz für mich und der Slytherin in mir, musste sie beseitigen", fuhr er fort und mein Ärger verflog bei seinen Worten. Ich lächelte liebevoll, hatte ich schon einmal so etwas schönes von ihm gehört? Das er mich vor ein paar Tagen als seine bessere Hälfte bezeichnet hatte, war schon mehr, als ich von ihm erwartete, aber dies hier, war ein viel tieferes Geständnis.

„Du wolltest mich damals schon?" fragte ich ihn errötend. „Warum hast du mich dann so lange leiden lassen?"

„Weil ich dumm war. Ich wollte dich erst nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen und dann hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde dir ohnehin irgendwann weh tun. Weil ich das immer tue. Ich bin kein netter Mensch, Hermine." erklärte er mir leise und ich schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Das weiß ich doch. Aber ich war gewillt das alles in Kauf zu nehmen, weil ich dich genau so liebe, wie du bist. Ich liebe es, dass du mich ständig vor den Kopf stößt. Ich liebe es, dass du nie die richtigen Worte findest und ich liebe dich dafür, dass du gar nicht so böse bist, wie du immer tust.", sagte ich ihm und umschloss seine Hand mit meiner.

Er blickte mich schweigend an, er hatte keine Worte dafür. Aber die brauchte er auch nicht, ich verstand ihn auch so. Ich sah in seinem Blick, dass er mir dafür dankbar war und das er genau das selbe fühlte wie ich.

Ein paar Minuten lang, blickten wir uns schweigend an und ich genoss seine schlanken, kühlen Finger, die sich in meine harkten.

„Severus, ich habe eine Frage...", begann ich nach einiger Zeit und er runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso wollte Malfoy mich angreifen?"

Er sah nachdenklich aus, als er die Decke beiseite warf und sich aufrecht aufs Bett setzte. Unwillkürlich nahm ich neben ihm Platz, ohne meine Hand aus seiner zu lösen.

„Er wollte dich nicht angreifen", begann er kurz darauf. „Der Fluch hätte dich nicht verletzt, wenn es doch passiert wäre. Es war ein sehr schwacher Zauber."

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte ihn zweifelnd an.

„Aber er hat dich bewusstlos gemacht...", warf ich ungläubig ein und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war nicht sein Fluch, dass war meiner. Du hast gesehen, wie harmlos die Wunde war. Ich war erschöpft von meinem eigenen Zauber. Ich habe sie lange nicht mehr angewandt und es hat mich geschwächt, dass ich genau in diesem Augenblick das Bewusstsein verlor, war reiner Zufall.", erklärte er mir und es bestätigte das, was ich eben schon gedacht hatte.

„Aber warum hat er überhaupt auf mich gezielt?" fragte ich dann und er lächelte mysteriös.

„Das war seine Art. Er wollte wissen, wie weit ich für dich gehen würde und ob du es wert bist, dass er dich akzeptiert.", sagte er und ich blickte ihn nun endgültig verwirrt an. Irgendwie konnte ich ihm nicht mehr ganz folgen. „Ich schätze, damit du das verstehst, muss ich ganz von vorne anfangen. Lucius und ich waren niemals Freunde in dem Sinne, wie ihr Gryffindors das versteht. Wir haben in der Schulzeit sehr viel Zeit zusammen verbracht. Wir verstanden uns gut und wir hatten teilweise die selben Ansichten. Er wusste aber schon immer, dass ich nicht viel von diesem Reinblutverhalten hielt, aber er war gewillt das offen stehen zu lassen. Das was uns von richtigen Freunden unterschied, war die Tatsache, dass jeder von uns bereit war, den anderen sofort für seinen eigenen Nutzen zu verraten. Und das wussten wir und wir haben es auch mehr als einmal getan. Trotzdem haben wir uns das niemals wirklich übel genommen. Er hat mich verachtet, dafür dass ich seine Ansichten, mit dem Dunklen Lord und alles was dafür stand, verraten habe, indem ich für Dumbledore spioniert habe. Ich habe ihm all die Jahre was vorgemacht und das war mehr, als wir beide uns jemals angetan haben. Wir haben solche Dinge immer in einem Duell geregelt. Wenn derjenige gewonnen hatte, der verraten wurde, war die Sache wieder geklärt. Aber das was ich getan habe, ging über alles hinaus, deshalb hat er mich verraten indem er geholfen hat, mich zu versklaven. Deshalb hat er uns gejagt und mich angezeigt und deshalb hat er sich schlussendlich mit mir duelliert. Lucius weiß, genau wie ich es weiß, dass er ein ernsthaftes Duell gegen mich, niemals gewinnen könnte. Und ich wusste, dass es ewig so weitergehen würde, wenn ich ihn besiegte. Also habe ich verloren, indem ich mich vor dich geworfen habe. Er weiß, dass mir das eigentlich nichts anhaben kann und er weiß auch, dass ich eher einen Schutzzauber spreche, als mich verletzen zu lassen. Trotzdem musste es alles so kommen. Er wollte wissen, ob ich bereit bin, mich für dich verletzen zu lassen, weil er sich sicher sein wollte, ob er dich in seinem Haus akzeptieren muss. Das hat er damit verstanden und dass er mich besiegt hat, heißt für ihn, dass er auch mich wieder akzeptieren muss."

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal bei diesen Worten, von einer solch seltsamen Freundschaft hatte ich noch nie etwas gehört, das klang für mich alles so... Slytherin. Ich würde meine Freunde niemals verraten und auch nicht in einem Duell gegen sie antreten, aber offenbar war es bei Severus und Lucius so üblich.

„Das erklärt seine Abschiedsworte.", murmelte ich vor mich hin. „Er hat gesagt, ich soll dir ausrichten, dass ihr quitt seid."

Severus nickte lächelnd, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er sich wirklich darüber freute, aber es sah in diesem Moment so aus.

„Aber was soll das heißen, dass er mich in seinem Haus akzeptieren muss?", fragte ich dann lauernd, ich hoffte wirklich das hieß nicht das, wonach es sich anhörte.

„Das bedeutet, dass wir bald eine Einladung von ihm zum Essen erhalten werden.", erwiderte er amüsiert und ich seufzte niedergeschlagen. Ich wollte wirklich nicht, bei den Malfoys zum Essen erscheinen. Egal was Severus sagte, ich konnte ihn immer noch nicht ausstehen.

„Muss das sein?" meinte ich flehend.

„Ja, wenn ich mir Potter und seine Kollegen antun muss, musst du dich mit Lucius und Narzissa abfinden!"


	42. Von jungen Liebhabern und roten Kleidern

Kapitel 41 – Von jungen Liebhabern und roten Kleidern

Drei Tage nach Severus` Aufenthalt im St. Mungos, hatte er seine Kraft soweit zurück, dass man ihn nicht mehr schonen musste.  
Ich hatte die Tage komplett bei Severus zuhause verbracht, weil ich wusste, dass mich in meiner Wohnung das Chaos erwartete und ich mich bisher noch nicht aufraffen konnte, dort Ordnung zu schaffen.  
Es war ein schwieriges Unterfangen für mich gewesen, Severus zur Ruhe zu bringen. Die Sturheit lag in seiner Natur, ebenso wie seine Art, keine Schwäche zuzugeben. Ich hatte ihn immer wieder ermahnen müssen auf dem Sofa zu bleiben. Er zeigte mir deutlich, dass ich ihm auf die Nerven ging, aber trotzdem gab er meinen Forderungen immer wieder nach. Ich vermutete, dass er einfach nicht dazu fähig war, sich auszuruhen. Offenbar musste er immer etwas zu tun haben, sonst kam er sich nutzlos vor.  
Nachdem ich ihn drei Tage lang, auf dem Sofa festgehalten hatte, war ich mir sicher, dass ich nun etwas nachgeben konnte.  
Ich hatte mich mit Kingsley in Verbindung gesetzt und mit ihm vereinbart, dass ich morgen wieder zur Arbeit erscheinen würde. Aus diesem Grund musste ich dem unausweichlichen ins Auge sehen und meine Wohnung betreten. Ich hätte gerne Zeit für mich gehabt um Severus nicht wieder diesem Chaos auszusetzen, weil ich mich inzwischen wirklich dafür schämte. Aber er hatte hartnäckig darauf bestanden, mich zu begleiten. Nachdem er sich die ganze Zeit gelangweilt hatte, vermutete ich, dass er in meiner Wohnung darauf hoffte, etwas zu tun zu bekommen.

Als wir meine Wohnung betraten, stellte ich mich dem Ausmaß der Katastrophe. So chaotisch hatte ich sie mir gar nicht mehr vorgestellt. Es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis ich wieder meine sterile Ordnung hergestellt hatte.  
Severus bahnte sich einen Weg über den Müll, hin zum Sofa, wo er sich sogleich niederließ. Ich begann sofort damit, meine Klamotten zusammen zu suchen, die im ganzen Raum verteilt lagen, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie er sich nach etwas bückte.  
„Ich will dich wirklich nicht beunruhigen", begann er unheilvoll und ich erstarrte erschrocken. In meinem Kopf malte ich mir bereits das schrecklichste aus, eine riesige schwarze Spinne. „Diese Glückskekse hier, sind seit einem dreiviertel Jahr abgelaufen!"  
Er hielt die Schachtel hoch und ich begegnete verärgert seinem spöttischen Gesicht, als ich mich sichtlich entspannte. Musste er mich denn so erschrecken?  
„Es ist nicht nötig, mich mit dem Yoghurt aufzuziehen. Ich schwöre dir, wenn du nicht damit aufhörst, werde ich dir jeden Tag vorhalten, dass du dich in Rio verirrt hast!", knurrte ich, nahm ihm die Schachtel aus der Hand und warf sie auf einen Haufen mit Müll.  
Dennoch war ich in diesem Augenblick froh, dass ich damals nicht die Haltbarkeit überprüft hatte. Das hätte mich sicherlich zerstört, es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, dass ich keine Nachricht im Keks gefunden hatte.  
„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen," begann er ölig. „Ich habe mich nicht verirrt, ich wusste nur einen Moment lang nicht, wo wir uns befunden haben!"  
„Und wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass man das als verirrt bezeichnet?", widersprach ich, raffte einen Arm voll Wäsche zusammen und brachte ihn in den Korb für dreckige Wäsche, in meinem Schlafzimmer.  
Ich war froh das er da war, obwohl er mich ärgerte. Aber ich befürchtete, dass ich eventuell wieder traurig wurde, wenn ich alleine hier wäre. Obwohl Severus inzwischen mir gehörte, war ich mir unsicher, ob ich ihn halten konnte. Er hatte mir zwar auf verschiedene Arten zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mich liebte, aber es war alles noch frisch und ich hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass solche Gefühle auch sehr schnell wieder vorbei gehen konnten.  
Als ich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, hatte Severus den Fernseher eingeschaltet und saß mit kritischer Miene davor.  
„Ich habe niemals zuvor, einen Muggel auf dem Dach grillen gesehen", bemerkte er abfällig und ich blickte auf den Bildschirm um zu sehen, was er eingelegt hatte.  
Ich seufzte genervt, als ich die gelben Figuren erkannte. Er hatte das Simpsons Video meines Vaters rausgekramt. Ich konnte die Serie nicht leiden, die waren mir ein wenig zu niveaulos.  
„Aber einen gelben Muggel, mit vier Fingern hast du schon einmal gesehen?", entgegnete ich ungläubig und blickte ihn fragend an.  
Severus schüttelte knapp den Kopf.  
„Das nicht, aber vielleicht sind sie krank."  
„Mit deinem hervorragendem Medizin Studium, müsste dir die Krankheit sicherlich bekannt sein", fügte ich grinsend ein und er wandte sich genervt zu mir um.  
„Das lässt dir keine Ruhe mehr, oder?"  
Ich lachte kopfschüttelnd, als ich meinen Zauberstab hob und den restlichen Müll vom Boden in den Mülleimer wandern ließ.  
Zufrieden betrachtete ich mein Werk. Hier und da, lagen noch Gegenstände herum, aber der größte Unrat war schon beseitigt. Es war doch schneller gegangen, als ich geglaubt hatte.  
„Es lässt mir keine Ruhe, dass du Medizin studiert hast, obwohl du nicht vorhattest Arzt zu werden!", erklärte ich ihm und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Mir war immer klar gewesen, dass ich keinen Job machen wollte, in dem ich mich mit Menschen auseinandersetzen muss. Wenn ich Arzt geworden wäre, hätte ich mich jeden Tag mit jammernden Patienten abgeben müssen und die Hälfte davon wären Hypochonder gewesen.", murrte er und ich grinste wissend.  
„Leider wurdest du dann Lehrer, wo du dich tagtäglich mit Hohlköpfen beschäftigen musstest, die nach dem Abschluss, sicherlich kein Wort mehr von dem wussten, was du ihnen beigebracht hast!", fügte ich amüsiert hinzu. Severus blickte mich nachdenklich an.  
„Du scheinst zuviel mit mir zusammen zu sein!", bemerkte er, weil ich gerade seine üblichen Formulierungen gebraucht hatte.  
Grinsend kam ich zu ihm herüber, schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß.  
„Aber wenigstens ich, kann alle deine Lektionen wortwörtlich wiedergeben," schnurrte ich, als er seine Hände an meine Hüften legte und mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete. Ich strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und fühlte mit einem Mal, die brennende Sehnsucht, die mich jedesmal überkommen hatte, wenn ich ihm damals in die Augen gesehen hatte.  
„Das glaube ich dir sogar", stimmte er mir trocken zu und in seinen schwarzen Augen, konnte ich eindeutig den Spott sehen.  
„Gestern Abend hast du beispielsweise `Ooh, Hermine` gesagt", flüsterte ich und er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Das habe ich nie gesagt."  
Ich seufzte wehmütig.  
„Nein, ich weiß. Aber ich habe davon geträumt, dass du das gesagt hast."  
Vermutlich würde ich auch immer nur davon träumen können, dass er meinen Namen stöhnte, dafür war er einfach nicht der Typ. Aber zumindest konnte ich in solchen Situationen, sein Verlangen nach mir sehen.  
„Wer ist Flanders?", fragte er und ich blinzelte irritiert, als ich erkannte, dass er an mir vorbei zum Fernseher blickte.  
„Der Nachbar", antwortete ich knapp. „Was hältst du davon, jetzt etwas essen zu gehen?"  
Severus sah wieder zu mir, ich wusste das er sich nicht gerne in die Öffentlichkeit begab, aber ich wollte auch nicht immer nur in der Wohnung sitzen.  
„Warum?" fragte er emotionslos.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, stand wieder auf und setzte mich dann neben ihn.  
„Gleich nebenan hat eine neue Pizzeria aufgemacht und ich würde dich gerne rumzeigen, damit die Nachbarschaft vor Neid platzt, wenn sie sehen, was ich mir für einen Mann geangelt habe."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das passiert."  
Das glaubte ich auch nicht, die Nachbarschaft kannte mich außerdem gar nicht und es war ihnen vermutlich egal, mit wem ich ausging. Wenn überhaupt würden sie mir mitleidige Blicke zuschicken, weil sie befürchteten das ich mich nicht freiwillig dem bösen, in schwarz gekleideten Mann hingab.  
„Du unterschätzt dich.", sagte ich ihm trotzdem, denn ich war stolz darauf, dass er an meiner Seite war. Ich wusste, dass man mich für verrückt hielt, mit diesem Griesgram auszugehen, aber ich sah die andere Seite an ihm. Die machtvolle, starke Seite, die er hatte und die attraktive Seite, die er besaß und die man wohl nicht bemerkte, wenn man sich von seinem grimmigen Blick abschrecken ließ.  
„Ich werde keinen weißen Kittel anziehen und wenn du mir ein Stethoskop zusteckst, werden wir sofort wieder umkehren!" fuhr er mich nachgebend an und ich lächelte, obwohl mir die Vorstellung gefallen hätte.  
„Na gut", murmelte ich und gab mich enttäuscht.  
„Sollte irgendjemand rufen `Ist vielleicht ein Arzt hier`, wirst du nicht auf mich zeigen, hast du das Verstanden?"  
Ich biss mir glucksend auf die Lippe und nickte.  
„Das passiert nur in Filmen. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, verspreche ich dir auch das!"

Obwohl es gerade erst, später Nachmittag war, hatten sich bereits einige Leute in der Pizzeria eingefunden. Momentan wurden die Kunden mit Eröffnungsangeboten angelockt und wir hatten Glück, dass wir überhaupt noch einen Platz bekamen.  
Ich konnte Severus ansehen, dass er nicht gerade begeistert war, in dieser Menschenmenge zu sitzen, aber er beschwerte sich nicht.  
Wir mussten nicht einmal lange warten, als er Kellner schon kam und unsere Bestellung aufnahm. Ich bestellte meine Lieblingspizza, mit Oliven, Salamie und Paprika. Severus hingegen hatte die Pizza Spaghetti fasziniert, er hatte bisher noch nie von einer Pizza gehört, die mit Spaghetti belegt war und hatte sich daher die restlichen Gerichte auf der Speisekarte gar nicht erst angesehen.  
Ich wartete, bis wir etwas zu trinken bekommen hatten, ehe ich mich daran erinnerte, was Harry mir vor ein paar Tagen geraten hatte.  
Ich wollte Severus Aufmerksamkeit testen und das volle Restaurant war wie geschaffen dafür.  
„Die Frau, die schräg hinter dir sitzt, kannst du mir sagen, was sie anhat, ohne dich umzudrehen?", fragte ich lächelnd.  
„Ein rotes kurzes Kleid, mit einem sehr unpassend freizügigem Ausschnitt.", antwortete er sofort und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas mit Rotwein.  
Ich blinzelte verblüfft, hinter ihm saßen mehrere Frauen, aber er hatte sofort gewusst, welche ich gemeint hatte. Obwohl das Kleid tatsächlich ein Blickfang war. Vielleicht hätte mir das auch jeder andere sagen können.  
„Ihr Sohn, der neben ihr sitzt, was trägt er?", fragte ich schließlich, um sicher zu gehen. Es war ein unscheinbarer junger Mann, der ungefähr zwanzig Jahre alt war.  
„Du meinst den, mit der blauen Jeansjacke und dem Ohrring?", vergewisserte er sich und ich nickte knapp. Ihm war sogar der Ohrring aufgefallen, den hatte ich erst jetzt bemerkt. „Das ist nicht ihr Sohn, das ist ihr Liebhaber."  
Mir klappte der Mund auf und ich lehnte mich ein wenig zur Seite, um gerade noch rechtzeitig zu sehen, wie sich der junge Mann vorlehnte und die Frau küsste. Unfassbar, sie schien schon Mitte fünfzig zu sein.  
„Wie hast du das erkannt?", murmelte ich verblüfft und er lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
„Als wir reinkamen, hat er ihre Hand gehalten und ich vermute, dass tut ein Sohn nicht ohne Grund.", erklärte er mir und ich war ehrlich beeindruckt. Ich hatte Harry das nicht glauben können, aber Severus schien tatsächlich alles mitzubekommen, was um ihn herum geschah. „Warum willst du das wissen?"  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wurde leicht rot.  
„Harry hat gesagt, als Auror muss man seine Umgebung genau wahrnehmen und er meinte das du das als Spion auch musstest, weil du ansonsten keinen Tag unter Voldemort überlebt hättest.", gab ich zögernd zu und sah kurz, wie er seine Hand verkrampfte. Ihm gefiel es offenbar nicht, dass ich seinen Namen aussprach, aber er ließ es so stehen.  
„Es war wichtig, die wesentlichen Dinge zu beachten", sagte er verbissen. Ich lehnte mich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn sanft.  
Als ich mich wieder zurücklehnte, grinste ich verschmitzt und er hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Was ist noch?", gab er genervt.  
„Die wesentliche Dinge als nur? Was trägt die Frau für Schuhe?"  
Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, denn ich wusste, dass er mir auch das sagen konnte, obwohl er angeblich nur die wesentlichen Dinge wahrnahm.  
„Keine Ahnung", murrte er ohne mich anzusehen und trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer.  
„Sind sie grün? Ich kann sie nicht genau erkennen", harkte ich nach.  
Er schnaubte verärgert und stellte sein Glas klirrend auf dem Tisch ab.  
„Sie trägt pinke Highheels mit silbernen Absätzen, bist du jetzt zufrieden?", fuhr er mich verärgert an und ich grinste vergnügt.  
Unfassbar, ich hatte einen halben Arzt, dessen Wahrnehmung über das der üblichen Leute heraus ragte. Genau der Mann, den ich mir immer gewünscht hatte.


	43. Epilog

Hach...  
nun ist es wieder so weit...  
This is the end, my only friend, the end...

Das ist das allerletzte Kapitel... mehr noch ein Epilog^^ Und dann ist es wieder mal vorbei.  
Ich danke euch allen für eure super tollen Reviews und dafür, dass ihr mit mir gelacht und euch geärgert habt. Ohne euch hätte ich das niemals zu Ende gebracht, vermutlich nicht einmal angefangen.  
Vielen Dank dafür.

Wer bei meinem Twitter Blog (Link steht in meinem Profil bei ) hin und wieder vorbei schaut, weiß es schon seit ein paar Tagen, aber ich sag es jetzt auch hier, meine neue FF trägt den Namen: "Living Hell - Side by Side". Wie immer SSHG und wie immer Drama/Romanze. Ich werde sie aber nicht mehr hier veröffentlich, sondern nur noch auf

Also, viel Spaß.  
lg  
e-z

-

Epilog

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me.  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me.  
'Til then I'll walk alone.  
(Green Day - Boulevard of Broken dreams)

Epilog

Ungeduldig drehte ich mich vor der Haustür meiner Eltern um und blickte genervt zu Severus, welcher offenbar in einen Bummelstreik getreten war und nun für alle Dinge dreimal so lange brauchte, als üblich. Da wir uns in einer Muggelgegend befanden, trug er bloß einen schwarzen Pullover und eine schwarze Jeans.  
Ich hingegen hatte etwas farbenfroheres gewählt. Eine weiße Strickjacke mit einer blauen Jeans und schwarzen Turnschuhen.  
Ich schnaubte verärgert, ich wusste genau, warum er das tat. Er hatte mich den ganzen Morgen lang damit genervt, dass er der Ansicht war, meine Eltern mussten ihn nicht kennen lernen. Er hatte sogar vorgeschlagen, dass ich einfach einen anderen mitnehmen sollte und als ihn vorstellen sollte, schließlich wussten sie ja nicht, wie aussah. Trotzdem war ich eisern geblieben, immerhin hatte ich erst gestern einen unglaublich langweiligen Abend bei den Malfoys hinter mich gebracht. Es hatte Essen gegeben, dass ich nicht aß, weil ich Kaviar nicht sonderlich lecker fand und ich hatte mich dem höhnischen Grinsen von Lucius, Narzissa und Draco ausliefern müssen. Wobei Lucius noch der netteste war, oder der einzige, der wusste wie man richtig schauspielte. Severus hatte mir erklärt, dass wäre normal. Es war Sitten der Slytherins, man zog sich gegenseitig auf und wer Schwäche zeigte, verdiente den Spott der anderen.  
Ich fand diese Sitten absolut dämlich, wenn man das jeden Tag durchzog, wurde man doch irgendwann gefühlskalt oder man versank in tiefen Depressionen. Jedenfalls hatte ich ihm zuliebe 2 Stunden mit den Malfoys ausgehalten, in denen ich mir anhören musste, wie falsch die Eigenschaften der Gryffindors waren. Aber zumindest war nicht einmal das Wort „Schlammblut" oder „Muggelstämmig" gefallen, dass hatte mich wirklich überrascht.  
„Hör auf zu bummeln und komm her, ich möchte mich nicht wegen dir verspäten. Das macht einen ganz schlechten ersten Eindruck von dir!", sagte ich verärgert, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete bis er in seinem Schneckentempo meinen Platz erreicht hatte. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so stur bist, hast du vergessen, dass ich gestern bei den Malfoys war?"  
„Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber dafür war ich vorgestern bei Potter und seinem neuen Balg und ich musste so tun, als ob ich ihn süß fände.", er machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen und ich klingelte kopfschüttelnd.  
Ginny hatte vor drei Tagen ihren Sohn, James Sirius zur Welt gebracht und wie es sich für Freunde gehört, war sie mit Severus einen Tag später dort erschienen um den jüngsten Spross Willkommen zu heißen.  
Ich hatte gesehen, wie schwer es Severus gefallen war, sich bei Harry mit seinen Kommentaren zurück zu halten, aber der war ohnehin so in seinem Glück gefangen, dass er vermutlich nicht einmal registriert hatte, dass sie da gewesen war.  
„Schön, ich hätte allerdings keine Probleme damit, deine Mutter kennenzulernen.", gab ich dann zu und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.  
Severus war in den letzten Monaten wieder ganz der alte Zyniker und Fiesling geworden, der er schon zu meiner Schulzeit war. Er war zwar schon in der ersten Zeit bei mir, recht schnell in sein altes Muster zurückgefallen, aber es waren selbst Monate später, noch Kleinigkeiten zu sehen gewesen, die er nicht ganz überwunden hatte. Er hatte sich zum Beispiel in meiner Gegenwart, nicht negativ über Berry oder seine anderen Besitzer geäußert. In manchen Fällen, wenn ich ihn angeschrien hatte, weil er partout nicht tun wollte, was ich wollte, hatte er seinen Kopf gesenkt und nichts mehr gesagt. Ich vermutete, dass ihm das selbst nicht wirklich aufgefallen war und hatte ihn auch nicht darauf angesprochen. Ich hatte in diesen Fällen einfach mein Temperament zurück geschraubt und ihn in Ruhe gelassen.  
Aber seit etwas zwei Monaten, war er wieder ganz der übellaunige und gemeine Bewohner aus den damaligen Kerkern. Er gab mir Konter, wenn ich laut wurde, er hörte prinzipiell nicht auf die Ratschläge anderen (mit Ausnahme von mir) und er hatte Wörter über Berry gebracht, die mir bis dahin nicht bekannt waren, als wir diesen zufällig in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte.  
Er war ganz der Alte, mit der kleinen Ausnahme, dass er mir gehörte und er wusste wie weit er bei mir gehen durfte.  
Ich nahm an, all diese kleinen Dinge, hatte er tief in sich wieder gefunden, als er anfing an Forschungsprojekten für Zaubertränke teilzunehmen. Denn nachdem er dort angefangen hatte, war er wie ausgewechselt. Es hatte ihm offenbar gefehlt, nächtelang über einem Trank zu stehen und dessen Wirksamkeit zu verbessern.  
„Du solltest ein bißchen mehr wie Ich werden, denn ich interessiere mich einen Niffler für meine Mutter.", murrte er, schenkte mir einen finsteren Blick und ich lächelte.  
„Deshalb habe ich Mitleid mit deiner Mutter"  
„Du solltest besser Mitleid mit mir haben, denn es ist meine Mutter!", schnaubte er und ich kam nicht mehr dazu, darauf etwas zu erwidern, denn in diesem Moment öffnete uns meine eigene Mutter die Tür.  
„Hermine, ich habe dich ewig nicht mehr gesehen, kommt schnell rein.", sagte sie, schenkte uns ein warmes Lächeln und nahm mich fest in ihre schlanken Arme.  
Sie sah aus wie immer, sie hatte braune Haare, die bis zu ihren Schultern gingen und trug ihre hellblaue Schürze, die sie allgemein zum Kochen verwendete.  
Als sie mich wieder losließ, trat ich an ihr vorbei in das kleine Haus, dass ich schon in meiner Kindheit bewohnt hatte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, Severus mit hierher zu nehmen, wo ich doch noch vor einigen Jahren, oben in meinem Zimmer über ihn geflucht hatte, weil er so schwierige Hausaufgaben über die Ferien aufgegeben hatte.  
„Geht am besten ins Wohnzimmer, dein Vater ist schon dort und ich habe den Tisch schon gedeckt. Ich muss noch kurz nach dem Essen sehen.", rief meine Mutter mir vom Eingang her zu und ich schritt ohne Umwege in das helle große Wohnzimmer. In der Mitte befand sich ein riesiger dunkelbrauner Tisch, der extra für Gäste dort war. Etwas weiter hinten, war das weiße Ledersofa, auf welchem mein Vater saß und Fernsehen schaute.  
Ich lächelte als ich seine hochgewachsene Gestalt und sein braunes kurzes Haar entdeckte, legte einen Schritt zu und nahm ihn glücklich in die Arme.  
„Ihr seid schon da? Ich habe die Klingel gar nicht gehört.", murmelte er an mein Ohr und strich sanft über meinen Haarschopf.  
Ich löste mich grinsend von ihm und deutete dann zu Severus, welcher unschlüssig neben mir stand.  
„Daddy? Das ist Severus, ich hab dir von ihm erzählt.", erklärte ich ihm stolz. Ich hatte lange davon geträumt, ihm den Mann vorzustellen, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen wollte.  
George Granger runzelte die Stirn, stand auf und schüttelte Severus die Hand, während er ihn kritisch musterte.  
„So, Sie sind also der halbe Arzt, von dem meine Tochter schwärmt?", fragte er und ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, als Severus seine Hand ergriff und mir einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf.  
„So könnte man es ausdrücken", sagte er knapp und nickte.  
„Wo haben Sie denn studiert? Hier in England?", fragte mein Dad interessiert und setzt sich wieder aufs Sofa.  
„Nein, in Yale. Als Zauberer ist das Pendeln zwischen den Ländern kein Problem.", antwortete Severus, ich setzte mich ebenfalls und zog ihn neben mich aufs Sofa.  
„Tatsächlich, in Yale? Wie konnten Sie sich das leisten?", fragte mein Vater sichtlich beeindruckt, ich wusste, er hatte immer davon geträumt in Amerika zu studieren. Harvard wäre seine erste Wahl gewesen, aber meine Großeltern hatten sich das nicht leisten können, deshalb musste mein Vater sich mit einer Universität hier in England abfinden.  
„Mein Großvater hatte mir einiges vererbt.", gab er zu.  
„Ah, ein glücklicher Verlust. Und auf Hogwarts haben sie dann doch mehr verdient, als wenn sie Arzt geworden wären?"  
Ich wusste das es für meinen Vater unvorstellbar war, ein Medizin Studium kurz vor Schluss abzubrechen, obwohl man nur noch die Prüfungen hätte ablegen müssen. Ich war mir sicher, dass die für Severus kein Problem gewesen wären, aber ihn schien das offenbar nicht zu stören.  
„Zu Anfang schon, Hogwarts ist eine führende Schule und da ich sofort die Position als Hauslehrer bekam, war der Verdienst auch dementsprechend hoch. Wäre ich allerdings irgendwann Oberarzt oder leitender Chirurg geworden, hätte ich vermutlich noch mehr verdient, aber dafür auch doppelt so viel gearbeitet."  
„Es ist eine Schande, dass Ärzte heutzutage so wenig verdienen, für die Arbeit die sie leisten. Zahnarzt ist da natürlich kein Vergleich, aber auch ich würde mich nicht beschweren, wenn ich etwas mehr verdienen würde.", sagte mein Vater und lachte kurz. Offenbar hatte sein Studium in Yale Eindruck gemacht, selbst wenn er es nicht abgeschlossen hatte. Denn ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass er Severus gegenüber etwas skeptischer wäre, weil er eine abschreckende Wirkung auf viele hatte.  
„Hermine? Kommst du mal bitte?", hörte ich nach einer Weile, meine Mutter aus der Küche rufen. Ich warf Severus kurz einen aufmunternden Blick zu und konnte ihn reinen Gewissens mit meinem Vater alleine lassen. Das Eis war sicher schon gebrochen.  
Als ich in die Küche trat, roch ich bereits den Duft des Bratens, den ich schon als Kind geliebt hatte.  
„Und wie läuft es?", fragte sie neugierig und winkte mich zu sich an den Herd.  
Ich lächelte leicht.  
„Sehr gut, er hat in Yale studiert.", erklärte ich ihr und sie war augenblicklich erleichtert.  
„Wunderbar, dann wird es doch ein schöner Abend. Ich hatte vorhin etwas Sorge, weil er... naja ein wenig düster und... unfreundlich wirkt."  
Ich runzelte die Stirn und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Den Eindruck vermittelt er immer, aber wenn man erst mal weiß, wie man damit umgehen muss, nimmt man das gar nicht mehr wahr.", sagte ich um sie zu beruhigen. Meine Mutter schenkte mir ein liebevolles Lächeln und rührte die Soße.  
„Dann ist gut. Du weißt, wir sind glücklich, mit jedem der dich glücklich macht, aber dein Dad ist in dieser Hinsicht etwas stur.", seufzte sie und ich winkte lachend ab.  
„Das haben wir schnell überwunden, als er Yale hörte, war er direkt Feuer und Flamme!", sagte ich lachend und meine Mutter stimmte fröhlich mit ein.  
Ich wollte mich gerade wieder zur Tür umwenden, als mir noch etwas einfiel.  
„Ach, Mum? Ich habe Severus nur überreden können, einen Fernseher zu Hause aufzustellen, weil ich ihm gesagt habe, er könnte nur bei dir Punkten, wenn er die Serie Friends kennt. Es wäre also nett, wenn du mitspielen würdest", bemerkte ich und wusste das ich wie ein halber Slytherin gehandelt hatte. Meine Mutter hatte die Serie zwar gesehen und mochte sie auch, aber sie war nicht halb so verrückt danach, wie ich es ihm erzählt hatte.  
„Kein Problem, Liebling", antwortete sie amüsiert. Sie war die erste, die immer dabei war, wenn es darum ging, seinen Willen bei Männern durchzusetzen. Sie war ein Meister in diesem Gebiet, immerhin war ihr mein Vater hörig und wusste es nicht einmal.

Das Essen verlief sehr harmonisch ab, mein Vater kam nicht von Yale durch und durchlöcherte Severus mit belanglosen Fragen. Nach jeder Antwort kam er zu dem Schluss, das Yale viel besser war, als die Universität, auf der er gewesen war. Selbst als Severus bemerkte, dass das Essen in der Mensa scheußlich geschmeckt hatte, war mein Vater fest davon überzeugt, dass es in seiner Universität sicherlich nur Ratten zum Essen gegeben hatte.  
Es lief wirklich viel besser, als ich es vermutet hatte. Natürlich war mir bewusst gewesen, dass meine Eltern keine Szene machen würden, schließlich waren sie meine Eltern. Aber ich hatte angenommen, dass ich ständig ein unangenehmes Schweigen unterbrechen musste. Dem war aber kein einziges Mal so.  
Severus war perfekt, er passte an den Tisch, als wäre er schon immer dabei gewesen und meine Eltern nahmen sie so bereitwillig auf, als hätten sie ihren vermissten Sohn wieder gefunden.  
„Ihr habt sicher das Finale von Friends gesehen oder?", fragte meine Mutter amüsiert, als wie alle aufgegessen hatten. „Wie fandet ihr den Schluss von von Rachel und Joey?"  
Ich räusperte mich sofort vielsagend, als mir der Fehler in ihrem Satz auffiel und hoffte, dass Severus es nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich wusste schließlich nicht, wie gut er tatsächlich bei der Serie aufgepasst hatte. Ich hatte angenommen, dass er immer mehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt war, als mit dem Fernseher.  
„Sie meinten Ross, oder?", fragte er schließlich und ich fluchte lautlos. Wie konnte ich auch nach all der Zeit noch daran zweifeln, dass er nicht aufpasste?  
Meine Mutter errötete leicht und nickte dann.  
„Natürlich Ross, wie komme ich denn jetzt auf Joey? Der war doch mit Chandler zusammen..., nein Moment, wer ist dann Monica?"  
„Mum... bitte lass es...", murmelte ich beschämt und sah wie Severus seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, sich zurück lehnte und mich düster ansah.  
„Chandler war ein Mann und er war mit Monica zusammen.", erklärte er frostig ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, meine Mutter hätte die Sendung besser verfolgt. Ich hätte sie am besten gar nicht erst eingeweiht, dann wäre sicherlich nichts schief gegangen.  
„Genau, so wars. Ich wusste doch, ich habe da was durcheinander gebracht.", murmelte sie und blickte hilfesuchend zu ihrem Mann. „George, hilfst du mir beim abräumen?"  
Mein Vater runzelte irritiert die Stirn, stand dann aber auf und begann die Teller abzuräumen.  
Ich nutzte die Zeit, um auf den Balkon zu flüchten und ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen, ich wusste, Severus würde mir nicht böse sein, aber ich wollte mir doch noch eine bessere Ausrede überlegen. Zu meinem Unglück folgte mir Severus allerdings sofort und schloss die Balkontür hinter sich.  
Es war bereits dunkel draußen und der kühle Wind ließ meine Haare wehen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, als er sich wortlos neben mich ans Geländer stellte und mit mir hoch zu den Sternen blickte.  
„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte eigentlich nur einen Grund um den Fernseher bei dir aufzustellen.", murmelte ich, ohne zu ihm rüber zu sehen. „Der Raum wirkt einfach viel bewohnter, mit einem Fernseher."  
Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich zu mir um und nahm meine kalte Hand, in seine. Ich lächelte, weil ich wusste, dass diese Gesten von ihm aus nur selten kamen. Fasziniert sah ich ihn an und sah zu wie seine Haare vom Wind durcheinander gebracht wurden.  
„Es ist mir egal. Wenn ich wirklich dagegen gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich auch durch deine lahme Ausrede nicht umstimmen lassen.", sagte er ruhig und ich drückte mich fest an ihn.  
Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich ganz auf den Rhythmus den sein Herz in seiner Brust schlug.  
„War es so schlimm, wie du erwartet hast?", fragte ich, ohne mich von ihm zu lösen und fühlte seine Hand in meinem Haar.  
„Deine Eltern?", fragte er kurz. „Es ist erträglich, allerdings bin ich nicht scharf darauf, den ganzen Tag nur von Yale zu reden."  
Ich kicherte leise.  
„Wenn du willst, werde ich ihm sagen, dass er sich ein wenig zurück halten soll.", bemerkte ich dann aber ernst.  
„Das musst du nicht. Ich kann es ertragen und vielleicht wird es ihm irgendwann langweilig.", meinte er, obwohl er genauso daran zweifelte, wie ich.  
„Es ist ungewohnt wenn du so nett zu mir bist und es steht dir nicht sonderlich.", meinte ich dann amüsiert, hob meinen Kopf leicht und blickte zu ihm hoch. Seine schwarzen glitzernden Augen, begegneten meinen und wie jedesmal, zog mich sein Blick in seinen Bann.  
„Du wirst dich nicht daran gewöhnen", sagte er leise und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Hermine, ich schulde dir immer noch etwas.."  
Ich blinzelte verwundert und überlegte, was er mir noch schuldig war. Wir waren inzwischen schon fast ein Jahr zusammen und ich wusste nicht, was er mir schuldig war. Ich hatte niemals etwas von ihm verlangt.  
„Wegen der Sklavensache? Das hätte ich für jeden getan, der es verdient hat. Und du hattest es mehr als jeder andere verdient.", sagte ich bestimmt, denn hin und wieder war er da anderer Meinung.  
„Ich weiß, aber das meinte ich gar nicht. Ich liebe dich, Hermine, ich habe dir das zwar hin und wieder zu verstehen gegeben, aber ich habe es dir trotzdem nie gesagt.", sagte er ernst und dieses Mal konnte ich keinen Hauch von Spott in seinem Gesicht bemerken. Ich presste die Lippen zusammen und fühlte das mir tatsächlich die Tränen kamen. Ich hatte mich nach diesen Worten gesehnt, aber ich hatte mich auch schon damit abgefunden, sie niemals deutlich von ihm zu hören. „Ich liebe dich und ich werde dir folgen, wo immer du auch hingehst. Weil ich süchtig danach bin, dass du mich liebst, obwohl ich hin und wieder ein kompletter Idiot bin und obwohl ich dich nur ungerne mein Haus umgestalten lasse. Ich liebe dich dafür, dass du mich liebst."  
Ich spürte wie sich eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg über meine Wange bahnte, als ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn sanft küsste. Er war mein Ein und Alles, ich würde alles für ihn tun, weil es süchtig nach dem Gefühl war, das er in mir auslöste.  
Und nun wusste ich, dass er haargenau das Selbe für mich empfand.

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind.  
On the borderline of the edge  
And where I walk alone.

Read between the lines of  
What's fucked up and everything`s all right.  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive  
(Green Day - Boulevard of Broken dreams)


End file.
